Rock Fondation
by pcol22
Summary: La suite de l'OS Rock Solid (qui est aussi le premier chapitre). Kate et Rick gèrent les retombées de Knockdown (3x13) et avancent avec leurs vies, apprenant à équilibrer leur partenariat et leur relation naissante. Rated M pour les chapitres 14 et 19.
1. Prologue : Rock Solid

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je lis pleins de fics ici mais comme mon imagination est plutôt limitée mais que mon anglais est bon, j'ai décidé de traduire une super fic de FanficwriterGHC : s/6713825/1/Rock-Foundation.  
**

**Je tiens à vous confirmer que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur et je tiens à la remercier de m'avoir permis de faire ça. Merci aussi à Madoka ayu et à fr69 pour les relectures et les suggestions pour certaines tournures de phrases. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Disclamer : Ni cette histoire, ni Castle ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriétés d'Andrew Marlowe (qui nous fait bien souffrir), d'ABC et de son auteur.**

* * *

Prologue : Rock Solid

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?" demanda Rick au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur du commissariat.

Kate l'examina. "Je pense que rentrer chez toi est une option que tu n'es pas prêt d'envisager ?" Il secoua la tête. "Ta famille ne va pas être inquiète ?"

"Alexis est avec sa mère et n'a aucune idée de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mère vient juste de partir pour Boston pour quelques semaines afin de passer une audition . Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu parlais avec les gars."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils en sortirent. Montgomery attendait dans son bureau et appela Kate pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle regarda Rick pendant un moment. "De la nourriture ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit "Bien sur. Quel genre ?"

"Surprends moi," dit-elle, riant à son air excité avant de le laisser et de se diriger vers le bureau de Montgomery.

Rick la regarda s'éloigner et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Avoir mis K.O. l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer sa partenaire ne l'avait pas complètement soulagé de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour là. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il frappait quelqu'un (d'habitude il était celui qui se faisait taper dessus), mais on ne fait pas n'importe quoi avec _sa_ détective, et on essaie surtout pas de la tuer.

Il entra rapidement dans l'ascenseur, Iphone déjà prêt avec le numéro d'un bon resto chinois sorti de ses contactes. Il alla rapidement chercher chinois, thaï, italien, des hamburgers, des frites et des bâtons de mozzarella avant de retourner au 12e. La lutte pour acquérir la nourriture avait gardé son esprit occupé.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et trouva Kate penchée sur son bureau avec sa tête reposant dans sa main gauche pendant que la droite remplissait furieusement des formulaires.

"Dîner," dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Elle le regarda et sourit avec fatigue avant de finir la dernière ligne d'un formulaire puis de placer le tas sur un coin de son bureau. "Fini."

"Vous travaillez vite, Détective," dit-il. Elle sourit, mais ça n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux. "Ça va ?"

"Oui," mentit-elle, levant la main pour se frotter les yeux.

"Donc j'ai pris..." Rick s'arrêta quand il surprit son expression. "Pourquoi on n'irait pas chez moi pour manger ? Partir d'ici ? Il est tard. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il doit être fait peut être fait demain. Je t'aiderais même."

Elle considéra sa proposition pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. Il se leva rapidement et attrapa la nourriture pendant qu'elle mettait son manteau. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussé, Kate commença a cherché ses clés.

"Prenons un taxi," suggéra Rick. "Tu as l'air morte, et je ne suis pas en état de conduire."

Elle acquiesça à regret et le laissa la guider jusqu'au trottoir pour appeler un taxi. "Comme si je t'aurais laissé conduire ma voiture, Castle," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Un jour, Beckett, je conduirais ta voiture, et ça sera le meilleur trajet que tu n'es jamais eu," lui dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air de défi pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire au moment où le taxi se gara. Ils montèrent et Rick donna au chauffeur son adresse avant de se tourner et d'étudier la femme à côté de lui. Kate s'assit avec la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, une main reposant sur l'étui de son arme qui était sur sa hanche. Il plaça une main sur son genou et elle le regarda.

"Tu peux te laisser aller," lui dit-il.

Elle l'observa curieusement. Il désigna de la tête son arme et ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'elle n'enlève sa main et la place au dessus de la sienne, la serrant pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne laisse ses yeux se refermer. Le taxi se gara devant son immeuble et ils en sortirent, se pressant dans le hall pour échapper au froid du vent de la rue.

"Bonsoir, M. Castle, Détective," les salua le portier.

"Bonne nuit, Hal, " sourit Rick pendant que lui et Kate entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent en silence et Castle les fit entrer dans l'appartement, posant le sac de nourritures sur le comptoir avant d'essayer de s'extraire de son manteau sans utiliser sa main blessée. Il réussit à se retrouver assez entortillé et un grognement frustré lui échappa quand il essaya de sortir son bras.

"Des grands hommes armés il y a aucuns problèmes, mais Rick Castle a été abattu par une veste," railla Kate quand elle vient se placer devant lui, maintenant significativement plus petite sans ses talons.

"Très marrant," grommela-t-il quand il se tourna une nouvelle fois.

"Oh viens ici," soupira-t-elle avant de l'aider à sortir de sa veste et de la poser sur le porte-manteau pendant qu'il prit les boîtes de nourriture. "Est ce que tu en as pris assez pour nourrir tout un régiment ?"

"Je me suis dit que c'était une genre de nuit pour tout prendre," lui dit-il en attrapant deux assiettes pendant qu'elle trouva les couverts. "Donc sers toi, le monde est à toi."

"Merci, Castle," sourit Kate quand ils s'essayèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur les tabourets de bar et se servirent, se donnant des coups de coude en prenant des trucs et se battant pour les sachets de sauces du chinois. Rick essaya d'utiliser des baguettes avec sa main gauche, mais sans succès.

"Comment va ta main ?" demanda Kate en le voyant se débattre avant de prendre une fourchette.

"Ça fait toujours mal mais c'est pas trop insupportable. Je ne pourrais juste pas être super habile pendant quelques jours."

"Est ce que ça va être un problème ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques trucs de ces derniers jours que tu meurs d'impatience de mettre dans le prochain roman."

Rick posa sa fourchette et se tourna pour regarder Kate. "Aucuns détails de l'enquête de ta mère ne va dans le monde de Nikki. Je croyais que tu savais ça."

Kate le fixa avant de hocher la tête et de regarder de nouveau sa nourriture. "Merci," murmura-t-elle.

Rick hocha la tête et retourna à sa nourriture. "Je vais peut être devoir la faire devenir incontrôlable et la faire virer d'une enquête maintenant, mais pas à propos de sa mère, et surtout pas parce qu'un suspect a insulté la mémoire de la personne la plus importante de son monde."

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Kate ne le regarde. "Pourquoi est ce qu'elle sera incontrôlable alors ?"

"Peut être que le suspect blessera un de ses détectives, et elle deviendra super énervée. Ça devrait être une bonne raison émotionnelle, mais pas _ta_ raison."

"Je pourrais le lire ?"

"En premier."

Ils glissèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent fini. "Laisses moi faire la vaisselle," lui dit Kate quand il commença à se mettre debout. "Vas choisir un film ou un truc comme ça."

"Un film ?"

"Je ne me sens pas prête à retourner dans mon appartement vide," répondit-elle en le regardant.

Il lui sourit. "Mi casa es su casa." Il marcha à grande enjambée vers le salon et alla chercher dans sa collection pour trouver quelque chose de stupide et marrant à regarder. Il choisit "Pirates des Caraïbes," pensant que c'était la chose la plus éloignée de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour dire à Kate son choix quand il remarqua qu'elle se tenait devant l'évier, ses épaules tremblantes pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à ses côtés et lui prit l'assiette, la mit dans l'égouttoir et vida l'évier. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges.

"Désolée," elle produit un faible rire. "Je les rends plus détrempées, je crois."

"Hey," il la toucha et essuya une larme de sa joue. "Tu n'as pas à te cacher ici, Kate. Si tu veux pleurer, vraiment pleurer à propos de ça, je suis de la partie. Je pourrais m'en servir."

"Inquiet à propos de ta carrière d'écrivain ?" se moqua-t-elle quand elle tourna la tête pour enlever sa main et essuyer son nez.

"Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu'un qui a essayé de tuer ma meilleure amie, détective," admit-il.

"Je vais bien, Castle," dit-elle avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Bien et à quelques minutes de la mort peuvent sembler la même chose, mais elles ne le sont pas vraiment," dit-il doucement, la couvant du regard comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

"Je ne vais pas m'en aller avant un bon moment," promit-elle, avant qu'une larme se fraye un chemin le long de sa joue. "Je serais là pour toujours et elle est... elle est toujours..."

Rick la prit et la serra dans ses bras, passant sa main dans son dos. "Je sais. Je suis tellement désolé Kate."

Elle se trouva à succomber à l'étreinte et lâcha simplement prise à ses mots. Elle commença à sangloter dans son cou, enroulant ses bras plus fortement autour de lui, s'ancrant au monde à travers lui. Doucement il les recula jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le canapé, où il l'installa sur ses genoux, attrapant une couverture avec sa main valide et les entoura avec.

"D... Désolée," renifla-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'écarta et le regarda, remarquant ses yeux un peu gonflés et son visage pâle. "Est ce que ça va ?"

"Moi ?" demanda-t-il, lui donnant un sourire. "Je vais super bien."

"Tu mens."

"Si un de nous n'est pas solide maintenant, on va juste tomber en morceaux."

Elle rit un petit peu et donna un coup avec sa tête sur son épaule. "Donc passe moi les rênes, et ait cette crise que je peux voir arriver."

Il l'a regarda pendant un moment avant de la serrer plus fort encore. "Je vais bien. Je suis bien juste comme ça."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, juste savourant d'être vivants. "Tu veux voir ce film ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien sur," il hocha la tête. Elle s'étendit pour attraper la télécommande et la lui donna. "Pirates des Caraïbes, c'est bon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça me paraît bien," répondit Kate en essayant de partir de ses genoux.

Il l'attrapa et la maintint en place. "Si ça ne te dérange pas, est ce que tu pourrais rester ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Rien de louche," lui dit-elle sévèrement pendant qu'ils se regardaient.

"Pour ce soir, Kate, ce n'est pas à propos de sous-entendu du tout."

Elle sourit après un moment et se réinstalla sur ses genoux pendant que le générique commençait, soupirant de contentement pendant qu'il les faisait bouger de tel façon à ce qu'elle soit contre son torse entre ses jambes, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Pour ce soir, elle pouvait laisser tomber sa garde et être l'ancre et l'ancrée avec lui. Demain ils s'occuperaient de tout le reste.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Alors plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi ils se tutoyaient, voilà ma réponse : moi je pense qu'ils devraient se tutoyer depuis la 2e saison donc j'ai pris la décision pour le tutoiement. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens aiment bien ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Kate les réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut le matin suivant. Kate grogna et se tordit dans les bras de Rick où elle s'était endormi.

"Ne réponds pas," marmonna Rick dans ses cheveux.

"Ça peut être un corps," protesta-t-elle. Il soupira et desserra son étreinte pour qu'elle puisse se retourner et attraper son téléphone. "Beckett," répondit elle groggy.

"Bonjour, détective," la salua la voix rayonnante de Montgomery.

"Bonjour, Capitaine," répondit-elle, étouffant un bâillement en s'asseyant, les bras de Rick venant reposer sur ses jambes.

"Je voulais juste vous dire de prendre le reste de la semaine et le week end de repos."

"Mais Monsieur..."

"Pas de mais, Kate. Vous êtes une super flic, mais même vous avez besoin d'une pause parfois. J'ai donné les mêmes ordres à Ryan et Esposito. Si je vous vois vous ou votre ombre, je vous mets de corvée de paperasse pour une semaine."

Kate soupira. "Oui Monsieur."

"Profitez en Beckett. Prenez un peu de temps, vous le méritez. Je vous vois lundi."

"Merci, Capitaine." Elle posa le téléphone et regarda Rick pour le voir qui l'observait.

"Donc, tu as été bannie, hein ?"

"_Nous_ avons été bannis. Il m'a dit que si il attrapait un de nous deux au commissariat, on, enfin, je serais de corvée de paperasse pour une semaine, ce qui veut dire que tu me regarderas faire de la paperasse pendant une semaine."

Il rigola. "On ne peut pas avoir ça. Je te rendrais fou."

"Au moins tu l'admets."

"Quelle heure est il ?"

Elle tordit son cou pour voir l'heure sur le lecteur de dvd. "Il est 10h du matin." Elle le regarda. "Désolée de m'être endormie sur toi."

Il tapota ses genoux avec sa main. "Et bien, le canapé n'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, mais tu es assurément la meilleure couverture," sourit-il d'un air satisfait.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Beckett roule des yeux et se lève. "Petit déjeuné ?" demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

"Ça me paraît bien. Tu veux prendre une douche pendant que je cuisine ? On peut mettre tes affaires à la machine pendant que tu es là, je suis sûr que le jogging que tu as porté l'année dernière est toujours dans la chambre d'invité."

"Tu vas réussir à cuisiner avec une main ?" demanda-t-elle en considérant sa proposition.

"Je vais y arriver. Vas prendre une douche, ou un bain, ou ce que tu veux. La baignoire dans ma salle de bain est presque une piscine, si ça peut te motiver."

"Je prendrais la douche pour aujourd'hui, mais fais cette offre au bon moment et il se pourrait bien que je te prenne aux mots pour la piscine," sourit-elle avant de tourner sur elle même et de monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Rick la regarda partir, sidéré, avant de rire et de se mettre au travail pour leur faire du pain perdu, ce qui était considérablement plus dur à faire avec une seule main. Il accepta le défi et sourit quand Kate descendit les escalier 30 minutes plus tard, tirant le bas d'un de ses plus petit T-shirt au dessus de son jogging. Elle émit un son appréciateur en s'asseyant du côté opposé du comptoir.

"Ça a l'air super Castle."

"Content d'être utile. Voilà une assiette pour toi," il lui passa un tas de toast avec du bacon sur le côté, et en attrapa une pour lui en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Et pour moi."

Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable pendant un moment, tous les deux mangeant avec entrain.

"Je ne pensais pas avoir faim après cet atroce excès de gloutonnerie de la nuit dernière," dit Kate en attrapant un autre bout de bacon.

"Maintenant tu utilises des grands mots pour m'impressionner."

Elle lui sourit simplement en mangeant son bacon. "Quels sont tes projets pour aujourd'hui, Castle ?"

"J'en avais pas vraiment, honnêtement," répondit-il en amenant leurs assiettes dans l'évier, les rinçant, et les mettant dans le lave vaisselle. "Je ne pensais pas qu'on terminerait l'enquête hier... ou... et bien..." il surprit l'expression sur son visage.

"Ça va, Castle," lui sourit-elle, "T'inquiètes pas."

Il hocha la tête. "Quels sont tes projets pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Je veux aller visiter Lockwood, ou l'homme qui dit être Lockwood, mais il n'aura pas encore été amené en prison. Sinon, je pense que je devrais me détendre ?"

"Quelle corvée," rigola Rick. "Tu veux te détendre toute seule, ou ça te dirais un peu de compagnie ?"

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ce n'était pas la première fois au cours de ces derniers jours, que Kate était contente d'avoir Castle pour se rattraper. "Si tu proposes, je pense que je peux être persuadée de te faire grâce de ma présence pour un peu plus longtemps. Tu devrais prendre une douche par contre."

"Mon odeur t'offense ?" demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil en se déplaçant pour se retrouver en face d'elle et actionnant ses muscles. "Trop d'odeur masculine ?"

Kate rigola. "D'habitude tu sens le parfum haut de gamme et l'encre. Tout de suite, tu n'as juste aucune odeur, ce qui te fait gagner des bons points à vrai dire. Mais, je parie qu'une douche te ferais quand même du bien."

"Le parfum et l'encre, hein ? On fait un peu d'observation de son côté, détective."

"Vas te laver, Castle," elle roula encore des yeux et alla en direction du canapé, lorgnant le nouveau lire de James Patterson qui était posé sur un coin de la table.

Il revint de sa douche, fraîchement rasé, propre, et portant son 'parfum haut de gamme', il trouva Kate étendue sur le canapé dans ses vêtements de la veille, son nez dans _Cross Fire_.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda-t-il en levant ses pieds et tomba lourdement à l'autre bout du canapé, laissant ses jambes retombées sur ses genoux.

Elle le regarda par dessus le haut de la couverture et haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense de ta concurrence ?"

Il sourit hésitant légèrement à son regard de prédateur qu'elle lui lançait avant de hocher la tête. "Je n'ai rien à craindre."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Elle marqua la page avec la couverture et posa le livre par terre à côté du canapé avant de se s'asseoir et de s'avancer plus près de sorte à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. "Et si je te disais que je préfère Alex Cross à Derrick Storm, ou pire, Nikki Heat ?"

"Tu aimes plus Alex Cross que ton propre homologue fictif ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus haute qu'il ne l'aurait préféré.

"Est ce que la possibilité t'embête ?"

"N...non. Tu es libre d'aimer n'importe lequel des auteurs de polard que tu choisis."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je ne dis pas que je ne parierais pas sur moi, mais c'est ton choix," lui dit-il plutôt sérieusement, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux pour jouer avec le bas de son jogging.

"Oh Castle, c'est tellement facile de te faire marcher." Elle le bouscula avec son épaule et il la regarda. "Tu sais bien que je lisais tes livres bien avant qu'arrive Nikki Heat et même Derrick Storm, d'ailleurs."

"Ça veut pas dire que c'est ceux que tu préfères," dit-il, comme un enfant.

"Est ce que je vais être obligée de le dire pour que tu te débarrasses de cette tête ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il boudait.

"Oui."

"Très bien, Castle. Mon auteur de polard préféré est Richard Castle. Content ?"

"Je savais que tu étais une groupie," dit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle lui frappait l'épaule.

"Une fan Castle, pas une 'groupie', merci."

"T'es totalement une groupie," dit-il avec excitation.

"Continues ça et tu vas te divertir tout seul aujourd'hui," sourit-elle d'un air satisfait en le voyant arrêter de sauter et en la regardant sérieusement.

"Fan dévouée, c'est tout," dit-il.

"Bien. Donc, qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?"

"Tout ce qui chatouille vos envies, détective," répondit-il en s'étirant. "Un spectacle de Broadway, une balade dans Central Park, une partie de laser game, un trajet jusqu'à une grosse librairie avec dépenses illimitées garantie ? N'importe lequel, tous, aucun, si tu veux."

Kate le regarda. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était enclin à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour la divertir et la distraire, mais il _était_ vraiment prêt à assouvir toutes ses envies. "Une balade et un voyage à la librairie paraît sympa à vrai dire," admit-elle.

"Devrait-on dans ce cas là se promener jusqu'au plus proche Barnes et Nobles ?" demanda-t-il, sautant debout et lui offrant sa main.

"Ouvre la marche Castle." Elle prit sa main et le laissa la tirer du canapé et par la porte, son excitation pour ce simple trajet la fit sourire. Il abandonna sa main quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle se surprit à regretter qu'il l'ait fait.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu cherches particulièrement ?" lui demanda-t-il en sortant de l'immeuble et en commençant à marcher.

"Pas vraiment, j'aime juste les librairies," répondit Kate.

"Tu aimes feuilleter ?"

Kate ria un petit peu. "Il y avait cette fois, je devais avoir 14 ans, et mon père et moi on est allé au Barnes et Nobles près de Times Square une après-midi. Je me suis assise dans la section jeunesse avec une pile de livres dans un coin, et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'ai même pas entendu le micro m'appeler."

"Je parie que ça a dû terrifier ton père."

"Ouais... Il ne m'a pas emmené acheter des livres après ça pendant un bon moment," rigola-t-elle, "On y est seulement aller quelque fois quand j'étais adulte. Je pense que ça fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs pour lui."

"Ça n'a aucune importance de quel âge a ta petite fille, la perdre dans un magasin, ou n'importe où, c'est _toujours_ terrifiant."

"Est ce que c'est mieux maintenant qu'elle a un portable ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils tournèrent à un coin de rue et qu'ils allèrent vers une avenue.

"Quand elle le regarde, ouais," répondit Rick. "J'essaie de me calmer. Alexis ne trouve plus ça mignon maintenant si je panique parce qu'elle est en retard pour rentrer à la maison après avoir travailler ou n'importe quoi."

"T'es un bon père Castle," dit Kate doucement. "Ça embête peut être Alexis maintenant, mais quand elle regardera en arrière, elle sera touchée que tu t'inquiètes toujours autant."

"Promis ?" demanda Castle, tournant ses yeux sincères vers elle.

Kate lui sourit et accrocha son bras au sien alors qu'ils tournaient et faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au Barnes et Nobles "Je le promets."

Ils marchèrent le reste du pâté de maison et entrèrent dans le magasin. "Tout ce que vous voulez détective. Le monde des livres est à vous."

"Merci Castle, mais je pense que je vais probablement en prendre un ou deux, et je vais me les payer." Elle le regarda et vit son visage s'assombrir un peu. "Mais, tu peux m'inviter à dîner ce soir, et on sera quitte."

Son sourire revint de pleine force et il hocha la tête. "C'est d'accord. Aller, vas feuilleter, vas te perdre dans un coin. Envoies moi juste un sms quand tu as fini."

"Pas d'annonce au micro," dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent et il rit.

Elle passa une bonne trentaine de minute à errer dans la section des romans criminels, prenant quelques œuvres de ses _autres_ auteurs préférés. Elle trouva un fauteuil et s'assit pour les parcourir et en choisir deux à ramener la maison. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, une heure et demie avait passé, et soudainement elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vu, que quelqu'un se tenant à côté d'elle.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose qui te plais ?" demanda Rick.

"Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?" demanda-t-elle en marquant la page de _Money to Burn_.

"Assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que vous avez très bon goût détective," sourit-il.

"Contente que tu approuves," répliqua-t-elle en se levant et rassemblant ses livres. Il la suivit quand elle remit les livres qu'elle ne comptait pas acheter. "Qu'est ce que tu as regardé ?"

"J'ai passé du temps ici aussi, pour voir la concurrence," il lui fit un sourire éclatant. "Puis j'ai regardé dans la section Fantaisie pour de nouveaux ouvrages et j'ai passé du temps dans la section des classiques pour essayer de trouver la nouvelle édition de _Boewulf_ qu'Alexis cherche pour ses cours de littérature."

"T'as eu de la chance ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin en direction des caisses pour acheter les livres.

"Non, mais ils ont dit qu'il l'aurait pour moi d'ici quelques jours."

"Je suis surprise qu'ils ne le mettent pas dans un avion pour l'avoir le plus rapidement possible. Tu es, après tout, le grand Richard Castle, et tu viens juste de faire une requête dans un magasin de livres."

Il se moqua et plaça une main sur son cœur. "Oh Beckett, tu m'as touché !" Elle rigola. "J'aime bien avoir un peu d'anonymat, et l'employé ne m'a pas reconnu."

"Ricky Castle ?" une voix perçante cria du côté opposé de la file pour les caisses.

"Mais quelqu'un vient de le faire," rigola Kate en voyant Rick faire une grimace puis se tourner, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, vers une petite bimbo qui agitait une copie de _Naked Heat_.

"Bonjour," l'accueillit Rick alors qu'elle accourait. Kate roula des yeux et alla à la caisse pour acheter ses livres.

"Je suis super excitée de vous rencontrer !" gloussa la fille en lui donnant l'exemplaire alors qu'il sortait un stylo. "Je veux dire, vous êtes l'auteur vivant le plus canon. J'ai lu toutes vos œuvres."

"C'est très flatteur. C'est toujours sympa de rencontrer des fans aussi dévoués que vous..."

"Amanda."

"Amanda," répondit Rick en signant la couverture avec un grand geste, ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa main, et lui redonna le livre.

"Je suis totalement obsédée avec Nikki Heat en ce moment," continua-t-elle, tous sourires et poitrine en avant. "J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Rook et Nikki."

"Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de _Hell Hath No Fury_ ?" demanda Kate en les rejoignant, un sac dans sa main.

"Pardon ?" demanda la fille.

"J'ai cru vous entendre dire que vous avez lu tous ses livres. On ne rencontre pas des gens comme ça tous les jours. À vrai dire, j'ai aimé _Hell Hath No Fury_. Et vous ?"

"Oh..." bégaya-t-elle. "Ouais, à fond !"

Rick posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Kate et lui sourit. "Amanda, voilà la détective Beckett, elle est..."

"Celle que vous suivez pour avoir de l'inspiration pour vos livres. Bien sur. Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer," elle tendit sa main et Kate la serra.

"Contente de vous rencontrer," lui dit Kate.

Rick était toujours en train de sourire à Kate et Amanda jeta un coup d'œil entre eux pendant un moment. "Bon, je devrais aller payer ça. Merci M. Castle."

"Je vous en pris," répondit Rick alors qu'ils la regardèrent détaler en direction des caisses. "Rien ne leur fait plus peur qu'un badge et de vraies connaissances sur mes livres," dit il alors que Kate le regardait.

"Donc mon travail ici est fini," dit-elle. Rick rit. "Tu avais dit quelque chose à propos d'une promenade ?"


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le 3e chapitre de cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos revies, c'est toujours sympa de lire que vous appréciez ! **

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans Central Park et ils regardèrent le monde se mouvoir autour d'eux dans un bizarre moment de tranquillité. Une jeune enfant passa devant eux, bientôt suivit par un jeune père. Il balança sa fille dans ses bras et elle gloussa sauvagement alors qu'il les faisait tourner, avant que la mère n'arrive avec un pretzel et que le trio s'éloigne du chemin.

"Tu penses que tu voudrais encore avoir ça ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils regardèrent la petite famille partir.

"Avoir d'autres enfants ?"

"Ouai." Kate prit une gorgée de son café et regarda de l'autre côté du parc. "Avoir un autre enfant, une famille ?"

"Parfois," répondit-il. "Par contre, je voudrais seulement faire ça si j'étais sur que la mère resterait. Je n'échangerais Alexis pour rien au monde, mais si je veux un autre enfant il faut que j'ai un foyer vraiment stable pour qu'il aie plus que moi tout le temps."

Kate acquiesça pensivement et joua avec le bord de son gobelet.

"Tu penses vouloir ça ? Des enfants, une famille, un chien ?" demanda Rick, regardant de côté pour étudier sa réponse.

"Oh, un jour, ouai. Je veux dire... mais... tu sais, ça serait dur avec mon travail."

"C'est sur, mais je parie que tu trouverais un moyen pour que le père passe du temps avec les enfants pendant la journée. Si c'est pas possible, il y a toujours la crèche ou des nourrices."

"Je veux pas que mes enfant soient élevés par une nourrice ou dans une crèche," répondit elle rapidement. "C'est mes enfants, tu sais ? Enfin, ce sont mes enfants hypothétiques."

"Je sais. Avoir été le père à plein-temps d'Alexis est quelque chose que je chérirais pour toujours."

"Tu n'as jamais voulu de nourrice ?"

"Jamais. Elle était trop marrante," sourit Rick. "Ça n'aurait pas été juste pour elle non plus, je pouvais toujours écrire quand elle était couchée, ou occupée. Et puis elle est allée à l'école, et, et bien, quand elle était à la maison je voulais seulement passer du temps avec elle."

"M. Maman," le taquina gentiment Kate.

Rick rigola. "Et fier de l'être." Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. "Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un moyen d'être à la maison quelques jours, et le père les autres."

Kate secoua la tête. "Ça marche seulement si Papa est quelqu'un avec un travail flexible."

"Sortir avec un docteur ne te donne pas vraiment un bon exemple pour ça ?"

Kate ricana sombrement. "Trouver du temps pour se voir, sans mentionner de se parler, et Dieu nous en garde, avoir un vrai rendez vous, est déjà dur. D'une façon ou d'une autre je ne nous vois pas trouver du temps pour ajouter un enfant dans cette équation. Surtout si il est en Afrique tous les deux mois."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y fait ?" demanda Rick.

Kate le regarda et vu seulement une honnête curiosité dans ses yeux. "Il travaille pour The Smile Train. Tous les deux mois, un groupe de chirurgiens de son hôpital se porte volontaire et y va pour deux semaines."

"Je croyais que c'était un chirurgien cardiaque ? Ou est ce qu'il est aussi un chirurgien plastique sur le côté ?"

"C'est un chirurgien cardiaque, mais ils envoient les docteurs qui veulent y aller. Il fait les cas les plus simples, les chirurgies vraiment difficiles reviennent aux chirurgiens plastiques. Il fait aussi quelques autres chirurgies mineures et des diagnostiques, puisqu'ils sont probablement les seuls docteurs que ces villages ont vu depuis des années."

"C'est très impressionnant."

"Ça l'est," convenu Kate. "C'est un programme qui a vraiment de la valeur." Elle ferma ses yeux pendant une minute, se sentant égoïste pour avoir été en colère contre lui lorsqu'il était parti pour un mois pour faire une rotation en plus. Il sauvait le monde. C'était plus important.

"Ça doit être dur qu'il soit ailleurs aussi souvent," dit Rick.

Kate tourna vivement sa tête pour le regarder. "Tu es dans ma tête maintenant ?"

Il rit. "Non, tu n'as juste pas l'air heureuse qu'il soit parti."

"Est ce que ça fait de moi une horrible personne d'espérer qu'il ne soit pas parti aussi souvent ? Je veux dire, avoir un dîner et regarder un film est difficilement plus important que de changer des vies dans les pays du tiers monde."

"Dans le grand arrangement des choses, non, je suppose que ce n'est pas si important. Mais dans une relation ? Ouais, c'est plutôt une grosse affaire. Tu n'aimes pas la longue distance ?"

Kate soupira. "Honnêtement, je n'aime juste pas la distance. On ne se voit pas beaucoup pour commencer, et puis c'est juste, tu sais... amusant."

"Je suis désolé, est ce que tu es en train de dire que tu veux une relation _compliquée_ ?" demanda Rick, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand.

"Non !" rigola Kate. "C'est juste que... Je sais pas," elle secoua la tête et fixa le sol.

"Tu aimerais partager ces moments de ta vie, qui dans la majorité, je suppose, ne sont pas que des sourires et des rires ?"

Kate retourna son regard sur lui, sentant qu'elle devrait arrêter d'être aussi surprise quand il cernait tout ce qu'elle pensait. "Ouais."

"Peut être que vous avez juste besoin de plus de temps," dit-il après une pause. "Quand est ce qu'il rentre ?"

"Dimanche."

"Tu vas lui dire ce qui s'est passé cette semaine ?"

"Je ne sais pas. On parle pas vraiment du boulot."

Rick la fixa. "De quoi parlez vous alors ?"

"De films, de livres... Ou d'autres centres intérêts." Kate haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, parfois, si j'ai l'air d'être la mort réchauffée, il demande. Ou si quelqu'un meurt sur sa table, on a juste une soirée tranquille... Mais ça se produit seulement si on arrive à être libre tous les deux en même temps. La plupart du temps, je reviens trop tard, ou il est encore de garde, ou..." s'arrêta-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé," dit Rick.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment très heureuse, et j'aime te voir heureuse... Donc, je suis désolé que tu ne le sois pas."

"Merci."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant une minute, regardant les personnes passer, avant que Rick ne se lève et lui offre sa main. "Nous devrions y aller détective. On pourrait marcher jusqu'au Zoo."

Kate rigola et prit sa main, le laissant l'aider à se relever. "Le Zoo ? Vraiment Castle ? Tu veux aller au Zoo ?"

Il commença à la traîner en direction du Zoo de l'autre côté de Central Park. "Oh aller ! Tu peux pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas les pingouins."

Kate essaya de se moquer, mais échoua alors qu'un sourire s'étira sur son visage. "Ok, non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Montre moi le chemin Castle." Elle retira sa main de la sienne et lia leurs bras ensemble alors qu'ils descendaient une petite colline.

"Donc, est ce que je peux te poser une question ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils contournèrent un petit étang et passèrent devant des voitures en bois qui étaient sur le bas-côté.

"Vas-y."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as mis fin à ta relation avec Gina ?"

Elle le sentit se raidir pendant une seconde avant qu'il se détende. "Est ce que c'est mauvais de dire que c'était juste pas normal ?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"On était juste... On était satisfait. Je veux dire, j'apprécie Gina. Elle est intelligente, et drôle, et belle, mais on était juste pas _connecté_, tu sais ? Ça allait bien, mieux que la première fois, j'étais moins sur la défensive et elle y allait plus doucement pour faire échec et mat, mais ça n'a pas changé le fait qu'on était pas amoureux. À la fin, on se disputait à propos de combien on se disputait, et ça paraissait mieux d'arrêter avant que ça devienne pire. On doit toujours travailler ensemble après tout."

"Ça semblait être le bon choix."

"Oui je pense," répondit Rick alors qu'ils arrivaient pour prendre des tickets pour le petit Zoo. "Deux s'il vous plaît." Le guichetier leur donna leurs passes et Rick tira Kate vers les tourniquets de l'entrée et vers la première exposition.

"J'aurais pu payer pour mon billet tu sais," lui dit Kate alors qu'ils marchèrent en direction de la salle des reptiles.

"Je sais. Si ça t'embête vraiment, tu peux me rembourser."

"J'ai assez d'argent pour faire des choses Castle."

"Hey," il attrapa son bras alors qu'elle commençait à marcher sans lui. "Je sais que tu en as assez. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de payer pour des choses parce que, et bien, il faudrait que je dépense des sommes obscènes juste pour entamer ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas payer pour d'autres personnes. Mais vraiment, si c'est quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas confortable, c'est totalement ok, et je vais faire un effort pour arrêter. Je n'essaie pas d'être condescendant ou autre chose."

Kate l'étudia. "Passons un marché. Si on sort, tu essayes de te rappeler de me demander si je veux partager, et j'essayerais de ne pas m'offenser quand tu oublieras inévitablement."

"Marché conclu," sourit-il et il tendit sa main. Kate roula des yeux mais la serra.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à regarder les nombreux enclos et aquariums du Zoo et ils finirent au Old Hunt pour le dîner, allant dans un coin qui était devenu l'endroit préféré de Rick.

"Ça a l'air bon, Castle," lui dit Kate en s'asseyant et en prenant les menus que leur tendait le serveur.

"Merci. C'est un super endroit, je suis content d'avoir pu aider à le garder en vie."

"Ça ne fait pas de mal non plus que tout le commissariat aient des réductions," ajouta-t-elle en repérant Velasquez de l'autre côté de la salle avec son mari.

"Un bar est un endroit pour les amis et la famille. Le 12ème compte pour les deux."

Kate était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone sonna. "Désolée," lui dit-elle en le cherchant. Il fit un mouvement pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et commanda pour eux quand le serveur arriva. Kate regarda son téléphone et vu qu'elle avait un message de Lanie.

_Soirée filles demain. Pas d'excuses. Et pas au bar de Castle._

"Apparemment j'ai une soirée fille avec Lanie demain."

"Donc je suppose," commença Castle, mais son téléphone sonna et il le pêcha pour lire le message. "Que je vais prendre un verre et faire un poker avec Ryan et Esposito demain," rigola-t-il.

"Et ils veulent nous faire croire qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble." Elle secoua la tête pendant que leurs boissons arrivèrent.

"Je me suis dit qu'une bière et un milkshake ça aurait été un peu trop, donc je t'ai pris une bière, et on peut avoir du gâteau ou un truc comme ça avec le dessert ?"

"Bien jouer M. Castle," sourit Kate en trinquant.

Ils mangèrent et parlèrent pendant des heures, ressassant le dossier de sa mère encore une fois, parlant d'Alexis et de Martha, débattant de films, partageant des souvenirs et faisant ce badinage qu'ils appréciaient tant tous les deux. Quand ils eurent plus qu'abuser de la bienvenue (quoique, pour être juste, Rick _était_ le propriétaire) ils sortirent dans une nuit fraîche. Ils hélèrent un taxi et rentrèrent à l'appartement de Kate.

Rick la raccompagna, le portier leur souriant alors qu'ils allèrent dans l'entrée et dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa porte Kate se tourna vers Rick et sourit.

"J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée Castle," dit-elle alors qu'elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi. On devrait se refaire ça une prochaine fois."

Kate se mordit la lèvre et lui donna un petit sourire. "Ça me paraît bien," dit-elle après une pause.

"J'ai ce truc de publication samedi pendant la journée et je sais que tu as des trucs que tu veux faire demain," dit-il, attendant son approbation. Elle était contente qu'il ne lui ait pas proposé d'aller avec elle voir Lockwood, elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire non. "Peut être samedi soir ?"

"Ça me paraît bien," répondit rapidement Kate, presque trop vite.

Rick sourit largement. "Très bien. Je t'appelle demain pour qu'on décide ce qu'on veut faire. Passez une bonne soirée détective," il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Kate le regarda partir et secoua la tête alors que les portes se fermèrent, avant d'ouvrir et d'entrer dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas bon qu'un baiser sur la joue de la part de Castle lui ait donné plus de sensations dans le ventre que le dernière fois que Josh et elle se soient embrassés... et plus, n'est ce pas ? Elle soupira en posant ses affaires et fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain pour réfléchir. Ça n'était peut être pas une piscine, mais son bain ferait l'affaire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire, alors bonne lecture ! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :  
**

Kate revint de la prison et s'écroula sur son canapé. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et passa une main sur son visage. Ça ne l'avait pas surprise que Lockwood n'ait pas voulu parler. Mais il y avait eu cette toute petite partie d'elle qui avait espéré, vraiment, espérer, qu'il le ferait.

Elle se leva et mit en marche une cafetière, pensant que peut être elle irait au gymnase au bout de la rue et courir pour que ça sorte d'elle quand son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa de la table basse et sourit en voyant que c'était la tête de Castle qui était apparue sur l'écran.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Castle ?" demanda-t-elle en répondant au téléphone.

"Ne me tues pas !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Te tuer ? Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais te tuer ?" demanda-t-elle, maintenant bien plus alerte. Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Castle, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Avez vous regardé le journal aujourd'hui, Détective ?"

"Non," dit-elle hésitante en marchant vers le comptoir où elle avait jeté le journal et le courrier ce matin. "Quelle page ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle examinait la couverture, ne voyant rien de sinistre la regardant.

"Page 6," dit-il, sa voix très faible.

"Castle," grogna Kate en tournant les pages du journal. "Qu'est ce que..." Se stoppa-t-elle alors qu'elle vit le gros titre :

_Quand la fiction devient réalité : Richard Castle de sortie en ville avec sa vraie Nikki Heat, Kate Beckett._

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" cria-t-elle alors que ses yeux scannaient l'article, et virent la photo d'eux deux quittant le Barnes et Nobles avec la main de Castle sur son dos.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai déjà appelé et essayé qu'ils rétractent cet article, mais le journal c'est vendu 25% de plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui et ils refusent !"

Kate soupira et jeta le journal sur le comptoir, sentant un mal de tête s'installer. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Castle. Tu n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un avec nous dans le magasin."

"Si je n'avais pas dépassé les limites..."

"Castle, tu touchais mon dos. C'est pas comme si c'était une photo de nous deux nous embrassant dans un placard."

Elle l'entendit tousser. "On était en train de penser à m'embrasser dans un placard, Détective ?"

"Dans tes rêves Castle," gloussa-t-elle un petit peu en l'entendant rire.

"Oh, mais très certainement, Détective."

Il y eu une petite pause bizarre qui aurait été normalement remplis par un d'eux deux qui détournait son regard, ou Kate roulant des yeux. "Et bien, merci de m'avoir appeler pour me le dire. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas lu sinon."

"Pas de problèmes, Détective." Elle l'entendit prendre une inspiration. "Comment est ce que ta rencontre a été avec Lockwood ?"

"Il ne veut pas parler. Pas de grosse surprises là. Mais je vais y retourner, il peut compter dessus."

"Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place là bas," lui dit Castle.

"Moi non plus, et c'est sur ça que je mise."

"On va trouver Kate," lui dit Castle. Qu'est ce que c'était à propos de l'enquête de sa mère qui lui faisait dire "Kate" comme ça ?

"Merci Castle."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais pour le reste de la journée ?"

Kate se versa finalement une tasse de café. "Je pense que je vais aller au gymnase et que je vais m'entraîner, tu sais ? Et puis je vais prendre un verre avec Lanie."

"On dirait un bon plan."

"Et toi Castle ? Des gros projets pour la journée ?"

"J'ai un coup de fil avec Alexis dans environ 30 minutes, puis je pense que je vais essayer d'écrire."

"Ta main ça va aller ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça fait moins mal aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que j'irais bien loin, mais je dois un chapitre à Gina."

"Conserver la paix est toujours un bon pari," sourit Kate alors qu'elle entendit Castle soupirer. "Pas assez d'inspiration pour toi Castle ? Est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?"

Il rigola. "Oh Détective, vous n'avez _aucuns_ soucis à vous faire."

"Quel est le problème alors Castle ?"

"Parfois la vie est plus intéressante que la fiction," fut sa seule réponse.

Kate hocha la tête. "Très bien alors, je te laisse retourner à ta journée. On se voit demain ?"

"À propos de ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?"

Kate pensa aux derniers jours, le bazar, la terreur, et l'article. "Et si on se regardait un film chez moi ? On pourra commander une pizza et avoir du vin et juste larver. Rester au calme ?"

"Calme me semble parfait. 18h ?"

"On fait ça."

"À bientôt alors Détective."

"Passe une bonne journée Castle. Dis 'bonjour' aux garçons pour moi."

"Pareil pour Lanie. Jusqu'à demain Détective."

"Bye Castle."

Kate entra dans le Brass Monkey (la traduction c'est le Singe de laiton alors j'ai préféré garder le nom en anglais) à 21h30 et trouva Lanie déjà installée au comptoir, des verres devant elle, et un gars collant sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle repéra Kate et un regard de délivrance remplit ses yeux.

"Kate !" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Hey Lanie," répondit Kate alors qu'elle les atteignait. "Qui est ton ami ?"

"Je suis Dick," le soûlard prétendant s'enthousiasma. "Et tu es magnifique."

"Et une flic, donc je suggère que tu laisses mon amie ici tranquille et que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un d'autre à embêter."

"Ah ouai ? Montre moi ton badge, alors."

Kate haussa un sourcil et ouvrir simplement son sac pour lui montrer le badge et l'arme à l'intérieur avec son portable. Ses yeux s'ouvrir grand et il fit une retraite hasardeuse, s'en allant dans le coin le plus éloigné pour s'asseoir près du mur.

"On s'en lasse jamais !" gloussa Lanie alors qu'elle faisait signe à Kate de s'asseoir et lui passa un martini. "Comment tu vas, chérie ?"

"Tout va bien, Lanie," sourit Kate.

"T'es sûre ? Pleins de choses se sont passées cette semaine."

"Je vais bien, je te promets. Comment tu vas ?" demanda Kate, prenant une gorgée de son martini et regardant Lanie, par dessus le bord du verre, cette dernière ayant l'air louche.

"Ça va."

"Quelque chose de nouveau pour toi ?"

"Non. Rien de nouveau. Et toi ?" Lanie résistait, fixant Kate avec un regard perçant. "Comment vont les affaires avec Josh ?"

"Bien," dit Kate sans enthousiasme.

"Juste 'bien' ?"

"Il est en Afrique..."

"Et il n'était pas là cette semaine," finit Lanie pour elle. "Mais il revient bientôt, non ? Dimanche ?"

"Ouais."

"Ça va être sympa, non ? De l'avoir de retour."

Kate mit un sourire. "Ouai ça va être sympa."

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?"

"Je vais me détendre demain."

"Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc demain soir ?"

"Oh, non, merci. J'ai des projets avec Castle," dit-elle avant de réaliser que ça lui avait échappé.

"Aha ! C'est pour ça que les choses sont juste 'bien' avec Josh ! Tu réalises finalement ce qui est sous ton nez."

"Lanie."

"Ne me dis pas Lanie. Je le vois. Ryan et Esposito le voient. Bordel, Montgomery le voit. Et maintenant toi aussi !"

"Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte," s'exaspéra Kate. Lanie n'avait pas besoin de savoir à propos de l'épiphanie d'hier soir, ou la session câlins de la nuit d'avant, ou le... Bordel. Elle était dans le pétrin.

Lanie sourit d'un air satisfait. "Uh-huh. Tout ce que tu as besoin de te dire pour te convaincre Kate." Kate roula ses yeux et observa son verre. "Ok, aller." Lanie la sortit de son siège. "Allons danser."

Kate ria un petit peu et laissa son amie la mener vers la piste de danse pour oublier cette dernière semaine.

"Yo Castle !" Esposito appela Rick alors qu'il entrait dans le Old Hunt. Il sourit et fit son chemin jusqu'à leur recoin et s'assit.

"Comment vous allez tous les deux ?" leur demanda-t-il en les regardant.

"Courageux."

"Fort."

Ils se regardèrent. "Contents que ce soit fini," répondit Esposito.

"Moi aussi," accepta Rick alors qu'il repérait un serveur et lui demanda une bouteille de bon whisky.

"Comment va Beckett ?" demanda Ryan.

"Elle va bien", répondit Rick.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Esposito. Rick les observa alors que Ryan passait quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un billet de 5 dollars à Esposito. "Tu dois savoir de quoi on parle n'est ce pas Castle ?"

Rick roula simplement des yeux, et Ryan rigola. "Oh c'est obligé ! Il vient juste de faire le roulement d'yeux à la Beckett."

"Alors, dis nous Castle. Est ce que tu vas faire l'approche de la mort cette fois, pas de mauvais jeux de mots voulus ?" demanda Esposito.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez," leur dit Rick alors que leurs verres arrivaient et qu'il leur servit du whisky.

"Pourtant je crois que tous les deux vous avez été aperçus dans le Barnes et Nobles hier."

"Vous avez vu l'article," conclut-il alors qu'ils prirent une gorgée. "C'est rien du tout."

"Ah vraiment ? Vous aviez l'air assez intimes pour nous," répondit Ryan.

"On y était pour acheté des livres, et puis il y a eu une fan, et on lui a fait peur pour l'éloigner. Rien de bien méchant. Et est ce que je pourrais signaler qu'elle est encore avec Motorcycle Boy ?"

"Tu peux. Ça ne change rien par contre," répondit Ryan.

"On sait que tu as des sentiments pour elle," continua Esposito. "Et on veut juste te dire que si tu lui brises le cœur, on va te tuer, et le faire passer pour un accident, et forcer Lanie à faire l'autopsie si jamais ton corps est retrouvé."

"Les gars," bégaya Rick alors qu'ils lui lançaient un regard menaçant. "Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Bordel, j'essaie même pas de sortir avec elle pour l'instant !"

"Pour l'instant," conclut Ryan en tendant sa main. Esposito soupira et lui rendit les 5 dollars.

"Est ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda Rick alors qu'il se servait un autre verre.

"Bien sur," répondit Ryan

"Comment vont les choses avec Jenny ?" lui demanda Rick.

"Vraiment bien," dit-il ravi. "Elle est vraiment impatiente à propos du mariage et ça se passe bien."

"Je suis content," répondit Rick.

"Et comment va ta vie amoureuse Esposito ?" demanda Ryan en lançant un sourire en coin à Rick.

"Ouai. Des nouvelles filles qui flottent aux alentours ?" ajouta Rick.

"Non. Rien de nouveau. Personne de nouveau," bégaya Esposito, avant de prendre une grande gorgée de whisky.

"Mais ouais," répondit Ryan. "Ça vous dit des fléchettes les mecs ?"

"Est ce qu'on joue pour les points ou de l'argent ?" demanda Esposito. "Y a 5 dollars que j'aimerais bien revoir."

"Pour de l'argent alors," s'enthousiasma Rick alors qu'il faisait le chemin de leur recoin jusqu'au mur opposé. "Attention messieurs. Vous êtes peut être capables de cacher un corps, mais je peux vous battre à plat de couture aux fléchettes."

"Oh Castle. J'aimerais bien te voir essayer," se moqua Esposito.

Kate fit la grasse matinée le matin suivant. Elle se réveilla à midi et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un Advil et la tasse de café la plus grande du monde. C'est pas qu'elle avait été complètement ivre avec Lanie, mais c'est qu'elle n'avait pas autant bu depuis longtemps.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé, regarda les nuages flotter par la fenêtre en buvant son café et en laissant agir le médicament. Après ça, elle se doucha et s'installa avec _Tick Tock_ (livre de Michael Bennett) pour passer l'après midi à lire. Elle venait juste de finir son livre et de nettoyer les restes de ses en-cas de l'après midi quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Rick là, souriant alors qu'il lui tendait une bouteille de ce qui semblait être un très bon vin.

"Bonsoir, Détective," dit-il alors qu'elle le faisait entrer et acceptait la bouteille.

"Bonsoir Castle." Elle posa le vin sur le comptoir et sortit des verres en attrapant le menu de la pizzeria qui était dans un tiroir de la cuisine. "Tu veux quel genre de pizza ?"

"Tu aimes avec des pepperoni, non ?"

"Oui," sourit-elle. Il ne manquait jamais un détail. "Et tu aimes poulet buffalo."

"Tu veux faire moitié-moitié ?"

"Et si on faisait les deux sur toute la pizza ?"

"On se sent aventurière ce soir Détective ?" blagua-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé.

"T'espères Castle," elle roula ses yeux et composa le numéro alors qu'il regardait sa collection de dvd. "Bonjour, j'aimerais commander une pizza poulet buffalo avec des pepperoni s'il vous plait. Grande. Oui, Kate Beckett. Merci," elle posa son portable et rigola quand Castle déposa la moitié de ses dvd sur la table basse. "Elle sera là dans 20 minutes."

"Super. Donc," il étala les disques. "J'ai choisit une sélection de dix films. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Elle regarda les titres et _Le plus escrocs des deux_ attira son attention. _"Le plus escrocs des deux."_

"Vraiment Détective ? Un film d'arnaque ?"

"Je croyais qu'on avait pelé cette couche de l'oignon Beckett, Castle."

Il rit et sortit le disque de son étui pour le mettre dans le lecteur de dvd. "Tu as raison. Je n'avais juste jamais penser qu'on en regarderait un ensemble." Il leur servit un verre de vin à tous les deux et lui en donna un. "Pour toi."

"Merci Castle," sourit-elle et prit une gorgée de vin. C'était fantastique, comme d'habitude. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a d'autres couches à l'oignon Beckett."

"Je n'en doute pas."

Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent les 15 premières minutes du film avant que la pizza arrive. Kate se leva et paya, l'apportant sur la table basse seulement pour voir que Rick avait déjà pris des assiettes et des serviettes pour eux.

"Est ce que tu veux partager le..." se stoppa-t-il alors que Kate souleva un sourcil.

"La bouteille de vin coûte probablement trois fois la pizza. Ne te fatigue pas Castle, celle là est pour moi."

Il hocha la tête et ils s'assirent sur le sol devant la canapé pour manger la pizza pendant que Lawrence et Freddie manigançaient à l'écran. Ils finirent la pizza pendant leur deuxième film, _Ocean's Eleven_, et ils étaient en train de manger de la glace sortie de la boîte quand Rick se tourna pour la regarder.

"Comment tu vas ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Kate le regarda. "Ça va. Et toi ?"

"Je vais super bien," sourit-il. "Je... C'est juste qu'on a pas vraiment parlé depuis hier."

"Le son de ma voix t'a manqué ?" plaisanta Kate, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, il avait l'air tellement inquiet pour elle.

"Oui, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire," répondit-il.

Kate lui fit un sourire. "Je vais bien., honnêtement. Je ne suis pas contente que Lockwood ne veuille pas parler, mais ça va passer. J'ai attendu onze ans, un peu plus ne va pas me tuer."

Rick mit une main sur son genou et le serra. "Je sais. Je sais aussi que ça doit être dur pour toi."

"Beaucoup de choses dans la vie sont dures Castle," répondit Kate, mais elle serra ça main quand même. "Maintenant, regardons ces gars arnaquer de l'argent." Elle enleva sa main et Rick donna une dernière pression avant qu'il ne la retire et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le film.

Ils retournèrent sur la canapé pendant _Chicago_, chacun d'eux allonger de chaque côté avec leurs jambes au milieu. Rick s'endormit vers le dernier quart du film et Kate gloussa quand il ronfla. Elle retourna à l'écran et en quelques minutes, elle était endormie.

Un coup sur son tibia la réveilla trois heures plus tard. L'appartement était noir, sauf la lueur bleue de la télé de quand ils avaient fermé les lumières pour le dernier film. Elle regarda Rick, prête à lui donner un coup en retour, quand elle vu son visage tendu et ses mains fermées en poings sur le côté.

"Non. Aller. NON !" commença-t-il à marmonner et Kate se leva du canapé pour aller s'agenouiller près de sa tête. "Non ! Reviens ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que..."

"Castle," essaya-t-elle, secouant gentiment son épaule.

"Kate, non ! Reviens. Aller. Reviens moi."

"Castle," dit-elle plus fort, posant une main sur sa joue.

"Ne... meurt pas..." murmura-t-il.

"Rick," sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle réalisa ce à quoi il devait rêver. "Rick, je suis là. Réveilles toi pour moi." Elle passa une main sur son visage et le força à se réveiller.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. "Kate," marmonna-t-il, sa voix rauque.

"Bonjour toi," dit-elle doucement. "Tu faisais un cauchemar."

"Tu," toussa-t-il un peu et elle l'aida à s'asseoir. "Tu t'étais fait tirer dessus. Je n'avais pas été assez rapide et il t'avais eu, et tu saignais tellement... tellement."

"Hey, je vais bien," lui dit-elle. En s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé en prenant ses mains. "Je suis vivante. Tu l'as eu. Il ne blessera plus personne, et encore moins moi. Je vais bien. On va bien. C'était juste un rêve."

"Dieu merci," dit il sérieusement, avant qu'il ne la serre incérémonieusement dans ses bras. "Dieu merci."

"C'est bon," lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Elle avait eu ces cauchemars avant. À propos de sa mère. À propos de son père. À propos de lui. Ils n'étaient pas un jeu d'enfant. "Je suis là. Je te promets. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi."

"Tant mieux," lui dit-il avant de se reculer et de passer sa main sur son visage. "Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Je te le promets, Rick. Je suis vivante, et je vais très bien."

Le verrou de sa porte fit du bruit et tous les deux sursautèrent un peu. "Qu'est ce que ?" grogna Rick alors que Kate sauta du canapé et attrapa son arme qui était sur une table dans l'entrée.

"Kate ?" murmura une voix hésitante alors que la porte s'ouvrait et révéla Josh se tenant dans l'entrée.

Kate le fixa et posa son arme. Puis, elle regarda Rick qui semblait tout aussi ahuri qu'elle.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Josh alors qu'il tirait sa valise dans l'appartement et ferma la porte. "Il est 3h du matin. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est là ? Je pensais que ce tabloïd était une blague !"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et voilà le chapitre de la confrontation Josh/Rick ! Amusez vous bien ^^.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

"Le..." bégaya Kate. "Le tabloïd ?"

"Ouai !" Josh chercha quelque chose dans la poche avant de sa valise. "J'ai pris le journal d'hier à l'aéroport." Il sortit une édition chiffonnée du Ledger. "Et je vois une photo de vous deux sortis faire du shopping. Donc je me dis que vous devez être sous couverture ou un truc comme ça, qu'on en rigolera quand je reviendrais. Mais apparemment, j'avais tord," il fit un geste vers la boite vide de pizza, la glace et les verres à vin sur le canapé à côté du très confus Richard Castle.

"On regardait juste un film," lui dit Kate, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les rendre plus présentables. "On s'est endormis. Il ne s'est rien passé, Josh."

"Bien sûr," se moqua-t-il, allumant les lumières. Kate et Rick plissèrent leurs yeux. "Et vous partagez une couverture sur le même canapé parce que ?"

"On s'est endormi !" soupira Kate, s'avançant pour commencer à nettoyer leurs déchets. "On regardait _Chicago_. Ça a été une longue semaine, Josh. On était fatigué."

"Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a l'air aussi réveillé ?" demanda Josh, pointant Rick. "Si je venais de vous réveillez, tu n'aurais pas eu ton arme, et il n'aurait pas eu l'air d'avoir juste vu un fantôme."

"Croyez moi," claironna Rick en se levant et en repliant la couverture. "J'ai l'air bien plus mal les matins normaux." Kate se détourna d'eux pour ne pas montrer son sourire.

"Alors pourquoi le pistolet ?" demanda Josh en le considérant.

"Comme je l'ai dit, ça a été une longue semaine. Je suis un peu à cran," répondit Kate en prenant les verres des mains de Rick et les mettant dans l'évier.

"Assez à cran pour ne pas te souvenir que tu m'as donné une clé ?" demanda sceptiquement Josh.

"Josh, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne veux jamais parler du travail, donc ne commence pas maintenant. C'était une enquête difficile, et je... on est tous les deux un peu nerveux. Ça va passer."

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il est nerveux ? C'est juste ton ombre !" s'exclama Josh alors qu'il les regardait bouger avec synchronisme. La vision le déconcerta.

"Il est mon _partenaire_ Josh. Il était aussi concerné par l'enquête que moi."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble," répondit Josh avec véhémence. "Tu disais que c'était juste un écrivain qui te suivait et t'énervait."

"Et bien, c'est vrai. Je l'énerve régulièrement chaque jour, parfois chaque minute," claironna Rick depuis l'étagère des dvd, où il rangeait les films.

"Ne t'en mêle pas, Writer Boy," rétorqua Josh.

"Hey !" s'exclama Kate. "Castle n'a rien fait de mal ici. Tu étais supposé rentrer demain... ou plus tard dans la soirée. J'avais l'intention de te retrouver à l'aéroport."

"J'ai pris un vol plus tôt pour te surprendre. Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi à l'aise avec ton _partenaire_ sur le canapé, ou sinon je n'aurais pas dérangé !" s'exclama Josh. "Si tu savais que je rentrais, est ce que tu aurais quand même eu cette petite soirée film ? Ou est ce que tu l'aurais caché ?"

"On a regardé des films Josh !" aboya Kate. "C'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Il est mon _partenaire_ ! On passe tous les jours ensemble."

"Donc pourquoi est ce que tu aurais besoin de l'avoir là la nuit alors ? Est ce que tu n'as pas assez de lui pendant la journée ?" gronda Josh.

"Ça suffit là," s'interposa Rick, n'aimant pas du tout le ton de Josh. "Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Beckett et moi."

"Sérieusement, pourquoi est ce que tu es encore là ?" se retourna Josh contre lui. "Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Bien sur que si," interrompu Kate. Rick et elle partagèrent un regard. "Josh, si tu as tant de problèmes avec la vision de Castle ici, alors _tu_ peux partir. Il était là pour une soirée vidéo. Je ne vais pas le jeter dehors parce que tu fais le chieur. Si il veut partir, il peut."

"Alors ?" Josh se tourna vers Rick. "Tu l'as entendu, barre toi."

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai entendu," répondit Rick alors qu'il s'appuya sur le comptoir.

"Tu as une ouïe sélective maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais un 'écrivain' et que c'était ton boulot de faire attention à tous les mots."

"Ce qui est pourquoi je suis toujours là. Je partirais quand j'aurais le sentiment que vous ne ferez rien de stupide."

Josh se calma un peu et jeta un regard à Kate. "Je ne ferais jamais, jamais, quelque chose pour la blesser," dit-il sincèrement, avant qu'il ne recommence à regarder Rick. "Si c'est ce dont tu as peur, tu peux arrêter. Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur elle."

"C'est bon à savoir," dit Rick sérieusement.

"En plus," Josh les regarda l'un après l'autre, rien comme le concours de regards que les deux autres semblaient avoir. "Kate est flic. Une bonne flic. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est besoin de toi là pour la protéger."

Kate s'emporta et fixa Josh. "Si il n'avait pas été là quelques jours plus tôt, je serais morte. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il batte mes batailles pour moi, mais bordel Josh. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, à vrai dire."

Josh regarda Rick, comme si il le jugeait. "Merci," dit-il après un moment.

"De rien ?" répondit Rick.

"De l'avoir sauvé."

"Ah, ok," Rick regarda Kate. "Always" (j'ai pas voulu changé le always parce que bah c'est le always quoi ! ^^) Kate sourit. "Je devrais y aller, Alexis rentre à 11h et je devrais essayer d'avoir moins l'air 'd'avoir vu un fantôme', tu sais."

"Passe une bonne nuit Castle. Dis à Alexis que je lui dis bonjour et bon retour," lui dit Kate alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires et mettait son manteau.

"Ça sera fait. On se voit lundi ?"

Kate regarda Rick, puis Josh et de nouveau Rick. "Bien sur. Chausson aux pommes et café ?"

"Ça ne serait pas un lundi sans. À bientôt alors Détective. Josh." Il quitta l'appartement et entra dans l'ascenseur, passant une main sur son visage alors que les portes se fermaient.

Kate se retourna vers Josh, qui paraissait à mi chemin entre contrarié et énervé. "Donc c'est tout ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Les choses sont comme d'habitudes, comme si rien ne venait de se passer ?"

"Josh on a eu une soirée vidéo. Tu as vu qu'on est allé faire du shopping pour acheter des livres. On a passé du temps ensemble, ce n'est pas anormal pour nous. Les nuits où tu es de garde, d'habitude on sort dîner ou prendre des verres, surtout après une enquête," soupira Kate alors qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé.

"Et tu ne m'as jamais dit ça parce que ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, laissant une bonne distance entre eux.

"Je voulais éviter ce problème," lui dit Kate honnêtement. "Tu crois que je ne comprends pas de quoi ça a l'air pour toi ?"

"Je..."

"On a vraiment eu une soirée vidéo, Josh. On a commandé une pizza et j'avais de la glace. Il a apporté du vin parce que c'est ce que fait Castle. On est allé à la librairie jeudi parce qu'on avait besoin de distraction. Je t'ai dit que ça avait été une dure semaine."

"Que c'est il passé ?" demanda Josh, son visage perdant cette colère renfrognée laissant place à un regard préoccupé. Il avança sa main et la plaça sur son genou.

Kate regarda sa main. Ça n'était pas confortable. Elle ne _voulait_ pas lui dire à propos de sa mère. Il savait que Johanna était morte, mais il n'avait jamais demandé comment elle était morte, et elle n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de le lui dire. Castle avait simplement fouiné, et elle lui avait dit. Depuis, son soutien était suffisant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus venant de Josh. Elle ne voulait pas plus venant de Josh.

"C'était juste une enquête difficile. Pleins de corps et ça c'est terminé dans une fusillade. Castle a neutralisé le gars qui me visait."

"C'était... courageux de sa part," admit Josh.

"Courageux et vraiment stupide. Mais je ne serais pas en vie pour avoir cette conversation inconfortable avec toi si il ne l'avait pas fait," dit Kate en levant les yeux vers lui. Josh était beau, intelligent, marrant, courageux à sa façon et gentil. Mais ça n'était juste... pas normal.

"Je suis content que tu sois toujours vivante," dit Josh légèrement, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser. Kate le laissa faire. Il n'y avait pas de papillons.

"Ah, merci," dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent. "Moi aussi."

"Je l'espère," rigola Josh. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant une minute. "L'Afrique était super."

"Je n'en doute pas. Combien de chirurgies tu as fait ?"

"Presque une centaine," sourit-il et l'attira dans ses bras. "On a changé tellement de vies. C'était un super voyage."

"J'en suis contente," répondit Kate. Elle se déconnecta alors que Josh expliquait _tout_ son voyage. Elle se sentit mal, mais elle n'avait juste pas la force d'être excitée pour lui.

"Hey," demanda-t-il après 15 minutes de narration. "Ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse."

Kate émit un faible rire. "Nous ne sommes pas tous sur le fuseau horaire de l'Afrique, Josh. Il est 3h, presque 4h du matin."

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement réveillé !" gloussa-t-il. "Allons te mettre au lit."

Kate le laissa la guider dans sa chambre et ils se changèrent, Josh sortant un jogging qu'il avait laissé là il y a un mois. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et Josh s'enroula autour d'elle. Malgré son assurance, il s'endormit assez rapidement. Kate était allongée éveillée, fixant le vase où se fanait les fleurs sur sa table de nuit. Est ce que c'était cruel de mettre fin à sa relation avec son copain de quatre mois le jour après qu'il soit revenu d'Afrique ?

Elle se réveilla le matin suivant à la sensation de quelqu'un l'embrassant dans le cou et de mains glissant le long de son corps. Elle bougea et essaya de s'éloigner, mais les bras la maintenaient coincée là, et puis elle se sentit étouffée.

"Josh," marmonna-t-elle.

"Oh, super. Tu es réveillée," grogna-t-il en essayant de la retourner pour qu'elle puisse devenir une participante active.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, mais Kate ne le sentait pas. "Josh," elle s'éloigna. Il retourna dans son cou. "Hey, Josh !" Ça eu le mérite d'avoir son attention. "Je ne suis... Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour l'instant."

Le changement fut instantané. Il laissa tombé ses bras et s'assit. "Tu n'es pas d'humeur ? J'étais parti pendant un mois. Il est midi. Je t'ai laissé avoir huit grosses heures de sommeil, et 'tu n'es pas d'humeur' ? Tu es toujours d'humeur quand je suis de retour."

"Josh," Kate soupira en s'asseyant. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que tu es parti."

"Avec Writer Boy ?" demanda-t-il, se détournant d'elle et se levant. "Tu m'as nourri de toutes ces lignes hier, et, tu sais, j'ai envie de les croire. Mais juste je... Kate, aller. Je suis parti depuis un mois, et tu penses à ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti ?"

"Josh, il y a plus dans ma vie que cette relation que tu penses que j'ai avec Castle," soupira-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant un peignoir, le nouant autour d'elle.

"Tu ne laisses jamais le travail t'atteindre," dit-il, la regardant et observant ses bras croisés et ses épaules arrondies. Elle semblait différente d'une certaine façon.

"Josh, nous avons décidé de ne pas parler du travail une semaine après le début de notre relation. Je sais que des gens meurent sur ta table, et que ça d'atteint. Tu ne penses pas que quelques fois une affaires m'atteint aussi ?"

"Tu n'as jamais rien dit," il haussa les épaules. "J'ai toujours pensé que si tu avais eu besoin dans parler, tu l'aurais fait."

Kate le regarda. C'était un argument logique, mais elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui ne la comprenait qu'aux expressions de son visage. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis, et ils relevaient toujours quand ça arrivait. Lanie pouvait dire quel genre de journée elle passait juste en voyant la façon dont elle avait coiffé ses cheveux, pour l'amour de dieu. Et Castle... Rick pouvait la regarder et savoir en quelques secondes comment elle allait.

"Tu ne peux pas me mettre ça sur le dos, Kate. Si tu avais besoin de parler, tu savais que j'étais là. Ne me dis pas maintenant que je n'ai pas fait assez attention."

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis," soupira Kate. "Je disais que pendant que tu étais parti on a eu une affaire qui m'a juste épuisé, ok ? Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas avoir été là pour que je t'en parle. Je dis juste que parfois les gens changent, ou des choses les changent..."

"Et tu as changé et je n'étais pas là alors, quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Tu as besoin de Writer Boy pour t'aider à rester debout ? Je croyais que tu étais forte."

Kate le dévisagea simplement. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes avant, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un sale combattant, ou un vicieux. "Wahou." murmura-t-elle.

Son visage se décomposa. "Oh, Kate, non..." bégaya-t-il.

"Non, je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire," lui dit-elle honnêtement.

"Je suis assez forte, Josh. Mais juste parce que je n'ai jamais craqué devant _toi_, ne veut pas dire que je le fais jamais, ou que je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Je n'étais juste pas assez bien pour que tu le partages avec moi, n'est ce pas ?" dit-il alors qu'il attrapait son pull et qu'il le mit.

"Josh, tu m'as dit une fois que le travail devrait rester au travail. Les quelques fois où je suis rentrée à la maison comme ça et que tu étais là, on a juste regardé des films ensemble. Tu n'as jamais demandé. Je ne dis pas que tu aurais dû, mais quand est ce que tu m'as vraiment fait sentir que tu _voulais_ vraiment savoir ?"

Josh la regarda simplement. "Tu pensais vraiment que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler, que je n'en avais rien à faire que tu n'ailles pas bien."

Kate secoua sa tête. "Je sais que ça t'importe, Josh. Je n'aie juste jamais eu l'impression que tu voulais ça dans cette relation. Tu ne partages pas, je ne partage pas, et on s'amuse."

"C'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Tu veux plus ? Parce que Kate," il s'approcha et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je peux faire ça. On peut faire vrai. Je suis prêt," dit-il sincèrement.

Elle le regarda. Il était là, offrant de faire du _vrai_ avec elle. Mais elle avait déjà du vrai. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit vrai aussi. Elle secoua sa tête.

"Est ce que j'ai raté ma chance ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle rencontra ses yeux. "Josh, ce n'est pas à propos de chance."

"Si ça l'est. J'étais parti pendant un mois et tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui dire tes secrets et avoir cette connexion, et je l'ai manqué."

Il avait l'air si triste. "Tu ne l'as pas manqué, Josh," Kate se mordit la lèvre. L'honnêteté était moins douloureuse qu'un mensonge. C'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit. "Ça n'a jamais été là."

Il se recula d'un pas. "Bon, et ben," il la regarda.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je pensais que si ça n'était pas à propos du travail, on pourrait avoir quelque chose de bien. Ce que je fais est dur, Josh. Ce que _tu_ fais est dur. Je pensais que si on en parlait pas, alors ça ne nous bousillerait pas. Et ça a fonctionné pendant un moment. Tu as apparemment parlé de tes trucs avec quelqu'un d'autre, et moi aussi. Mais tu ne peux rien faire de durable là dessus."

"Donc choisis moi !" dit-il désespérément. "Dis moi tes trucs. Je te dirais les miens. On peut faire marcher ça."

"Josh, je juste... Un relation prend du travail, mais c'est une différente sorte de travail."

Il l'a fixa. "Tu ne veux pas faire ce travail, tu veux dire."

"Partagé n'est pas facile pour moi, Josh. Il y a beaucoup que je n'aie pas partagé avec toi, et une part de ça sont des trucs que je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Et ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Tu es un gars fantastique. Et tu devrais pouvoir faire du 'vrai' avec quelqu'un qui peut vraiment faire ça avec toi."

"Ok," dit-il après une longue pause. "Ok." Il récupéra sa ceinture et quitta la chambre. Kate prit une grande inspiration et le suivit.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, Josh," dit-elle alors qu'il prenait son manteau et sa valise, "Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Ne soit pas désolée, Katie" dit-il alors qu'il mettait sa veste et se tint devant elle. "Tu vas trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu veux partager. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas moi, mais tu as raison. Ça ne marchera pas."

"Merci," dit-elle alors qu'ils se serraient dans les bras.

"Aies une bonne vie, Kate Beckett. Tu le mérites." Et puis il était parti.

À la place des larmes et il avait seulement un sentiment de soulagement alors que Kate regardait la porte se fermer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et commença à se préparer pour une douche purificatrice quand son œil fut attiré par les fleures. Peut être qu'elle l'avait déjà trouvé.

* * *

**Je pars en vacances mardi, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet pour poster le chapitre de samedi prochain... si je n'ai pas internet, vous aurez le droit à 2 chapitres d'un coup la prochaine fois ^^.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà de mes 2 semaines de vacances sans internet ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews supers sympas. Je suis désolée si il y a toujours quelques petites fautes d'orthographe dans le texte...  
**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Rick attendait à la porte des arrivées de JFK, cherchant l'éclat de roux parmi les bruns, les blonds et les châtain. Il avait vérifié l'heure d'arrivé du vol, et pourtant il était quand même 15 minutes en avance pour venir la chercher. Il s'appuya sur la barrière devant lui et repensa à la semaine passée.

Il était vraiment content que sa fille ait été ailleurs pour cette dernière enquête. Alexis aurait été inquiète, et probablement terrifiée que Kate et lui auraient tous les deux pu mourir. Sa fille n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est à gérer ça. Il avait considéré le fait qu'il se mettait constamment en danger il y a un an, après l'affaire concernant Nikki Heat, et il se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Mais Alexis lui avait fait un câlin plus tard cette nuit là quand il était rentré à la maison et lui avait dit à quel point elle était contente qu'il soit là pour Kate, et il comprit qu'Alexis l'avait compris. C'était sa façon de lui donner sa bénédiction.

"Papa !" appela Alexis, sautant vers la porte. Il s'était apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ma fille de longue date perdue !" s'exclama Rick alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la barrière et enroula ses bras autour de lui. "Comment tu vas ?" demanda-t-il en se reculant et l'inspectant. "Est ce que tu es revenue avec des piercings, des tatouages, un poney ?"

"Une nouvelle garde robe, mais c'est tout," rigola Alexis. "Maman s'est étonnamment retenue. C'était un changement agréable."

"Je suis content," lui dit Rick alors qu'ils quittaient l'aéroport et allaient dans la voiture qu'il avait fait attendre pour eux. Ses sacs seraient déposés plus tard dans l'après-midi. "Maintenant, dis moi tout sur ton voyage !"

"On est allée monter à cheval quelques fois, on a vu quelques pièces de théâtre. J'ai passé une journée avec elle sur la plateau du nouveau film indie dans lequel elle est. C'était pas mal du tout. Je pense qu'elle s'améliore."

"C'est rassurant," rigola Rick. "Est ce que tu t'es amusée ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Alexis. "Elle est un peu plus adulte. Elle a un nouveau petit ami, est ce qu'elle te l'as dit ?"

"Elle a mentionné quelqu'un quand on parlait de ton voyage. Tu l'aimes bien ?"

"Ouais. C'est un gars sympa. C'est un avocat spécialisé dans le divorce, ce qui est approprié."

"Bien joué, ma petite," lui sourit Rick.

"Comment était ta semaine ?"

Rick regarda sa mature, presque adulte petite fille, et soupira. "Pourquoi est ce que je te dirais pas ça une fois rentrer à l'appartement."

"Tout va bien ?" Alexis eu l'air soudainement inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. C'était juste une semaine difficile."

"Si tu es sûr..."

"Je le suis. Maintenant dis moi quels spectacles tu as vu."

Alexis les plongea dans une histoire animée à propos du spectacle Wicked de la Côté Ouest et à quel point il était différent de la version de Brodway. Rick sourit et écouta sa fille avec une attention sans faille, content de l'avoir de retour.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement Rick l'aida à monter ses sacs dans sa chambre et puis les installa sur le canapé avec de la glace.

"Ok Papa. S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui s'est passé," l'implora Alexis.

"Tu te rappelles de l'enquête l'année dernière où Kate a fini par tirer sur le meurtrier de sa mère ?"

"Cette affaire était à propos de la mère de Kate ?" demanda Alexis en posant la glace pour donner à Rick sa totale attention.

"Détective Raglan, le Détective assigné à l'affaire de la mère de Kate, l'a appelé et lui a dit qu'il avait des informations à propos de son meurtre. On y est allé et pendant qu'on prenait un café avec lui, on lui a tiré dessus d'un appartement de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'est vidé de son sang."

"Oh mon dieu, Papa !"

"Ce n'était pas joli, je dirais ça," Rick serra son genou. "Mais tout le monde va bien. Personne n'a été blessé."

"Ok. Continues."

"Donc on a fini par enquêter sur son meurtre, et il s'est avéré que lui et un de ses ami flic kidnappaient des mafieux quand la mère de Kate a été tuée. Ils, avec d'autres hommes, prenaient en otage des tueurs à gage de la Mafia pourleur graver la peur de Dieu et les faire arrêter de tuer des personnes, dans une tentative malavisée de changer les choses. Johanna Beckett devint l'avocate d'un homme accusé à tord d'avoir tué un agent infiltré du FBI quand un des kidnapping a mal tourné. Elle avait compris, ou était sur le point, quand ils ont mis un contrat sur elle."

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Alexis frappée par l'horreur.

"Ce troisième gars n'était pas un flic. Il a découvert qu'on enquêtait, et il a capturé Ryan et Esposito."

"Est ce qu'ils vont bien ?" demanda rapidement Alexis.

"Ils vont très bien. J'ai pris un verre avec eux jeudi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Tout le monde s'en est bien sorti à la fin."

"Dis moi ce qui s'est passé après," exigea Alexis.

"Kate et moi avons trouvé le gars et on est parti les chercher. Kate a tiré sur la brute qui allait explosé une des rotule de Ryan, et puis elle et Hal Lockwood, le troisième gars, qui est en fait pas Hal Lockwood..."

"Identité volée ?"

"Malheureusement, oui."

"Il y a eu une fusillade ?"

"Il l'avait presque et j'ai... et bien, j'ai bondi sur lui et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance," raconta Rick, massant ses articulations douloureuses.

"Tu as fait quoi ?"

"Je... um, l'ai frappé jusqu'à l'extinction des feux dans un excès de rage ?"

"Mer...mince Papa !" cria Alexis. "Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !"

"Il était sur le point de tirer sur Kate."

Ils se regardèrent avant qu'Alexis ne se lance dans ses bras et le serre plus fort qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait. "Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien !"

Rick la serra en retour. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur."

Alexis se recula et le regarda. "Si tu n'avais pas été là, est ce que Kate serait morte ?"

Rick la considéra. L'honnêteté a toujours été sa règle entre lui et Alexis, et il n'avait pas prévu de commencer à lui mentir maintenaient. "Si je n'avais pas été là, elle ne serait probablement pas entrée dans le bâtiment, et non seulement elle serait morte, mais Esposito et Ryan le seraient aussi."

Alexis le dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas l'air fier ou arrogant, juste très sérieux. Elle lui fit un autre câlin. "Je suis fière de toi Papa."

"Fière de moi ?" demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

"Tu fais des choses bien tous les jours, Papa. Mais tu as sauvé la vie de trois personnes, et le monde serait moindre si ils n'étaient pas là."

"Merci," dit Rick brusquement en essuyant une larme de la joue de sa fille. "Mais dis un seul mot et s'en est fini. Tu," il prit sa joue dans sa main, "Es la plus importante de toutes. Et je ne veux jamais te laisser toute seule."

"Tu ne le feras pas," sourit Alexis. "Kate te sauvera."

Rick rigola. "Il se pourrait bien qu'elle le fasse. C'est un truc donnant-donnant."

"Est ce que je peux te demander d'essayer de ne pas te mettre dans des situations de vie ou de mort pendant trois semaines. On a les partiels qui arrivent."

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

"Est ce que Kate va bien ? Tu as dit qu'Hal Lockwood n'était pas qui il prétendait être ?"

"Il ne l'est pas. L'ordre de tuer Johanna a été donné par quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Kate est en train de regarder là dedans. Elle va bien, un peu secouée, et un peu déçue de ne pas s'être débarrassée de l'affaire et de l'inconnu, mais elle va bien."

"Est ce qu'elle sort toujours avec ce médecin ?" demanda Alexis, en fronçant le nez.

"Hé, il a l'air d'un gars assez bien."

Alexis roula des yeux. "Est ce qu'elle l'est ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, Alexis. Pour ce que j'en sais..." son téléphone sonna.

"Beckett ?" demanda Alexis, et Rick rigola.

"La même. Elle dit bonjour, soit dit en passant," lui dit-il en regardant son téléphone.

_Est ce qu'Alexis a fait bon voyage ?_

"Dis lui 'bonjour aussi' de ma part," dit joyeusement Alexis en reprenant la glace légèrement fondue et commença à la manger.

_Oui, et elle dit 'bonjour aussi'. Tout va bien pour toi ?_

Rick posa la téléphone sur la table basse pendant qu'Alexis alluma la télé pour les informations et s'installa pour regarder. Rick observa sa fille et sentit de la fierté gonfler sa poitrine. Elle était une fille plutôt spéciale, et elle était _sa_ fille.

Son téléphone bippa.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas écrit un petit copain faisant de la moto dans Nikki Heat._

Rick fixa son portable, ses doigts raides sur les touches.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Alexis, le regardant.

"Je pense que le Docteur est grillé," dit-il distraitement.

Alexis se pencha et lu le message. "Tu n'as pas fait ça, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non. Il n'aurait pas vraiment eu sa place dans l'histoire."

"Tu devrais peut être lui dire ça," sourit Alexis d'une façon satisfaite en se rasseyant et en changeant la chaîne pour regarder John Stewart.

_Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit un personnage permanent, alors je me suis retenu. Pourquoi ?_

Il regarda John Stewart danser autour de l'écran, son esprit bien loin. Si elle avait largué Josh...

_Alors tu n'auras pas besoin de trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de lui._

Ça voulait dire...

_Est ce que ça va ?_

La réponse prit quelques minutes à arriver et Rick regarda la télévision distraitement, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs d'Alexis.

_Je vais bien. Vraiment. C'était juste pas normal, tu sais ?_

Rick sourit et émit un petit rire.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Alexis.

"Le Docteur est parti pour de bon."

"Et tu rigoles parce que... "

"La raison de Kate est la même que la mienne pour rompre avec Gina."

Alexis hocha la tête avec sagesse. "C'était juste pas normal ?"

"Exactement."

"Elle devrait venir ici pour le dîner," dit abruptement Alexis.

"Pardon ?" demanda Rick, levant les yeux de son téléphone.

"Invites la ici pour dîner. Ce n'est jamais marrant d'être seul après une rupture."

"Tu es sûre ma puce ? Tu viens juste de rentrer."

"J'aime bien Kate, Papa," Alexis roula des yeux.

"Si tu es sûre..."

"Fais le, ou je vais te prendre ton téléphone et l'appeler."

"Très bien ! Très bien, je vais demander. Elle pourrait ne pas dire oui, tu sais."

_Je suis content que tu sois ok avec ça. Alexis veut savoir si tu voudrais te joindre à nous pour le dîner ? Ne te sens pas obligée. Elle aimerait te voir, et ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus._

Il envoya le message et attendit pendant qu'Alexis nettoyait leurs bols.

_Ça me paraît bien. Quelle heure ?_

_18h30 ?_

_Ok. À tout à l'heure._

Rick sourit et se tourna vers Alexis. "Elle a dit oui. Elle sera là vers 18h30."

"Super. Ok, je vais aller travailler pendant un moment. Appelles moi quand tu fais le repas, je viendrais aider."

"Merci Pumpkin. Vas t'amuser" lui dit-il. Elle sourit et monta vite les escaliers, laissant Rick seul sur le canapé.

Son téléphone bippa encore.

_Merci._

Il fixa le message et alla dans son bureau.

_N'hésites pas, Kate._

Il posa le téléphone et ouvrir son ordinateur portable. Il resta devant le clavier, pensant à ces derniers jours, ce qu'il pourrait utiliser, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il prit le dernier moment de l'enquête. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trois heures étaient passées, et il était l'heure de préparer le dîner.

Il ferma son ordinateur et alla dans la cuisine. "Hey, Alexis !" l'appela-t-il.

"Ouai ?" vint la réponse étouffée.

"Tu veux m'aider à faire à manger ?"

"J'arrive !"

Rick sortit du poulet et alla prendre prendre les ingrédients pour les faire frire quand Alexis bondit dans la cuisine. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?"

"Fais une salade et coupes quelques pommes de terre pour que je les fasse frire avec le poulet ?"

"Ça semble bien. Je peux faire ça."

Ils partirent faire la nourriture, cognant l'un dans l'autre et se chamaillant à propos de quiz Star Wars. Rick mettait juste le dernier morceau de poulet dans la poêle quand il entendit la sonnette.

"J'y vais," dit gaiement Alexis. Elle couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kate. "Kate ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !"

Kate fut prise par surprise quand elle eu soudainement les bras pleins d'adolescente, mais elle se détendit et se permit d'apprécier le câlin avant qu'elles ne se séparent et qu'Alexis ferme la porte et prenne la veste de Kate.

"Comment allez vous Détective ?" demanda Rick en sortant des assiettes et en lui disant de s'asseoir.

"Je vais bien, et vous ?"

"Super bien. C'est bien d'avoir mon enfant de retour," il sourit à Alexis alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de Kate.

"Comment était ton séjour ?" lui demanda Kate alors que Rick s'assit et qu'ils commencèrent à manger.

"C'était bien. Maman et moi on est allée monter. Est ce que tu montes, Kate ?"

"Elle monte une différente monture, ou devrais-je dire, chevaux ?" claironna Rick.

Kate roula des yeux. "Je ne monte pas à cheval, mais j'ai une moto."

"Elle a une moto, et tu étais retissant pour m'acheter un Vespa ?" Alexis regarda Rick d'un air accusateur.

"Pour être juste, je vais m'en acheter un. C'est en commande, je te l'ai dit," toussa Rick avant de prendre une grande bouchée de poulet.

"Les pères peuvent être protecteurs, Alexis. Parfois on doit juste les laisser respirer."

"Booon," soupira Alexis et elle et Kate rirent au regard affronté que Rick leur donna. "J'ai entendu pour l'enquête par Papa. Est ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix bien plus sérieuse.

Kate lui sourit. "Je vais bien, Alexis. Ton père là a fait du bon travail pour me distraire depuis que c'est fini."

"Ah bon ?" Alexis regarda Rick avec une tête 'pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit'.

"Ouai. On est allé faire des courses et on a marché et on a eu une soirée vidéo. C'était très sympa."

"Oui ça paraît bien," lui sourit Alexis. "Est ce que tu voudrais regarder un film après le dîner ? Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait y avoir de la glace."

"Elle a bien apprit, Castle," rigola Kate en regardant Rick, qui hochait la tête affirmativement à sa fille.

"La glace est le chemin à presque tous les estomacs, Détective."

"Je pense que je pourrais rester pour un film. Juste un par contre. On s'est endormi en en regardant plusieurs d'affiler," dit-elle à Alexis.

"Donc ça sera un seul. Tu aurais envie de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en enlevant leurs assiettes.

"Je ne sais pas. On a regardé pas mal de films d'arnaque et on a regardé le premier Pirates des Caraïbes. Est ce qu'il a quelque chose que tu meurs d'envie de voir ?"

Alexis se mordit la lèvre. "Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à... Je sais que Papa les déteste, mais j'ai acheté le troisième film de Twilight quand j'étais avec ma mère..."

Kate regarda Rick, qui mimait de vomir dans l'évier et sourit. "_Eclipse_ me paraît parfait. Vas le mettre. Ton père et moi on va prendre la glace."

Alexis poussa un cri aigu et couru en haut pour le prendre.

"Tu connais les films Twilight par leurs noms ?" demanda Rick, en lui passant les bols.

"J'ai aussi lu les quatre, si c'est pas assez pour te faire peur."

"Tu as... Tu as _lu_ Twilight ?"

"Tu ne pensais pas que les seuls livres que je lisais étaient des romans policiers, n'est ce pas ? " Kate rit à son expression choquée alors qu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé et alla utiliser deux cuillères pour mettre une variété de parfum dans les trois bols.

"Non mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais une fan des vampires brillants."

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'étaient les meilleurs livres sur Terre, mais ils étaient assez sympas. Les films sont bien juste pour le facteur moquerie."

"J'ai eu du mal à finir le premier," admit Rick alors qu'ils se rassirent.

Alexis descendit les escaliers. "Donc tu vas probablement plus aimer celui là. C'est un peu plus un film, même si ce n'est pas du grand cinéma," lui dit Kate.

"Oh," rit Alexis en mettant le disque et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil sur le côté. "C'est le meilleur des trois, même si c'est toujours aussi terrible."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu veux le regarder alors, si c'est si mauvais ?" demanda Rick en lui passant un bol et une cuillère.

"Se moquer des films est marrant, Castle. S'est ce qu'on a fait l'autre nuit."

"Ben, ouais," concéda-t-il. "Mais il y a une limite !"

"Mets juste en marche le film, Alexis," rigola Kate.

Rick souffla d'exaspération et se retrancha de son côté du canapé. Kate gloussa et lui donna un coup dans le pied avec le sien. Il la regarda. "Donnes lui une chance, Castle."

Il hocha la tête et ils regardèrent le film, Alexis et Kate se moquant sans merci avec Rick suivant le mouvement de temps en temps. Il était plus satisfait de regarder Kate et Alexis interagir. Il y avait une amitié ici qu'il n'avait jamais vu Alexis avoir avec n'importe laquelle des femmes qu'il a eu dans sa vie. Gina et elle s'entendait bien, mais elles n'avaient jamais fait copain-copain, et Meredith, et ben, elle était autant une tante ennuyeuse qu'une mère négligente. C'était bien de la voir avec un fort, positif modèle de femme, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle roulerait des yeux d'ici la film du film.

Quand _Eclispe_ fut fini, Alexis leur offrit un 'bonne nuit' endormi et alla à l'étage, s'arrêtant pour leur donner à chacun un câlin.

"On devrait se refaire ça," dit-elle à Kate.

"Pour sûr," affirma Kate avant qu'elle ne pousse un peu Alexis et que l'adolescente monte dans sa chambre.

"Tu es vraiment bien avec elle," lui dit Rick alors qu'ils se regardaient.

"C'est une super enfant, Castle. Tu as fait un bon travail en l'élevant, et elle est marrante. C'est pas de problème du tout d'être sympa avec elle."

"Ouai, elle est un peu comme Thumper, tu ne peux pas la haïr." Kate rigola. "Donc," continua Rick, la poussant un peu avec ses jambes. "Tu es vraiment ok, avec tout ?"

Kate lui sourit. "Je le suis vraiment."

"Je suis désolé si le fait que j'ai été là fut une des raison pour laquelle ça s'est terminé. Si j'avais su qu'il rentrait..."

"Castle... Rick, ça n'était pas ta faute. Parfois ce n'est juste pas fait pour exister. Josh est un gars super, mais ce n'est pas _le_ gars, tu sais ?"

Rick hocha la tête "Oui je le sais."

Ils se regardèrent simplement pendant quelques minutes avant que Kate ne soupire et se lève. "Je devrais y aller. Je dois être au commissariat à 9h demain. Vers quelle heure tu viendras ?"

"Vers 9h30 ? Comme ça tu pourras t'installer sans que je bourdonne autour."

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas _obligé_ de venir demain. On ne sait même pas si il va y avoir un corps," lui dit-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à mettre sa veste.

"Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. En plus, j'ai écrit environ cinq chapitres cet après midi, donc je peux faire une pause pour aussi longtemps que je le veux."

"L'inspiration t'as vraiment frappé, hein ?" se moqua Kate alors qu'ils se tenaient près de la porte.

"On pourrait dire ça," dit-il évasivement.

"C'est bien pourtant, non ?"

"Toujours," il sourit. "Jusqu'à demain, Détective."

Kate le fixa avec un sourire resplendissant et se pencha près de son oreille. "Jusqu'à demain, Rick." Et puis elle était partie dans un tourbillon de cheveux et de cerise, le laissant la regardant. Son nom ne devrait pas sonner aussi bien sortant de la bouche de quelqu'un. Ça ne devrait pas.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ^^. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

"Bien le bonjour, Détective," dit gaiement Castle en posant le café habituel de Kate et un chausson aux pommes sur son bureau.

"Bonjour, _Castle_," répondit Kate, souriant satisfaite alors qu'il levait un sourcil en s'asseyant dans sa chaise.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en ce bon matin ? Quelque chose d'excitant ? Un meurtre sympa ?"

"On fait un excitant tas de paperasse !" s'enthousiasma Kate, déplaçant son café pour qu'elle puisse prendre un autre papier de la pile.

"Est-ce que je peux aider ?" demanda Rick en prenant une gorgée de son propre gobelet.

"Seulement si tu peux parfaitement imiter mon style d'écriture, écriture et signature," rigola Kate. "Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose d'intéressant qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Castle. Je pourrais t'appeler si on a un corps si il y a d'autres choses que tu devrais faire."

Il considéra sa proposition. "Passes moi quelques uns que tu as fini ?" Kate haussa les épaules et les lui passa.

Deux minutes plus tard elle vit Rick prendre un dossier de la montagne de paperasse et attraper un écritoire. Elle décida de l'ignorer – quel mal pouvait-il faire ? - et continua avec le travail en retard très intéressant qu'elle avait accumulé lors de l'enquête précédente.

"Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?" lui demanda Rick quelques minutes plus tard, lui tendant un des dossier.

Kate le parcourut et cracha presque la bouchée de chausson aux pommes qu'elle avait pris. "Est-ce que tu as pris un de ceux que j'ai fait et prétendu l'avoir remplit ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. C'est bien, hein ?" dit-il avec impatiente.

"Castle, on dirait _exactement_ mon écriture, et ça sonne comme moi aussi ! Comment tu as fait ?"

"Je suis un écrivain. C'est mon métier de copier les styles. Et, _Détective_, je vous connais plutôt bien maintenant," sourit-il satisfait.

Kate le fixa. "Tu réalises que ça veut dire que tu dois m'aider à faire la paperasse maintenant, hein ? Tu ne peux plus déguerpir d'ici à la minute où l'enquête est finie et me laisser faire le sale boulot toute seule."

Rick sourit. "Donc mon plan a parfaitement marché. Donnes-en moi d'autres ?"

Kate roula des yeux mais s'y soumis. Comment pouvait-elle dire non à de l'aide pour la paperasse ? "Demande moi si tu as des questions. Et on invente pas les réponses, Castle."

"Parole de scout," dit Rick sérieusement.

"Tu n'as jamais été scout."

"Bon... uh... Je jure sur Alexis ?"

"C'est mieux. Et souviens toi, je lui dirais si tu brises cette promesse."

"Compris. Maintenant, retourne travailler," ordonna-t-il.

"Insistant," marmonna Kate. Ils partagèrent un sourire et prirent position pour la démolition de la pile de dossiers, qui prit étonnamment un temps beaucoup plus court avec eux deux travaillant dessus.

"Fini !" s'exclama Castle en plaçant son dernier formulaire au sommet de la pile 'terminé' deux heures plus tard.

"Moi aussi," dit Kate en posant le sien et en soulevant la pile du bureau pour la redresser. "Je vais donner ça à Montgomery et puis on va prendre à manger ?"

"Ça me paraît un bon plan," approuva Castle qui sortit son téléphone pendant que Kate alla vers le bureau du Capitaine.

"Voilà pour vous, Capitaine," lui dit-elle en lui tendant la pile de dossiers.

"C'était terriblement rapide, Détective," dit-il, jetant un regard derrière elle à Castle. "Je présume que vous avez rempli tout cela vous même ?"

Ils se fixèrent un moment. "Oui Monsieur," dit résolument Kate.

"Ils sont tous de votre écriture ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Votre signature ?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Beau travail, Détective," sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Faites juste attention qu'ils soient, ah, toujours, de votre écriture."

"Bien sûr, Capitaine. On va déjeuner, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Non, non. Profitez dudéjeuner avec Castle. À plus tard," il la congédia en parcourant les papiers.

Kate hocha la tête et retourna dans l'open space. "Prêt à partir ?" demanda-t-elle à Rick. Il se leva et lui tendit sa veste et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Les portes se fermèrent et ils se tinrent là bizarrement. "Donc, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée.

"Ouais. J'ai pris un bain en rentrant, c'était sympa. Et toi ?"

"On va à Remy's ?"

"Oui."

"J'ai eu une bonne et tardive soirée. J'ai écrit un peu, dormi un peu. Tu sais, la routine," ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans la brasserie.

Ils prirent leur table habituelle près du fond et Ernie prit leurs commandes dès qu'ils s'assirent.

"Est-ce que c'est un peu bizarre ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils s'installaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?" demanda astucieusement Kate. Il n'essayerait pas vraiment de parler à propos de leur... que quoi ce soit qu'ils partageaient, maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

"Qu'on ait pas d'affaire ?"

"Oh," Kate rigola un peu. "Non, je veux dire, oui, ça semble un peu bizarre. Mais je pense que c'est seulement parce qu'on était pas au commissariat pendant quelques jours, et la semaine d'avant était tellement folle que ça semble calme, presque trop calme."

"Exactement," confirma Rick. "Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais normalement quand il n'y a pas d'enquête et que tu as fini la paperasse ?"

Kate haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai généralement pas fini ma paperasse avant le milieu de l'après-midi." Rick sourit comme un petit garçon avec un cookie. "Puis, généralement on traîne, ou alors on rentre plus tôt. Mais on a tous été de repos, donc ça fait un peu bizarre. Ryan et Esposito vont au gymnase un peu avant de rentrer. Mon avis est qu'ils vont faire de la paperasse toute l'après midi."

"Ça craint d'être eux, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rick fièrement alors que leurs plats arrivaient.

"Je pense que oui," fut d'accord Kate alors qu'ils commençaient.

"Donc tu es libre cet après-midi ?" insista Rick.

"Je pense. Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pensé que peut-être tu aimerais aller au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle ?"

"Est-ce qu'ils ont finalement fini l'exposition sur les Mayas ?"

Rick ne rencontra pas ses yeux. "Oui."

"Et tu n'y es pas retourné depuis ?" Kate essaya de ne pas rire.

"Hey, tu sais..., j'ai...oh, oublie."

"Non, non, Castle. Je serai très contente d'aller au musée. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'y suis pas allée pour d'autres raisons que d'attraper des criminels."

"Vraiment ?"

"J'ai le sentiment qu'aller avec toi au musée sera plus marrant que de rester assise à jouer au solitaire sur mon ordinateur et regarder Ryan et Esposito se battre pour savoir qui va avoir le dernier bagel dans la salle de repos."

"Wahou Détective, je suis flatté," rigola Rick.

Ernie vint avec leur addition et leur souhaita une bonne journée. "Est-ce qu'on partage ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils regardaient la facture, qui était juste de 12 dollars.

"Je paie pour le déjeuner, tu paies le musée ?" demanda Kate.

"Marché conclu."

Kate paya et ils partirent en direction du métro. "Oh, laisse-moi juste le dire à Montgomery." Rick hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la rampe de la station de métro. "Bonjour, Capitaine Montgomery. Oui, on pensait rester hors du commissariat sauf s'il y a un appel. Ça me paraît bien. Ok. On se parle plus tard," elle raccrocha et fit signe à Rick en bas des escaliers et dans la station.

Rick sortit une carte du métro et la passa pour tous les deux.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu prenais le métro," lui dit Kate alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ligne D.

"Je le prends parfois. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Montgomery ?"

"Il a besoin qu'on soit, enfin, que je sois et toi par extension, de retour à 17h30 pour une réunion de division. Je pense que tu vas vouloir manquer ça, par contre."

Le train D arriva et ils montèrent dedans. "Ouais... Je suis ok avec la paperasse, mais les réunions ? Je pense que je ferais plus de mal que de bien."

"Est-ce que tu essayerais de m'embêter et de lancer des avions en papier ?"

Rick la regarda. "Est-ce que j'ai déjà essayé de faire ça ?"

"Il y aura des mémos à cette réunion."

"Ah, alors. Oui, oui j'essayerais."

Kate rigola. "Va dîner avec ta fille. Je t'appelle si un corps tombe."

"Même s'il est 3h du matin et qu'il pleut ?"

Kate leva un sourcil. "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

"Alors oui, je t'appellerai."

"Super !" il s'enthousiasma. Kate secoua la tête et le métro s'arrêta.

Ils sortirent juste en face du musée et Rick la tira à l'intérieur avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Kate sourit et lui céda alors qu'il bavassait sur le nouveau Conservatoire des Papillons.

"Deux s'il vous plaît," dit Rick à la femme au guichet. Elle lui tendit deux tickets, leur souriant, et Rick tira Kateversles tourniquets. "Allons aux Dinosaures en premier !" dit-il avec excitation alors qu'ils se tenaient dans le vestibule.

"Et si je veux aller voir l'exposition sur les Peintures Médicales Tibétaines ?" demanda Kate, repérant l'affiche la moins intéressante.

Son visages'effondra pendant une seconde avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Je rigole. Allons voir des Dinosaures," rit-elle et le tira vers les escaliers par la main qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché.

"Tu as vu. Tu _es_ une allumeuse !" bougonna-t-il alors qu'ils montaient les quatre étages pour les Dinosaures. "Comment est-ce que tu marches là-dedans ?" demanda-t-il quand ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers.

Kate regarda ses talons de 10 centimètres. "L'entraînement," sourit-elle. "Tu veux essayer ?"

Rick eu l'air offensé. "Si c'est ce qui te plais, Kate Beckett, alors il y a une sérieuse conversation à avoir ici."

"Oh, tellement de couches !" ria Kate à son air horrifié. "Mais sérieusement, non. Est-ce que je devrais être insultée que tu oses penser ça ?"

"Hey, tout ce qui te plaît, c'est bon. Pas de jugement," Rick porta sa main à son torse. "Tu es toi. Tu es extraordinaire... même si tu as besoin que je me pavane en talons pour toi."

Il était devenu sérieux et le cœur de Kate fondit un peu au ton sincère de sa voix. "Merci, Rick. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à porter de talons."

Ils se regardèrent, mais leur moment fut interrompu par un groupe d'élèves suivit par une professeur d'école élémentaire qui semblait tourmentée. "Donc, les Dinosaures ?" souffla Kate après qu'ils soient passés.

Rick sourit et hocha la tête. "Ouvre le chemin." Il ne lâcha pas sa main et Kate s'en moquait.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après midi à l'étage des Dinosaures avant qu'ils ne se risquèrent à descendre à 15h15 à l'exposition sur les papillons.

"Regarde-les !" cria Kate quand ils entrèrent et furent entourés de centaines de papillons.

"C'est impressionnant," acquiesça Rick, la laissant l'emmener et prenant grand plaisir dans la jubilation enfantine qu'elle émettait. Elle était radieuse.

"Oh, regarde !" Un se posa sur son nez.

"Ne bouge pas," lui dit Rick alors qu'il sortait brusquement son téléphone et se débrouillait pour prendre une photo d'elle et du papillon violet sur son nez. Il s'envola et elle se pencha près de lui pour voir la photo.

"Beau cliché," dit-elle doucement.

"J'avais un bon mannequin," répondit Rick.

"Oh, ringard !" pouffa Kate, mais le poussa avec son épaule en même temps et le tira plus loin dans l'exposition.

Ils sortirent à 16h30 et montèrent dans un métro qui retournait au centre-ville. Le train était bondé et ils finirent écraser contre une des barres. Kate bougea jusqu'à se qu'elle soit contre Rick, pour qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible, bien sûr.

"Je me suis vraiment bien amusée aujourd'hui," admit-elle, se tournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa tête.

"Moi aussi," sourit Rick et entoura d'un bras son ventre.

Kate se laissa sourire et ferma les yeux pour le reste du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur arrêt et sortirent dans la rue.

"Donc, je pense que je devrais y aller ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue en direction du commissariat.

"C'est probablement pour le mieux. Tu vas être mort d'ennui dans cette réunion, et tu devrais aller passer du temps avec Alexis. Quand est-ce que Martha rentre ?"

"Dans une semaine. On devrait tous aller manger ensemble une fois après qu'elle soit rentrée. Elle meurt d'envie de te voir," lui dit-il alors qu'ils se tenaient devant le commissariat.

"J'aimerais bien ça."

"Appelle moi si on a une enquête ?" demanda-t-il, apparemment peu pressé de partir.

"Je le promets."

Rick hocha la tête. "Ok. Tu peux m'appeler même si on en a pas, tu sais," lui dit-il.

Kate rougit et bougea sa tête en remerciement. "Va voir ton enfant, Rick. Dis-lui que je lui passe le bonjour."

"Ce sera fait. Jusqu'à demain, Kate."

Kate le regarda partir et se sourit avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'open space. Elle s'assit à son bureau, seulement pour sentir son portable vibré dans sa poche. Elle l'y pêcha et regarda le message, qui disait :

_La morgue, tout de suite !_

Kate soupira et descendit à la morgue. "Lanie ?" appela-t-elle en passant les portes, seulement pour être agressée avec une photo du journal de vendredi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?" demanda Lanie. "Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en ais pas parler ?"

"Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà vu ?" Kate haussa les épaules avant de sauter sur le comptoir.

"Oh, ma fille, si j'avais vu ça, tu n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Et où étais tu passée toute la journée ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Kate.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté de monter, te cherchant, mais tu étais introuvable ! Montgomery a dit que tu avais décidé de rester hors du commissariat avec Castle ?"

"Et bien, on n'avait pas d'affaire et on avait fini ma paperasse..."

"_On_ a fini ta paperasse ?"

"Je veux dire, _J'ai_ fini ma paperasse, et Castle a regardé ?"

"Uh-um. Mais bien sûr. Donc, vous êtes allés où ?"

"Déjeuner et au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle," marmonna Kate, regardant ailleurs évasivement.

"Au quoi maintenant ?"

"On est allé au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle, ok ? Castle mourrait d'envie d'y aller, et je... j'avais rien de mieux à faire."

"Rien de mieux à faire ? Et qu'en est-il de Josh ? Je croyais qu'il venait de revenir. Il ne travaille pas déjà, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kate se mordit la lèvre et regarda Lanie. "Josh, et ben, je ne sais pas ce que Josh fait."

"Et pourquoi cela ?" demanda Lanie avec excitation.

"Hey, Josh est un gars bien."

"Je sais ?"

"Juste, n'aie pas l'air aussi heureuse qu'il soit parti, ok ? Je veux dire, c'est pas de sa faute."

"Parti ? Comme dans fini ? Finito ? Séparé ?"

"Ouais," soupira Kate alors que Lanie hurlait.

"Pour Castle hein ? C'est pour Castle, ou est-ce que je dois aller tabasser ce Docteur ?"

"Non. Je veux dire. Oui. Je... tu n'as pas à aller tabasser Josh. Il est assez innocent dans tout ça."

"Tu as rompu avec Josh pour Castle ? Ok, ma fille, des détails !"

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "On a cette réunion dans cinq minutes, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter en cinq minutes. On mange ensemble ? Je te dirai tout ce qu'i savoir. Ou est-ce que tu dois être quelque part ?" demanda Kate.

Lanie secoua la tête vivement. "Non. Nul part où être. Personne avec qui être. Je suis tout à toi."

Elle prit le bras de Kate, oublieuse du regard qui en savait long que lui lança Kate, et elles montèrent pour la réunion.

Rick rentra chez lui seulement pour trouver un mot d'Alexis, lui disant qu'elle serait en train d'étudier tard avec une amie, et qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour le dîner. Il pensa à envoyer un message à Kate, pour demander si elle était libre, mais se dit qu'ils devraient lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Il soupira et regarda dans le frigo, en vain. Il avait à peine été à la maison la semaine dernière, et quand il l'était, il avait mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. Il attrapa ses clés et son téléphone et alla au supermarché, prenant le nécessaire et les ingrédients pour quelques uns des plats préférés d'Alexis, et de Kate. Il voulait absolument qu'elle vienne encore chez lui.

Il se fit une rapide poêlé et s'installa pour écrire pour la soirée. Est ce que ça serait trop si Rook et Nikki allaient au musée ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau fond d'écran, qui était maintenant la photo de Kate avec le papillon sur son nez, il décida que peut-être les nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils faisaient devaient rester les leurs. Donc à la place, Nikki trouva un corps fourré dans une petite caisse, sur le point d'être envoyée aux Caraïbes. Ce n'était pas l'exposition sur les papillons au musée, mais c'était quand même assez intéressant.

"Ok, parle !" ordonna Lanie dès qu'elles s'assirent.

"Donc, Castle est venu samedi soir. Tu savais ça."

"C'est vrai, pour la soirée vidéo."

"Ouais. On s'est quelque peu endormi," rougit un peu Kate et Lanie fit un hochement de tête approbateur. "Et c'était marrant et tout. Mais il, uh, s'est réveillé vers 3h du matin, en ayant un cauchemar, et on en parlait quand Josh a débarqué."

"Josh a débarqué ! Tu veux dire, genre, à 3h du mat' ?"

"Il a pris un vol plus tôt pour me surprendre," soupira Kate et prit une gorgée de son milkshake. "Ah, et ben, il était pas très content de voir Castle sur la canapé, où on s'était endormi ensemble."

"Ensemble, ensemble ?"

"Non, aux extrémités opposées."

Lanie eu l'air déçue. "Dommage."

"Ouais, et ben, heureusement pour nous, Castle s'était réveillé, ou Josh nous aurait trouvé avec nos jambes emmêlées, partageant une couverture. De toute les façons, c'était mauvais."

"Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en colère ?"

"Et bien, il avait un exemplaire du tabloïd..."

"Donc, je suppose que oui ?" Lanie prit une frite quand leurs plats arrivèrent.

"Il était certainement pas content. On a tous eu une dispute, enfin, plus eux que moi."

"Castle n'a pas filer de là aussi vite que possible ?"

"Il voulait être certain que Josh n'allait pas me faire de mal, à vrai dire," sourit un peu Kate, se rappelant des mots très sincères de Rick.

"Josh ne l'aurait pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais il était plutôt furieux, et je n'en veux pas à Rick d'avoir penser que..."

"Rick !"

"Castle. Je veux dire _Castle_, pour avoir penser qu'il le ferait."

"Oh, ma fille, tu es tellement dans le pétrin," sourit Lanie.

"Est-ce que je peux continuer ?"

"Oh, bien sûr !"

"Donc, _Castle_ s'est assuré que tout était ok, avant de partir. J'ai juré à Josh que rien ne s'était passé, et puis on est allé se coucher."

"Je n'entends pas la partie sur la rupture ici."

"Le matin suivant," Kate accéléra, "on a eu une autre dispute. Il se sentait 'd'humeur', et pas moi. C'est un peu ce qui nous a fait commencer toute la discussion à propos d'où allait notre relation, et il a dit qu'il voulait faire du 'vrai'. Mais..."

"Mais tu n'as jamais voulu de vrai avec Josh."

"Ouais. Donc, on est parti chacun de notre côté. C'était une bonne rupture, au final." Lanie serra un peu sa main et Kate sourit et prit une bouchée de son hamburger.

"Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu es passée de rompre avec Josh, à une après midi au musée avec _Rick_."

"Et bien, je veux dire, on était tous les deux libres, et je me suis bien amusée au dîner avec eux hier soir, donc je me suis dit..."

"Dîner ?"

"Oh, oui. Alexis vient de rentre de Californie où elle visitait sa mère, et ils m'ont invitée. On a eu un bon repas et on a regardé _Eclipse_. C'était marrant."

"Déjà familiale. J'aime ça !"

"Lanie !"

"Ne me dis pas 'Lanie' !" se moqua-t-elle. "Tu as eu trois soirées vidéo avec cet homme, une avec sa _fille_, dans les cinq derniers jours. Et vous venez juste d'aller au musée ensemble, ce qui est vraiment un truc à faire en couple, tu réalises ?"

Kate essaya de protester, mais elle n'avait juste pas le courage. "Ça l'est, un peu, n'est ce pas ?"

"Pas un peu. Les musées ? C'est un rendez vous Chérie."

Kate rougit simplement et farcie sa bouche de frites.

"Nie autant que tu veux, mais tu sors avec Castle."

* * *

**Bon, mauvaise nouvelle par contre. Je repars en vacances, et je n'aurais pas de connexion internet avant fin Août (genre le 25 ou 26)... Donc je suis désolée, mais il y aura pas de chapitres postés d'ici-là. Mais, quand je rentrerais, j'aurais fini de traduire la fic en entier, et je pourrais poster 2 chapitres (voir plus) par semaine ^^.**

**Bonne vacances à tout le monde !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer : ****Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je lis pleins de fics ici mais comme mon imagination est plutôt limitée mais que mon anglais est bon, j'ai décidé de traduire une super fic de FanficwriterGHC : s/6713825/1/Rock-Foundation.  
**

**Je tiens à vous confirmer que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur et je tiens à la remercier de m'avoir permis de faire ça. Merci aussi à Madoka ayu et à fr69 pour les relectures et les suggestions pour certaines tournures de phrases. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Me revoilà venue de vacances et la traduction de la fic est sur le point d'être finie et finalisée ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Comment se passe ta soirée ?_

Rick regarda son téléphone de sa position avec les pieds sur son bureau, ordinateur portable en suspension entre ses genoux et son ventre, et sourit. Il attrapa le gadget et répondit :

_Bien. Calme. Alexis est sortie. Toi ?_

_Viens juste rentrer d'un dîner avec Lanie._

Rick gloussa.

_Est-ce qu'elle a vu le journal ?_

Il retourna à son ordinateur et écrit quelques lignes de plus. Nikki était actuellement en train de faire son chemin dans les égouts avec Rook, un peu dans l'esprit de l'histoire du Old Hunt.

_Oui elle l'a vu. Et ne pense pas que tu ne vas pas en entendre parler de sa part aussi. Elle m'a fait passer un interrogatoire qui a prit une éternité. Et puis, bien sûr, on a réchauffé le sujet de Josh. C'était une discussion de filles fantaisiste._

Rick sourit et posa son ordinateur, sauvegardant le document pour une autre soirée tranquille. Il alla dans la cuisine et prit quelques tranches de pomme du frigo avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'appuyer sur le numéro abrégé 3.

"Quoi de neuf Castle ?"

"Rien, j'appelle juste. Tu as écrit fantaisiste dans ton message. Je me suis dit que je pourrais épargner tes mains, on voudrait pas que tu ais le 'pouce Blackberry', n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pouce Blackberry ?"

"Je te jure que c'est le terme médical pour le syndrome du canal carpien du pouce !"

Kate rit. "Si tu le dis."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis le dîner ? Il commence à se faire tard."

"Je me détends. Je viens juste de finir _Tick Tock_ à vrai dire."

"Tu l'as aimé ?"

"C'était bien, pas _Storm Fall_ ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était bien."

Rick sourit et puis rit. "Merci. Oh, et en parlant de tard !" s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Alexis rentrait, ayant l'air épuisée. "Hey ma puce, comment tu vas ?"

"Ça va. Fatiguée. Trop étudié," marmonna Alexis en venant et en lui faisant un bisou sur le tête. "Bonne nuit Papa. Bonne nuit Kate." Avec ça elle se hissa en haut des escaliers et hors de vue.

"Comment est-ce qu'elle a su que c'était moi ?" demanda Kate.

"J'en ai aucune idée," répondit Rick, en fixant sa fille. Ces femmes, elles le tueront un jour.

"Bon, je devrais probablement aller me coucher," dit Kate après un moment.

"Très bien. Bonne nuit, Kate."

"Jusqu'à demain, Rick."

La ligne mourut et Rick regarda simplement par la fenêtre. Ça avait prit la forme d'une bonne journée.

Le téléphone réveilla Kate seulement cinq heures après qu'elle ait raccroché avec Rick. Avec un grognement, elle roula et attrapa son téléphone portable qui était sur la table de nuit, le tenant à son oreille en faisant un grand effort.

"Beckett," marmonna-t-elle dans le téléphone.

"Désolé de vous réveiller Détective, mais il y a eu un meurtre."

"C'bon. Où ?" Kate baya en s'asseyant et balança ses jambes vers le bord du lit.

"688 Madison Avenue, appartement 541."

"C'est noté. Je suis en chemin. Merci," dit Kate au dispatcher. Elle ferma son téléphone et produisit un grand soupire, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Les lumières vertes lui répondirent 4h07.

Kate tituba vers la salle de bain et se ressaisit, décidant d'attacher ses cheveux et de couvrir les valises sous ses yeux. Elle mit un confortable col-roulé noir et sauta dans son pantalon de travail quand elle regarda le lit et vit son téléphone. Est-ce que Rick voudrait _vraiment_ se réveiller maintenant pour aller à une scène de crime ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et pensa pendant un moment. Bon, si elle allait ne pas avoir le moral, elle n'allait pas être seule.

Elle pressa le numéro 4 de ses numéros abrégés et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une barre de céréales, le café devra attendre.

"Castle," vint la réponse endormie.

"Désolée de te réveiller Castle, mais on a un meurtre," lui dit Kate pendant qu'elle mettait ses chaussures et attrapait son arme. "Tu peux retourner dormir si tu veux."

"Vous êtes un peu en retard Détective," répondit-il. Kate pouvait l'entendre se débattre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Pardon ?" demanda Kate, mettant son arme dans son étui.

"Et il ne pleut pas," continua Rick alors que Kate entendait le son distinctif de tiroirs s'ouvrant et se fermant. "Mais je vais accepter quand même."

Elle rit faiblement. "Je serai là dans 10 minutes. Sois prêt à partir," lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne raccroche et mette sa veste.

Elle conduisit avec les fenêtres ouvertes et l'air frais pénétrait alors qu'elle faisait son chemin dans les rues presque désertes de Manhattan juste avant l'heure de pointe du matin. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble de Rick et lui envoya un sms. Dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, il était assit, les yeux encore troubles à côté d'elle.

"Donc, sur quoi est ce qu'on enquête aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils allaient vers Madison Avenue.

"Ton intuition est aussi bonne que la mienne," répondit Kate. "Je viens juste d'être appelée me disant de venir."

"Ils n'attendent jamais une heure décente, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kate roula des yeux. "Je dirai aux meurtriers de Manhattan que tu n'apprécies pas leurs emplois du temps, Castle."

"Merci."

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble et se garèrent de l'autre côté de la rue. Esposito, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'avoir été réveillé, les rejoignit à la porte de l'immeuble, et les amena dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5e étage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" demanda Kate quand ils entrèrent et rencontrèrent Ryan.

"Femme, la trentaine, son nom est Sarah James."

Il leur montra l'appartement et les amena dans la cuisine, où Lanie était penchée au dessus du corps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire, Lanie ?" demanda Kate, s'accroupissant pour examiner le corps pendant que les garçons se tenaient debout à côté d'elle.

"Je dirais que la cause de la mort est traumatisme contondant. Soit elle a été frappée avec quelque chose ou soit elle a fait une sacrée chute et elle a atterri sur le coin du comptoir. Quoi que ce soit, ça l'a tuée plutôt instantanément."

Kate jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir, qui était occupé par les objets répandus dessus. "Des signes de lutte ?"

"Elle a des contusions sur ses deux bras," dit Lanie en levant la manche de la femme pour montrer les bleus, "et il y a des griffures sur son visage. Ses lèvres n'ont pas l'air en meilleur état."

"Quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer en utilisant ses lèvres ?" demanda Rick de derrière Kate.

Lanie le regarda sans humour. "Plus comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de les lui arracher en l'embrassant." Elle reposa son regard sur Kate. "Tu l'as amené juste pour m'embêter ?"

Kate retint son sourire et secoua la tête. "Ryan, comment est-ce qu'on l'a trouvé ?"

"Le voisin d'à-côté, Jonie Pritchard, a appelé il y a environ une heure pour signaler du tapage. Apparemment, Sarah n'était pas très contente avec quelqu'un qui était à l'intérieur avec elle. Jonie a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de cris, et puis, subitement, il n'y en avait plus."

"Merci Ryan, Lanie," dit Kate en se levant et en marchant dans l'appartement. "Il n'y a aucun signe d'entrée par effraction, ou de lutte ailleurs que dans la cuisine. Et, "elle montra deux verres à vin et une couverture froissée sur le canapé, "on dirait qu'elle et ce quelqu'un qui était avec elle passaient plutôt une bonne soirée. Dis à la scientifique d'examiner l'appartement, vois s'ils ont relevé des empreintes. Fais tester les verres."

"Excusez-moi," appela un homme depuis le couloir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Sarah et il laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé. "Est-ce que c'est Sarah ?"

"Je suis désolée monsieur, c'est un site non autorisé. Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Kate alors que les gars passèrent à côté de l'étranger pour passer leurs appels.

"Je suis Keith Cloves, le meilleur ami de Sarah et le parrain d'Howie." Kate fit un signe de la tête à un des officiers pour qu'il vérifie l'identité de Keith. "Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je suis désolée de vous dire qu'elle l'est," lui dit Kate gentiment.

Il prit un souffle frissonnant et s'effondra contre le mur près de la porte, faisant tomber son sac de gym et mettant sa tête dans ses mains. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"On est toujours pas sûrs," répondit Kate. "On dirait qu'elle s'est débattue et qu'elle a percutée le comptoir d'une mauvaise façon. Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?"

Keith eu l'air hanté. "La nuit dernière. On a dîné, bu du vin," il fit un geste vers les verres sur la table basse, "et on a regardé un film. Son mari, Will, et son fils, Howie, visitait sa mère, mais Sarah avait une réunion, donc elle n'a pas pu les rejoindre."

"Quand est-ce que son mari va être de retour ?" demanda Kate.

"Plus tard dans la journée. Je crois qu'ils étaient supposés rentrer vers 15h."

"Est-ce que quelque chose avait l'air bizarre hier ?" lui demanda Rick.

"Non, non. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur. La réunion s'était bien passée et elle avait eu un bonus. C'était une soirée marrante."

"Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Mme James ?" demanda Kate.

"Depuis la fac. On était colocataire pendant quelques années, puis on a déménagé en ville. Elle a rencontré Will à son premier travail, au Met. Il est musicien," il pointa la cor d'harmonie dans le coin. "Ils se sont mariés il y quelques années, et ils ont eu Howie en 2009."

"Quand êtes-vous parti hier soir ?" demanda Castle.

"Um, vers 1h, je pense," il soupira. "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus précis. On a tendance à perdre le fil du temps."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer ça ?" demanda Kate calmement.

Sa tête se releva instantanément. "Vous ne pensez pas que je l'ai tué quand même ? Mon dieu, elle est ma meilleure amie ! Je suis la parrain de son fils !"

"Je suis désolée, c'est seulement le protocole" lui dit Kate. "Mais on a besoin de savoir."

Keith passa une main sur son visage. "J'ai croisé mon voisin, Paul Sterik, en rentrant à mon appartement. Je suis sûr qu'il peut se porter garant pour moi. On vit à deux étages d'écart."

"Très bien, merci," Kate fit un signe de tête à Rick, qui partit et dit aux officiers de vérifier l'alibi de Keith.

"Est-ce que je peux partir ?" demanda Keith après un moment, fixant le corps sans vie de Sarah.

"Bien sûr. Donnez juste vos coordonnées au Détective Ryan dans le hall, et on vous contactera," répondit Kate.

Keith hocha la tête et partit rapidement, paraissant proche de la crise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Rick à Kate une fois que Keith avait disparu.

Kate était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone sonna. "Beckett. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Ok. Ouais. Merci." Elle ferma son téléphone en soupirant. "Le bâtiment n'a pas de caméras de surveillance autre que dans le hall d'entrée donc une fois qu'on est dans l'ascenseur, c'est bon. La scientifique sera là dans 15 minutes pour ratisser l'appartement, et ils nous feront savoir," retransmit-elle à Rick. "On ferait mieux de retourner au commissariat et chercher tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur cette famille."

Rick acquiesça et la suivit dehors et dans la Crown Vic. Ils étaient silencieux pendant les quelques minutes du trajet pendant laquelle qu'ils luttaient avec la circulation de l'heure de pointe.

"Ça va ?" demanda Rick.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire. "Je vais bien. Je suis fatiguée et ça va être une longue journée."

"Comment tu peux savoir ?"

"Il y a eu peu de lutte. Ça c'est passé dans un immeuble sans véritable surveillance. Il n'y a pas d'arme du crime, et la dernière personne a l'avoir vu en vie n'a rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Elle a dû laisser rentrer le meurtrier dans son appartement, donc c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, et ça c'est difficile. Espérons que la vidéo de surveillance du hall d'entrée nous éclairera un peu plus, mais c'est peu probable."

"On va trouver," lui dit-il, posant sa main sur la sienne sur le siège.

Kate regarda leurs mains. Quand Will et elle avaient travaillé ensemble, elle avait une règle strique de 'ne me touche pas'. Avec Tom, ils avaient été bien moins discrets. Et maintenant, avec Rick... et ben, il ne se passait pas vraiment quelque chose _avec_ Rick, enfin façon de parler.

"Est-ce que c'est ok ?" demanda doucement Rick. Il pouvait vraiment lire ses pensée.

Kate sentit un mur se briser quelque part et supprima un sourire. "J'aurais besoin que tu me la rendes quand je tournerais," répondit-elle avec un ton égal.

Elle surprit l'énorme sourire de Rick avant qu'il n'arrive à soumettre ses expressions faciales. Elle aurait rit, mais ça aurait gâcher l'attitude 'se la jouer cool' qu'elle entretenait, donc elle résista, et ils conduisirent en silence pendant encore 10 pâtés de maisons. Elle enleva à contre-cœur sa main d'en dessous la sienne quand ils tournèrent dans le garage au 12e commissariat.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la commissariat puis vers l'ascenseur. Ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, se touchant presque, comme d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui crépitait entre eux jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, les laissant savoir qu'ils arrivaient à l'open space. Rick recula de quelques centimètres d'elle, et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Kate sentit un changement dans leur interaction. Ils étaient Beckett et Castle de nouveau, ou plutôt, ils étaient _seulement_ Beckett et Castle maintenant. Rick et Kate se verront de nouveau pour le déjeuner, s'ils étaient assez chanceux pour en avoir un, et peut-être après le travail.

"Yo, Beckett !" appela Esposito quand ils atteignirent son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Espo ?"

"Une Sarah James a pris une mesure d'éloignement contre Matthew Collins il y a deux semaines, et devine où il vit ?"

"L'immeuble de notre victime ?" dit Rick. Kate retint un sourire et Esposito roula des yeux.

"Ouais. Et, regarde ça, pas d'alibi. Ils sont en train de l'amener."

"Super. Merci," lui dit Kate avant de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir ses emails pour lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le suspect.

"Café ?" demanda Rick. Kate le regarda plein d'espoirs. "Le plus fort et grand café que je puisse faire ?"

"S'il-te-plaît et merci," répondit Kate. Rick fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

Kate étudia le profil de Collins. Au tendre âge de 27 ans, il avait déjà fait de la prison pour vol et coups et blessures, et il n'avait pas de mesures d'éloignement qu'auprès de Sarah James, mais aussi de quelques autres personnes à ses anciens lieux de travail. Il a eu une enfance difficile, aucun proche vivant, il a été élevé en foyer. Qualifié de malin, il correspond parfaitement, surtout qu'une de ses agression était une agression sexuelle, ce qui expliquerait certainement les lèvres endommagées de Sarah.

Rick plaça sa tasse sur son bureau et s'assit dans sa chaise. "Une quantité massive de caféine, à ton service."

"Merci Castle," dit Kate en prenant prestement une gorgée et ferma ses yeux dans un moment de soulagement (ouais, la caféine n'était pas une drogue addictive _du tout_) apporté à son organisme.

"Tu te sens un peu mieux ?" demanda Castle.

"Absolument. Et," elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il se leva et regarda l'écran par dessus son épaule. "On dirait que Collins est notre gars."

"Coups et blessure, mesures d'éloignement, du temps servit ? Wow ! C'est un gagnant," dit Rick, son visage très proche de son oreille.

Kate se tourna pour le regarder et se trouva bien plus proche de Rick qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il y ait un toussotement à droite du bureau de Kate.

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?" demanda Ryan, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

"Pas vraiment," répondirent ensemble Kate et Rick. Le sourcil de Ryan se leva aussi rapidement que Rick se rassit et Kate chercha sans aucun but dans les papiers sur son bureau. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?"

"Collins," répondit Ryan. "Ils viennent juste de l'amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire."

"Très bien Castle, on dirait qu'il est temps d'arrêté ce gars pour meurtre."

"Ce que je préfère !" s'exclama Rick. Il sauta de sa chaise et ensemble ils allèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

**Pour l'instant on est toujours à un chapitre par semaine mais je pense que bientôt ça va passer à 2 ! ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai fini de traduire la fic. Maintenant il reste plus que quelques relectures pour corriger et on passera bientôt à plus d'un chapitre par semaine ! ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

"Vous avez un casier judiciaire plutôt rempli M. Collins," dit Kate comme salutation alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'asseyaient. "Coups et blessures, vols, et je vois que vous avez aussi passé du temps dans une de nos meilleure prison."

"Est-ce que vous m'avez traîné ici pour me dire à quel point je suis un fils de pute ? Parce que si c'est tout, j'avais pas besoin d'être arrêter pour ça," ricana-t-il.

"Je ferais attention à votre ton, M. Collins," dit Kate doucement. "Je pense que vous ne voulez pas ajouter entrave à la justice à la possible condamnation pour meurtre."

"Condamnation pour meurtre ?" il s'assit droit, ses cheveux blonds hirsutes bougeant avec le mouvement. "Écoutez, je n'ai tué personne."

"Il y a deux semaines, Sarah James a pris une mesure d'éloignement contre vous qui vous interdisait d'aller plus haut dans l'immeuble que le deuxième étage."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? On s'est hurlé dessus devant les boites aux lettres et j'ai abîmé une boite. Cette femme a décidé que j'étais trop instable, et a prit une mesure d'éloignement contre moi."

"Ça a tout à voir avec ça," intervint Rick.

Collins le regarda. "Écoutez. Je comprends. J'ai des antécédents. J'ai un problème pour contrôler ma colère. Merde, j'ai un tas de problèmes. Mais j'ai tué personne !"

"Le corps de Sarah James nous dit le contraire," dit sérieusement Kate.

"Elle est morte ?" le choc était réel.

"Oui," répondit Kate. "On l'a trouvée ce matin dans son appartement."

"C'est terrible," dit-il doucement.

Kate haussa un sourcil. "M. Collins, quand était votre dernière interaction avec Mme. James ?"

Il les regarda avec suspicion. "Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi il y a deux jours."

"Elle a quoi ?" s'exclama Rick.

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait jugé trop vite, et qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait une mauvaise passe, et mon pétage de plombs l'a effrayée. Elle a un enfant vous savez ? Et elle voulait juste qu'il soit en sécurité."

Kate et Rick échangèrent des regards surpris. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peu confirmer ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Le portier de notre immeuble pourrait. Il était présent. Elle a fait en sorte de le faire devant quelqu'un. Elle a dit qu'elle abandonnerait les poursuites dès qu'elle le pourrait."

Kate fit un signe de tête vers la vitre, sachant que Ryan ou Esposito courrait pour justifier les propos de Collins. Elle se retourna vers son suspect et sentit un pincement dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle voulait frapper la table avec son poing. Mince.

"Très bien, M. Collins. Si vous ne l'avez pas tuée, où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ?"

"À mon nouveau travail. 95 Rue Stanton, l'épicerie d'Arlene. Mon vieux pote du lycée la tient maintenant, et il m'a donné une chance de retourner dans le droit chemin."

"On va vérifier ça. En attendant, vous devez aller en détention," lui dit Kate en écrivant l'adresse sur le fichier. "Bonne chance, M. Collins."

Il hocha la tête et regarda Rick et elle sortir de la salle. Rick se tourna vers elle dès que la porte fut fermée. "C'était pas lui."

"Je sais," soupira Kate en retournant à son bureau et en s'asseyant.

"L'alibi et le portier sont confirmés," leur dit Ryan de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Super," murmura-t-elle en sortant le dossier sur Sarah James. "Notre seul suspect vire soudainement d'escroc à un homme qui se reprend."

"C'est bien pour lui sinon, non ?" demanda Rick timidement.

Kate le regarda et hocha la tête. "Ça l'est, ouais."

"On trouvera," lui dit-il, étendant une main pour qu'elle lui donne la moitié du dossier.

Ils lisèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Montgomery passe sa tête par la porte de son bureau. "Beckett ?"

"Oui Monsieur ?"

"Vous devez aller à l'appartement de Sarah James. Apparemment son mari fait tout un cirque et refuse de venir nous parler."

Kate hocha la tête et se leva. "Ce sera fait Monsieur. Aller Castle, on y va."

Rick était juste derrière elle et ils se dépêchèrent jusqu'à la Crown Vic. Kate mit le gyrophare pour plus de précaution et ils sortirent en vitesse du garage vers le centre ville.

"Ça devrait être marrant," dit-elle sarcastiquement alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent vers l'immeuble des James.

"Te voir va probablement aider," dit Rick. "Je suis sûr qu'il veut des réponses."

"Les avoir va être la partie facile. C'est géré le fait qu'on ne sache pas qui a fait ça qui va être le plus dur. C'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui rend les choses pires," dit-elle doucement en se garant.

Rick serra son épaule gentiment, avant qu'ils sortent et se précipitent vers l'immeuble. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le 5e étage. Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, M. James étaient en train de crier sur un officier qui semblait harcelé et Howie était recroquevillé près de l'entrée.

Kate s'approcha du mari pendant que Rick se pencha pour parler à l'enfant.

"M. James ?" Kate interrompit sa tirade colorée.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Mon nom est Détective Kate Beckett..."

"Où est ma femme ? Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des banderoles partout ? Je ne veux pas aller au commissariat, je veux juste que quelqu'un me dise quelle merde est arrivée à ma femme !"

"Monsieur, si vous pouviez juste vous calmer, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir," dit Kate d'un ton neutre.

"Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme. Quelque chose n'est pas normal. N'osez pas me dire de me calmer !" gronda-t-il.

"M. James," interrompit Kate. "Si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors s'il vous plaît, pour votre fils ?" elle fit un geste pour montrer où Rick se trouvait, tenant un Howie horrifié, qui se cachait dans son épaule.

"Oh Howie," dit William tristement. Il tendit ses bras vers son fils, qui le regardait avec appréhension, mais laissa Rick le passer. "Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, berçant l'enfant qui pleurait. "S'il vous plaît, pouvez vous me dire ce qui est arrivé à ma femme ?"

Kate prit une grande inspiration. "Je suis désolée, mais votre femme nous a quittés," dit-elle aussi doucement que possible.

William chancela en arrière et se cogna contre le mur, serrant son fils très fortement. "C... Comment ?"

"On l'a trouvée dans votre appartement, elle s'est battu avec l'agresseur, et puis elle est tombée et a reçu un coup mortel à l'arrière de la tête en heurtant le coin du comptoir."

"Qui ? Avec qui est-ce qu'elle se battait ?"

"On ne sait pas encore M. James, mais je vous assure que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver le coupable et l'amener devant la justice."

William hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. "Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux très distants. "Je veux juste m'asseoir. Ça fait beaucoup."

Kate regarda l'officier qui gardait la porte et reçu un hochement de tête, ils avaient déjà nettoyé le site. "Oui, nous le pouvons."

Elle les mena dans l'appartement et vers le salon. "Castle, est-ce que tu pourrais emmener Howie dans sa chambre pour pas longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant l'enfant terrifié. "Si c'est d'accord avec vous, M. James ?"

"Oui, oui, s'il vous plaît ?" répondit William, embrassant son enfant avant de le passer à Rick, qui le conduisit dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

"Ok, petit bonhomme," dit Rick en s'asseyant par terre en gardant Howie debout entre ses jambes. "Comment tu vas ? Un peu mieux maintenant que Papa ne crie plus ?"

Howie hocha la tête lentement et regarda autour de lui, avant de repérer un ours en peluche sur son lit. Il y alla tout excité à quatre pattes et l'attrapa, avant de retourner debout devant Rick. "Ours !"

Rick ria. "Oui je le vois. Quel est son nom ?"

"Pas de nom. Il est nouveau !" dit Howie excité. "Maman m'a acheté un cadeau !"

Rick regarda l'ours, qui avait toujours l'étiquette, et se leva. "Howie, est-ce que Maman t'achète normalement des cadeaux quand tu es parti ?"

Howie hocha la tête affirmativement. "Si je suis gentil avec Papa, j'ai un cadeau."

Rick sourit et lui toucha la tête. "Je suis sûr que tu as été très gentil avec ton Papa. Est-ce que je peux voir ton ours ?"

Howie accepta et le lui tendit. Rick examina le jouet, et, voyant rien d'anormal, autorisa le garçon à l'avoir. Il scanna la chambre et ses yeux tombèrent sur une enveloppe sur le lit. "Howie," il attrapa un mouchoir et prit la lettre, "est-ce que Maman te laisse une lettre avec tes jouets ?"

Howie regarda l'enveloppe et secoua la tête doucement. "Nu-uh."

"Est-ce que je peux voir encore ton ours, Howie ?" demanda Rick après un moment. "Je veux le montrer au Détective Beckett, vu qu'il est si spécial."

Howie sourit et lui tendit une nouvelle fois l'ours. Rick tint l'ours et l'enveloppe avec le mouchoir et prit la main d'Howie. "Je pense qu'on a donné à ton Papa et au Détective Beckett assez de temps, tu ne crois pas ?"

Howie hocha la tête et permit à Rick de le guider dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Beckett parlant doucement à un William larmoyant. Elle releva la tête, surprise, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Rick montra l'ours en peluche et l'enveloppe et Beckett haussa un sourcil. William se tourna et ouvrit ses bras pour son fils, qui gloussa et couru vers le câlin. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda William en mettant Howie sur ses genoux.

"Howie m'a dit que sa mère lui offre normalement un cadeau, si vous partiez sans elle. Mais ce cadeau à une note."

Kate sauta sur ses pieds, sortant une paire supplémentaire de gants en plastique de ce matin de sa poche. Elle prit la lettre à Rick et l'ouvrit précautionneusement, enlevant la carte qui était à l'intérieur. "_Pour mon fils chéri. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être avec toi pendant si longtemps, mais je serais avec toi bientôt. Je t'aimerais toujours._"

"On dirait quelque chose que Sarah pourrait dire," dit William tristement. "Elle aimait Howie plus que tout au monde."

"On va quand même l'amener au labo juste au cas où," lui dit Kate. "Et Howie," elle s'accroupit pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux, "est-ce que je peux prendre ton ours au travail avec moi ? Je veux montrer à tout le monde à quel point il est spécial."

Howie réfléchit. "Est-ce que vous me le rendrez ?"

"Bien sûr," intervint Rick. "Et il sera comme neuf. Je te le promets."

Les adultes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, et Rick pointa discrètement l'étiquette, Kate et lui lui en achèteraient un nouveau, si celui là s'avérait être une pièce à conviction dont ils avaient besoin pour attraper leur meurtrier.

"Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions M. James ?" demanda Kate en se levant et en donnant les preuves à un des officiers, qui les fit disparaître aussitôt.

William secoua sa tête. "Non. Merci, pour tout. Vous nous ferez savoir ?"

"On vous dira à la minute où on sait quelque chose. Et s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ou les autres services dont je vous ai fait la liste, ils peuvent beaucoup aider," lui dit Kate, une main allant inconsciemment vers sa poitrine pour passer un doigt dans la bague sous son T-shirt.

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirent au revoir. Le voyage vers la voiture se fit en silence. Une fois qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, Rick se tourna pour regarder Kate, qui conduisait avec une main, l'autre jouant avec la bague de sa mère, qu'elle avait sorti.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Quand la victime est célibataire, quand la victime n'a pas de famille, quand la victime est un criminel endurci, ça ne fait pas mal. Quand c'est juste une personne sans personne d'autre pour ressentir la perte, ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne ne mérite de mourir, mais..."

"Mais les familles souffrent le plus," répondit Rick.

"Ouais."

"Est-ce que tu penses que l'ours est ce qu'il nous faut ?" demanda Rick en mettant une main sur son genou.

Kate laissa tomber sa main de la bague de sa mère pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens. "Je l'espère."

Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Kate cacha son collier et ils sortirent de la voiture, marchant très proche l'un de l'autre. Ils se tirent debout, leurs corps rapprochés dans l'ascenseur, et Kate posa sa tête sur son épaule pour un très court instant, avant que la sonnerie retentisse et qu'ils se séparent.

Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir à son bureau quand le portable de Kate sonna. "Beckett. Lanie, oui. Ok, on sera là tout de suite," elle raccrocha le téléphone et se leva, faisait signe à Rick de suivre.

Les portes se fermèrent et Rick attrapa sa main et fit une petite pression. Kate cacha son rougissement. "Concentres toi, Castle," dit-elle sévèrement.

Il rit et lâcha sa main. "Tout ce que vous voulez, _Détective_."

Kate lui fit un sourire comme son regard avait échoué. "Dîne avec moi ?"

"Viens dîner avec Alexis et moi ?"

"J'aimerais ça," dit Kate alors que les portes s'ouvrirent et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la morgue. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous, Lanie ?"

"Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes sur votre lettre," dit-elle sans préambule. Kate soupira. "Mais j'ai été curieuse," continua Lanie, "et j'ai regardé dans son dossier. Ça n'a peut être pas d'empreintes," elle souleva la lettre, "mais votre victime n'a pas écrit ce mot. Ce n'est pas son écriture." Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard. "Il y avait aussi des traces de cuir sur l'ours, le nœud est fait de velcro, et le gant s'est abîmé dessus."

"Donc, notre tueur est arrivé avec un cadeau de bienvenue, portait des gants, a laissé l'ours pour Howie, et puis a tué sa mère. Quelque chose ne colle pas," dit Rick.

"Ce n'est pas tout," intervint Lanie.

"Oh ?"

"J'ai jeté un deuxième coup d'œil à votre victime. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du duvet dans ses cheveux plus tôt, mais je me suis dite qu'elle avait dû ramasser ça du sol. Maintenant je ne suis plus si sûre. Je l'ai testé contre celui de l'ours, et c'est le même duvet. Les gants ont du le prendre du duvet de la fourrure de l'ours, et l'ont transféré à la victime."

"Quelqu'un a écrit ce mot, puis a tué Sarah James. Si Sarah ne l'a pas écrit, alors qui l'a fait ? Qui pourrait appeler Howie son fils ?" se demanda Kate.

"Le père était avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lanie.

"Oui," Kate et Rick répondirent ensemble.

"Trop mignon," rigola Lanie. Rick sourit satisfait et Kate roula des yeux. "Et la seule personne présente cette nuit était le parrain ?"

"Le parrain," dit soudainement Kate. "Tu sais, 4h30 est assez tôt pour aller faire du sport."

"Ils ont un travail prenant. C'est un avocat, non ?" répondit Rick.

"Ouais mais s'ils sont restés éveillés si tard qu'il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de l'heure à laquelle il est parti, pourquoi aller faire du sport aussi tôt ? S'il est parti à 1h, ils ont eu moins de trois heures de sommeil."

"Tu ne penses pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça en vaut la peine d'essayer. Merci Lanie," dit Kate en attrapant le bras de Rick et le tira hors de la pièce, sortant son portable avec l'autre main. "Ryan, amène Keith Cloves pour moi, s'il te plaît."

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Kate tenant toujours le bras de Rick. "J'espère que ce n'est pas lui," dit abruptement Rick.

"Pourquoi ?"

Rick soupira. "Je détesterais penser qu'il a tué la mère de ce petit garçon parce qu'il l'aimait trop. C'est pas bien à tellement de niveaux."

Kate hocha la tête et fit une petite pression sur son bras avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'ascenseur.

"Esposito," appela-t-elle à travers la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux sortir le certificat de naissance d'Howie James et tous ses dossiers médicaux, s'il te plaît ?"

"Je ferais ce que je peux," lui dit Esposito.

Ryan posa le téléphone à côté d'Esposito. "Il arrive."

"Super. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une autre faveur ?" lui demanda Kate alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau.

"Bien sûr."

"Est-ce que tu pourrais chercher de quel magasin vient l'ours ? Trouves qui l'a acheté, si tu peux ?"

"Je suis dessus," lui dit Ryan, avant de prendre le téléphone et de passer ses coups de fils.

"Sarah et Keith ont vécu ensemble pendant quelques années. Cinq ans à vrai dire," l'informa Rick, tendant le dossier qu'il était en train de lire. "Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité, que peut-être, qu'Howie ne soit pas de William ?"

"Beckett," appela Esposito avant qu'elle ne pu répondre. "Je viens juste de finir avec le médecin d'Howie. On dirait qu'un teste de paternité a été fait à sa dernière visite."

"Et ?"

"Le père n'est pas William James."

"Laisse moi deviner ?" dit-elle en regardant Keith sortir de l'ascenseur. "C'est lui."

Esposito hocha la tête et regarda Keith Cloves être escorté dans la salle d'interrogatoire. "Très bien, Castle. Essayons ça une nouvelle fois."

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Keith marchant nerveusement. "Est-ce que c'est à propos de Sarah ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix tendue.

"S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous, M. Cloves," lui dit Kate.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, s'asseyant bien droit dans la chaise, une de ses jambes tressautant à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?"

"M. Cloves, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Sarah ?"

Il eu l'air déconcerté. "Je vous l'ai dit, on s'est rencontré à l'université. Donc 10, 12 ans, peut être."

"Et vous avez toujours été meilleurs amis ?"

"Toujours," répondit-il.

"Toujours _juste_ des amis ?" demanda Rick.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" demanda Keith, ses traits étant suspicieux.

"C'est un long moment pour être meilleur ami avec une jeune femme attirante," dit Rick en haussant les épaules. "C'est sûr que vous tenez beaucoup à elle et à son fils. Est-ce que vous étiez tellement amoureux que vous vouliez juste la voir heureuse ? Donc quand elle a commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Will vous avez laissé passer ?"

"Je... je suis confus. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?" demanda-t-il, regardant Kate.

"Est-ce que vous êtes devenu jaloux, Keith, quand elle s'est mariée avec lui ?" continua Kate là où Rick s'était arrêté. "Est-ce que vous l'avez acculé un soir où il était parti pour affaires ? Ou est-ce qu'elle est venue à vous ?"

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?"

"Vous avez demandé un test de paternité, M. Cloves, il y a quatre semaines, qui confirme que vous êtes le père d'Howie James. Maintenant, pour une femme qui était heureuse en mariage avec son mari, ça me paraît bizarre de voir qu'il n'est pas le père."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," bégaya-t-il.

"Vous êtes inscrit comme la personne à contacter en cas d'urgences, si ses parents ne sont pas joignables," lit Rick du dossier sur la table. "Donc vous l'avez emmené à sa dernière visite, rendant un service à Sarah. Je parie que ça a été facile de persuader l'infirmière de faire le test. Juste faire les yeux doux, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous avez fait avec Sarah ?"

"Écoutez," Keith respirait fortement maintenant, et une goutte de sueur faisait son chemin sur son visage. "Elle est venue vers moi, ok ! Ils avaient eu une dispute, et on avait trop bu. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en souvenait de ce qu'il c'était passé, mais quand Howie est arrivé, juste, je savais."

"Donc vous avez demandé le test. Quand vous avez découvert, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Keith. Vous lui avez dit ?"

"Bien sûr que je lui ai dit ! Mais elle a juré que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. On a eu une énorme dispute. La nuit dernière, on s'est réconcilié. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais inventé, que ça avait été dur ces derniers temps."

"Et elle y a cru ?"

Il avait l'air pris au piège pendant une seconde, et puis il hocha la tête. "Ouais. J'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine de les perdre tous les deux, et que je pouvais le voir dès que je le voulais."

"Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ce mot ?" demanda Kate, tournant une photocopie du mot de l'ours vers Keith.

"Je... non, non, je ne le reconnais pas," répondit il, tirant sur son col.

"Vous avez dit être rentré chez vous vers 1h la nuit dernière ?" demanda Rick.

Keith releva brusquement la tête, confus par la question abrupte. "Ouais..."

"Vous étiez là-bas assez tôt ce matin," continua Kate. "Et vous avez l'air assez fatigué. Vous n'avez pas du tout dormi ?"

"Bien sur que si. On est tous les deux habitués aux courtes nuits, et elle a dit qu'elle voulait aller faire du sport hier soir."

"Vous savez, c'est marrant," dit Kate, regardant les témoignages des voisins, "Jonie Pritchard dit que la voix hurlant ce matin ressemblait à la votre."

"J'ai... j'ai une voix plutôt banale," bégaya Keith. "Je sonne comme beaucoup de gars."

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard. Rick haussa un sourcil et Kate hocha un peu la tête, lui permettant de prendre le contrôle. Il regarda une feuille et feint la surprise (plutôt bien si elle était honnête). "Vous savez quoi Keith, je pense qu'on a fini," lui dit-il.

"Je... vraiment ?" demanda Keith.

"Ouais. On est vraiment désolé pour le dérangement. Est-ce que vous pourriez signer ici, disant que vous êtes venu nous parler ?" Il sortit une feuille au hasard, sachant que Keith ne la lirait pas.

"Juste mon nom ?"

"Oh non. Est ce que vous pourriez écrire, 'j'atteste que j'ai donné ma déclaration, et donne au 12e commissariat la permission d'archiver mon témoignage' s'il vous plaît."

"Bien sûr," dit-il en haussant les épaules, gribouillant la demande. Il signa en bas et redonna le mot.

Kate le prit et le plaça sur la table, à côté de l'autre mot. L'écriture était exactement la même. Son téléphone vibra et elle le regarda. "Excusez-moi," dit-elle en regardant le sms.

_Il manque du cuir aux gants et avec des traces de la salive et de l'ours trouvés dans l'appartement de Cloves._

Kate regarda l'homme se tenant de l'autre côté de la table. Il transpirait et gesticulait et avait l'air tourmenté. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, Keith ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pardon," il leva le regard. "Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec les questions."

"Votre écriture correspond à celle d'un mot trouvé, avec un ours en peluche, dans la chambre d'Howie," lui dit-elle, ignorant ses protestations. "Et les gants que vous avez utilisé pour suffoquer et retenir Sarah James viennent juste d'être trouvés à votre appartement, avec un bout manquant à cause du velcro sur l'ours en peluche."

Il la regarda avec des yeux tourmentés. "Je... je..."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'étais un peu saoul et je... elle était si belle, et j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et elle m'a repoussé, et je... je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Et puis on était en train de se battre, et elle est tombée et... et puis elle ne bougeait plus..." il regarda le mur, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues. "Et je pouvais entendre Jonie venir et j'ai paniqué La sortie de secours était juste là, et je me suis enfui... et... je n'avais pas l'intention. Ça n'était pas... je ne voulais pas," il s'effondra en pleurant et Kate et Rick le regardèrent tristement.

"Si c'était vraiment un accident," commença Kate. Keith leva la tête. "Alors les charges vont être différentes. Vous n'allez pas finir dans le couloir de la mort, pas d'aiguille, rien de tout ça. Mais j'ai besoin de votre déclaration complète. Est-ce que vous donnerez ça à un avocat pour le commissariat ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement désolé," gémit-il.

Kate hocha la tête. "Je vous crois," dit-elle doucement.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je ne lui ferais pas ça à elle. À... à mon fils !"

"Donnez juste votre déposition, Keith, et les choses vont s'arranger," lui dit-elle, avant qu'elle et Rick se lèvent et quittent la pièce, passant l'avocat et le preneur de déposition sur leur chemin.

Ils s'assirent à son bureau, hochant la tête aux officiers souriants qui les félicitaient.

"Félicitations vous deux," dit Montgomery en s'approchant. "C'était du super travail."

"Merci, Capitaine," répondit Kate pour tous les deux, alors que Rick hochait la tête.

"Si vous pouvez remplir la paperasse, et parler à M. James quand il arrivera, vous êtes libres de partir," dit-il, tapotant Rick sur l'épaule en se retournant.

Kate soupira et sortit les formulaires. Rick étendit une main et elle lui offrit un petit sourire en lui passant les formulaires et ils remplirent la paperasse en silence. 30 minutes passèrent et ils avaient fini. Kate alla donner les formulaires à Montgomery et Rick sortit son téléphone, bidouillant quelque chose.

Quand elle revint, William James arriva, portant un Howie ayant l'air endormi dans ses bras. On leur montrèrent la salle de réunion et Kate prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Rick la suivit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, s'asseyant en face de William.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que vous avez trouvé qui... qui ?" demanda-t-il, regardant inconsciemment son fils.

"Oui nous avons trouvé," répondit Kate. Rick se leva abruptement et tendit sa main à Howie.

"Est-ce que tu aimerais voir à quoi ressemble un vrai commissariat Howie ?" demanda-t-il. Howie hocha la tête et prit sa main. Rick sourit au père reconnaissant qui était frappé par le chagrin, et il mena le petit garçon hors de la pièce.

"Qui a fait ça à ma femme ?" demanda William une fois qu'ils étaient partis.

"Le meilleur ami de votre femme, Keith Cloves," répondit gentiment Kate. "Ils se sont disputés et il a essayé de l'embrasser. Sarah ne voulait pas et ils ont fini par se battre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'intentionnel, elle est tombée et s'est cognée la tête et il a paniqué et il a fui."

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama William, passant une main sur son visage. "Est-ce qu'il a..."

"Oh non, M. James. Il n'a pas essayé de lui faire du mal comme ça. Il a essayé de l'embrasser, mais c'était tout."

"Bien, bien." Ils étaient assis silencieusement pendant un moment. "Est-ce que je suis le père d'Howie ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Excusez moi ?"

"Sarah marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil l'autre nuit, à propos d'Howie et Keith et moi, et je juste... il n'a jamais... il ne m'a jamais ressemblé."

"Keith a demandé un teste de paternité il y a quelques semaines, qui est revenu positif pour son ADN." William retint sa respiration. "Mais William, vous êtes son père, son Papa. L'ADN ne change rien," lui dit-elle, voyant du coin de l'œil Castle pousser Howie sur sa chaise et faire des bruits de voiture.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que quelque chose c'était passé avec lui, il y a des années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, et je me suis dit que si elle ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler, alors ça ne s'était pas passé, vous savez ?"

"Je ne pense pas que votre femme voulais vous tromper. Keith ne l'a jamais violenté de cette façon, mais je ne pense pas que c'était hors de ses possibilités de prendre avantage d'une opportunité," répondit-elle honnêtement. Il avait besoin des faits, pas des mensonges,elle pouvait le dire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour Keith ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux froids.

"Il va passer un long moment en prison. Les charges vont probablement être attaque et homicide involontaire. Il en a pour au moins une décennie, si ce n'est plus, même avec bon comportement."

"C'est quelque chose," murmura William en essuyant ses yeux. "Merci, Détective."

Kate hocha la tête. "Vous êtes libre de nous appeler dès que vous le souhaitez. Je suis sûre que Castle serait content de voir encore Howie," lui dit-elle en les repérant jouer à l'avion.

"Il est bien avec lui," observa William, vraiment reconnaissant de la distraction.

"Il a un enfant. Elle est âgée maintenant, mais c'est un très bon père."

William hocha la tête. "Merci, Détective." Il se leva et tendit une main. Elle la prit et ils se serrèrent la main. Puis elle le suivit dans l'open space, regardant quand il prit Howie à Rick. Un instant plus tard, un homme arriva avec un paquet que Rick signa hâtivement.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez attendre ici juste pour une seconde ?" demanda Rick. William hocha la tête curieusement et Rick se dépêche de s'éloigner.

Kate offrit à Howie un ourson en gélatine et prétendit de le faire parler pour le divertir. Une minute plus tard, Rick réapparut, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

"Je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit-il à Howie, avant d'extraire une réplique exacte de l'ours en peluche d'Howie pour le bambin.

Howie poussa des cris aigus et serra très fort l'ours. William leurs sourit. "Merci," dit-il doucement. "Même si ça n'était pas de sa mère, c'était par amour, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit."

Kate hocha la tête sans bruit et regarda la paire sortir du commissariat, William écoutant le baragouinage de son fils.

"C'était vraiment gentil de ta part," dit Kate à Rick alors qu'il arrivait avec leurs manteaux.

"Il le mérite. C'est un gentil garçon. Et il n'a pas besoin de savoir de qui était le premier, ou pourquoi, ou ce que ça veut dire. Ça peut juste être un bon souvenir en ce mauvais moment, tu sais ?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa veste et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur ignorant les sourires satisfaits qu'arboraient Esposito et Ryan, et leurs appellations de 'Papa Castle' et 'Maman Beckett'.

Quand les portes se fermèrent Kate se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de passer son bras autour de lui pour un moment. "Emmène-moi manger, Rick," dit-elle doucement.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et fit une petite pression avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. "Tu paries."

Elle attrapa sa main, ne s'embêtant pas de la lâcher alors qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture.

"Je ne peux pas comprendre," dit-elle doucement en conduisant, les klaxonnes entourant la voiture résonnant à ses oreilles.

Rick pressa un baiser au dos de la paume de sa main, et elle perdit le souffle pendant un moment. "Je sais." murmura-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review à la fin, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez aimé sans développer, ça fait toujours super plaisir. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ils atteignirent son immeuble et firent leur chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Dans l'ascenseur, Rick pressa Kate à ses côtés pendant tout le trajet. Il déverrouilla l'appartement, refusant de laisser partir sa Détective, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Alexis, qui était assise sur un des tabouret de bar, un éparpillement impressionnant de devoirs pour l'école devant elle.

Kate et Rick se séparèrent lentement et allèrent poser leurs manteaux sur le porte-manteaux et leurs chaussures près de la porte, tout en appréciant la vue d'Alexis chantant silencieusement dans son crayon une chanson de son Ipod. Elle leva les yeux une fois que la chanson fut finie et un rougissement apparut sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'enlève hâtivement ses écouteurs et qu'elle arrange ses feuilles sur le comptoir.

"Salut Pumpkin," ria Rick en déposant un baiser sur sa tête et avant d'aller vers le réfrigérateur.

"Salut Papa," répondit Alexis avant de se tourner vers Kate. "Salut Kate ! Comment tu vas ?"

"Je vais bien, Alexis, comment tu vas ?" demanda Kate en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescente et en se penchant pour voir ce qui déchaînait Alexis. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan de Glee."

Alexis rougit. "Je ne... uh, le suis pas normalement, mais... je veux dire, Darren Chris..."

Kate rigola. "Il est plutôt pas mal et talentueux."

"Il était vraiment bien mieux dans A Very Potter Musical, par contre," dit Alexis excitée. "Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Ou la suite ?"

"À vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je me souviens de Castle chantant certaines chansons pendant un moment."

"Ah, ouais. Papa était vraiment obsédé avec ça. Il arrivait dans presque toutes les pièces, en essayant d'être Draco Malfoy."

Kate ria et Rick se retourna pour les regarder de façon incrédule. "Vous savez que je peux vous entendre parler de moi, hein ?"

"C'est ce qui est le plus drôle," dit Kate d'une façon détendue. "Maintenant, pourquoi tu te baladais en Draco Malfoy ?"

Alexis sourit. "C'est quelque chose que tu dois vraiment voir. Est-ce que tu es une fan d'Harry Potter, Kate ?"

"J'ai lu toute la série, et j'ai vu les films," dit Kate en haussant les épaules. "Je ne suis pas forcément, obsédée par ça, mais j'ai bien aimé les lire. Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien, si tu as environ 3 heures, je peux graver un dvd pour qu'on le voit après le diner ? Je présume que tu restes pour dîner ?"

"Ça me paraît bien, Alexis, à condition que je ne m'endorme pas devant."

"Oh, tu vas rester éveillée, crois moi. Tu vas trop rigoler !" dit Alexis toute excitée en rassemblant ses devoirs. "Appelle-moi quand c'est l'heure du dîner, Papa ?"

Rick hocha la tête et ils la regardèrent monter. Kate se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. "C'est une super fille, Rick."

"Merci," répondit-il, sortant une planche à découper et quelques légumes. "Une poêlé ça paraît bien ?"

"Super."

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, passant la nourriture entre eux et avançant dans la réparation du repas. Ils se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre, coupant et râpant les légumes et les jetant dans différents bols contenant plein de sauces asiatiques différentes.

"Comment est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ?" demanda Kate au hasard en le regardant allumer légèrement la cuisinière sous la poêle et mettre les premiers légumes qui étaient longs à cuire dedans.

"Est-ce que tu penserais moins bien de moi si je te disais la télé et le New York Times ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. Je serais intéressée de savoir pourquoi par contre," ria-t-elle.

"Je n'ai jamais pu, depuis que je suis né, très bien cuisiner et quand Alexis est arrivée... Je survivais en commandant de la nourriture ou en emmenant mes femmes dans des restaurants chics dès que j'ai été publié. Mère était toujours en déplacement, donc on mangeait des plats à emporter tout le temps quand j'étais petit. Mais après, j'avais cette petite fille qui voulait des pâtes au fromage et des omelettes et de la vrai nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui donner du chinois, elle ne le mangeait pas."

"Donc tu as commencé petit puis tu t'es amélioré ?"

"Je suis devenu bon pour la nourriture pour enfant assez rapidement, et puis, et bah, je passais tellement de temps à la maison que j'ai commencé à regarder la chaîne cuisine... et j'ai expérimenté. Alexis a des histoires sur mes échecs les plus colorés. Mais, à la fin, je me débrouille pas mal, je dirais."

Kate attrapa une carotte de la poêle et hocha la tête en la mettant dans sa bouche. "On dirait que vous mangez bien ici."

"Et pour toi ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils ajoutaient un peu plus de légumes dans la poêle et que Kate commençait à mettre la table.

"Ma mère m'a beaucoup appris quand j'étais à l'université et à la fin du lycée," répondit Kate mélancoliquement. Rick attrapa sa main alors qu'elle finissait de mettre la table et il la serra dans ses bras. "Elle était une super cuisinière. Après qu'elle soit morte, j'ai en quelque sorte arrêté d'essayer. Je fais la cuisine parfois, mais pas si souvent... comme tu l'as vu l'année dernière."

"On pourra prendre à emporter la prochaine fois, si tu veux," offrit Rick.

Kate le serra un peu. "Non. C'est le moment pour de nouveaux souvenirs."

Rick hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. Kate éteignit la poêle et mit le repas dans un large saladier pendant que Rick appelait Alexis. Ils s'assirent et Kate trouva que sa mélancolie d'avant s'estompait avec leur vive conversation. Il y avait juste un sens de _normalité_, s'asseoir là dans la cuisine, leurs genoux se touchant avec Rick et discuter avec sa brillante fille. Bon, peut-être que normalité n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire ça, Kate pensait en écoutant une anecdote sur Rick essayant de faire frire une dinde et qui par la suite brûla ses sourcils.

"J'ai dû annuler deux tournées de promotion à cause de ça," raconta Rick irrité. "Mais bon, j'ai appris à Alexis à se maquiller les yeux."

"Et depuis ce jour, ça l'a éloigné de cette expérience," dit Alexis en secouant la tête.

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me laisser embarquer dans ça avec toi, jamais," grogna Kate en commençant à nettoyer les assiettes.

"Je vais chercher le film ?" demanda Alexis. Les adultes hochèrent la tête et elle monta dans sa chambre.

"Je crois qu'on en a fini avec les explosions," commenta Rick en rinçant les plats et en les mettant dans le lave-vaisselle. "Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de voir un nuage de feu une nouvelle fois."

Kate lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Je suis d'accord."

Ils en avaient fini avec le dernier verre et Rick attrapa un large sac de popcorn et le mit dans le micro-ondes alors que Kate cherchait un grand bol. Alexis revint alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans le canapé, une fille de chaque côté de Rick. Kate se surprit à se blottir contre Rick et d'apprécier chaque moment de la comédie musicale. C'était assez intéressant pour garder son attention, et assez stupide pour tous les faire tous rire.

Quand ça se termina trois heures plus tard, son ventre lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler une occasion où elle avait autant rit.

"Alors tu en as pensé quoi ?" demanda Alexis toute excitée alors que le générique défilait.

"C'est brillant," rigola Kate. "C'est vraiment une super parodie. C'est comme ça que Darren a commencé ?"

"Ouais ! Ça a fait le buzz genre deux secondes après que ce soit sorti."

"Donc youtube est le chemin de la célébrité maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ?" Kate regarda en l'air. "Je ne vais jamais gagner de la notoriété maintenant !"

"Hey !" s'exclama Rick. "Être l'inspiration pour une série de roman policiers à succès n'est plus suffisant pour toi ?"

Alexis et Kate partagèrent un regard. "C'est pas vraiment la même chose," lui dit Kate tout en tapotant son torse.

Alexis rigola. "Pendant que tu apaises son ego blessé, je vais aller au lit." Elle fit un câlin à Kate. "Est-ce que tu vas revenir bientôt ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles se séparaient.

"Je te le promets," répondit Kate.

"Je te le rappellerais."

"Comme ton père," ria Kate. "Aller au lit maintenant !"

"Très bien. Bonne nuit Kate, bonne nuit Papa."

Ils la regardèrent partir avant que Rick n'attire Kate de nouveau sur le canapé et qu'il ne l'enveloppe de son bras. "Tu es tellement une allumeuse !"

"Rick, je vais avoir besoin de dormir ce soir," dit Kate avec irritation, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever et partir, se contentant seulement de se blottir dans son étreinte.

"Mais se câliner est bien plus sympa que dormir !" dit-il heureux alors qu'il l'installait sur ses genoux.

Kate rigola alors que ses mains entouraient sa taille. C'était rapide. C'était _très_ rapide, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses mains faire des cercles contre sa peau et son souffle chaud contre la base de sa nuque.

"On pourrait avoir un autre début de journée tôt," marmonna-t-elle.

"Il est seulement 23h, Kate," murmura-t-il contre son oreille avant d'embrasser le haut de son cou en dessous du bourgeon de son oreille.

"Rick," protesta Kate alors qu'il se pencha encore plus. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Rick se recula et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La question n'était pas attendue. "Je..." bégaya-t-il, trouvant soudainement la verbalisation de ses sentiments difficile. "Je... Tu... Merde ! Je suis un écrivain," grogna-t-il.

Kate ria. "Les sentiments sont plus durs que la page 105."

Rick fit une pause pendant une seconde. "Ce que je ressens pour toi va bien plus loin que la page 105, Katherine Beckett."

Kate regarda dans ses yeux et ne trouva que des émotions pures la regardant. Le tombeur qu'elle avait rencontré lors de la première enquête qu'ils avaient fait ensemble était introuvable. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Rick, dans son appartement, après un dîner avec sa fille et un film idiot, et ça paraissait _bien_. Elle pensait appréhender, être effrayée, même agitée. À la place, tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était du confort et de la sécurité, et, si elle osait, être aimée.

"Je sais," répondit Kate, lui souriant faiblement.

"Tu es extraordinaire, Kate," dit-il sérieusement. "Et je le pense. Vraiment."

"Je sais que tu le penses."

"Tu n'es pas une conquête pour moi, Kate."

"Et tu n'en n'es pas une pour moi, Rick. Tu..." maintenant elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. "Je ressens... oh et puis mince !"

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, essayant de lui dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à formuler verbalement. Il répondit instantanément et il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent, respirant fortement alors que leur fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre.

"Et pas un criminel en vu," murmura-t-il en parsemant son visage de légers baisers.

"Eh ben, le manque de danger est une arnaque," murmura Kate et puis elle rigola alors qu'il commençait à la chatouiller.

"Je ne suis pas assez ?" demanda-t-il faussement irrité en les faisant basculer de telle sorte qu'elle soit allongée sous lui, se débattant pour éviter ses mains alors qu'il chatouillait son ventre. "Tu as besoin de danger ? Tu as besoin d'excitation ?"

"Non ! Non !" cria Kate et puis elle rigola. "Pas de danger, pas de criminel ! Je le jure !"

"Hey !" appela Alexis d'en haut des escaliers, une main devant ses yeux. "Il y en a certain de nous qui essaie de dormir !"

Kate et Rick reposaient immobiles, les joues de Kate étaient toutes rouges. "Désolé Lex !" cria Rick vers les escaliers. "On va être sage !"

"Vous avez intérêt !" répondit Alexis, avant qu'ils ne l'entendent retourner dans sa chambre et fermer la porte.

Rick s'assit et aida Kate. "Et bien, on a peut être pas de criminel, mais on a une super adolescente ninja pour nous garder en ligne."

Kate ria. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle est besoin d'une ouïe de ninja pour cette fois, Rick."

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais chatouilleuse," sourit-il fièrement. "Une autre couche de pelée !"

"Mon dieu. Est-ce que tu va décider d'avoir pelé une couche de 'l'oignon Beckett' à chaque fois que tu découvres quelque chose chez moi ?"

"Nah, juste celles que je sais que je vais pouvoir utiliser contre toi."

Kate haussa un sourcil. "Comment est-ce que tu peux utiliser ça contre moi ?"

"Tu sais quand tu me tords l'oreille ? Eh bien, maintenant j'ai une défense," dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Kate fit son meilleur regard furieux et il recula légèrement. "Chatouille-moi pendant le travail et tes oreilles vont être le dernier de tes problèmes."

"Note prise en compte," répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une longue pause. "Je devrais vraiment y aller," soupira Kate en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la table basse.

"Tu pourrais rester," dit Rick doucement. "Pas pour... bon... mais, juste pour dormir, tu vois ? Ça a été une longue journée. Et je te ferais un petit-déjeuner demain matin. Tout ce que tu veux."

Kate le considéra. "C'est tentant Rick." Il sourit. "Mais je pense que, pour l'instant, je devrais rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais c'est tout nouveau, même si on ne le dirait pas."

"Tu penses ça aussi ?" demanda-t-il, prenant ses mains et jouant avec ses doigts.

"Oui je le pense. On a eu trois ans pour faire le 'se connaître l'un l'autre', et maintenant je pense qu'on se connaît assez bien, tu vois ?"

"Oui," il hocha la tête et la tira de nouveau sur ses genoux. "Est-ce que je peux quand même sortir avec toi ? Pour un vrai rendez-vous ?"

Kate sourit dans son épaule. "J'aimerais bien ça."

"Plus tard dans la semaine ?"

"Pour sûr. Maintenant tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse partir," lui dit-elle. Il ne bougea pas. "Rick, s'il te plaît."

Il soupira et fit un baiser rapide sur sa tempe avant de la laisser se mettre debout et de la suivre jusqu'à la porte. "Conduis prudemment," dit-il en l'aidant à mettre son manteau et elle attrapa son sac.

"Merci. Dors bien."

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira pour un baiser, qui dura bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui considérerait décent.

"Je dois partir," chuchota-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

"Uh-huh," murmura-t-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"Rick," haleta Kate alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour la deuxième fois. Elle le repoussa gentiment et essaya de contrôler son sourire étourdit qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. "Je te vois demain."

"Ok," soupira-t-il, lâchant sa taille et reculant d'un pas. "Jusqu'à demain, Kate."

"À demain," dit-elle en hochant la tête, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et de partir, la fermant doucement derrière elle.

Rick fixa la porte. Douze heures plus ou moins semblaient un affreux long moment. Il se tourna et commença à nettoyer le salon, amenant le bol de popcorn vers l'évier et replaçant les diverses petites choses, avant qu'il n'aille dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder son esprit calme, et le sommeil n'était définitivement pas la solution.

Au même moment, Kate se tenait affalée contre le mur à l'extérieur de son appartement, reprenant toujours son souffle. Leurs baisers sous couverture avaient été hallucinants, mais ils ne pouvaient même pas être comparés à ce qu'elle venait juste de vivre. Si c'est comme ça qu'il embrassait, inutile de dire qu'elle serait incapable de partir la prochaine fois. Elle se secoua un peu pour s'extraire des sentiments pétillants et excitants qui essayaient de se libérer et elle soupira. Demain semblait dans un long moment.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ils ont franchi le pas ! ^^ Une petite review maintenant ? :)  
**


	11. Chapitre 11

**SURPRISE ! Je passe maintenant à deux chapitres par semaines, le mercredi et le samedi. Amusez-vous bien à lire ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

"Hey," dit Esposito en tapant Ryan sur l'épaule et en faisant un geste par dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui a ?" demanda Ryan.

"Maman et Papa sont différents."

Ils regardèrent Castle et Beckett se chamaillant pour le bol de M&Ms. "Est-ce qu'ils sont assis _plus proche_ l'un de l'autre que d'habitude ?" demanda Ryan.

Beckett riait et elle posa sa main sur le bras de Castle pendant qu'il souriait. Ils se séparèrent, mais il y a avait littéralement aucun espace entre leurs corps maintenant.

"Je dis qu'ils nous doivent une explication," sourit fièrement Esposito et il partit vers le bureau de Beckett. Ryan ria et suivit, Esposito allait se faire avoir.

"Yo," salua Esposito.

Kate et Rick le regardèrent simplement. "Qu'est-ce qui a, Espo ?"

"À vous de me le dire," défia-t-il.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard et ils atteignirent la même conclusion : Esposito jouait avec le feu, et ils allaient le lui faire payer.

"Vous avez l'air plutôt à l'aise tous les deux par ici," continua-t-il. "Quelque chose à partager avec la classe ?"

"Tu sais c'est drôle," dit Kate à Rick. "Est-ce qu'il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un tout de suite ?"

"Il sonne un peu comme Lanie, non ?" dit Rick en hochant la tête.

"Tu ne trouves pas Ryan ?" demanda Kate.

"Oui c'est vrai. C'est une tournure de phrase très 'Lanie'," dit Ryan en hochant la tête. Esposito se tourna vivement et le foudroya du regard. Ryan haussa les épaules.

Esposito releva ses épaules et marcha jusqu'à son bureau sans un autre mot. "C'est quoi son problème ?" demanda Kate innocemment.

Ryan et Rick rigolèrent avant que Ryan ne s'excuse pour aller chercher du café pour Esposito en signe de paix.

"On a eu chaud," dit Kate une fois qu'il fut parti.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahi ?" demanda Rick.

Kate leva un sourcil et regarda où il avait tiré sa chaise, ils étaient assis avec leurs côtés pressés l'un contre l'autre en lisant _le Times_. C'était une journée tranquille pour l'instant au commissariat.

"Quoi ?" demanda Rick, faisant l'idiot. Il ne voulait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Kate roula des yeux. "Rien. Comment était la fin de ta soirée ?"

"Sans repos," répondit-il honnêtement. "Et toi ?"

Kate rougit et détourna le regard. "J'ai... uh... vraiment bien dormi, à vrai dire."

Rick sourit fièrement et cogna son genou. "Je suis content."

Kate rencontra son regard pendant une seconde avant de retourner à un nouvel article du journal. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la place de dormir ?"

"J'ai pas mal écrit. Je trouve ça plus facile récemment."

Kate enfouit sa tête dans le journal et Rick sourit simplement.

De l'autre côté de l'open space, Esposito les observait. "I coup sûr quelque chose qui se passe," se dit-il, avant de sortir son téléphone.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Beckett et Castle ?_

Il envoya le message puis se rassit dans sa chaise pour voir le drame qui se déroulait devant lui. Beckett rougissait et Castle ressemblait à un chat qui a attrapé un canari.

_Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Il sourit et répondit, prenant le café que lui tendait Ryan cognant leurs poings pour lui faire comprendre que tout était oublié.

_Bonjour, magnifique. Castle et Beckett, ils sont tout, proches et souriants._

"Des développements ?" demanda Ryan en s'asseyant et il mit ses pieds sur son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à la paire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Rien de nouveau," répondit Esposito alors que son portable vibrait.

_C'est mieux ! Ils sont comme ça tout le temps !_

Esposito secoua la tête à son téléphone. Ryan ricana, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir à qui son partenaire parlait.

_Non. Il y a un extra sourire. Il n'y a aucun espace du tout entre eux, et Beckett ROUGIT._

Beckett gloussa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils regardèrent à temps pour voir Castle s'éloigner de l'open space pour aller chercher du café. Beckett était juste assise là, une main tortillant ses cheveux alors qu'elle mettait un M&Ms dans sa bouche.

"Mec," chuchota Ryan.

"Je sais !" répondit Esposito. Il regarda son téléphone.

_Je ne sais rien de nouveau..._

Il s'assit plus en avant dans sa chaise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'i savoir qui est vieux ?_

Ryan s'approcha, fatigué de voir qu'une partie de la conversation et lui et Esposito se penchèrent sur son téléphone, attendant la réponse.

"Quelque chose à partager avec la classe ?" demanda Kate.

Les garçons sursautèrent et la regardèrent, ayant été tellement concentrés dans l'attente de la réponse de Lanie ils ne l'avaient pas vue marcher vers le bureau de Ryan.

"R... Rien," bégaya Ryan, glissant loin d'Esposito pour remuer les papiers sur son bureau.

"Nada," répondit Esposito, mettant dans sa poche son téléphone et regardant Kate comme si de rien n'était.

"Uh-huh," se moqua-t-elle. "T'envoies des sms à qui ?"

"Personne," répondit-il, grimaçant alors que son téléphone vibrait.

"Donne-le moi," ordonna Kate.

"Tu ne peux pas confisquer mon téléphone !" s'exclama Esposito. "Ce n'est pas une enquête, c'est personnel."

"Tellement personnel que ton petit ami Ryan puisse regarder par dessus ton épaule ? Est-ce que je devrais appeler Jenny ?"

Ryan roula des yeux et regarda son téléphone, attendant son sms de moitié de matinée de ladite Jenny.

"C'est juste, tu sais, des trucs de gars," dit Esposito en haussant les épaules.

"Donne-moi le téléphone."

"Non !"

"Donne-moi le téléphone ou je vais dire à Lanie ce que tu as fait à la fête de Noël avant qu'elle arrive."

Esposito lui jeta un regard noir et lui donna le téléphone à contre-cœur.

Kate regarda le nouveau message et rigola.

_Il y a quelque chose dans ton langage à propos des potes avant les meufs ? Et ben, en langage fille on appelle ça : mêle-toi de tes affaires !_

"On dirait que tu n'as plus de chance de toute façon," dit Kate satisfaite, lançant le téléphone à Esposito, qui regarda le message et fronça des sourcils, avant de se lever et de partir à toute vitesse de l'open space.

"J'en déduis donc que Lanie n'a rien voulu lui dire ?" demanda Ryan.

"Lui dire quoi ?" répondit Kate, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son bureau. Ryan lui lança un regard noir dans son dos.

"Qu'est-ce qui les a rendu comme ça ?" demanda Rick en lui tendant une tasse.

"Les commères là-bas sont en colère parce que Lanie n'a rien voulu leur dire."

"Lanie sait ?" hoqueta Rick, s'asseyant et faisant de son mieux pour paraître scandalisé. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Est-ce que je devrais supplier pardon d'avoir entaché ton honneur ?"

"Entaché mon honneur ? Oh Castle, tu devrais parler à mon père pour ça." Elle rit à son air paniqué. "Et, tu sais, il faudrait déjà que tu aies entaché quelque chose pour être inquiet à propos de ça."

"Ça peut s'arranger," il remua ses sourcils.

"J'ai marché en plein dans celle-là," soupira Kate. "Lanie sait comment j'ai passé mes jours de congé et le voyage au..." elle regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce, surprenant Ryan écoutant chacun de leur mots, et elle baissa sa voix. "… notre sortie de l'autre jour. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on a fermé l'enquête hier. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse leur dire, vraiment."

"Donc tu peux t'attendre à aller là-bas," lui dit Rick alors que son téléphone vibra.

"Ça fait un peu peur quand tu fais ça, tu sais," lui dit-elle en lisant le sms.

_Ramènes tes fesses en bas. IMMÉDIATEMENT._

"Lanie ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'Esposito se laissa tomber lourdement devant son bureau, leur fronçant les sourcils.

"Yep. Tu peux tenir la forteresse ici ?"

"Fastoche," répondit Rick et il lui fit un geste pour qu'elle s'en aille avant de ramasser le journal abandonné et il regarda la page des divertissement pour trouver une pièce pour emmener Kate lors de leur prochaine nuit de repos.

"Donc, mec, mets-nous à jour." Il leva la tête et trouva Esposito et Ryan rassemblés autour du bureau de Kate.

"Mettre à jour sur quoi, exactement ?" demanda Rick, avec sa tête d'innocent.

"On vous a vu là avec Beckett très à l'aise en lisant le journal. Elle glousse sans arrêt mec, elle se tortillait les cheveux quand tu es parti," lui dit Esposito.

"C'est une femme, elles tortillent bien leurs cheveux non ?" demanda Rick.

"Pas Beckett. La dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça, c'était avec le pompier qui sauve des chiots. Donc, allez, dis nous. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Ryan.

"Rien ! Je suis toujours moi. Elle est toujours elle. Il ne se passe rien."

"Ouais. Et le fait que vous ayez pratiquement été collés l'un à l'autre toute la matinée ?" contre-attaqua Esposito.

"On envahie l'espace personnel de l'autre tous les jours," dit Rick en haussant les épaules. "Je voulais lire le journal, et elle ne m'a pas tordu l'oreille... il n'y a rien de nouveau avec ça."

"Castle," dit Ryan perché sur un coin du bureau de Beckett. "On est tes amis. Dis-nous, on sait que tu veux partager."

"Les gars, sérieusement, il n'y a rien à dire."

"Si tu ne nous dis pas, on va découvrir de toute façon," essaya Esposito sous un autre angle.

"Découvrir quoi exactement ?" demanda Rick. C'était marrant de les agacer.

"Écoute Castle," dit Esposito, "On sait ce que tu fais. Mais cette fois, il n'y a plus de Motorcycle Boy, ou de Brioche au beurre, ou d'ex-femme en vue. Tu n'as rien pour te cacher derrière. Maintenant, dis-nous tout. Est-ce que toi et Beckett êtes ensemble ?"

"On est ensemble tout le temps," répondit Rick, souriant fier de lui alors que les deux autres grognaient.

"Tu me déçois mec," lui dit Esposito en s'éloignant.

"Je t'ai dit pour Honey Milk," se plaignit Ryan en suivant son partenaire. "Merci la solidarité."

Rick s'assit dans sa chaise et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Lui et Kate étaient quelque chose, d'accord. Mais ils n'avaient même pas eu un rendez-vous, et malgré le fait que ça paraisse sans importance, en vu de tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés ensemble, c'était assez pour vouloir se taire. Leur relation n'était pas encore totalement une relation, il ne voulait pas particulièrement répondre aux questions de comment elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, ou de comment il la traitait, pas tout de suite. Et il n'était sûrement pas prêt à rencontrer son père.

Il frotta ses yeux alors que Kate subissait le même traitement par Lanie.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que les garçons sont dans tous leurs états là-haut ?" demanda Lanie dès que Kate entra dans la morgue.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais que les garçons sont dans tous leurs états ?" demanda Kate, arquant un sourcil. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu.

"Arrête ça Kate," la réprimanda Lanie. "Quelque chose s'est passé entre toi et Castle, et je veux savoir ce que c'est."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," répondit évasivement Kate tout en grimpant sur le comptoir.

"Katie, je ne t'ai pas vue avoir l'air aussi contente depuis un long moment."

Kate essaya de supprimer un sourire quand elle réalisa qu'il avait été sur son visage toute la matinée. "Tu es folle."

Lanie la regarda simplement. "Tu souris, et tu as l'air d'être 5cm plus grande, Kate. La seule fois où je t'ai vu comme ça récemment c'était le premier jour avec Tom, et ma puce, je dois te dire, tu as l'air mieux maintenant."

Kate rencontra son regard et sentit ses résolutions s'effondrer. "On s'est embrassé," dit-elle doucement.

Lanie hurla. "Vous avez fait ça ! Dis moi ! Dis moi !"

"Bon, la première fois c'était pendant l'enquête de ma mère, à vrai dire."

"Attends. Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends ça maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Le sujet n'est jamais venu ?" offrit Kate, et puis soupira. "J'étais avec Josh, et puis on était en congé pendant quelques jours, et la fois d'après où on a parlé il y avait tellement de truc qui se passaient..."

"Très bien, je vais accepter cette excuse, si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé."

"On avait besoin de passer le mec de la sécurité pour atteindre Ryan et Esposito, et la seule chose qu'on a trouvé était de jouer un couple bourré. Le gars n'a pas marché au début, puis Rick m'a juste genre attrapée et embrassée."

"Et le gars a reculé ?" demanda Lanie, rebondissant sur la pointe de ses pieds.

"Pas au début. On s'est séparé et je, uh, suis en quelque sorte repartie pour un deuxième... en quelque sorte parce que le gars regardait ? Et puis, ben... on s'est laissé emporter. Puis j'ai mis le garde K.O., on a foncé dans le bâtiment et c'était tout."

"Vous vous êtes emportés, et puis tu as mis le gars K.O. ?" La bouche de Lanie était ouverte à cause du choc.

"Et ben, j'ai été un peu distraite pendant une seconde, mais après, je veux dire, on était toujours sous couverture, et Javi et Kevin étaient là-bas... et c'était tout."

"Donc c'est comme ça que tout a commencé ? Le baiser ?"

Kate soupira. "Je crois que ça a commencé depuis un moment, Lanie."

"Tu était prête l'été dernier," offrit doucement Lanie.

Kate secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que je l'étais. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'était. On avait besoin des autres personnes, Gina et Josh. Je pense que ça nous a aidé à mieux nous connaître sans tous les _trucs_ se mettant en travers du chemin, tu vois ?"

Lanie hocha la tête, ayant l'air proche des larmes. "Donc, c'était la première fois. Quand était la deuxième ?"

"La nuit dernière," rougit Kate.

"La nuit dernière ! Est-ce que vous avez... tu sais ?"

"Lanie !" s'exclama Kate.

"Oh, allez ! Tu as envie de lui sauter dessus depuis des années. Vous deux avez eu des préliminaires verbaux pendant plus longtemps que ça. C'est pas scandaleux !" se moqua Lanie.

"Alexis était là."

"Ok, c'est une différente histoire alors. Donc vous vous êtes embrassés ?"

"Ouais. C'était... c'était incroyable, Lanie."

"Je te l'ai dit que ça le serait," sourit-elle satisfaite.

"Oui, eh bien... tu avais raison, ok ? Je l'admets," dit Kate en levant ses mains.

"Je suis juste contente que tu sois contente, chérie. Maintenant, est-ce que je dois avoir une discussion avec Writer Boy ? Être sûre qu'il te traite bien cette fois ?"

"Writer Man," corrigea Kate automatiquement, avant de rougir alors que Lanie rigolait. "Et non. Il me traite déjà très bien, Lanie. Et je pense qu'il va continuer."

"Tu l'apprécies vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lanie d'un air entendu.

Kate hocha la tête. "Oui," chuchota-t-elle.

Soudainement elle était engloutie dans un câlin à briser des os. "Je suis tellement contente pour toi !" dit Lanie excitée. "Allez, va rejoindre ton homme et fais en sorte qu'il t'invite à déjeuner !"

Kate ria. "Ok, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que Javier ne va pas mystérieusement découvrir ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dirais ?" se moqua Lanie.

"Continue ça, ça marche bien pour toi," rit Kate. "Si c'est comme ça qu'on joue, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi il saurait. Mais rappelle-toi bien, si il découvre, je peux toujours envoyer Rick ici pendant une journée... et tu seras vraiment désolée. Il peut être tellement irritant quand il essaie."

Lanie secoua sa tête. "Message reçu."

"Très bien, passe une bonne journée, Lanie," dit Kate en quittant la morgue.

"Toi aussi !" dit Lanie après elle. "Enfin," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle était sur le point de nettoyer la morgue. "Ils en ont mis du temps."

Kate entra dans l'open space et trouva Ryan et Esposito se lançant une balle de base ball entre eux pendant que Rick écrivait sur un bloc sur son bureau.

"Tout se passe bien ici ?" demanda-t-elle en se tenant devant Rick.

"La pêche."

"Super."

"Les garçons m'en veulent," dit Rick alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste.

"Ils vont s'en remettre," rit Kate. "Tu veux aller manger ?"

"Bien sûr. Les gars vous voulez quelque chose ?" demanda Rick alors qu'il était debout pour mettre son manteau.

"Rien de toi, non," répondit Esposito. "On va garder nos trucs pour nous merci."

"Très bien, Pot, Kettle, à plus tard," dit Kate avant qu'ils n'aillent dans l'ascenseur, regardant comment Ryan et Esposito les fixèrent. "Ils sont tellement des bébés parfois."

"Comment ça a été avec Lanie ?" demanda Rick alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'ils allèrent dans la rue.

"Je... uh... lui ai dit ?" admit Kate coupablement.

"Je me suis dit que tu le ferais," répondit Rick alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin. Il prit sa main dès qu'ils furent hors de vu du commissariat. "On n'est plus au travail..."

"Tu peux me tenir la main," répondit Kate, faisant une petite pression. "Et tu peux le dire aux gars, si tu le veux vraiment."

"Tu as le droit de le dire à Lanie parce que c'est ta meilleure amie," dit Rick en haussant les épaules. "Les gars vont juste se foutrent de nous. Ça ne me dérange pas de garder ça," il fit un geste entre eux, "entre nous pour un moment."

Kate sourit et s'appuya sur lui alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser la rue. "Moi aussi, juste pendant un petit moment."

Rick lui donna un rapide baiser, la choquant, avant qu'il ne rit et la tire de l'autre côté de la rue. "Super. Ça nous donne plus de temps pour trouver une façon vraiment créative de leur dire !" dit-il excité alors qu'ils entraient dans Remy's.

Ernie leur montra leur table habituelle et ils s'assirent. Il hocha la tête quand Kate commanda leur menu habituel et il reprit les menus, leur promettant un service rapide.

"Tu sais, on pourrait juste les laisser trouver," suggéra Kate. "On ne va pas faire de démonstrations au 12th de toute façon. Ça sera marrant de les laisser deviner jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent."

Rick acquiesça. "Ça me paraît assez marrant. Et, en bonus supplémentaire, je pourrais envahir ton espace autant que je voudrais !"

Kate roula des yeux mais entrelaça leurs doigts au dessus de la table. "Si tu penses que ça aidera la tromperie."

"Oh, ma chère Détective, je pense que c'est absolument nécessaire."


	12. Chapitre 12

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Amusez-vous bien ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Leur déjeuner fut interrompu par un appel d'Esposito qui les fit aller vers Times Square à l'Hôtel Wellington.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" demanda Beckett alors qu'ils atteignirent le 12e étage et qu'ils sortirent pour trouver le couloir plein d'officiers.

"Une Mlle Prathis a été retrouvée morte quand les clients sont revenus de leur sortie. Elle était une des personnes d'entretien ici," les briffa Ryan en les menant dans la suite. "M. et Mme. Skites donnent leurs déclarations à des officiers."

Lanie était accroupie au dessus du corps. "Est-ce que vous étiez en train de déjeuner ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient.

"Oui," dit Kate en hochant la tête, les deux partagèrent un petit sourire avant de mettre leurs poker faces. "Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

"Votre victime a été assommée avec un fer à repasser," elle pointa en direction de l'objet qui était couvert de sang et abandonné sur le comptoir, "et puis on lui a injecté quelque chose que notre bien-pensant meurtrier a laissé dans son bras."

"Pas très prudent pour couvrir ses traces, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rick avant de regarder la pauvre femme.

Kate fit un bruit d'approbation avant de déambuler dans la suite. "Très bien, dites à la scientifique de chercher les empreintes."

Ryan et Esposito étaient près de la porte, les observant, alors que Kate retournait aux côtés de Rick. Celui ci donna un subtil petit coup au pied de Kate et jeta un coup d'œil vers la paire de l'autre côté de la suite. Kate s'approcha simplement un peu plus près de lui alors qu'ils discutaient des possibles meurtriers. Ils partagèrent un regard satisfait quand Ryan quitta la chambre dans un excès de colère pour faire ses appels, et qu'Esposito suivit Lanie dehors avec le corps, essayant évidemment de lui faire lâcher des informations.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement alors qu'ils rassemblaient des preuves et questionnaient les deux seuls personnes qui étaient sur les vidéo de surveillance après que les clients ne soient partis : John Hadley, un autre client et Richie Grant, le superviseur qui était monté et qui avait trouvé Prathis. Les deux n'avaient rien donné.

Kate soupira et se passa une main sur son visage alors qu'ils asseyaient à son bureau et qu'ils regardaient le tableau. "On passe à côté de quelque chose," dit-elle à Rick.

Il posa une main sur son genou et elle le regarda, levant un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryan avant de se retourner vers elle. "On va trouver."

Kate hocha la tête et le laissa garder sa main sur sa jambe, contente du petit confort que ça lui procurait. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide pour garder son calme, mais elle trouva, à sa plus grande surprise, que ça faisait du bien.

"Personne n'est entré ou sorti à part la femme de ménage. Puis elle est retrouvée morte. Elle n'a pas pu se tuer elle-même, et la scientifique a trouvé aucune empreinte."

Rick écouta alors qu'elle résumait d'une façon agitée les informations connues et il regarda la tableau. "Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur les clients ?"

"Les Skites sont heureux en mariage depuis 10 ans. Ils ont un fils, Brandon, qui a 27 ans. Il sort avec une gentille fille. Ils étaient avec eux ce week-end, la copine rencontrait les parents pour la première fois."

"Où est-ce qu'ils logeaient ?"

"Au Wellington."

Rick secoua sa tête. "Non, je veux dire le fils et la copine ?"

"Au Wellington," répéta Kate, ne comprenant pas.

"Quelle chambre ?"

"724."

Les yeux de Rick s'écarquillèrent. "C'est juste à côté de la chambre de notre victime."

"Oui, Castle. Ils logeaient à l'hôtel ensemble, donc ils avaient des chambres l'une à côté de l'autre."

"Est-ce qu'elles étaient adjacentes ?"

Kate resta bouche bée avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour appeler Ryan, "J'ai besoin qu'on amène le fils et la copine ici IMMÉDIATEMENT, et j'ai besoin qu'une équipe aille fouiller dans la chambre adjacente -chambre 724- au Wellington : qu'ils cherchent les empreintes, des armes, tout ce qu'ils trouvent."

Ryan hocha la tête et Kate se retourna vers Rick. "Il se pourrait qu'on parte d'ici avant minuit, Castle. Merci."

Castle sourit et s'approcha d'elle, se penchant pour 'attraper un stylo' sur son bureau. "J'ai peut être un certain intérêt à sortir d'ici tôt pour une soirée en ville," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, avant de se reculer.

Kate eut l'air surprise avant de se mordre la lèvre et de lui faire un petit hochement de tête. Ils examinèrent le tableau pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'y ait du désordre à l'entrée de l'open space et qu'un Brandon Skites agité soit traîné, de même que sa copine.

"Est-ce que cette femme te paraît bien trop calme pour toi ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils regardaient les suspects être conduits dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

"C'était pas le fils, ça c'est sûr," répondit Kate avant de se redresser et de marcher vers la salle, Rick sur ses talons.

Ça prit un temps remarquablement court pour faire parler la copine, qui voyait en fait le père. Elle était passée par la porte conjointe pour aller tuer la mère, et a été accostée par la femme de chambre. Elle avait entendu le fils se réveiller, avait paniqué et a tué la femme de chambre.

Le dire à la mère et au fils fut terrible. Le père fut enfermé pour préméditation. Deux heures après qu'ils aient amené le couple, la mère et le fils repartirent, et Kate se laissa tomber dans son siège.

"Ça t'intéresse toujours le dîner ce soir ?" demanda Rick, venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Kate lui sourit. "Absolument. Est-ce que je peux rentrer pour me changer ? Tu es bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir dans mes habits de travail."

"Je viendrais te chercher à 20h30 alors," lui dit Rick, avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il lui tende sa veste. Kate accepta l'aide et ils quittèrent le commissariat ensemble, souriant aux regards perturbés sur le visage de Ryan et Esposito.

Ils se séparèrent dans la rue. Rick la regarda s'éloigner, souriant quand elle se retourna pour le regarder et elle roula des yeux. Mais il y avait une claire accentuation du balancement de ses hanches quand elle se retourna et qu'elle partit vers le garage. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit en direction de son appartement, passant les appels qu'il avait à faire pour faire en sorte que ce soit le meilleur rendez-vous que Kate Beckett ait eu dans sa vie.

"La bleue," dit Alexis de la porte quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il essayait de choisir entre deux cravates.

"Merci. Comment était ta journée, ma chérie ? Tu es rentrée tard."

Alexis soupira. "Paige voulait étudier et elle m'a forcée jusqu'à 19h. Maintenant je n'ai que 20 minutes avant qu'Ashley arrive pour étudier."

Rick haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance à tous les deux, seuls ici ?"

Alexis rit. "Il doit partir à 21h30 pour rentrer avant son couvre-feu, et oui, Papa. Ashley ne ferait jamais rien, et tu sais que moi non plus."

"Désolé. Je pensais juste que c'était une question que je devais poser."

Alexis lui fit une petite pression de la main. "Je sais, Papa. Et merci." Elle se tourna et l'évalua du regard. "Est-ce que je devrais te poser la même question ? Tu vas à un rendez-vous avec Kate, c'est plutôt sérieux."

Rick hocha la tête. "Ça l'est, mais tu peux être sûre que je serais gentil. Je l'apprécie celle-là, Lex, et je n'ai pas intention de tout foutre en l'air."

"Très bien. Je l'apprécie aussi. Maintenant, va chercher cette dame."

"Oui Madame. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit," lui dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires et il attrapa le bouquet de fleurs de sur le comptoir.

Alexis le chassa de l'appartement et il descendit dans l'ascenseur et dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Il passa tout le trajet dans un grand état de nerf, la jambe gesticulant alors qu'il jouait avec les pétales des lys qu'il avait pris pour elle. Ils avaient passé pratiquement tous les jours ensemble pendant presque trois ans, et un rendez-vous ne devrait pas paraître aussi important, mais c'était le début d'eux comme un _eux_ et ça faisait toute la différence, vraiment.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant son immeuble et Rick descendit. Il monta à son étage et se tint devant la porte, prenant une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Kate ouvrit la porte presque instantanément et il fit un effort pour garder sa bouche fermée.

Elle portait une robe bleue décoltée qui s'évasait un peu à la taille, un gilet blanc et une paire de bottes bleues qui faisait paraître comme si ses jambes n'est finissaient pas. Elle sourit timidement alors qu'il la regardait.

"Tu... tu es magnifique," réussit à dire Rick en lui tendant les fleurs.

"Merci," rougit Kate, avant de se dépêcher de mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Elle attrapa son sac à main, mit sa veste blanche et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle ferma son appartement et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

"Tu es vraiment magnifique, Kate," lui dit Rick alors qu'ils descendaient.

"Merci, Rick," elle se pencha et lui donna un chaste baiser. "Tu n'es pas si mal non plus."

Rick sourit et la conduisit vers la voiture, ouvrant la porte et montant après elle.

"Donc, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?" demanda-t-elle alors que la voiture démarrait.

"C'est une surprise," dit Rick énigmatiquement en se penchant pour passer un bras autour d'elle. "Mais je te promets que tu vas l'aimer."

Kate se laissa fondre contre lui. En toute honnêteté, ils pouvaient aller à un drive-in, manger des hamburgers graisseux et être servis par un lycéen maussade, et ça ne la dérangerait pas.

Ils étaient assis dans un silence confortable pour le reste du trajet, les doigts de Rick taquinant une de ses boucles, et la main de Kate massant son genou. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Rick sortit et tendit sa main à Kate. Il la guida dans un petit restaurant appelé Geatana's, dont Kate n'avait jamais entendu parler. L'intérieur était confortable et sombre, très chaleureux pourtant intime, et on les amena vers une table dans un coin.

Rick commanda un vin très cher et ils se perdirent dans le menu. Kate fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un restaurant qui normalement l'aurait ruiné.

"Ça a l'air super, Rick," lui dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur les tortellini.

"C'est un des meilleurs restaurants italiens dans lequel je suis allé," répondit-il. "J'ai emmené Alexis une fois ici, et depuis elle me supplie de la ramener ici à chaque fois qu'on sort."

Le serveur vint et prit leurs commandes, faisant un grand sourire à Rick et demandant des nouvelles d'Alexis. Kate regarda l'interaction avec intérêt, ce n'était pas un endroit qu'avait choisi Rick pour l'impressionner. Ça faisait partie de sa vie.

"Je me suis dit que quelque chose de petit serait mieux que Le Cirque," se risqua-t-il en la voyant regarder autour d'elle dans le petit restaurant.

"C'est adorable. Ça ne hurle pas vraiment Richard Castle pour moi, pourtant," lui dit-elle.

Il sourit. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas 'Richard Castle' la plupart du temps, comme tu le sais."

Kate prit sa main au dessus de la table. "Ouais, je sais."

"Alors, Katherine Beckett, quel est ton animal préféré ?"

Kate grogna. "Animal préféré ? Vraiment ?"

"Eh ben, je sais ta couleur, ton sport d'équipe, ton plat, tes livres, ta musique préférés... mais pour l'animal, on n'a jamais parlé de ça."

Kate rigola. "Je pense que c'est les singes ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient cool quand j'étais enfant. Comme animal de compagnie, je veux un chien, je pense. Mais, vu la situation, je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'en occuper d'un. Et pour toi ?"

Rick sourit fièrement. "J'ai un faible pour les pingouins. Pour un animal de compagnie, je pense que j'aimerais avoir un chien aussi, mais Alexis ne m'a jamais laissé en avoir un quand elle était petite, elle disait que je ne m'en occuperais pas ! Est-ce que tu peux croire ça ?"

"À vrai dire, je peux," répondit Kate, riant quand il bouda. "Mais peut-être que tu as grandi, ou tu le feras, pour que tu en aies un un jour."

"Je suppose," dit Rick mélancoliquement, avant que leurs yeux ne se trouvent et qu'ils rirent. "À ton tour."

Kate le considéra. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur sa vie professionnelle. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle _était_ bien Castlefreak1212. Et elle avait rencontré Alexis et Martha, et avait passé plus de temps avec eux ces derniers mois qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec son père depuis des années. Elle devait battre la banalité de 'animal préféré'.

"Très bien, Richard Castle, quel est ton instrument préféré ?"

Rick sourit. "Sympa. Le basson."

"Le basson ?"

"Ouais," il sourit. "Ils font le meilleur son. Et ok, c'est un son bizarre, mais c'est sympa à écouter."

"Je t'aurais pris pour le violon, ou quelque chose plus... dramatique," admit Kate.

"Est-ce que c'est ton instrument préféré, Kate ?"

"Non," rougit Kate légèrement. "J'ai, uh, toujours eu un truc pour le piano."

"Huh," il sourit d'un air entendu.

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, rien. Donc, mon tour, non ?"

"Oui," dit-elle sceptiquement.

"Tu as de l'argent en quantité illimité et pas d'enquête pour une semaine. Où est-ce que tu irais ? Et," il leva une main alors qu'elle se précipitait pour répondre, "ça ne peut pas être pour visiter des amis, ou de la famille. Je parle de vrai voyage. Les vacances peuvent durer plus longtemps si le voyage en avion prend plus de 12 heures."

"Tu ne vas pas m'emmener à toute allure là où je te dis à la minute où on a des jours de repos, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il rit. "Seulement si tu le demandes. Je n'essayerais pas de te forcer, je sais que quand il y a du temps, c'est plus à propos de se détendre et faire les trucs personnels. Mais je veux quand même savoir."

Elle sourit. "Honnêtement ? Je n'ai jamais été en Italie. Je n'ai pas réussi à y aller quand j'étais à l'étranger, et j'ai toujours voulu voir les ruines romaines et le Vatican, Venise, la Toscane, tu vois ? Après ça, je crois que je voudrais aller en Asie... mais l'Italie a l'air plus relaxant, si on respecte tes conditions."

"Je te vois bien conduire une Vespa à Positiano," sourit Rick.

"Est-ce que je ressemble à Diane Lane dans ta vision ?" demanda Kate.

"Non, non. _Tu_ conduis la Vespa, et tu portes une robe rouge, pas blanche."

Kate hocha la tête. "C'est mieux."

À ce moment, leurs plats arrivèrent et il y eu quelques minutes de silence, seulement rompues par des exclamations d'à quel point la nourriture était bonne, ou des offres pour partager différents parties de leur plat. Kate fut vraiment impressionnée par la cuisine, et le fait qu'elle la partageait avec Rick Castle n'était pas mal non plus.

"C'est vraiment fantastique, Rick," lui dit-elle.

"Je suis content que tu aimes," répondit-il. "Bon, on était au milieu de nos questions pour un premier rendez-vous, et je crois que c'était ton tour."

"Je crois que je veux savoir ta réponse à la question sur le voyage. Ça ne doit pas être quelque part de nouveau par contre, vu que je pense que tu as été là où tu voulais aller."

Rick secoua sa tête. "Je n'ai pas vraiment fait l'Asie, à vrai dire. J'ai eu une tournée de promotion quand j'avais la vingtaine, mais je suis juste allé qu'à Pekin et Tokyo. J'aimerais voir Angkor Watt, si j'en ai la chance. Et pour quelque chose d'un peu plus proche, j'aimerais retourné à Paris, je n'y suis pas allé depuis qu'Alexis était toute, toute petite, et on a surtout fait des trucs pour les enfants pendant ce voyage."

"J'y ai seulement passé quelques jours avec un ami, et il n'aimait pas trop le tourisme," admit Kate.

"Amour de lycée ?"

"Pote de voyage, à vrai dire," rougit Kate. "On s'est rencontré une semaine avant que je quitte la Russie pour mon mois de voyage après mon semestre là-bas, et, eh ben..."

Rick rit. "Est-ce que vous êtes toujours en contact ?"

"Oh, mon dieu, non !" s'exclama Kate. "Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un que je voulais connaître. Il était marrant, tu sais ? Et, après ça, à vrai dire, je suis rentrée et Maman..." la voix de Kate s'estompa.

"Compris," dit Rick gentiment en posant sa main sur les siennes.

"Ta question," sourit Kate, regardant ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le dessert ?"

"Oh," Kate haussa les épaules avant qu'il ne lui tende la carte des desserts. "Oh !" Il y avait au moins 20 choix. "Um, est-ce que tu as une suggestion ?"

Rick eu l'air très amusé. "J'ai un faible pour le cheesecake et le tiramisu."

"Un de chaque alors ?" demanda-t-elle. "Et on peut partager ?"

"Tes désirs sont des ordres," sourit-il alors que le serveur s'approchait. "Un cheesecake et un tiramisu, s'il vous plaît." Le serveur hocha la tête et prit leurs assiettes.

"Ta question," dit Kate doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire, si tu n'étais pas devenu détective ?"

Kate rencontra son regard. Il voulait la connaître elle, vraiment la connaître. Ça n'était pas nouveau, mais ça c'était sûrement pas pour Nikki Heat. C'était elle, le elle qui avait existé avant que sa mère ne soit tuée. Le elle qui existait quand elle était une riche petite fille avec le monde sur un plateau.

"Je voulais soit enseigner l'allemand ou le russe au lycée, ou devenir un professeur de Littérature," admit-elle.

"Tu parles russe et allemand couramment ?"

"Je parle russe couramment, et j'aurais repris l'allemand si je devais pour un boulot. Tu parles chinois, non ?"

Rick ria. "Assez pour intimider tes suspects, mais pas assez pour enseigner."

"Ça marche assez bien," sourit Kate.

"Tu as étudié la Litté à l'université ?"

"Je faisais un double cursus Lettres classiques, et russes," dit Kate en haussant les épaules. "Puis j'ai arrêté et je suis entrée à l'Académie. Ça suffit pour dire qu'ils étaient surpris de m'avoir."

"Est-ce que ça te manque parfois ?" demanda Rick doucement.

Kate secoua la tête. "J'ai apprécié ce que j'ai étudié à l'université, mais j'aime ce que je fais. Ça parait bizarre, mais j'aime résoudre des crimes. J'adore les énigmes, et puis le -comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé ?- excitation de trouver."

"Eh ben, tu es super dans ce que tu fais," lui dit Rick.

"Merci, Rick. Je ne crois pas qu'on ferait aussi bien sans toi, par contre," lui dit-elle honnêtement. Il sourit. "Ne dis pas aux gars que j'ai admit ça."

"Mes lèvres sont scellées," il mima de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé.

"Vous voulez peut-être attendre pour ça, M. Castle," leur dit leur serveur en apportant les desserts à leur table. "Je pense que vous voudrez manger ça."

Ils rirent et le remercièrent, avant de commencer. "Tu dois goûter ça !" s'exclamèrent-ils au même moment, avant de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre et de simultanément voler une bouchée par dessus de la table.

"Wow. C'est sûr qu'on va revenir ici," proclama Kate une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Rick sourit. Il l'amènerait ici dès qu'elle le voudrait.

Le serveur arriva avec l'addition et Rick trouva ses yeux par dessus de la table. "On partage ?" demanda-t-il.

Kate sourit. "Tu veux payer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rick hocha la tête. "Je veux dire, partager ça me va... mais c'est un rendez-vous ?"

Kate prit pitié de lui, voyant l'incertitude dans ses yeux. "Tu peux payer, Rick."

Il rayonna et plaça sa carte de crédit dans le pochette et puis se tourna vers elle. "Tu es prête pour la phase deux ?"

Kate haussa un sourcil. "Il y a une phase deux ?"

Le serveur revint et prit la facture.

"Je pense que ça dépend de la phase deux," elle haussa les épaules, riant à son air insulté. "Je suis prête pour quoique vous aillez en magasin, M. Castle."

Rick sourit. "Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux vous aider à mettre votre manteau, Mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il alors que le serveur revenait et lui tendit sa carte de crédit. "Merci, Jeff."

"J'espère vous revoir bientôt, M. Castle."

Ils se serrèrent la main et puis Rick aida Kate à passer son manteau, un acte de chevalerie qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Il prit sa main et puis les mena hors du bâtiment et dans la voiture qui les attendait. Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait appelée ?

"Donc, où est la phase deux ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient à l'arrière de la voiture. "Et ne me dis pas que c'est une surprise."

"Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un mystère ?" demanda-t-il.

Kate lui donna un petit coup sur le torse. "J'ai eu assez de mystère pour aujourd'hui."

"Très bien. On va à un petit endroit que j'ai trouvé quand j'errais avec le syndrome de la page blanche il y a environ 15 ans. Ça n'a pas changé du tout."

"C'est quoi cet endroit ?" demanda Kate alors que la voiture s'arrêtait et qu'ils sortirent. Elle fixa la façade légèrement délabrée de ce qui ressemblait à salle de jeux à l'ancienne.

"Bon, je sais qu'on est pas vraiment habillés pour ça, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait sympa," dit Rick hésitant, regardant sa réaction. "Route 83 est la meilleurs salle de jeux de New York."

Elle sourit et après un moment elle commença à exploser de rire. Rick eut l'air inquiet et elle le regarda. Elle se redressa et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, qui passa de chaste à presque indécent en deux secondes top chrono. Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Kate lui sourit.

"Toi, Rick Castle, est une surprise constante. Maintenant, donne-moi 20 dollars que j'aille faire la monnaie, et prépare-toi à te faire botter les fesses."

Elle le tira à l'intérieur et ils coururent comme des petits enfants, se chamaillant en jouant au air hockey et riant en essayant de marquer des points au tire. Kate gagna, mais Rick souligna qu'elle était une meilleure tireuse que lui. Kate leva simplement les poings en signe de victoire et le battit au ping-pong.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard, Kate traînant un ours en peluche rouge plutôt imposant qu'elle avait gagné avec leurs tickets. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et elle se tourna vers Rick, souriant comme une petite fille.

"C'était vraiment amusant," lui dit-elle, plaçant l'ours en peluche sur le sol près de leurs pieds et passa ses bras autour de lui.

"Je suis content que tu aies aimé. Je me suis dit que ça serait quelque chose de sympa qu'on pourrait faire pour s'amuser, tu sais ?"

"C'était parfait," soupira-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait sa tête. "Vraiment. Meilleur premier rendez-vous."

Rick sourit dans ses cheveux. "Bien. Je pense ça aussi." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils se perdirent dans l'autre pendant le reste du trajet.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'immeuble de Kate ils se séparèrent et Kate regarda Rick, sa respiration venait par halètement. "Tu veux monter ?" demanda-t-elle, une timidité soudaine prenant place dans sa voix.

Rick hocha la tête et elle prit sa main. Ils montèrent à son appartement dans une sorte de silence frissonnant, Kate tira Rick à ses côtés dans l'ascenseur, l'autre main pendant seule.

Elle déverrouilla son appartement et ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux avant de se tenir debout bizarrement. Kate enleva ses chaussures à talons après une minute et Rick sourit à la soudaine différence de taille.

"Même si je t'apprécie dans tes supers talons, je dois admettre, je t'aime bien comme ça," dit-il en l'attrapant et en l'attirant pour un câlin. Sa tête reposant confortablement sous son menton et elle lia ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils restèrent, enlacer dans son entrée pendant un long moment, avant que Kate ne se recule et l'emmène vers le canapé. Il sourit et s'allongea, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle s'y allonge devant lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse et ils restèrent allongés en silence, étant simplement là.

C'était pas comme si elle avait attendu qu'il déchire ses vêtements et qu'il la prenne contre la porte d'entrée, mais se câliner après un premier rendez-vous ? Ce n'était pas attendu. Mais, oh, que c'était bon, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il passait sa main sur son dos et jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle bailla, se blottissant encore plus, et elle sentit un éclat de rire gronder dans son torse.

"Je t'ai épuisée, n'est-ce pas, KB ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Mmmhmm," chuchota-t-elle.

"Allez, on va te mettre au lit," murmura-t-il, les asseyant gentiment et glissant dernière elle pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle se laissa guider vers sa chambre. Une fois là, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Kate ne souffle et retire son pull puis se mordant sa lèvre. Il l'avait vu dans beaucoup moins qu'un débardeur. Sur ce, elle enleva sa robe, gloussant un petit peu alors que Rick se tenait droit, estomaqué près de la porte, la regardant avec admiration. Après une pause, il secoua sa tête un petit peu et s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu es magnifique, Kate," lui dit-il en passant une main sur ses côtes et prit sa joue dans sa main. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se reculer.

"Tu te joins à moi, Writer Man ?" demanda-t-elle en flânant vers la salle de bain et elle se brossa les dents. Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain, la regardant alors qu'elle détachait ses cheveux et enlevait son maquillage. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant.

"Kate, je te regarde faire de la paperasse et trouve ça intéressant," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "C'est beaucoup mieux, crois-moi."

Elle rigola et avança vers l'embrasure. "Eh bien, autant je trouve ça un peu flatteur, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me voir utiliser les toilettes. Mets-toi à l'aise, je serais là dans une minute, et tu pourras utiliser la salle de bain et tout."

Il hocha la tête et elle ferma la porte. Il regarda la chambre, repérant les fleurs qu'il lui avait apporté pendant l'affaire de sa mère pendues par une ficelle près de la fenêtre. Elles étaient presque toutes sèches et il sourit avant de se débarrasser de sa veste, son pantalon et de sa chemise, le laissant seulement dans un boxer, des chaussettes et un T-shirt.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Kate sortit et alla dans le lit. "Elle est toute à toi."

Il hocha la tête et alla faire ses ablutions nocturnes, souriant à la brosse à dents supplémentaire qu'elle avait sortit pour lui. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, elle était blottit sous les couvertures du côté droit du lit. Il grimpa à côté d'elle et contempla son visage ensommeillé.

"Est-ce qu'Alexis attend ton retour ?" demanda Kate, réalisant que sa question arrivait une heure trop tard.

"Nah. Je lui ai dit plus tôt dans la soirée que je ne rentrerais peut-être pas, et je lui ai envoyé un texto il y a un petit moment pour lui confirmer."

"Papa responsable," dit Kate gentiment, avant qu'elle ne se penche et l'embrasse.

Ils restèrent allongés dans le lit à s'embrasser pendant ce qui sembla des heures. Kate n'avait pas peloté quelqu'un comme ça depuis des années. Rick avait l'impression qu'il était sur un petit nuage, aussi ringard que cela paraisse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Rick l'attira à ses côtés et éteignit la lumière. "Bonne nuit, Kate," chuchota-t-il.

"Bonne nuit, Rick. Merci pour la soirée." Elle sourit alors qu'il lui avait fait une petite pression.

"Quand tu veux," lui dit-il, avant qu'elle ne sente le lourd poids du sommeil l'emporter.

Rick la regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes, ébahi qu'il tenait Kate Beckett dans son lit, avec elle dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Le fait qu'ils étaient toujours habillés ne le dérouta pas. Il la serra encore plus contre son torse et il laissa ses yeux se fermer, souriant dans ses cheveux. Meilleur premier rendez-vous de tous les temps.

* * *

**Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment le 1er rendez-vous ? ^^ Reviews ?  
**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Et voilà on est mercredi ! Donc bien sûr, un nouveau chapitre ! ^^. Je remercie tous les gens qui laisse des reviews, à chaque fois ça me fait super plaisir. Amusez-vous bien ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Kate ouvrit ses yeux et les cligna dans la faible lumière, du petit matin qui filtrait par sa fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir son réveil et soupira mentalement quand elle réalisa que son propre corps l'avait réveillé avant 7h du matin. Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle et elle sourit quand le bras de Rick se resserra encore plus autour de sa taille.

"C'tôt" marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," chuchota-t-elle. "Rendors-toi."

"Tu te lèves ?"

"Je le dois bien. J'ai un travail auquel je dois aller, tu te souviens ? Tu aimes me regarder le faire ?" lui dit-elle en s'éloignant à contre cœur pour éteindre le réveil.

"N'y vas pas. Dis que tu es malade," gémit-il, l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

"Avec tous les jours de repos que j'ai eu récemment ? Cours toujours," rigola-t-elle alors qu'il les renversait et la maintint sur le lit. "Je dois me préparer."

Ses protestations furent étouffées quand il apporta ses lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes. "Bonjour," dit-il quand il se retira quelques minutes plus tard.

"Bonjour," sourit-elle.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu dois y aller ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant commençant une traînée de bisous de son lobe d'oreille à sa clavicule, revenant à son point de départ.

"Je..." bégaya Kate quand il trouva un endroit particulièrement sensible dans son cou. "Ouais, je dois... y aller."

"Pitié," murmura-t-il. Il retourna à son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, la distrayant pour quelques autres étourdissantes minutes.

"Rick," haleta Kate quand ils se séparèrent de nouveau. "Vraiment, je dois me lever. Je dois me doucher, et les cheveux et les habits... je," répliqua-t-elle essoufflée quand il lécha son lobe d'oreille.

"Tu es sûre ?" grogna-t-il en la pressant dans le matelas et dévorant son cou.

Kate rassembla sa résolution. Elle était flic, merde, pas une adolescente. Avec précision, elle les retourna, laissant Rick étourdi et étendu sous elle alors qu'elle maintenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis sûre. Maintenant, je vais me préparer, et tu vas être un gentleman et me laisser faire." Il bouda et elle s'adoucit assez pour lui donner un chaste baiser. "Et si tu es vraiment un bon garçon aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être être tentée de te laisser me faire à dîner."

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il la poussa presque de lui dans sa hâte de se lever. "Ok. Tu te douches et je vais faire le petit déjeuner," avec ça, il était hors du lit et mettait son pantalon. Kate rit et alla dans la salle de bain. "Sauf si tu as besoin d'aide avec cette douche," ajouta-t-il après elle.

Kate se tourna à la porte et commença à enlever son haut, faisant glisser les bretelles de ses épaules, pendant qu'elle le dévisageait. Il déglutit visiblement et la chemise qu'il tenait tomba par terre. "Je sais pas, Rick. Est-ce que tu peux gérer une telle responsabilité ?"

Il la fixa simplement, bouche bée alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper le bas du vêtement de soie. Il avança d'un pas alors qu'elle le remontait le long de sa cuisse, avant que la porte de la salle de bain soit fermée et qu'il entende son rire retentir.

"Tu es tellement une allumeuse !" interpella-t-il après elle avant qu'il ne ramasse sa chemise et l'enfile, tripotant les boutons. "Absolument cruelle," murmura-t-il en allant dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant pour arranger sa coiffure du matin dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Il était toujours en train de marmonner quand Kate émergea de sa chambre et vint dans la cuisine dans son caraco et son pantalon de travail. Il lui fit un sourire sardonique et prit une tasse pour qu'elle se serve du café alors qu'il retournait un pancake. "Du café, pour que tu puisses continuer à me torturer toute la journée."

"Oh, allez. J'aurais pu être bien plus méchante que ça," dit-elle d'un ton malicieux en se servant du café et elle sauta sur le comptoir à côté de lui.

"Ça," fit-il d'un geste avec la spatule vers elle, "je n'en doute pas. Je me suis dit que des pancakes ça irait ? On dirait que tu n'as plus de nourriture mangeable, _encore une fois_."

"Eh ben, quelqu'un me nourrit récemment, donc je n'ai eu le temps, ou le besoin de faire les courses."

"Touché. Content d'être à ton service. Maintenant," il plaça le dernier pancake dans le plat, "le petit déjeuner est servi."

Ils s'assirent à son comptoir et commencèrent à manger, se passant le beurre et le sirop sans échanger un seul mot. Au milieu du repas Rick sentit une jambe s'enrouler autour de la sienne et il regarda Kate, qui était occupée à verser doucement le sirop sur un nouveau tas de pancakes. Il frotta un pied sur celui qu'elle avait autour de son mollet. Ils mangèrent en silence, contenant leurs sourires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini.

"Je vais nettoyer. Toi va te brosser les dents et te faire présentable pour ta marche de la honte. Je te déposerai chez toi et tu pourras me rejoindre au commissariat," commanda Kate en rassemblant leurs assiettes et en allant mettre des trucs dans l'évier ou le lave-vaisselle.

"Je peux faire ça," la salua Rick, gagnant au passage un roulement d'yeux. Il sourit fièrement pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il appréciait cette dernière, bien que la baignoire soit bien plus petite que la sienne, encore une fois, n'était-ce pas le cas chez tout le monde ? Il grimaça. Parfois c'était une très bonne chose qu'il ne soit arrogant à propos de l'argent qu'en de rares occasions, et c'était normalement que dans sa tête.

Il se prépara rapidement et il rejoignit Kate dans l'entrée, où elle mettait sa veste et son écharpe. "Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui," la complimenta-t-il en la regardant mettre son arme dans son étui.

Kate rougit légèrement et sécurisa la montre de son père à son poignet. "Merci, Rick."

Il sourit et attrapa sa veste pendant qu'elle vérifiait si elle avait tout, et puis il la suivit hors de l'appartement et dans l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna vers lui quand les portes se fermèrent.

"J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment hier soir et ce matin," avoua Kate.

Rick se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. "Moi aussi," admit-il en se reculant et en arrangeant sa veste. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ?"

Kate rit et prit sa main pour le tirer hors de l'ascenseur et jusqu'à sa voiture. "Demande-moi plus tard dans la journée. Pour l'instant, je veux te ramener chez toi pour que tu viennes au travail."

Rick sourit. "Donc tu aimes bien m'avoir là-bas !" dit-il triomphalement.

Kate rougit, réalisant son admission, mais n'offrit aucune contradiction quand ils se séparèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Rick commença à jouer avec la radio et Kate donna un tape sur sa main à chaque fois qu'il essayait de changer de station de radio. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et regardèrent autre part, riant doucement, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé du tout.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Rick et Kate se gara. Rick se pencha et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne se détache et sorte de la voiture. "On se voit dans une heure," dit-il, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et aille jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Kate sourit et s'en alla au commissariat. Elle atteignit son bureau, s'assit et démarra son ordinateur. Ryan et Esposito étaient assis dans leur coin, la regardant. Soupirant, Kate les regarda au bout de 15 minutes.

"Vous avez quelque chose à dire, les garçons ?"

"Nope," répondit Ryan.

"Rien. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire à nous ?" demanda Esposito.

"Pas si vous avez des informations sur une scène de crime," répondit Kate d'une voix neutre.

"Où est ton ombre ?" s'enquit Ryan alors qu'il faisait semblant de regarder des dossiers pour faire passer le temps.

"Il prend son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille, j'imagine. Vous savez, une jolie petite rousse ? Il aime la voir de temps en temps."

"Et à quelle fréquence tu vois la family, Beckett ?" voulut savoir Esposito, roulant vers elle dans sa chaise.

"Je vois Alexis parfois, et Martha, quand elle est dans les parages, elle n'est pas en ville en ce moment, donc moins, en ce moment. Mais je suis sûre que je vais la voir quand elle va revenir."

"Vous devez avoir un petit dîner sympa en famille, non ?"

Kate roula des yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi Esposito ? Qui s'en fout combien de fois je vois la petite Castle et mama Castle ?"

"On dirait juste que peut-être tu les vois plus souvent que d'habitude," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Je vois. Et combien de fois tu vois Jenny ? Trois, quatre fois dans la semaine ?"

Esposito se renfrogna et s'éloigna en roulant. Kate sourit fièrement et s'occupa avec de la paperasse. Une demie-heure avait passé et elle leva les yeux quand un gobelet fut placé sur son bureau.

"Bonjour, Détective," dit Rick en s'asseyant dans sa chaise.

"Bonjour, Castle. Merci pour le café. Comment va Alexis ?"

Rick sourit. "Super. Elle voulait tous les détails sur ma soirée. J'ai eu tous les détails sur la sienne. C'était un bon moment de rapprochement."

"J'en suis contente."

"Pas d'homicide ce matin, je présume ?" demanda Rick, regardant l'open space.

"Nope," répondit Kate, prenant une gorgée de café.

Ryan arriva en flânant et il se tint devant le bureau, suivit par Esposito. "Bonjour, Castle," dirent-ils en chœur.

"Bonjour, les garçons. Comment se sont passées vos soirées ?"

"Bien. Jenny et moi avons planifié un peu plus notre mariage," annonça Ryan avec enthousiasme. "Elle se demandait si tu connaissais un bon fleuriste ? Tu as déjà fait le truc du mariage à Manhattan plusieurs fois."

Rick toussa et Kate sourit satisfaite dans le couvercle de son gobelet. "Je l'ai fait, ouais. Il y a un super endroit sur la 17ème rue, près de la 6ème avenue : Ariston Florist. Ils ne sont pas trop cher, non plus. Meredith avait insisté sur un organisateur personnel de mariage, et on a dépensé quelque chose comme 500 dollars par arrangement... c'était ridicule."

Les mâchoires de Kate et d'Esposito tombèrent, pendant que Ryan devint blanc comme un linge. "On est, um, pas vraiment dans cette zone de prix," dit-il.

Rick ria. "Crois-moi, moi non plus. Ariston est raisonnable et ils font de très beaux bouquets."

"Où est-ce que tu as eu tes réceptions ? Le Waldorf ?" questionna Esposito, regardant Ryan, qui avait l'air un peu moins horrifié.

"Avec Meredith, oui, en fait. Et celui avec Gina était au Palm House et il fut très public."

"On ne dirait pas que tu aies vraiment apprécié les réceptions," intervint Ryan, jetant un regard à Kate, qui était suspicieusement silencieuse.

"Non en effet. La nourriture était super, aux deux, mais la publicité était astronomique. Le deuxième mariage j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plus un coup de pub qu'un mariage."

"Où est-ce que tu penses que tu auras le troisième ?" demanda innocemment Esposito. Ryan sourit satisfait en toussant pour essayer de cacher son amusement.

"Le troisième ?" demanda Rick confus. Kate et lui refusèrent de se regarder.

"Ouais, je veux dire, tu vas pas être célibataire pour le reste de tes jours, hein ?" continua Esposito, donnant un coup de coude à Ryan.

"Hey, Beckett. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le cou ?" demanda Ryan.

La tête de Kate se redressa immédiatement et elle le fixa, avant d'y mettre rapidement sa main et de jeter à Rick un regard furieux.

"Est-ce que c'est sa faute ?" continua Esposito, regardant entre les deux partenaires. Kate devint livide et Rick avait l'air vraiment confus.

"Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien sur ton cou Beckett. Bien que, je serais content de remédier à ça," dit Rick d'un air narquois, levant un sourcil à Kate.

Kate comprit l'allusion et roula des yeux. "Dans tes rêves, Castle."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?" demanda Ryan, se tournant vers Esposito.

"Je sais pas mec, mais ces deux là cachent quelque chose. Et on est des Détectives," il se tourna vers Rick et Kate, "donc on va trouver."

"Si tu le dis, Espo," dit Kate rapidement, se retournant vers son ordinateur alors que Rick sortait son téléphone.

Les garçons boudèrent en retournant dans leur coin et tombèrent dans leurs sièges. Une fois qu'il y eut une distance de sécurité, Kate se tourna vers Rick et le trouva en train de lui sourire fièrement.

"Quoi ?" gronda-t-elle irritée.

"Je n'ai juste jamais pensé, que de nous deux, tu serais celle la plus facile à avoir," dit-il content.

"Je ne suis pas celle la plus facile à avoir !" protesta-t-elle.

"Uh-huh. Je suggère de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction la prochaine fois que quelqu'un insinue que tu as un suçon. Ça a tendance à faire croire aux gens que j'étais celui à te l'avoir fait."

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire un suçon, Richard Castle. Il n'y a rien sur mon cou ?" lui demanda Kate, lui faisant son meilleur regard sévère.

"Je suis pas assez stupide pour te marquer," dit sérieusement Rick. "Du moins, pas où tout le monde peut voir. Je ne fais aucune promesse pour les surfaces recouvertes par des vêtements."

Kate devint rouge écarlate et regarda par terre, permettant à ses cheveux de tomber en avant et de cacher son visage alors qu'elle s'occupait en cherchant dans des papiers sur son bureau. Rick rit et retourna à son téléphone. De l'autre côté de l'open space, Esposito et Ryan regardaient avec confusion. Soient Beckett et Castle jouaient avec eux, ou ils étaient sans espoir et ne voyaient pas ce qui était juste devant eux.

La journée passa calmement. Il n'y avait pas de meurtres, et éventuellement, les garçons passèrent outre et ils jouèrent au poker tous les quatre. Kate finit par tous les battre et elle empocha le jackpot fait d'ourson en gélatine, de Twinkies, de M&Ms, d'un Kit Kat et d'une barre Nutrigrain. Ils commandèrent une pizza pour le déjeuner et passèrent la journée à perdre leur temps et à rattraper le peu de paperasse qu'ils avaient en retard.

Les gars partirent à 17h. Kate et Rick restèrent derrière pour leurs donner un peu d'avance pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir partir ensemble.

"Bonne journée," annonça Rick alors qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires et qu'ils allaient vers l'ascenseur.

"Je t'ai botté les fesses," lança Kate avec un sourire satisfait quand les portes se refermèrent.

"En effet. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour te racheter envers moi," dit-il en la faisant reculer contre la paroi.

"Oh, vraiment ?"

Rick hocha la tête et sourit quand Kate se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées avant que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentisse et qu'ils ne durent se reculer. "Rappelle-moi," rouspéta-t-il en marchant vers la voiture. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas le dire aux gens ?"

Ils montèrent en voiture et Kate prit sa main de l'autre côté du siège. "Parce que c'est nouveau, et qu'ils vont nous examiner minutieusement, et on voulait attendre."

"C'est vrai. Des raisons logiques," bougonna-t-il.

Kate rit. "Où va-t-on ?"

"Tu as dit que je pouvais te faire à dîner ? Ça te dit toujours ? Alexis sera là aussi..."

"Ça me paraît bien. Casa Castle donc."

"Tu resteras pour un film ?" demanda Rick alors qu'ils sortirent du commissariat et allèrent en direction de son appartement.

"Est-ce que c'est toi m'invitant ?"

"Oui."

Kate serra sa main. "Alors bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup rester pour un film."

"Alexis sera contente de te voir," dit Rick avec enthousiasme quelques minutes plus tard. "Elle t'apprécie vraiment, tu sais."

"C'est mutuel," sourit Kate alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble.

"Je suis content," lui dit Rick.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, furent accueillis par le portier et puis ils allèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'espace clôt flottant des ascenseurs tout le temps.

"Rick," protesta Kate quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille. "Est-ce qu'on va devoir parler du protocole pour l'ascenseur ?"

Il rit dans ses cheveux en l'enlaçant. "Seulement si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de te toucher."

Kate souffla d'exaspération mais n'offrit aucun commentaire, et Rick la tint encore plus près. Il laissa un bras tomber quand ils arrivèrent à son étage et qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, mais il laissa son autre bras autour de la taille de Kate.

"Chérie, on est à la maison !" appela Rick en ouvrant la porte et ils entrèrent.

"Salut Papa !" s'exclama Alexis, levant sa tête du dossier du canapé. "Oh, salut Kate !"

"Hey Alexis," répondit Kate alors qu'ils accrochaient leurs manteaux. Rick alla dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner et Kate alla dans le salon où elle se percha sur la table basse. "Qu'est que t'lis ?"

"Ugh. _Spodak_," bougonna Alexis, elle leva son livre, qui avait l'air très lourd, pour montrer la couverture à Kate. "C'est pour mon cours d'histoire. C'est totalement horrible. Tellement ennuyeux !"

Kate rit. "Je me souviens de mes livres pour les cours d'histoire. Ils ne se lisaient jamais comme un roman, ou quelque chose de proche."

"Tout ce que je peux dire à propos de ça qui est positif c'est que ma rapidité de lecture va accélérer avec tous les autres."

"Désolée. Est-ce que tu as de la lecture ou du travail de l'école que tu aimes ?" demanda Kate en regardant autour de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et remarqua la multitude de livres et de notes.

"J'aime beaucoup le français, et j'aime bien mon cours de biologie. J'adore l'orchestre, aussi," dit Alexis avec enthousiasme. "On vient de commencer une unité, médico-légale et c'est trop cool ! Est-ce que tu as fait un peu de travail avec la scientifique avant que tu deviennes détective ?"

Kate sourit à l'excitation de la fille. "Je n'ai pas fait de rotation avec le médecin légiste, mais avoir Lanie comme meilleure amie m'a donné tout le goût que je voulais, pour dire la vérité. J'aime résoudre des meurtres, mais je n'ai jamais voulu être vraiment très proche des corps."

Alexis gloussa. "C'est juste. Je parie que Papa adore aller à la morgue par contre."

"Parfois c'est marrant. D'autres fois... ben, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne te dis pas tous les détails de l'enquête," commenta Rick de la cuisine.

Alexis fit une tête dégoûtée. "Ick. Merci pour ça, Papa."

"Quand tu veux, Pumpkin. Les filles, ça vous va des spaghettis avec du pain à l'ail ?"

"Ça paraît bien," convint dit Kate en lui souriant.

"Miam," fut la réponse d'Alexis. Elle baissa la tête et fixa son livre.

"Et si je te laissais retourner à ça, et on pourra regarder un film après le dîner ?" suggéra Kate.

Alexis hocha la tête avec réluctance. "Fais en sorte qu'il ne provoque pas une explosion," la prévient-elle.

"Je m'en occupe," rit Kate en allant rejoindre Rick dans la cuisine. "Tu as une sacré bosseuse là-bas."

"Elle est une super élève. Si je pouvais en apprendre pour elle, je le ferais," admit Rick. "Je déteste ce livre aussi. J'ai essayé de le lire, et je me suis endormi."

"Eh bien, on a toujours su que la petite Castle avait une meilleure durée d'attention que le grand Castle."

"Pour ça, tu égouttes les pâtes," bougonna Rick.

Kate rit et alla faire les pâtes pendant que Rick faisait le pain et la sauce. "Salade ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Lex, tu vas manger de la salade ?" appela Rick.

"Ouais. Avec des poivrons s'il te plaît ?"

"Ok je fais ça," répondit Kate, attrapant les ingrédients nécessaires dans le frigo. Elle coupa les poivrons, jeta la laitue et ajouta quelques concombres pour faire une salade très simple. La maison des Castle était confortable. Rick, qui se tenant juste un _petit peu_ plus près qu'il n'était socialement acceptable pendant qu'ils préparaient et cuisinaient, était confortable. Kate soupira d'aise et puis regarda vers Rick pour le voir en train de lui sourire.

"Je suis content que tu sois heureuse ici, KB," offrit-il quand elle leva un sourcil.

Elle sourit et lui donna un bref baiser avant d'égoutter les pâtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent pour un bon repas, riant et plaisantant pendant tout le dîner. Alexis les régala avec des contes et drames du lycée, et Kate leurs raconta la fois où elle s'était faite une coupe garçonne à l'école et que tout le monde avait cru pendant un mois qu'elle était un garçon.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un t'ait regardé et qu'il ait pensé que tu étais un garçon," commenta Rick. "Tes yeux sont bien trop hypnotisants pour être masculins."

Alexis sourit d'un air satisfait dans ses pâtes alors que Kate rougissait furieusement.

"Ouais, eh ben, pas tout le monde n'avait pas ton attention pour les détails, à cette époque," marmonna Kate.

Alexis regarda amusée pendant que son père et Kate avait un concours de regards. C'était comme s'ils avaient une discussion entière sans utiliser un seul mot, et quoi qu'était le sujet, c'était évident que ça devenait intime, et inapproprié pour qu'une fille ne regarde.

"Hey, donc, quel film est-ce qu'on regarde ?" interrompit Alexis alors qu'elle voyait son père sourire d'un air satisfait.

"Oh, ah," bégaya Kate, cassant le contact visuel avec Rick.

"On n'en a pas choisi," offrit Rick.

"Et pourquoi pas _Easy A _? Ça a tout le drame du lycée, avec le bonus de ne pas être vraiment là-bas," proposa Alexis.

"Ça me paraît bien. Va le mettre et on va débarrasser la vaisselle."

"Ok," accepta Alexis en galopant vers le salon pour trouver le DVD.

Kate et Rick allèrent mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier et grattèrent les assiettes. Quand ils eurent fini, Rick la coinça contre le comptoir de telle façon à ce que son dos cache Kate d'Alexis.

"Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques, Kate," chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avidement.

Kate émit un petit cri étouffé de surprise avant qu'elle ne se sente emporter par le baiser. "Rick," protesta-t-elle, se détachant et l'attirant pour un câlin. "Pas maintenant. Ta fille est juste là-bas."

"Et elle a une très bonne ouïe, croyez-moi !" les appela Alexis. "Arrêtez de jouer à tête à bisous et venez regarder le film avec moi."

Kate gloussa dans l'épaule de Rick et sentit son torse gronder quand il rit. "On arrive Lex," dit-elle, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'ils aillent dans le salon.

Le film était super. Il était rendu encore plus super par Alexis et Rick, qui riaient et commentaient et ils absorbèrent complètement Kate dans leur petit monde. Si elle n'était pas attentive, elle pourrait devenir extrêmement habituée à se blottir avec Rick et à regarder des films avec Alexis tous les soirs. Jetant un coup d'œil à son visage rieur et recevant un rapide baiser et une pression firent réaliser à Kate qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire attention. La dissimulation, se tourner autour, le chat et la souris auquel ils avaient joué pendant des années étaient marrant, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure soirée que celle là. Elle avait dit son 'seul et unique'. Est ce qu'il était trop tôt pour penser à ça ? Est ce que il était trop tôt pour déjà _savoir_ que c'était ça ?

Le film se termina, laissant Kate légèrement abasourdie. Alexis bailla et alla se coucher, leur disant bonne nuit. Rick regarda Kate et la trouva se mordant la lèvre, ses mains triturant le bas de sa chemise.

"Tout va bien, KB ?"

"Quoi, oh, ouais," sourit-elle et elle se blottit contre lui.

"Ton esprit va à 1km par seconde. Tu veux partager ?"

Kate le regarda. "Je suis juste, contente. Rien de mal avec ça, pas vrai ?"

Rick bougea de telle façon à ce que la tête de Kate repose sur ses genoux et ils se regardèrent. "Content c'est super. Je suis un fan de content. Tu as juste l'air un peu... préoccupée."

Avec aucune épaule derrière laquelle se cacher, Kate se trouva en train de regarder dans la profondeur des yeux bleus de Richard Castle. Elle rougit et essaya de rassembler des mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, sans vraiment dire _tout_ ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était peut être pas trop tôt pour qu'elle sache, mais il était incontestablement trop tôt pour le lui dire.

"Pleins de choses se sont passées ces deux dernières semaines et je... je pensais à la vie, ce que je veux, ce que j'ai, ce que je pourrais avoir... tu vois, des trucs de la vie."

Rick hocha la tête avec sagesse. "Je connais les trucs de la vie. Est-ce que des trucs de la vie ont un rapport avec le film qu'on vient de voir ?"

"Je ne compte pas devenir plus Nikki Heat que je ne le suis déjà," provoqua-t-elle.

"Très bien. Aucun homme n'aime avoir une fausse prostituée comme petite amie, qu'importe à quel point elle est sexy."

"Je suis ta petite amie, M. Castle ?" demanda Kate, s'asseyant de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. "Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on me l'ait demandé."

"Très bien alors, Mlle Beckett, est-ce que tu aimerais être ma petite amie ? Je peux trouver une étiquette, si tu veux."

Kate rit. "Tu n'as pas besoin de m'étiqueter, Rick. J'aimerais être ta petite amie. On sait déjà qui maîtrise qui de toute façon."

"Bel usage de qui," murmura-t-il alors que leurs visages se rencontraient et les mots furent interrompus, remplacer seulement par gémissements furtifs.

Rick les installa de telle façon à ce qu'il soit étendu au dessus de Kate. Il parsema son visage de baisers et sourit quand ses mains parcoururent son dos et ses cheveux, leurs bouches faisant une danse complexe. C'était le paradis, comme leurs mots. Personne n'avait besoin de gagner, mais ils semblaient essayer assez durement.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait... uh..." respira Kate quand ils se séparèrent et que la bouche de Rick rencontra ce point sur son cou qu'il avait trouvé ce matin. "Est-ce qu'on devrait aller quelque part où... ah... Alexis ne peut pas nous surprendre ?"

Rick se recula et sourit avant de se lever et d'étendre une main vers elle. Il les mena doucement en haut des escaliers et vers sa chambre**(*)**. Il ferma la porte et ils restèrent debout dans la faible lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

"La chambre d'Alexis est-elle loin ?" demanda doucement Kate en reculant, Rick la guidant, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche occupée à embrasser tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

"Assez loin pour être insonorisée," sourit-il largement quand ses genoux rencontrèrent le bord de son lit.

Kate sourit et l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il parcourait son dos. Sa veste tomba, suivit de sa chemise, et la chaleur monta. Ils dégringolèrent du lit quelques minutes plus tard quand Rick essaya de lui toucher les fesses et que Kate sauta à la sensation, leur causant à tous les deux de chanceler et de tomber. Ils atterrirent en un tas de membres, riant à gorge déployée.

"Sympa," gloussa Kate alors qu'ils se rétablissaient.

"Tu es celle qui a sauté quand j'ai touché tes fesses !" rit indignement Rick, se penchant pour la chatouiller.

Ils se dissocièrent dans un féroce match de chatouilles qui était aussi frénétique que leurs préliminaires l'avaient été. Éventuellement, ils retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à la tête du lit, haletant et rigolant. Rick emmêla leurs doigts ensemble et amena la main de Kate à ses lèvres pour poser un baiser au dos de sa paume.

Kate soupira de contentement et sourit alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, et puis sa joue, et son front et ses paupières et son nez. Quand il se recula, ils se sourirent.

"Tu es absolument magnifique," chuchota Rick.

Kate rougit. "Tu es plutôt rudement beau toi aussi."

Il sourit. "Je pense que nous sommes une bonne équipe alors."

"Je pense que oui."

Rick se pencha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, installant un peu plus de son poids sur elle alors que leurs baisers devinrent passionnés. Ils roulèrent et Kate l'enfourcha. Elle bougea ses hanches et sourit contre sa bouche satisfaite du fort grognement qu'il fit.

"Continue comme ça et soit je vais avoir besoin d'une... woah... douche très froide, ou je vais... je vais te ravir."

* * *

**(*)L'auteur s'est excusée parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte trop tard qu'en fait la chambre de Rick est au rez-de-chaussé mais elle l'a gardé à l'étage pour l'histoire.**

**Bon... Je crois que personne n'a besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que le prochain chapitre va être rated M. ^^ Donc voilà, à partir de maintenant c'est rated M. Pour ce que ça embête, je marquerais au début de chaque chapitre si il y un contenu M. Je mettrais des petites *** au début et à la fin du passage en question pour le signaler si y en a qui veulent pas le lire. ****Voilà, voilà XD  
**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voilà le chapitre que beaucoup de personnes attendent avec impatience ! ^^**

**Bon, comme ce chapitre est en direct continuité avec le dernier chapitre, je préviens qu'il y a un contenu rated M.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

"Par tous les moyens. S'il te plaît, ravis moi," respira Kate contre sa bouche.

Rick grogna et leurs lèvres vinrent ensemble pour un baiser brûlant. Il laissa courir ses mains le long des ses flancs et de son dos, en laissant une traînée vers son cou, pendant que l'autre prit ses fesses. Il pétrissait sa chair, souriant contre ses lèvres quand elle laissa échapper un grognement voilé.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Kate était sur son dos avec Rick dévorant son cou. Ses lèvres trouvèrent son point sensible sous la mâchoire, et elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, retirant son maillot de corps de son pantalon. "Tu portes trop de vêtements," dit-elle, ses mains bougeant sous son T-shirt pour caresser son torse.

Il l'aida à le lui enlever et le jeta à travers la chambre. "Toi aussi," gronda-t-il en se penchant pour l'aider à enlever son caraco, la laissant dans un soutient-gorge rouge en dentelle et son pantalon de travail.

"Tu essaies de me tuer," murmura-t-il quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et qu'il laissa une main traîner sur son cou.

Kate haleta quand ses doigts glissèrent sous la dentelle et rencontrèrent sa peau. Elle cambra son dos de plaisir. "Rick," gémit-elle, cherchant à ramener sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il frissonna quand ses doigts traînèrent sur son torse de bas en haut et sur son cou, leurs lèvres continuant à faire une furieuse bataille. Il glissa une main dans son dos et défit l'attache du charmant, mais au final beaucoup trop 'encombrant' bout de dentelle, et fit un rapide travail pour l'enlever. Il brisa leur baiser et se recula pour la regarder. Kate rougit quand ses yeux la dévorèrent.

Il leva son regard pour rencontrer le sien et il sourit. "Tu es magnifique, Kate," lui dit-il.

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa le regard. Il attrapa son menton avec sa main et amena son regard rencontrer le sien. "Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi belle."

Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant, des tas d'émotions passant entre eux, avant que Kate ne se relève et lui donne un doux baiser. "Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu aussi, Rick."

Il sourit largement et se pencha pour capturer sa bouche. Ils roulèrent et Kate s'arqua au dessus de lui alors qu'il se relevait pour prendre un de ses téton dans sa bouche pendant qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts sur son torse et son dos. "Mon dieu, Rick," haleta-t-elle quand il changea pour l'autre sein, son autre main occupée à défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

"Trop de vêtements," murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle n'avait plus de pantalon, et le sien suivit de près, puis il rampa dans le lit pour se trouver au dessus d'elle. Leurs baisers étaient d'une intensité vertigineuse alors que leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, la peau nouvellement exposée fourmillant de sensations.

Rick se recula après une minute et Kate le regarda, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, posant sa main sur sa joue.

Kate couvrit sa main avec la sienne. "Certaine."

"Est-ce que j'ai besoin de trouver..."

"Je prends la pilule," lui assura-t-elle. "Maintenant fais moi l'amour, M. Castle."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres," dit-il avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent encore.

Sa main serpenta vers le bord de sa culotte rouge en dentelle et il frôla le tissu de ses doigts. Kate grogna dans sa bouche et il sourit quand ses hanches tressautèrent vers sa main. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur et la toucha, venant presque au gémissement qu'elle émit à son touché, et la sensation d'elle contre ses doigts. Elle était la femme la plus sexy qu'il ait rencontrée.

Kate se tortillait sous lui alors qu'il l'embrassait intensément et qu'il utilisait ses mains dans la façon _la plus_ habile. Elle était sur le point de venir juste à son touché. Elle réussit à garder assez de présence d'esprit pour apprécier la sensation de son torse sous ses doigts vagabonds et la façon dont son souffle accrocha quand elle plongea un doigt dans son nombril.

Sa respiration changea quand ses doigts talentueux trouvèrent _Juste. Cet. Endroit. _Et elle gémit dans sa bouche quand elle sentit son premier orgasme la frapper comme un train de marchandises. Elle se cambra sous lui, gémissante et tremblante.

Il l'embrassa et la caressa pour la faire redescendre de son plaisir avant qu'il ne retire sa main et ne la tire contre lui, glissant ses mains sous son dos. Il parsema des baisers sur tout son visage alors qu'elle luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit, elle le trouva en train de la regarder avec l'expression la plus émerveillée.

"Qu... Quoi ?" haleta-t-elle, se sentant impuissante sous son regard, qui faisait fondre ses entrailles en bouillie.

"Tu es absolument incroyable, Kate. Est-ce que tu en as idée," il ponctua chaque mot d'un baiser, "Comment. Incroyablement. Sexy. Tu. Es ?"

Elle gloussa dans sa bouche et laissa ses mains descendre le long de son torse pour reposer sur le bord de son boxer. "Non, mais je sais à quel point tu es incroyable," dit-elle en glissant une main sous le tissu pour _le_ sentir.

Il grogna, sa tête tombant pour reposer contre son épaule alors que ses doigts faisaient tout bien. Il embrassa son cou et il la sentit haleter quand il trouva encore son point sensible. Ses hanches bougèrent de leurs propre volonté alors que ses doigts glissaient vers _ça_. "Merde," respira-t-il. "Kate," il attrapa ses mains et les immobilisa. "Si tu veux que je te fasse l'amour, tu dois arrêter," lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête à contre cœur et le laissa amener ses mains de nouveau sur son cou. Il se pencha et captura sa bouche, laissant une main parcourir sa poitrine avant de faire le tour de son téton et de le caresser. "Rick," balbutia-t-elle. "M... Maintenant. S'il te plaît," haleta-t-elle.

Il se recula et ensemble ils lui enlevèrent son boxer, suivi de peu par sa culotte. Il s'étira au dessus d'elle et se positionna à son entrée, mettant ses mains près de sa tête. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre tira une des sienne au dessus de sa tête pour emmêler leurs doigts ensemble.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il entra doucement en elle. Il batailla pour soutenir son regard à l'incroyable sensation d'être en elle et il regarda ses yeux papillonner alors qu'elle avait le souffle coupé. "Oh, Dieu, Rick," dit-elle à bout de souffle.

"Kate je..." il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, donc il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec autant d'intensité, essayant elle aussi de lui dire ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer.

Ils se séparèrent et il posa son front contre le sien en commençant à bouger. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le rencontra à chaque poussée. Ils bougeaient ensemble en synchronisation, donnant et prenant de la même façon qu'ils se jetaient des mots entre eux. Au lieu de leur répartie verbale, il y avait seulement gémissements et halètements, exclamations de plaisir et doux baisers. Ce n'était pas la partie de jambes en l'air la plus frénétique qu'ils aient eu, mais c'était la plus incroyable. Ils bougeaient de façon homogène et même si ce n'était pas sauvage, c'était merveilleux.

Kate sentit ses muscles se contracter dans son ventre et elle se cambra sous lui. "Rick je..." dit-elle à bout de souffle avant qu'il ne voit ses yeux rouler et qu'il ne la sente se resserrer autour de lui.

Il suivit rapidement après elle, et il enfuit sa tête dans son cou en donnant quelques dernières pressions avant de qu'il ne s'effondre. Elle passa sa main sur son dos et embrassa son épaule pendant qu'elle revenait sur terre.

"Mon dieu, Kate," marmonna-t-il dans son cou, avant de poser un baiser derrière son oreille. Il se recula, pour la regarder, sur des bras instables. "Tu as dit que je n'avais pas idée, mais..."

"Ouais," murmura-t-elle, se relevant pour l'embrasser. "Je n'avais aucune idée non plus."

Ils se regardèrent, chacun pensant les mots qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire maintenant.

"Je..."

"Rick..."

Ils commencèrent au même moment et ils rirent. Rick se pencha et frotta son nez contre le sien avant qu'il ne se glisse hors d'elle, se délectant du halètement voilé qu'elle émit à la sensation. Il roula sur son côté et la tira contre lui, souriant quand elle jeta une jambe sur sa hanche et qu'elle caressa les poils sur son torse.

"Jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose comme ça," lui dit-elle.

"Moi non plus," admit-il. "Et c'est seulement le début." Il la regarda après un instant. "Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh Rick," sourit Kate et elle se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser. "C'est seulement le tout début."

Il répondit en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en pressant un baiser sur sa tempe. "Tu es, mon Dieu, Kate. Incroyable. Juste incroyable."

Ils restèrent allongés dans une brume rassasiée pendant une heure, s'embrassant et bavardant oisivement à propos de petits riens, avant qu'ils ne prennent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain et qu'ils ne reviennent dans le lit, se blottissant proche l'un de l'autre. Rick se pencha et la recueillit dans un baiser, souriant quand elle se rapprocha et qu'elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure quand ils se séparèrent.

"Fais de beaux rêves," murmura-t-il, son cœur fondant au sourire éblouissant qu'il reçu.

"Toi aussi," répondit-elle. Puis elle s'allongea sur son torse, laissant le son de ses battement de cœur la bercer dans le sommeil.

Rick la regarda s'endormir, intimidé par le fait qu'elle reposait sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration régulière contre son épaule, sentir son corps monter et descendre alors qu'elle dormait. Il n'avait jamais senti une connexion aussi intense avec quelqu'un dans sa vie, et elle _dormait_. Et quand ils avaient été connectés... Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas le comprendre. Elle était extraordinaire, dans _tous _les sens. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma ses yeux, laissant le sommeil le plus reposant l'emporter.

Kate se réveilla le matin suivant à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Rick et grogna, réalisant qu'il n'était seulement que 5h du matin. Elle regarda autour pour trouver son téléphone et se souvint qu'il était dans son pantalon, qui avait réussi à atterrir de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle se dégagea avec précaution de ce fabuleux lit chaud et des bras accueillants de Richard Castle, et elle alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, frissonnant quand l'air froid rencontra sa peau exposée.

"Beckett ?" répondit-elle quand elle pêcha le téléphone de sa poche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour pour une robe de chambre mais n'en vit pas. À la place, elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'elle écoutait l'adresse. "Très bien, merci Stegner." Elle inscrivit l'adresse dans son téléphone et leva les yeux pour voir Rick lui souriant groggy du lit.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air imperturbable, mais ratant alors qu'elle rougit et combattit l'envie de se couvrir.

"Rien. Je pourrais m'habituer à te regarder faire la danse nue tous les matins par contre," répondit-il. Kate roula des yeux et commença à ramasser ses habits tombés. "On a un corps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais," soupira-t-elle. "Et j'ai besoin de retourner à mon appartement et de me doucher, et de me changer. J'espérais qu'on aurait pas de corps avant midi."

Rick hocha la tête avec compréhension. "On passera la matinée au lit un autre jour. Peut-être qu'une fois on arrivera même une journée complète !"

Kate le regarda simplement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y aura un autre matin ?" demanda-t-elle, supprimant un rire alors qu'il eut l'air hautement offensé.

"Ma très chère Détective, s'il n'y a pas d'autre matin, tu vas devoir me tirer dessus."

Elle émit un soupir dramatique et commença à mettre son soutient-gorge, ignorant sa bouderie. "Bien. Je crois que je vais devoir continuer à coucher avec toi, seulement pour éviter la paperasse."

"C'est mieux," dit-il content alors qu'il sortait du lit et qu'il trouvait son boxer. Kate tripotait son chemisier et rougit quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait et il sourit satisfait. Il marcha vers elle alors qu'elle passait son pantalon et il mit ses bras autour d'elle. "Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas retourner au lit ?" demanda-t-il, frottant son visage contre son cou.

Elle leva une main pour caresser son visage. "Désolée. Un autre jour, peut-être."

"Demain ?" demanda-t-il instantanément et Kate sentit une partie de son cœur fondre.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa, enchantée par la façon dont il modela son corps autour du sien. "Il y a une nette possibilité," répondit-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour en faire une certitude ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il la faisait tourner et qu'il la regarda avec, mon dieu, _ce regard_ – le regard qui la faisait se sentir comme la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"Apporte-moi un chausson aux pommes et un café ?"

"Ça sera fait. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un poney ? Je suis bon avec eux."

Elle rit et lui donna un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne se sépare et ramasse sa veste. "Juste la nourriture pour l'instant, je pense. On pourra parler de poneys à un autre moment."

Il hocha la tête et attrapa un T-shirt. Ensemble, ils descendirent vers la porte et il l'aida à mettre son manteau. "Je te vois dans environ 45 minutes ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle mettait son bonnet.

"Ça me paraît bien," dit-elle, ses yeux rayonnants alors qu'il boutonnait son dernier bouton et lissait le manteau sur son épaule avec une tendresse dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler avoir déjà ressenti.

Il l'attira pour un dernier baiser et sourit quand elle eut à mettre une main sur son torse pour physiquement les séparer. "Soit gentil sur la scène de crime."

"Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?" demanda-t-il d'une façon charmante.

Elle renifla. "Jamais. Mais essaie aujourd'hui ? Je te vois bientôt, Rick."

Avec ça, elle était partie. Il regarda après elle, pleinement au courant qu'il ressemblait à un adolescent fou d'amour. Il l'était probablement.

* * *

Kate arriva sur la scène de crime 30 minutes plus tard et rencontra Ryan au bord du ruban. Leur corps était à Central Park, et le soleil était à peine levé, donc c'était désert et légèrement brumeux. Rick n'aurait pas pu écrire un cadre plus inquiétant, pensa-t-elle souriant alors que Ryan la menait à la victime.

Une jeune femme, probablement trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'Alexis, était étendue sur le sol, son cou dans un angle bizarre par rapport au reste de son corps. Un de ses bras ressortant d'une façon troublante et il y avait une petite flaque de sang près de ses jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Lanie ?"

Lanie leva les yeux d'où elle était accroupie au dessus du cadavre et lui sourit largement. "J'ai une personne morte. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Tu as l'air diablement réveillée ce matin. Où est ton ombre ?"

"Je me suis réveillée en me sentant bien," dit Kate en haussant les épaules et en plissant des yeux à Lanie. "Et Castle est en chemin."

"Uh-huh," sourit Lanie, avant qu'elle ne voit les yeux de Kate et passe en mode médecin légiste. "Le cou de la victime a été brisé d'un cou sec, et je dis que c'est la cause de la mort. Elle a aussi un bras cassé et une plaie à l'arme blanche dans le haut de sa cuisse, l'artère n'a pas été touchée. Il y a des contusions sur ses bras et le cou, donc je dirais qu'elle s'est débattue. L'heure de la mort, à la vu de la température extérieure et du sang, je dirais que c'était 2h du matin."

Kate hocha la tête et regarda à la fille. Ses long cheveux blonds tressés étaient étendus n'importe comment à côté d'elle et ses yeux bleus sans vie étaient grands ouverts. Ses bras, malgré la fracture, étaient nettement arrangés sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un blazer blanc et une jupe, comme si elle revenait d'une réunion d'affaire.

"Une identité ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'Esposito s'approchait d'elles.

"Pas encore. Et il n'y a aucune trace de sang ou des empreintes de pieds, dû au froid."

"Très bien, ramenons-la à la morgue et cherchons dans les personnes disparues, son visage et ses empreintes. Peut-être que ça va donner quelque chose. Est-ce qu'on dirait que notre meurtrier a laissé quelque chose derrière lui ?" demanda-t-elle à Lanie.

"Je ne peux pas dire, mais j'ai peut-être une empreinte partielle sur son cou."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ?" une voix joyeuse demanda de derrière eux.

Kate se retourna et trouva un chausson aux pommes dans sa main et un café qu'un radieux Rick Castle lui tendait.

"Mince Castle, tu as l'air bien heureux ce matin," sourit Esposito.

Rick le regarda. "Tu as l'air heureux aussi," répliqua-t-il.

Ryan et Kate pouffèrent de rire et Esposito plissa ses yeux. "Non mec, je veux dire tu as l'air vraiment heureux. En fait, on dirait que tu as... eh ben..."

"Pris du café en chemin pour le travail et dormis bien mieux que depuis un moment ? Eh bien, Esposito, ils ne t'appellent pas Détective pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Esposito leur fronça les sourcils et il aida Lanie à commencer à bouger le corps. Elle se tourna alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner et elle lança à Kate un regard perçant. Ryan le remarqua et sourit fièrement à Kate. "5 balles qu'elle t'appelle à la morgue à la minute où on rentre."

Kate haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais je ne prends pas ce pari."

Ce fut à Ryan d'avoir l'air grincheux. Il suivit son partenaire pendant que Kate et Rick échangèrent un rire. Kate fut la première à se reprendre, et elle le frappa avec la main tenant son chausson aux pommes.

"C'était pour quoi ça ?" glapit-il.

"N'aie pas l'air aussi heureux !"dit-elle tout bas alors qu'ils suivaient le groupe.

"Je le ferais si tu le fais," répondit-il tout bas aussi, lui donnant un petit coup avec sa hanche.

Kate fronça les sourcils, mais sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever. À chaque fois qu'il bougeait sa bouche elle avait des souvenirs de la nuit précédente et elle sentit des picotements arriver dans son ventre. Et à en juger par la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer et puis de sourire, il n'était pas mieux non plus.

"On va avoir besoin de s'entraîner à prétendre" dit-elle en soupirant alors qu'ils montaient en voiture.

* * *

**Alors il vous a plu ce chapitre ? J'espère que j'ai bien délimité le passage M (c'était assez dur à faire)...**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Salut ! Désolée de poster le nouveau chapitre aussi tard aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu une journée de cours épuisante et je viens juste de rentrer chez moi ! **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui a chaque fois prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Lanie ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils entraient dans le 12th.

"J'ai des questions. Ramène tes fesses ici," s'exclama Lanie dans le téléphone.

"Est-ce que tu as aussi des preuves ? On résout un crime ici," Kate roula des yeux et Rick rit.

"Oui j'ai des preuves. Confie Writer Boy à Ryan et Esposito et descends !"

Kate secoua sa tête et raccrocha. "Je suis supposée te confier aux garçons. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous trois pourrez être productifs ici pendant que je suis partie ? Je ne veux pas retrouver un autre stade de football ici," demanda-t-elle sérieusement alors que Ryan et Esposito s'approchaient.

"Hey, on peut être mature," répondit Rick.

"Ouais, Beckett. Juste parce que tu as trouvé ça _une_ fois," ajouta Esposito.

"Bien sûr. Et les quatre autres fois ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Des détectives faisant leur travail, désolé," répondit Ryan, attrapant les deux autres et les tirant vers le tableau.

Kate rigola et monta dans l'ascenseur, se préparant pour une intense session de discussion entre filles en présence d'un cadavre. Ça la rendait toujours plus intense, pour une raison bizarre.

"Crache le morceau," ordonna Lanie quand Kate passa les portes.

"Preuves en premier, je balance après," contra Kate.

"Bien," bouda Lanie. "Elle a une cheville fracturée et des côtés contusionnées. Je pense que votre tueur l'a faite tomber. La cause de la mort est l'asphyxie."

"Étranglée ?"

"Suffoquée," Lanie tira le drap et montra à Kate les bleus que le brouillard du petit matin avait couvert.

"Et la blessure à l'arme blanche ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Lanie en haussant les épaules. "Revanche, colère ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça."

"Autre chose ?" demanda Kate.

"J'ai une empreinte et je l'ai envoyée pour la reconnaissance. Je te dirais, ou aux garçons, de venir quand j'aurais la réponse."

"Très bien, merci," dit Kate en écrivant les notes et puis elle se tourna pour partir.

"Uh-uh !" Lanie lui attrapa le bras. "Tu vas balancer ou je dis aux garçons là haut pour la planque au karaoké."

"Tu n'oserais pas."

"Tu sais que je le ferais."

"Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" demanda Kate, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi in-intéressée que possible. Ça fonctionna.

"Kaaate. Allez ! Je ne t'ai pas vue aussi _heureuse_ depuis, ben, toujours. Est-ce que c'était bon ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui était bon ?" Se jouer de Lanie était parfois aussi facile que de se jouer de Rick.

"Meuf, je vais t'en mettre une."

Kate rit. "Le meilleur, Lanie. C'était le meilleur."

"De tous ?"

"Ouais."

"Comme meilleur que Royce ? _Josh ?_"

Kate sourit largement. "Deux fois mieux que les deux."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Sérieusement."

Lanie hoqueta. "Je ne sais pas si je vais jamais pouvoir le regarder de la même façon."

"Ce n'était juste pas que ça par contre, ben... tu sais quoi, je vais éviter les détails. Il y avait cette connexion ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant."

"Tu es amoureuse," dit Lanie en haussant les épaules, rigolant quand la mâchoire de Kate tomba. "Oh s'il te plaît ! Vous êtes amoureux depuis des _années_." Kate la fixa juste. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne le ressens pas."

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ressentais pas," répondit-elle.

Lanie hoqueta. "Tu l'as déjà dit ?"

"Non," répondit Kate, regardant derrière elle comme si Rick pourrait soudainement apparaître. Le connaissant, il y avait une distincte possibilité. "Je dis que j'en suis au courant, mais on a _juste_ commencé à sortir ensemble, Lanie. C'est trop tôt pour ça."

"Parce qu'il est ton 'seul et unique' hein ?"

Kate se mordit la lèvre. "Je pense qu'il peut l'être."

"Je sais ça depuis des années," sourit Lanie.

Kate roula des yeux. "Il faut que je remonte." Elle fit un sourire au médecin légiste et se dirigea vers les portes.

"Kate," appela Lanie. Kate se retourna. "Je suis contente pour toi."

"Merci Lanie," répondit Kate. "Et je suis contente pour toi aussi," dit-elle rapidement, avant qu'elle ne déboule hors de la pièce.

"Contente pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Kate Beckett !"

Kate sauta dans l'ascenseur et ria quand elle remarqua Lanie qui passait sa tête par la porte de la morgue. Les portes se fermèrent. Oh, Lanie était bien amoureuse. Mais, encore une fois, elle aussi.

Quand elle atteignit l'open space, elle trouva les garçons en train d'étudier très studieusement le tableau et ils compilaient les suspects possibles et leurs connaissances. Elle sourit et alla se tenir à côté de Rick, laissant une plus grande partie de leurs côtés se toucher qui ne l'était probablement approprié. Mais, pour être juste, quand est-ce qu'ils avaient été une seule fois respectueux de l'espace personnel de l'autre ? Sa discussion avec Lanie ne lui avait pas fait réaliser quelque chose de nouveau, mais elle avait à coup sûr fait tourner son esprit. Mais, elle trouva, à sa grande surprise, que juste se tenir à côté de Rick réduisait au silence ce bruit mental.

"Est-ce qu'on sait qui elle est ?" lui demanda Kate, regardant à une photo de leur victime.

"Tammy James, étudiante à NYU," répondit Rick, pointant sur le tableau l'endroit où ils avaient compilé ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. "Un jeune courant dans le parc a donné le nom aux officiers. Il est dans sa classe de littérature anglaise. Et a un alibi," ajouta-t-il alors que Kate avait ouvert sa bouche.

"Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le parc, surtout aussi tard ?"

"Je viens juste de terminer avec l'assistant du doyen. On dirait que Tammy travaillait pour le journal de l'école et était sur le point de sortir un article sur le cercle de drogue de Washington Square Park," relaya Ryan.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été trouvée à Central Park alors ?" demanda Rick.

"Pour nous éloigner," répondit Kate.

"Les Mœurs viennent de cueillir le chef de ce cercle la nuit dernière," ajouta Esposito. "L'empreinte qu'a trouvé Lanie n'est pas une correspondance pour lui, mais ça nous a donné un nom." Il lui tendit le dossier. "Daniel Furgus, son homme de main. Les Mœurs sont en train de le ramener."

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard et Kate remercia les garçons. Elle et Rick lurent attentivement le dossier de Daniel Furgus, un jeune homme sans d'antécédent de condamnation.

"Hey," dit-il quelques minutes plus tard. Kate releva la tête et le trouva en train de fixer la photo de Tammy James. "Est-ce que... nah," il secoua sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Elle est juste... les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, une pose sereine. Tu ne penses pas ?"

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Kate eut soudainement un flash-back d'un moment il y a quelques mois où elle pensait qu'il était mort. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda la photo. "Non, je ne pense pas, à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas de corde. La mort était très violente, ce qui n'est pas son mode opératoire."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait changé son modus ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour le faire en plein milieu du parc. On va interroger ce gamin, et si ce n'est pas lui, je propose qu'on y jette un coup d'œil."

Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

Six heures plus tard, ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire ensemble, l'un plus choqué que l'autre. Leur homme de main, Furgus, avait 18 ans, et il avait perpétré des coups pour son oncle 'Toby' depuis ses 14 ans. Le jeune homme a été élevé dans le monde de la drogue et était tellement perdu qu'il n'a même pas senti la moindre once de remords pour ce qu'il avait fait. Un psychiatre avait été appelé pour faire une évaluation, au vu de son historique, avant que les accusations formelles soient portées.

"J'espère presque qu'il soit fou," murmura Rick alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au bureau et qu'ils regardaient les officiers amener Furgus en détention le temps d'attendre le docteur. "Je ne peux juste pas imaginer. Alexis jouait toujours à se déguiser à cette époque, et je ne parle pas pour des rendez-vous."

Kate lui fit un sourire triste. "Je pense que moi aussi, à cet âge."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça à un gamin ?" demanda-t-il, posant sa tête dans une de ses mains alors qu'il jouait avec le jeu de poupées russes qu'il gardait sur son bureau.

"Je ne sais honnêtement pas, Castle. Celui là dépasse mes standards les plus bizarres et horribles."

Il hocha la tête et posa la poupée, choisissant à la place de regarder par la fenêtre. Kate le regarda pendant un moment avant de rassembler les papiers nécessaires pour faire la paperasse, pour qu'ils puissent partir d'ici. Ils avaient fermé l'enquête rapidement, ce qui était un soulagement, et un peu surprenant. Une partie d'elle restait peu satisfaite de la confession qu'ils avaient obtenu du gamin.

Et même si l'enquête l'avait secoué, on dirait qu'il avait frappé encore plus proche de chez lui pour Rick. Elle supposa que c'était logique, Rick était un père, et voir un enfant de l'âge de sa fille avait sûrement amené des questions. Et même si elle aimait Alexis, elle n'était pas extrêmement proche d'elle. _Pour l'instant_, lui dit une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Elle secoua la tête.

Kate commença à faire la paperasse, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Rick. Elle bougea sa main gauche vers lui et glissa son petit doigt entre son annulaire et son petit doigt. Il regarda leurs mains et puis leva la tête pour la voir travailler assidûment, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit une partie de ses soucis s'effacer avec le geste. Leur soirée, la nuit passée et leur matinée avaient été si merveilleuses, mais il les avait perdues de vu lors de l'interrogatoire. Qu'elle soit assez confortable pour le réconforter au milieu du commissariat (la subtilité du geste ne niait pas sa signification) en disait long.

"Hey, donnes-en moi quelques uns et on pourra sortir d'ici," suggéra-t-il doucement.

Kate le regarda et sourit avant de lui passer les formulaires. Ils gardèrent leurs mains gauches emmêlées pendant qu'ils écrivaient et en 30 minutes, ils étaient prêts à partir. Il y avait significativement moins de paperasse quand votre 'acolyte courageux' n'avait pas neutralisé le coupable.

"Je vais donner ça au Capitaine," dit Kate quand Rick lui tendit le dernier formulaire. "Appelle Alexis et dis lui de nous retrouver chez Remy's."

Il rayonna. "Bonne idée."

Elle se leva et rassembla les papiers et puis elle marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau du Capitaine. Rick la regarda partir, convaincu qu'elle marchait avec plus de déhanché que d'habitude. Il appuya sur la numérotation rapide 1 et attendit qu'Alexis décroche.

"Salut, papa !" accueillit la voix joyeuse de sa fille et il sentit sa peur partir complètement.

"Salut Pumpkin. Tu aimerais rejoindre Kate et moi chez Remy's dans environ 20 minutes ?"

"Ça me paraît bien !" s'enthousiasma-t-elle. "Je vous rejoins là-bas. Maintenant laisse-moi partir pour que je puisse finir mon problème de maths."

"Ça marche. À tout à l'heure, ma puce."

Il raccrocha et sourit. Puis il leva les yeux et trouva Esposito et Ryan se tenant devant lui avec leurs bras croisés sur leurs torses.

"Remy's avec _Kate _?" demanda Esposito.

"Et bien Alexis ne l'appelle pas Beckett. Est-ce que Jenny t'appelle Esposito ?"

Esposito fronça les sourcils. "À chaque fois que j'ai vu Alexis, elle l'appelait Détective Beckett."

"Et tu l'as vu récemment ?" demanda Rick.

"Nah, mec. Je pense que la dernière fois qu'elle était là ça devait être il y a quelques mois," répondit Ryan.

Esposito lui donna un coup de coude. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors, pendant ces quelques mois ?"

"J'ai été chez eux pour travailler sur des enquêtes plus souvent," répondit Kate en se joignant à leur petit groupe. "Tu es affreusement curieux, Espo. Je vois Alexis pour le dîner quelques fois aussi."

Esposito grommela et s'éloigna.

"Passez une bonne soirée," leurs dit Ryan avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre son partenaire.

"Sans espoir," rit Kate alors que Rick lui passait sa veste. "Est-ce qu'Alexis vient ?"

"Elle nous retrouve là-bas. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait prendre une table et commander des frites pour commencer."

"Bien sûr," sourit Kate.

Ils marchèrent vers l'ascenseur et Kate surprit Esposito et Ryan les regarder de l'autre côté de l'open space. Quand ils entrèrent dedans, elle accrocha son bras à celui de Rick et elle fit tourner une mèche de cheveux avec son doigt. Les portes se fermèrent sur leurs visages choqués.

"C'était sournois," dit Rick avec joie quand l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

"Ça leur servira. Je te jure, on penserait qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre dans leurs vies que notre potentielle relation !"

"Eh bien, c'est plutôt super," murmura Rick, se penchant vers elle et il plaça un baiser en dessous de sa mâchoire.

Elle sentit ses genoux devenir faibles juste quand l'ascenseur sonna. "Protocole de l'ascenseur," murmura-t-elle.

"Mon plus grand ennemi," dit-il en soupirant quand ils se séparèrent.

"Plus grand que la page blanche ?"

Il eu l'air offensé. "La première règle de la page blanche est qu'on n'en discute pas," lui dit-il sur un ton neutre. "Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que la page blanche ? J'ai plus d'inspiration qu'une personne connue écrivant une autobiographie – au point que je serais peut-être pas capable de m'arrêter."

Kate rougit alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Ce n'était pas une déclaration hautement romantique, mais l'essence de ce qu'il disait était énorme. Elle était source d'assez d'inspiration pour qu'il puisse écrire pour toujours.

"Huh. Eh ben," bégaya-t-elle.

Il rit et attrapa sa main. "Est-ce que tu rougis, KB ?"

"La ferme, Castle," dit-elle légèrement.

"Ooh, Castle. J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal."

Elle roula des yeux. "'La ferme, Rick,' n'a pas la même sonorité."

"Donc c'est un truc en fonction de la situation alors ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'appeler Castle si je suis vilain au lit ?" dit-il en la lorgnant quand ils traversèrent la rue.

Kate savait reconnaître une opportunité quand elle en voyait une. "Non, non," ronronna-t-elle, l'attirant tout contre son corps par sa manche quand ils atteignirent l'autre côté. "C'est Rick, au lit. C'est tellement plus facile de crier avec une seule syllabe, tu ne trouves pas ?" Elle se pencha à son oreille. "Rrrrick !" gémit-elle doucement.

Puis elle se recula. Il resta là, sa mâchoire ouverte et ses bras ballants. Elle sourit satisfaite alors qu'elle le regardait cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent et qu'il s'avance d'un pas vers elle, tendant les bras pour l'attraper par la taille et l'attirer vers lui.

"C'était cruel," lui dit-il, avant qu'il ne les rapproche pour un baiser brûlant.

Ils furent à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent. Rick posa son front contre le sien et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. "Ça t'apprendra !" dit-il doucement.

Kate rit. "Si c'était ma punition, alors je crois que je vais devoir dire ton nom comme ça tout le temps."

"Ça pourrait être drôle au travail," sourit-il.

Elle donna un petit coup sur son épaule. Il rigola et la tira à l'intérieur et vers leur coin habituel pour attendre Alexis. Il demanda à Ernie une panière de frites et une tournée de milk-shakes.

"Tu sais," commença Kate quand Ernie s'éloigna, "c'est une chance que je n'ai pas pris cinquante kilos depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Frites _et_ milk-shakes ?"

"Ben, c'est seulement grossir si tu ne penses pas faire de l'exercice plus tard pour l'éliminer," dit Rick en haussant les épaules.

Ils rencontrèrent les yeux de l'autre et tous les deux sentirent la température de la pièce monter. Puis Alexis marcha vers eux et le moment fut terminé.

"Salut, les gars !" les salua-t-elle, glissant sur la banquette à côté de son père. "Comment était le travail ?"

Rick passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra. "On a attrapé le méchant, rendu un peu de justice. Tu sais, on sauve le monde comme d'habitude et tout et tout."

Alexis leva un sourcil vers Kate, qui riait. "On a vraiment attrapé le méchant, aujourd'hui. Donc ton père a raison, il est juste mélodramatique."

"Ah, et ben, quoi d'autre de nouveau ?" rit l'adolescente quand Ernie arriva avec leurs frites.

"Merci Ernie. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir comme d'habitude pour la dame et moi-même, et des nuggets de poulet avec de la moutarde au miel pour la jeune fille ?"

"Ça sera fait," sourit Ernie. "C'est bien de te voir," dit-il à Alexis.

"Pareillement," répondit Alexis. Il hocha la tête et alla pour passer la commande.

"Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ?" demanda Kate, prenant une des frite et la trempant dans son milk-shake.

"Bien," dit Alexis en haussant les épaules. "Rien de mémorable, mais rien de mal non plus."

"Est-ce que tu as bien senti cette interro ?" demanda Rick.

Elle sourit. "Ouais. Je pense que j'ai vraiment bien réussi."

Rick sourit et leva son verre. "À réussir vraiment bien !"

Ils cognèrent leurs verres et Kate regarda la paire, comprenant le comportement calme et joyeux d'Alexis et le visage détendu de Rick. Voir son enfant était important, surtout aujourd'hui.

"Comment va Ashley ?" demanda Kate.

Alexis sourit. "Il va bien. On a un rendez-vous dans deux jours."

Kate sourit à son excitation. "Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ?"

"Faire du roller," dit Alexis joyeusement. "Mais il dit qu'il ne sait pas si bien faire du roller."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va nettoyer le sol avec lui," interjecta Rick.

Alexis rougit. "J'ai pris quelques cours de patinage artistique quand j'étais plus jeune, donc je peux faire des jolis trucs sur des patins. Papa pense que c'est hilarant que je soit tellement meilleure que tout le monde."

"Est-ce que c'est parce que tu vis par procuration avec ton enfant, Rick ?"

"Oh, non. Je peux faire des cercles autour d'elle," sourit-il.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Kate, regardant Alexis pour la confirmation.

"Il se pourrait que j'ai pris la moitié de mes leçons avec Papa après que j'ai fini le primaire," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Je te montrerai une fois, si tu es gentille," lui dit Rick.

Kate roula des yeux. "Je travaillerai là dessus avec toi."

"Est-ce que tu fais du patin ?"

"Apparemment pas aussi bien que vous deux," rit Kate, "mais je m'en sors."

"Je vois un rendez-vous à la patinoire dans notre futur, Kate," dit joyeusement Rick quand leurs nourriture arriva.

Alexis sourit largement quand elle regarda Kate rougir et son père sourire satisfait à la détective. Kate était bien pour son père. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avoir l'air aussi heureux depuis un long moment, et ça incluait Gina, la deuxième fois. Elle aimait assez Gina, et elles s'entendaient bien, mais Kate était différente. Kate n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de vouloir être autre chose qu'une amie. Alexis mentirait si elle n'était pas excitée à la perspective que Kate devienne une partie de la famille, dans une manière plus formelle, mais elle était contente d'être amie, pour l'instant.

Ils rirent et mangèrent, échangeant des histoires et parlant de trucs idiots. Kate était contente de voir Rick se détendre après l'enquête, Alexis était le baume à son esprit inquiet. À sa surprise, elle sentit la tension, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait, s'écouler d'elle en riant et souriant avec la paire énergique. Peut-être qu'Alexis était un baume pour elle aussi, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas su.

Ils finirent leur dîner une heure plus tard et ils retournèrent au repère des Castle. Alexis ne les questionna pas. Plus de temps Kate passait avec eux, mieux c'était. Elle sourit quand Kate lia son bras avec le sien et elles partirent devant son père pour parler de lui, juste assez fort pour qu'il entende et proteste.

"Martha ne revient pas demain ?" demanda Kate quand Rick les fit entrer dans l'appartement.

"À 16h. Elle dit qu'elle sera là à 18h, dîner obligatoire. Elle demande aussi ta présence," répondit-il quand il accrocha leurs manteaux.

"Je vais finir mes devoirs," annonça Alexis. "S'il te plaît, viens demain ?"

Kate lui sourit. "Du moment que le travail ne se met pas en travers du chemin," répondit-elle.

"Et je vais l'éloigner de là un petit peu, du moins, s'il se met en travers," dit Rick à sa fille, riant quand Kate tapa sa tête.

"Essayez de ne pas vous tuer," rit Alexis.

Ils la regardèrent partir dans sa chambre et Rick attendit jusqu'à ce que sa porte soit fermée avant d'attraper Kate par la taille et de la tirer contre son torse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais fut rendue silencieuse par ses lèvres qui descendaient pour rencontrer les siennes dans un furieux baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Rick lui prit la main et l'amena dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière eux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira plus près.

Kate posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit quand son souffle chatouilla sa nuque. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est dur de garder mes mains pour moi quand on est au commissariat ?" chuchota-t-il.

Elle frissonna à ses mots et enroula ses bras encore plus serrés autour de son cou. "Je peux imaginer. Et je te remercie de t'en abstenir."

Il hocha la tête et se recula pour la regarder. "Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose par contre ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Est-ce que les câlins sont kascher ? Je veux dire, pas devant les garçons, parce qu'on serait découvert. Mais si quelque chose de vraiment horrible arrivait, ou on t'a presque tiré dessus ou quelque chose, est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras quand personne ne regarde ?"

"Juste me tenir dans tes bras ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il apporta une main pour la poser sur sa joue. "Parfois tu veux juste serrer quelqu'un dans tes bras, tu sais."

Elle couvrit sa main avec la sienne et hocha la tête, sa poitrine serrée. "Oui je sais. Tu peux me serrer dans tes bras."

Il sourit et la tira pour passer ses bras autour d'elle une nouvelle fois. Ils restèrent là, se serrant simplement au milieu de son bureau pendant quelques minutes.

"Merci," dit-il doucement.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour comprendre, pour tout à l'heure."

Elle sourit dans son épaule. "Les enquêtes différentes nous atteignent tous. Je comprends pourquoi celle-là t'a affectée, et, tu sais, j'apprécie Alexis, ce n'est pas un sacrifice de ma part de passer du temps avec elle."

Il se recula et embrassa sa tempe. "Merci pour ça aussi."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, et en un instant, le feu était de retour. Leurs bouches se battaient en duel et leurs mains commencèrent à errer. Elle lui enleva sa veste de costume et il la débarrassa de son pull, laissant ses mains parcourir son dos et son ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement pendant un long moment, avant que le bruit que faisait Alexis fouillant dans la cuisine ne les sépare. Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers la porte fermée, mais ils se regardèrent et un entendement silencieux passa entre eux, s'embrasser était super, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à le faire à deux mètres d'Alexis.

"Hey les gars, est-ce que vous avez vu les pommes ?" appela l'ado, comme si elle était au courant qu'ils pensaient à elle.

"L'étagère du bas ?" répondit Rick.

"Nope."

Ils se séparèrent et Rick alla dans la cuisine pendant que Kate remettait bien ses cheveux et plaçait leurs vêtements abandonnés sur le canapé. Quand elle sortit du bureau, elle trouva Rick debout sur le comptoir pour enlever un sac de pommes d'au dessus un des placard.

"Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'était là ?" demanda-t-elle à une Alexis en pyjama.

La fille rit. "Il les a mises là il y a quelques jours quand on jouait à un jeu."

"Quel jeu ?" demanda Kate.

"Le jeu rends-moi-mon-téléphone-ou-tout-ce-dont-tu-vas-avo ir-besoin-aujourd'hui-va-mystérieusement-disparait re," répondit-elle. "Même si, au final c'est devenu cacher-des-choses-à-l'autre-pour-voir-qui-a-les-me illeures-cachettes, et Papa finit souvent par gagner celui là."

Kate la regarda simplement pendant que Rick descendit du comptoir et donna les pommes à Alexis.

"Merci Papa," sourit-elle, en rinçant une sous le robinet avant de mettre le sac dans le bac à légumes. "Passez une bonne nuit. Je vais me coucher. Est-ce que tu seras là pour le petit déjeuner, Kate ?"

"J'ai une course à faire tôt, mais si tu es debout je te verrais peut-être," répondit Kate. "Mais je suggère que tu dormes. Les samedis sont faits pour dormir, tu sais."

"Je vais peut-être faire ça," sourit l'ado. "Si tu n'es pas là, j'espère que tu passeras un bon samedi, Kate."

"Toi aussi," répondit-elle.

"Bonne nuit, Pumpkin," ajouta Rick.

Alexis sourit et monta les escaliers. Kate et Rick la regardèrent partir, séparés par le comptoir.

"Est-ce que tu veux monter même s'il est encore tôt ?" demanda-t-il après qu'ils aient passé une minute à juste se fixer. Puis il secoua sa tête et tendit une main. "Rembobine. Est-ce que tu restes ce soir, Kate ?"

Kate rigola. "J'adorerai aller au lit," dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit et vient de l'autre côté de l'îlot pour prendre sa main, les menant en haut. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il ferma la porte et alluma les lumières, se retournant pour la trouver allonger sur son lit.

"Fatiguée ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait près de sa hanche et qu'il mit un bras de chaque côté d'elle.

"Ça a été une longue semaine," dit-elle doucement, rencontrant ses yeux.

"Ouais. C'est vrai," acquiesça-t-il, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser très léger. Il se recula et elle se décala pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté d'elle. Kate se blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, une de ses mains caressant son torse.

"Il y a une semaine on se faufilait dans un bâtiment pour attraper un assassin," murmura-t-elle.

Rick couvrit sa main avec la sienne et la serra contre lui avec l'autre. "Ouais."

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Il la regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. "Always."

Ce mot ne serait probablement plus jamais normal pour elle. Il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois dans le passé. En fait, dans les trois dernières années, à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de lui tiré dessus, il avait été là pour la mettre hors de la trajectoire, la pousser sur le sol, tirer sur le bâtard, ou faire une attaque ninja et le mettre K.O.

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour lui dire ce que sa présence avait représenté pour elle. Comment sa calme déclaration d'_always_ avait fait battre son cœur. À quel point le touché de sa main quand elle était contrariée faisait tout aller mieux. À quel point elle était devenue à dépendre de ses blagues, ses sourires satisfaits, sa présence dans sa vie. À quel point il avait tellement détruit ses murs si bien construits, et comment ces barrières reposaient maintenant en décombres à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point elle se sentait libre - à quel point elle se sentait en sécurité - se tenant au milieu des ruines de ses défenses.

Donc elle versa ses sentiments, ses pensées, sa gratitude, son _amour_, pour l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? ^^  
**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Voilà la suite ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Kate se réveilla le matin suivant avec la sensation de lèvres embrassant son cou. Elle sourit et leva une main pour la mettre sur la joue de Rick alors que sa bouche explorait son point sensible.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-il à oreille.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle endormie. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Tôt." Ses dents trouvèrent son lobe d'oreille et Kate émit un soupire de contentement.

"Tôt à quel point ?" demanda-t-elle une minute plus tard.

"Environ 6h30," grogna-t-il, les renversant pour qu'il puisse parsemer son visage de pleins de baisers.

"Je... dois me lever," respira-t-elle dans sa bouche quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.

"Tu me lèves déjà," marmonna-t-il en retour.

Elle rit. "Non, je dois vraiment me lever, Rick."

Il se recula et bouda. "Tu es sûre que tu dois y aller ?"

Kate s'assit avec lui et lui donna un baiser doux mais ferme. "Aussi incroyable qu'un matin au lit avec toi _ait_ l'air, je dois faire une course avant le travail."

"Une course ?" s'enquit-il, inclinant sa tête songeur. Un moment plus tard, son expression changea de juvénile à préoccupé. "Tu vas aller parler à Lockwood."

Kate hocha la tête et sentit son cœur battre plus fort alors qu'il l'attirait à lui et qu'il embrassait son front, ses bras la berçant contre son torse. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Ce changement entre le Castle-garçon et Rick-l'homme allait devoir nécessiter une adaptation, mais, oh, il embrassa sa joue et elle sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Il lui avait fait des choses tabous la nuit précédente après que leur baiser ait viré à un niveau torride. Sa bouche, son torse, ses _mains _- il l'avait touchée d'une façon dont aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait, d'une façon qui l'avait faite frémir et crier et se sentir tellement et complètement chérie en même temps.

Lors qu'ils avaient eu fait l'amour -c'est ce que cela avait été- cela avait été incroyable, mais là, avec ses lèvres contre sa joue et ses mains faisant de légers cercles sur son dos alors qu'ils étaient assis au milieu de son lit, elle sentait deux fois la passion de la nuit dernière.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?" la questionna-t-il doucement, son souffle chatouillant son oreille.

Kate ferma ses yeux. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il vienne. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de faire par elle-même. "Merci, mais non."

Il se recula pour la regarder et ils eurent une conversation avec leurs yeux. Après un moment, il hocha la tête et lui donna un chaste baiser. "Est-ce que je peux te faire le petit-déjeuner avant que tu partes ?" demanda-t-il quand il se recula.

"Je pensais prendre un truc après y être aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nourriture tout de suite," admit-elle.

"Alors laisse moi te raccompagner à la porte ?"

"Je pense que je serais sauve toute seule, mais un peu plus de sécurité ne peut pas faire de mal. On ne sait jamais dans cet appartement," dit-elle, souriant quand il sourit et qu'il se leva, tendant une main vers elle.

Ils s'habillèrent ensemble, prenant des tours pour boutonner les boutons et remettre bien le col de l'autre. Quand ils furent vêtus, Rick prit sa main et marcha avec elle vers la porte. Elle était sur le point de se glisser dans ses talons quand elle sentit ses bras la prendre et l'entraîner dans un baiser engourdissant. Ils se séparèrent et Kate le regarda, essayant d'avoir l'air confuse mais ratant quand un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Tu m'apprécies sans mes talons," lui dit-elle.

Il sourit, coupable. "Ne te méprends pas, j'adore les talons qui donnent du pouvoir. Sexy ! Mais, eh bien, il y a quelque chose de plutôt sympa à faire ça," il l'attira dans un câlin et reposa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. "Comme si je pouvais te prendre en entier dans mes bras."

Elle se recula et lui fit un sourire qui lui disait qu'elle aimait aussi leur différence de taille, avant qu'elle n'enfile ses talons. Maintenant leurs yeux à la même hauteur, ils se considéraient. Rick fut le premier à craquer et il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

"Passe une bonne matinée. Je passerais au commissariat plus tard. Appelle-moi si vous avez un corps avant ?"

"Bien sûr. À plus tard, Rick," convint-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour elle. "Passe un bon petit-déjeuner avec Alexis et excuse-toi pour moi, veux-tu ? Je promets d'essayer d'être là pour le dîner."

"Oh, tu seras là. Je ne serais pas celui qui décevra ma mère, et tu es une partie intégrante pour qu'elle reste heureuse ce soir," s'amusa-t-il.

Kate rit simplement. "On se voit plus tard," assura-t-elle, et puis elle monta dans l'ascenseur, le regardant alors que les portes se refermaient sur son visage souriant.

Rick fixa après elle pour plus longtemps qui ne l'était probablement acceptable pour son âge. Puis il se secoua du sort qu'elle avait jeté sur lui et alla se doucher puis se préparer pour la journée. On était samedi, donc il n'avait techniquement pas besoin d'être au commissariat, mais, eh bien, Kate y était.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge alors qu'il descendait dans la cuisine et il gémit un peu. Il était seulement 8h du matin. Il attrapa un muffin et se retrancha dans son bureau, décidant qu'il devrait être productif s'il n'allait pas dormir. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était 9h30 et Alexis s'affairait dans la cuisine.

"Salut, Papa," l'accueillit-elle quand il arriva. "Je vais chez Ashley pour étudier pour la journée. J'ai remarqué que Kate était partie."

"Ouais, elle avait besoin de régler des trucs. C'est ça ton idée de dormir tard ? 9H30 ?"

"Vu que je me lève d'habitude vers 7h, ouais," répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "Normalement tu es endormi quand je me lève ces jours-là, ou déjà parti."

"Je sais, mais généralement tu dors jusqu'à après 10h les week-end," contra-t-il en lui donnant un verre et puis il sortit le jus.

"J'ai beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Je pense que mon corps en a marre maintenant."

"En rejetant le sommeil ? Ça te dit de partager une partie de ces gènes intéressants avec moi ?" demanda Rick avec excitation.

Alexis secoua la tête alors qu'elle commençait à manger son bol de céréales. "Désolée, ce ne sont que les miens," lui dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour le dîner ? Et où ?"

"Je pense que ta Grand-Mère va vouloir commander, donc probablement chinois ou italien, si c'est d'accord avec toi."

"Le chinois me paraît pas mal," répondit-elle en mettant son bol dans l'évier et elle attrapa son sac. "Est-ce que tu vas être avec Kate toute la journée ?"

"Probablement. J'aurais mon portable sur moi. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"Ok. À plus tard, Papa."

Elle s'échappa de l'appartement, laissant son père regarder après elle. Rick soupira. Sa petite fille n'était plus si petite. En fait, dans juste un an, elle se préparerait à aller à l'université. Il était vieux, et il vieillissait, et elle était sur le point de partir pour toujours.

Ce fut avec ce lourd sentiment qu'il quitta son appartement et qu'il fit son chemin jusqu'au poste, s'arrêtant pour prendre un chausson aux pommes au cas ou Kate n'aurait pas encore mangé. Il arriva dans l'open space et trouva les trois détectives assis autour du bureau de Kate, un dossier ouvert devant eux. Il plaça le café et la friandise sur le bureau et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Kate pour regarder le dossier.

"Est-ce qu'on a eu une affaire ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Personne ne parut surpris de le trouver là.

"Nah, on regarde juste notre taux de clôture des dernières années," répondit Kate. "Il est étonnamment bon."

"Hmm," fit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé il y a trois ans ?"

Ryan et Esposito le regardèrent et puis jetèrent un coup d'œil à Beckett. Castle était penché par dessus son épaule, ses mains près de ses bras de telle façon à ce qu'il l'entourait presque. Beckett mâchait un crayon et refusait de regarder Castle, pendant que l'homme en question souriait d'un air satisfait.

"Ce n'était pas quand nous avons eu les nouveaux ordinateurs ?" soumit Beckett aux garçons.

Ils rirent quand Castle se recula. "Hmpf," grogna-t-il, tirant sa chaise. Les trois détectives le regardèrent faire, réalisant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient assis sur son siège, car à tous égards c'était le _sien_.

"Je crois aussi que le labo a été amélioré cette année," ajouta Esposito.

"Le Capitaine n'a pas eu un plus gros budget aussi ?" dit Ryan en souriant.

Castle bouda et essaya d'attraper la chemise. Beckett fut plus rapide, mais il réussit à attraper quelques papiers. "On dirait que ces registres remontent seulement à l'affaire Tisdale. Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas résolu d'autres meurtres cette année avant le sien ?"

Ryan et Esposito arrêtèrent de sourire et Beckett roula simplement des yeux. "Bien sûr que si. Mais ces registres ne remontent que jusque là."

"Qu'est-ce qui était important à propos de l'affaire Tisdale alors ?" insista Rick.

"Pas sûr," rétorqua Esposito en haussant les épaules. "Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose Ryan ?"

"Nope, toi ?" convint Ryan.

"Nah. Ça doit être Beckett. Dis nous, Beckett, qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ?"

"Oh, tu sais, trouver un animal de compagnie qui n'a pas voulu me laisser tranquille," répliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main. "Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait pu affecter notre taux de clôture par contre."

Castle les fixait juste, prit quelque part entre furieux et amusé. "De quelle race était cet 'animale de compagnie' ?"

Les garçons regardèrent leur chef et son 'animal de compagnie' se fixer. C'était un de ces moments zarbis quand tous les deux communiquaient sans utiliser de mots. Et ce n'était pas comme si ils faisaient des commentaires non-verbaux sur la tenue de quelqu'un. Non, ces deux-là avaient des conversations entières, sur des sujets lourds, avec juste leurs yeux.

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis assez sûre que c'est un mixte coincé entre quelque part entre emmerdeur et étonnamment utile."

"On dirait un animal de compagnie qui en vaut la peine. Tu as déjà pensé à lui acheter un collier ?"

Ryan et Esposito pouffèrent de rire pendant que Beckett roulait des yeux. "Je sais pas Castle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse gérer un collier électrique ou un fouet. Je ne pense pas que l'un soit efficace sans l'autre, tu ne penses pas ?"

Maintenant les trois garçons avaient l'air abasourdis et Kate sourit intérieurement. Dieu, que les hommes étaient faciles !

"C'est juste pas bien," marmonna Esposito en se levant, Ryan suivant de près derrière lui.

"Mon dieu, c'était exagéré."

Rick était toujours assis là, la bouche ouverte.

"Un chat t'as pris ta langue, Castle ?" plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle lui prenait les feuilles des mains et qu'elle les remettait dans le dossier.

"Ok, sérieusement ? C'était bien, mais ce n'était pas _si_ bien que ça."

Il secoua la tête un petit peu. "Désolé, je me suis pris à rêvasser."

"S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu veux vraiment un collier électrique."

Il rigola un peu nerveusement. "Dieu, non ! Juste, eh ben, cette image a amené d'autres images, qui ont mené à des souvenirs plutôt vivaces de la nuit dernière."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" demanda Esposito, ayant marcher depuis la salle de pause sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarquent.

"J'ai trébuché et j'ai pris un coup de jus par un fil. Ce n'était pas joli," répondit instantanément Rick. Kate fut tentée d'être impressionnée par la rapidité du mensonge.

"Uh-huh," répondit Esposito. "Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière Beckett ?"

"Je ne vois pas comment ça peut être tes affaires Espo," répliqua Kate. "Mais, si tu dois savoir, je suis rentrée chez moi après avoir dîné avec Castle et sa fille. Je me suis couchée tôt. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?"

"J'ai mangé une pizza et on a regardé un film," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kate et Rick se sourient. "On ?" interrogea Rick.

"On a une nouvelle amie féminine, Espo ?" ajouta Kate.

"Est-ce que j'ai dit on ? Je voulais dire moi. _J'_ai regardé un film."

"Oh, waouh, t'as vu un film tout seul ?"

"C'est un peu triste, Bro," lança Castle. "J'espère que tu rencontreras bientôt une fille sympa."

Le téléphone d'Esposito sonna et il répondit sans regarder et ses yeux s'agrandir. Il maîtrisa rapidement son expression faciale et il commença à donner des réponses monosyllabiques à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Uh-huh. Ouais, bien sûr. On se voit plus tard alors. Oui. Moi aussi." Il raccrocha, jeta un regard à leurs visages curieux, et se tourna, marchant vers son bureau, où il fit semblant d'avoir l'air occupé.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on devrait avoir un tableau ou quelque chose comme ça pour qu'on puisse compter combien de fois est-ce qu'on gagne," dit joyeusement Rick, se rasseyant dans sa chaise.

"J'ai presque envie de te complimenter sur tes talents de menteur. Presque."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête ?"

"Autre le fait que ça serait te donner un compliment et amplifier ton ego déjà extrêmement large ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'à quel point je suis confortable de la rapidité avec laquelle ce mensonge t'es venu."

"Comme si le tien était moins douteux ?" se moqua-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. "Bien, c'est une dispute débile," affirma Kate. "Bien joué, Castle," compléta-t-elle en tendant la main.

"Pareillement Détective."

Ils se serrèrent la main, combattant l'envie de rire d'eux-même. Kate rouvrit le dossier et regarda à la longue liste d'affaires qu'ils avaient fermées avec l'aide de Rick.

"On a vraiment résolu plus d'affaires avec toi là," lui confirma-t-elle doucement.

"Vous les auriez conclus sans moi," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Mais je suis content d'être 'étonnamment utile' pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras." Kate sourit. "Je n'ai pas eu la chance de demander, comment ça s'est passée ta course ce matin ?"

"Ça s'est passé comme je m'y attendais," dit Kate en haussant les épaules, comme si ce mouvement allait rendre la chose sans importance.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il doucement, se penchant pour que leurs mots ne puissent pas être entendus.

"Je n'y suis pas allée avec des présomptions. Il parlera un jour."

Rick hocha la tête et se recula, attrapant un bloc de papier qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il gardait sur son bureau. Il prit un stylo et commença à écrire. Kate fut momentanément confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les doigts de leurs mains gauches emmêlés. Ils travaillèrent en silence, Kate faisant de la paperasse pendant que Rick écrivait. Personne ne les dérangea et ils eurent tout fini, enfin, Kate eut tout fini vers 3h de l'après midi.

"Est-ce que ta mère a besoin que quelqu'un aille la chercher ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils offraient un au revoir aux garçons et qu'ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur.

"Non, j'ai envoyé un chauffeur. Elle sera à la maison à temps pour le dîner."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ?"

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et ils se tenaient tous les deux dans la rue. "Soit chinois ou italien. Ma mère va me dire ce qui lui fait envie une fois qu'elle aura atterri."

"Tu es tellement soumis."

"J'aime penser que c'est de l'auto-préservation, à la place d'être soumis, merci."

"Si ça peut t'aider à te rassurer," sourit-elle.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller chez toi, ou est-ce que tu veux aller t'asseoir dans le parc ou un truc comme ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude persistante dans ses yeux. Sa matinée avait été loin d'être parfaite une fois qu'elle avait quitté chez lui. Non seulement 'Lockwood' avait refusé de parler, mais elle avait été aussi coincée dans les embouteillages et avait renversé du café partout sur son plan de travail à la maison. Ça n'aurait pas importé mais après le voyage infructueux dans la prison haute sécurité pour aller voir la seule pièce du puzzle qu'elle avait, tout lui avait paru pire.

"S'asseoir dans le parc a l'air bien, à vrai dire," convint-elle.

Il sourit et ils s'éloignèrent du commissariat, leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre. Une fois qu'ils avaient tourné au coin et avaient traversé la rue, Rick enveloppa un bras autour d'elle. Kate sourit et s'appuya contre lui, glissant son propre bras autour de sa taille et attrapant le dos de sa veste. Ils marchèrent vers Central Park, malgré la distance. Aucun n'était pressé.

Ils trouvèrent un banc tranquille et ils s'assirent ensemble, le bras de Rick autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas une étreinte extrêmement intime, tous passants pouvaient l'interpréter comme le fait que tous les deux soient juste des amis. Mais Kate sentait la main qu'il passait sur son bras et la façon dont son corps s'élevait lorsqu'il respirait à ses côtés.

"Jusqu'à quelle heure Alexis a dormi ?" demanda Kate après quelques minutes.

Rick rit, le son grondant à travers son torse et dans son corps à elle. "9h30. Je te jure, je ne sais pas d'où cet enfant tient ça."

"Tu es debout tôt pour venir travailler avec moi."

"Oui, mais c'est le résultat d'avoir un enfant depuis 16 ans. Je ne suis toujours pas une personne du matin. Et Meredith, eh bien, tu ne peux pas la lever avant 8h si ta vie n'en dépend pas"

"Même pas pour Alexis ?"

Rick soupira et elle sentit son bras se contracter autour d'elle. "Elle s'est levée les premiers mois, parce qu'Alexis était toujours allaitée, parfois je suis encore surpris que Meredith ait accepté. Mais une fois qu'elle est passée aux biberons, elle ne se levait plus. Même quand Alexis était très petite, j'étais le parent vers qui elle allait pendant les cauchemars et lorsqu'elle mouillait son lit. Meredith était virtuellement non réveillable."

"Ça parait loin d'être idéal," se déroba Kate. Ça paraissait horrible, mais ça avait été sa vie.

"Ça l'était, mais c'est seulement dans ce cas qu'Alexis avait besoin de sa mère et Meredith voulait seulement être sa mère de 10h à 20h. J'ai adoré prendre soin d'Alexis. Oui, les cauchemars étaient durs à voir et à écouter, et personne ne veut entendre son bébé pleurer la nuit parce qu'il est malade ou blessé, mais c'était quelques un des meilleurs souvenirs. Ceux où je pouvais juste la tenir et faire disparaître les mauvaises choses, je n'ai plus ce genre de magie maintenant."

Kate mit sa main sur son genou. "Mais tu es toujours son Papa," fit-elle doucement. C'était ce dont il s'agissait. Alexis grandissait. Une grande partie d'elle était triste pour lui, le regardant se morfondre sur l'enfance que sa fille laissait derrière. Une plus petite partie d'elle était bizarrement excitée par les vibrations paternelles qu'il dégageait. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour ça.

"Ouais, mais elle n'est plus petite maintenant. Et je ne suis pas la personne vers qui elle va venir pour tous ses problèmes. Et elle va partir, aller à l'université... je ne suis pas prêt pour ça."

Kate fut surprise d'à quel point il paraissait bouleversé. "Hey," elle s'assit pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. "Ça va ?"

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et puis il fit un sourire qui était presque réel. "Ouais. Désolé, j'étais un peu larmoyant."

Kate roula ses yeux. "Pas larmoyant, Rick, juste sérieux. Alexis grandit, et oui, elle va partir pour l'université, mais ce n'est que avant un an. Elle va toujours avoir besoin de toi, même si ça veut dire qu'elle va t'appeler pour te demander comment empêcher un évier de l'attaquer."

Il sourit. "Tu connais la réponse à celle-là ? Parce que pas moi."

"Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu l'exemple ? J'ai dû appeler mon père quand j'ai emménagé dans mon premier appartement pendant l'université. J'ai ouvert le robinet de l'évier et tout s'est absolument détraqué, ça a inondé la salle de bain. J'ai fini par être dans dix centimètres d'eau, pleurnichant au téléphone. Mais Papa m'a calmée et m'a aidée à dépasser ça. Plus tard dans le mois, il s'est pointé et m'a montré comment tout réparer."

Elle sentit ses lèvres contre sa tempe et leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens. "Merci, KB," souffla-t-il doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ça aurait pu être facile d'être complètement emportée. Elle pouvait sentir ses émotions être déversées dans le baiser, le sentir enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Le truc de réconfort marchait dans les deux sens, et elle était contente de pouvoir lui donner la consolation qu'il lui donnait si souvent.

"Rick," protesta-t-elle quand ils commencèrent à passer de doux à passionné.

"Nu-uh," murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, l'attirant plus près sur le banc.

"Paparazzi," réussit-elle à dire.

Il se sépara et reposa son front contre le sien. "Bon, ça a tué l'ambiance."

Kate gloussa. "Je peux penser à pire. De toute façon, on a besoin d'aller chez toi pour que ta mère ait quelqu'un à qui retourner."

"Est-ce qu'on est resté assis ici pendant si longtemps que ça ?" demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et il trouva qu'il était déjà 16h30.

"Le temps passe vite," dit Kate en haussant les épaules et étendant une main vers lui.

Il la prit et ils marchèrent vers la rue la plus proche pour héler un taxi. Il la regarda et il fut content de voir à quel point elle était détendue. Il n'avait pas voulu que leur promenade au parc soit à propos de lui. Elle était celle qui avait eu la matinée difficile, après tout.

"Et parfois, parler des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre est la meilleure façon de se remettre d'une mauvaise journée," dit-elle.

Rick sursauta. "Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?"

"Tu ne pensais pas que tu étais le seul qui puisse faire le truc de Jedi avec la manipulation de l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, ton ego," elle secoua la tête, riant à son expression ahuri.

"Je... c'est sexy et troublant tout en même temps !"

"Contente de te garder les pieds sur terre, Ricky," rétorqua-t-elle quand le taxi s'arrêta. Elle sortit et attendit pendant qu'il payait le chauffeur et puis elle prit sa main. "N'aie pas le sentiment que tu dois toujours régler des problèmes. Parfois juste être toi fait l'affaire... mais ne prends pas ça trop à cœur."

Il la regarda juste. "Extraordinaire," affirma-t-il après une minute.

Elle rougit et regarda ses chaussures, se sentant soudainement timide. Des hommes lui avaient dit toute sa vie qu'elle était magnifique, éblouissante, belle, sexy... la liste de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec la façon honnête et crue avec laquelle il disait 'extraordinaire' qui faisait palpiter son ventre. C'était tellement difficile de _ne pas_ le croire quand il parlait de cette façon.

Ses doigts trouvèrent son menton et il remonta sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. "Tu l'es," affirma-t-il.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant qu'elle ne se recule et qu'elle prenne sa main pour le tirer vers son immeuble. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, les joues de Kate toujours teintées de rose, et un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Quand il la regardait essayer de combattre une bataille interne à propos de ses mots, il jurait de les lui dire aussi souvent qu'elle le laisserait faire. Il pouvait certifier qu'elle n'avait pas toujours cette estime d'elle même. Mais elle le devrait. Il lui ferait reconnaître.

Ils entrèrent dans son appartement et il prit son manteau, l'accrocha pendant qu'elle enlevait ses talons. Il se retourna et eut une impression de déjà-vu, la voyant se tenant à la porte, à la même hauteur à laquelle elle avait été ce matin.

"Wow, tu m'aimes _vraiment_ sans mes talons," la taquina-t-elle.

Il grogna et l'attira à lui, la capturant dans un baiser brûlant. Ses mains couraient sur son torse et jusqu'à son cou, l'attirant incroyablement plus près. Il se sentit bouleversé par le pouvoir de son baiser, son odeur, sa peau en dessous de ses mains. Ils tiraient et caressaient, les mains trouvant de la peau nue lorsqu'elles soulevaient les hauts et qu'elles filaient sous les bords. Quand l'air devint absolument nécessaire, ils se séparèrent.

"Dieu, je..." bégaya Rick. Son 'vaste arsenal d'esprit mordant' lui faisait défaut. Les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer ce qui venait de se produire.

"Je continue de penser..." haleta Kate. "Je continue de penser que ça va s'arrêter d'être tellement, tellement..."

"Dévorant ?" offrit-il alors que son cerveau se remit en marche.

"Ouais, mais c'est genre l'opposé," chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête contre son front où leurs têtes se rencontraient. "Ouais."

Ils restèrent là pendant une minute, regardant juste dans les yeux de l'autre, leurs corps toujours pressés aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'il ne l'était possible en portant toujours des vêtements.

"Uh, on ne devrait pas se préparer pour le dîner ?" demanda Kate. "Où est Alexis."

"Là haut !" une voix les appela du haut des escaliers.

Ils se retournèrent, lâchant leurs bras et s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. "Oh, salut, ma puce !" clama Rick avec enthousiasme.

"Salut Papa, salut Kate," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Je ne voulais pas interrompre le moment, mais Mamie vient juste d'appeler. Elle sera là dans une demie heure, et elle aimerait manger dès que possible."

"Ok, et bien, je vais passer la commande et vérifier mes e-mails, alors," bégaya Rick et puis il marcha vers son bureau.

"Alors, comment était ta journée ?" s'enquit Kate après une minute gênante pendant laquelle Alexis souriait largement et qu'elle se déplaçait avec difficulté.

"C'était bien. J'ai étudié avec Ashley," répondit Alexis alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. "Comment était la tienne, des bons meurtres ?"

Kate saisit l'expression intéressée qui ressemblait tellement à celle que Rick avait. "Tu es tellement la fille de ton père," rit-elle. "Mais pas aujourd'hui, non. J'ai fait de la paperasse et ton père a écrit un peu."

"Journée ennuyante alors ?" Elles marchèrent vers la cuisine et commencèrent à sortir des assiettes et des couverts.

"Pas vraiment," dit Kate en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir pour prendre des serviettes. Quand avait-elle compris où était le tiroir pour les serviettes ? "Parfois les journées calmes sont relaxantes."

"Mais enquêter semble tellement intéressant," s'enthousiasma Alexis pendant qu'elles installaient tout. "Et permettre de donner aux gens cette clôture? Je veux dire, tu as tellement un travail important."

Kate regarda l'ado. La fille magnifique, intelligente, talentueuse de Rick louait _son_ travail ? "C'est... satisfaisant, c'est vrai," répondit Kate.

"Je pense que ça a l'air fascinant," continua Alexis.

"Des parties le sont. Et d'autres parties sont horribles."

Elles allèrent vers le canapé sans l'avoir même réalisé, et elles s'assirent se faisant face avec leurs jambes remontées et leurs têtes reposant sur leurs mains.

Kate observa un éclat de compréhension passer sur le visage de la fille. "Est-ce que ça rend difficile de vivre une vie normale ?" convint Alexis.

"Je n'ai pas une vie normale," déclara Kate en haussant les épaules. "J'attrape des meurtriers pour gagner ma vie et je passe mes nuits à regarder des photos de cadavres."

"Mais tu as des rendez-vous, tu lis et tu t'amuses aussi."

"Oui, mais je peux te dire que le nombre potentiel de rendez-vous est limité quand tu fais mon métier. Les gars ont tendance à s'effrayer rapidement quand tu dis : Détective de la criminelle." Alexis hocha la tête et Kate sourit. "Mais, parfois tu trouves le bon. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas une vie normale non plus, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant autour les photos des Castle faisant pleins de trucs bizarres.

"Je suppose que non," rit Alexis. "C'est pourquoi ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait."

"Ne pense pas que quoi te dérangerais ?" questionna Kate.

"Être une Détective."

Kate la fixa. "Tu veux être une Détective ?"

"J'y ai pensé," admit Alexis, ayant l'air soudainement timide. "Je veux dire, je sais que je ne serais peut-être pas assez forte ou je pourrais être trop émotive..."

Kate posa une main sur son genou. "Oh, Alexis. Je pense que tu es assez forte pour faire tout ce que tu veux, et ne laisse personne te dire que les émotions sont mauvaises." Elle attendit le hochement de tête d'Alexis. "Je ne suis pas surprise parce que je pense que tu serais mauvaise à ça, je suis surprise parce que de toutes les choses merveilleuses et toutes les portes qui te sont ouvertes, tu veux choisir celle qui implique des cadavres et le danger constant."

"Je juste... Lire les livres de Papa et écouter ce que tu fais, ça a l'air d'en valoir tellement la peine et c'est intéressant et stimulant. Je ne dis pas que c'est à coup sûr ce que je veux, mais j'y ai pensé," termina-t-elle.

"On peut parler plus de ça quand tu veux," lui assura Kate. "Je ne le mentionnerai pas à..." elle fut interrompue par la présence de Rick.

"Ne mentionnerai pas quoi ?" demanda-t-il, regardant entre les deux.

"À quel point je n'ai pas aimé la dernière tentative d'Ashley en cuisine," fournit comme explication Alexis.

Les Castle avaient beaucoup d'excuses et de mensonges blancs qui attendaient juste d'être utilisés. Elle devrait demander à Alexis pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que la jeune fille avait besoin de mentir si souvent. Peut-être que c'était juste le fait d'être l'enfant d'un écrivain.

"Oh, laisse le pauvre garçon tranquille !" s'exclama Rick. "Je suis déjà impressionné qu'il essaie."

"Je suis impressionnée que tu sois impressionné," rétorqua Kate. Alexis sourit.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" voulut savoir Rick.

"Complimenter le petit-copain ? C'est très mature de ta part, Rick."

"Je ne vais même pas honorer ça d'une réponse."

Les filles gloussèrent pendant qu'il se détourna et qu'il alla chercher du vin pour le dîner. Juste alors la porte s'ouvrit et Martha s'affaira à l'intérieur, chargée de bagages.

"Mamie !" cria Alexis, sautant du canapé pour se lancer violemment dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui avait l'air complètement préparée pour ça.

Kate se leva et marcha vers l'entrée, rejoignant Rick à mi-chemin. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Martha leva les yeux de l'épaule d'Alexis et surprit le geste.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" lança-t-elle.

Alexis se retourna et sourit. "Je sais, c'est pas super ?"

Ils se séparèrent et Martha prit Rick dans ses bras. "Enfin, kiddo," chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Puis elle alla vers Kate pendant qu'Alexis et Rick attrapaient quelques bagages et qu'ils les transportèrent en haut.

"Bon retour," dit Kate, sursautant légèrement quand Martha l'attira pour un câlin.

"Merci. Et bienvenu," répondit-elle, la laissant partir pour qu'elle puisse bien regarder la Détective. "Tu as l'air bien. Richard m'a dit pour l'enquête, bien que je suis sûre qu'il ne m'ait pas tout dit."

"Je pense que parfois le moins on en sait mieux c'est," dit Kate en hochant la tête. "Mais je vais bien. On y arrive, et c'est tout ce dont je peux espérer, vraiment."

"Très vrai. Maintenant, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Umm, je pense il y a une semaine ?" rougit Kate.

"Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Ça vous a vraiment pris très longtemps."

Kate rit un peu. "Ouais. Mais on y est maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Et on est tous content que tu sois là, chacun de nous," déclara Martha rayonnante. "Je sais que tu le rends très heureux."

Kate sentit comme si cette déclaration avait plus de signification qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand le sonnette se fit entendre. "Oh, ça devrait être la nourriture. Rick ?" appela Kate d'en bas des escaliers. Il apparut, traînant Alexis avec lui, la fille se précipitant à l'étage en chaussettes. "La nourriture est là," lui dit-elle.

Les deux se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers et bientôt ils furent tous assis autour de la table se passant le chinois _et_ l'italien. Martha observait tout ce que Kate et Rick faisaient, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, pendant qu'elle et Alexis faisait la conversation.

Kate fut contente de laisser tout ça déferler sur elle. Alexis voulait peut-être être une Détective, _comme elle_. Martha l'avait en gros accueillie dans la famille. Et Rick avait sa main sur son genou et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil discrets vers elle pendant le repas. Elle avait l'impression que le futur la regardait et qu'il lui avait envoyé ce moment pour la séduire d'en vouloir plus.

Elle avait eu ses révélations sur Rick. Elle savait. Elle savait véritablement. Mais maintenant, assise avec sa famille, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de compréhension traverser son esprit. Rick venait avec une famille, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait une famille. Ça voulait dire qu'elle aurait Alexis et Martha tout le temps. Ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait des vacances, des dîners et des célébrations. Son père pourrait être là. Ils fêteraient Noël au loft et ils auraient un incroyable sapin. Ils auraient des vacances dans les Hamptons. Ils pourraient...

Le fait qu'elle sautait des étapes ne la gênait pas. Elle voulait faire partie de ça, de leur monde. Et on dirait que tous les trois le voulaient aussi. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient été amis depuis tellement longtemps que ce changement était juste naturel ? Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin de plus de temps avant de venir à ces réalisations ? Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre un peu de distance, y réfléchir ?

La main de Rick serra son genou et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. La regard d'affection pure qu'il lui envoya quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent écrasa tous ses soucis. Elle le toucha et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble sur son genou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de temps. Elle avait juste besoin de ça.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et que ses doigts trouvèrent les siens, Rick se demanda si elle ressentait le même sens complet de l'unité que lui ressentait. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa vie manquait de quelque chose -qu'il manquait de quelque chose- avant qu'il ne rencontre Kate Beckett. Mais maintenant, avec elle étant assise à sa table avec sa mère et sa fille, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu aller si loin sans franchir ce pas. C'était la seule réalité qu'il voulait. C'était la seule réalité dont il avait besoin. C'était _ça_.

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le retour de Martha, l'angoisse de Rick... ? ^^**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Et voilà, on est mercredi donc je poste le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Les gens, j'ai eu que 5 reviews pour le chapitre 16, c'est pas super cool... Allez lâchez-vous, n'ayez pas peur ! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

"Kate ?" s'enquit Rick encore endormi. Il plissa les yeux dans le noir et il la trouva assise contre la tête du lit, ses jambes tirées contre sa poitrine.

"Salut," répondit-elle, levant sa tête de ses bras. "Je voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'bon," lui dit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant pour qu'il puisse la regarder. "Pourquoi es tu réveillée ?"

"Je me suis réveillée il y a un petit moment et je n'ai juste pas pu me rendormir," expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il connaissait ce ton. C'était celui du 'je suis inquiète mais je mens à propos de ça'.

Ils étaient allés se coucher après avoir dîner et jouer à un jeu de société avec sa famille. Il l'avait invité à rester et elle avait accepté en souriant timidement. Ils n'avaient rien fait le soir, se contentant de se câliner sous la couverture et de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Il la regardait maintenant. Elle nageait dans son T-shirt et son boxer, le col du T-shirt découvrant une de ses épaules. Son visage était légèrement bouffi, comme si elle avait pleuré, et elle avait l'air complètement épuisée. Le changement était surprenant, elle avait été très joyeuse toute la journée et pendant qu'ils avaient dîné.

"Kate," l'appela-t-il gentiment, bougeant pour pouvoir caresser son dos, "Quel est le problème ?"

Elle lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas complètement ses yeux. "Rien."

"Chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Kate sentit le peu de résolution qu'elle avait commencé à s'effriter. Personne ne l'avait appeler 'Chérie' depuis très, très longtemps. La dernière personne qui l'avait fait était sa...

"Je suis," elle le regarda, pas sûre de savoir quoi dire. Il sourit pour l'encourager et continua simplement à lui passer la main dans le dos, son autre main venant reposée sur le dessus d'une des siennes sur son genou. "Elle me manque," chuchota-t-elle très doucement.

Rick laissa échapper un soupir et il se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe. "Bien sûr qu'elle te manque."

"Je juste... être avec toi, ta mère et Alexis... ça m'a rendu heureuse. Ça m'a rendu très heureuse. Mais je me suis réveillée et puis, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était comment je n'aurais jamais... jamais ça avec elle. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les rencontrer, ou toi... qu'elle ne serait pas là pour Noël. Qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais ses petits-enfants. Qu'elle ne serait pas là pour le mariage... qu'elle..." finalement elle lâcha prise et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Rick enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira sur ses genoux, la serrant contre lui. "Oh, Kate," souffla-t-il tristement, pressant ses lèvres contre son front et les balançant. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse et il sentit qu'elle passait un bras derrière son cou, l'autre main tordant son T-shirt alors qu'elle se permettait de se laisser aller. Il était tellement concentré à la soutenir que ça lui prit quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Petits-enfants, le mariage, son esprit commença à se mettre en marche, des images de leur futur tourbillonnaient d'une façon cruellement tentante devant ses yeux. Mais après, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et il revint sur terre. Il y aurait le temps pour toutes ses choses, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de lui.

Il sentait qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, il pouvait sentir qu'elle se forçait à respirer régulièrement. Mais elle tremblait à cause de l'effort et ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Hey." Il leva son menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder. Elle ouvrir lentement ses yeux, ses lèvres prises résolument entre ses dents. "C'est autorisé de pleurer."

Elle secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. "Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas déverser ça sur toi."

Rick dût prendre une seconde pour que son cerveau fonctionne. "Kate, si on doit être ensemble, _vraiment_ être ensemble, alors tu dois savoir que je suis là pour tout. Pour les bons trucs. Pour les mauvais trucs. Pour quand tu veux me tuer parce que je suis un chieur." Elle émit un faible rire. "Pour quand tu veux me prendre dans tes bras, m'embrasser, faire les choses tabous et incroyables que tu peux faire à mon corps." Elle lui donna un coup sur le torse et il sourit. "Mais surtout, Kate, je suis là pour toi. Je suis là quand tu veux pleurer, rire, hurler, crier, se câliner, parler... n'importe quoi et tout le temps."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il sentit ses larmes contre ses joues et il se recula pour la trouver sanglotant une nouvelle fois, mais la douleur désespérée avait disparu de son visage. Il utilisa son pouce pour essuyer les larmes et il fit des baisers papillon sur sa peau. "Si c'était inversé, est ce que tu ferais la même chose pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-elle.

"Exactement. Donc laisses toi aller, Chérie. Je suis là. Je ne vais nul part."

Kate rencontra ses yeux alors qu'il caressait sa joue. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa pendant un moment, avant qu'elle m'enfouisse sa tête dans son cou et qu'elle se laisse faire son deuil pour la perte de sa mère. Ses mains caressaient son dos et ses jambes et ses lèvres parsemaient de baisers son visage et ses cheveux. Pendant qu'elle pleurait et qu'une partie d'elle se brisait encore une fois, elle ne pouvait se rappeler de personne sauf lui la tenant ainsi. Elle avait toujours été distante avec les autres hommes qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie ; pleurer, avoir du chagrin, ressentir, ça vous rendait faible, et les hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté voulaient qu'elle soit forte.

Mais Rick... Rick l'avait vu à son pire. L'avait vu tirer sur l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. L'avait vu jeter des sacs à merde contre la vitre sans-teint. L'avait vu avoir son cœur brisé. Il avait tout vu, et il la tenait toujours, l'embrassait toujours. Il la regardait toujours comme si elle détenait les réponses au monde dans ses yeux.

"Merci," chuchota-t-elle dans son cou quelques minutes plus tard. "Je," elle se recula et renifla. "Je ne me confie pas facilement."

Il rit doucement. "Je sais. Mais tu peux le faire. Je suis là pour partager avec toi."

Kate hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien pendant que son souffle lui revenait. Il déposa un baiser sur la pointe de son nez la faisant sourire. "Je suis quand même désolée de t'avoir réveillé. On va tous les deux être épuisés demain."

"Rien qu'un peu de café ne puisse pas réparer," assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Et en plus, il est seulement 1h du matin. On est allé se coucher honteusement tôt hier soir."

"Ça doit être parce que tu vieillis," répliqua Kate en bayant.

Rick rit. "Ouais, c'est moi le vieux."

Il lui donna un doux baiser avant de la faire glisser de ses genoux et de se lever.

"Où est ce que tu vas ?" s'enquit-elle, confuse quand il étendit une main vers elle. "Où est ce que l'on va ?"

Elle se leva et il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, allumant seulement une seule des lumières pour qu'ils ne soient pas aveuglés. Il fouilla dans le placard et il en sortit un gant de toilette. Il la guida pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le siège des toilettes et puis il mit le gant sous l'eau chaud, retournant pour se tenir devant elle avec. Puis il prit délicatement l'arrière de sa tête dans une main et il commença à faire courir le gant sur son visage avec de légères pressions, effaçant les traces de ses larmes.

Kate sentit sa respiration se prendre dans sa gorge. C'était un geste si tendre. Et le voilà, faisant quelque chose dont elle ne se serait même pas rappeler de faire pour elle même. Elle ne pouvait plus se remémorer pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait douté de lui, pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait tant hésité à sauter le pas avec lui.

Quand il eut fini, il déposa le gant sur le bord de la baignoire et se retourna pour la regarder. "Est ce que tu veux de l'eau, de la nourriture, un vrai bain ?" s'enquit-il doucement.

Kate secoua la tête et se leva pour enrouler ses bars autour de lui. "Merci, Rick."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Kate," répondit-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'ils marchent vers la chambre ensemble, leurs mains liées.

Ils remontèrent dans le lit et Rick l'attira à lui, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête sur son torse enroulant une jambe sur son ventre. Il sourit quand elle embrassa son torse et qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

"Comment tu te sens ?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien mieux," affirma-t-elle tout aussi doucement. "Rick, je..." elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, seulement qu'elle espérait pouvoir trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point il était incroyable. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas les mots, elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Il sourit dans le baiser et bougea de telle façon à ce qu'elle repose au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement, aucun d'eux n'essayaient d'accentuer ce baiser. Cette nuit ça n'était pas à propos du truc physique. C'était à propos d'elle sachant qu'il serait toujours là. Il pensa que peut être elle savait, peut être qu'elle le croyait. Il y avait beaucoup de façon de prouver que vous croyez une personne, mais pour Katherine Beckett, la plus grande confiance venait lorsqu'on la voyait au plus bas, quand tous ses murs étaient détruits.

Même fatiguée et bouffie, elle était belle. En fait, il pensait qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. Parce que ici, avec elle étendue sur son torse, ses lèvres faisant des cercles paresseux contre les siennes, et son souffle se mélangeant avec le sien, Kate n'avait jamais paru aussi réelle. Il aimait la super flic qu'elle était durant la journée, mais ça -la vraie Kate- était la femme pour laquelle il se sentait tomber amoureux plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Après un long moment, ils se séparèrent et Kate se rallongea, bougeant légèrement pour que sa tête soit appuyée sur son torse, avec le reste de son corps fondu contre ses côtes.

"Bonne nuit," chuchota-t-elle contre sa peau.

"Bonne nuit," répondit-il.

Et le sommeil les emporta tous les deux.

* * *

"Ça va ?" questionna Lanie.

Kate leva les yeux du cadavre qui était allongé dans l'allée. "Ouais. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tes yeux sont un peu injectés de sang, c'est tout."

Kate haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est rien."

Lanie eut l'air peu convaincu. "Où est ton ombre ?"

"Il prend le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille et puis il me retrouvera au commissariat."

"Est ce que tu étais supposée prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux ?"

"Et tu me répondrais quoi si je te disais que je devais le faire ?"

Lanie sourit. "Rien. Je me demandais juste."

Kate comprit. "Tout va bien au pays de Castle, Lanie. Mes yeux n'ont rien à voir avec ça... pas tout à fait."

"Pas tout à fait ?"

Kate jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles. "Il se pourrait que, uh, je me sois ouverte la nuit dernière."

"Est ce qu'on parle d'un petit peu ou de beaucoup ici ?"

"Le dernier choix."

Lanie la regarda, un sourire sur son visage. "Je suis fière de toi."

"Pour quoi ?" s'enquit Esposito, venant se tenir aux pieds de la femme malchanceuse.

"Pour avoir deviné que notre victime est morte étouffée," répondit Lanie sans lever les yeux. "Il y a aussi une blessure à l'arme blanche dans le haut de la cuisse, ce qui, si la suffocation ne l'avait pas tué, lui aurait valu de se vider de son sang."

"Heure de la mort ?" demanda Kate.

"Probablement vers minuit."

"Quelque chose des officiers ?" demanda Kate à Esposito.

"Pas de porte-feuille ou d'affaires dans l'allée," répondit-il.

"C'est parce qu'elle a toujours son porte-feuille sur elle," coupa Lanie, tirant l'objet mentionné hors de la poche de la femme et le donnant à Kate.

"Cécile Waters, 36 ans. C'est une institutrice à une école qui est à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici," dit Kate en prenant le relais. "Très bien. Retournons au commissariat et contactons l'école, trouvons tout ce qu'on peut sur elle. Elle a une alliance, donc on va essayer de trouver son mari aussi."

Kate leva les yeux au moment où Esposito donnait un billet à Lanie.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle verrait l'alliance avant qu'on ait ramené le corps," jubila Lanie.

"Un de ces jours, tu auras tord," grogna-t-il avant d'aller vers Ryan à l'entrée de l'allée.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Kate alors qu'elle et Lanie se relevaient.

"Rien," affirma Lanie en haussant les épaules.

"Je te donne une semaine," la prévint Kate, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, laissant Lanie avec le corps.

* * *

"Où est Kate ?" demanda Alexis alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, trouvant son père qui préparait le petit-déjeuné et sa grand-mère assise au comptoir.

"Elle a reçu un appel il y a environ une heure," répondit-il, en tendant une assiette de pain perdu pour sa fille.

"Et tu n'es pas allé avec elle ?"

Rick secoua sa tête. "Je voulais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous."

Alexis sourit. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée qu'inclure Kate dans leurs vies aurait changé quelque chose, mais c'était sympa d'en avoir la confirmation.

"Donc, qu'est ce qu'i l'ordre du jour pour l'école ?" voulut savoir Rick alors qu'il les rejoignaient de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"J'ai une interro de physique et on fait du volley en E.P.S.," indiqua Alexis. "Entraînement avec l'orchestre après les cours, puis club de débat après ça. Puis j'étudie encore avec Paige."

"Et bien, c'est sûr que ça bat ma journée," remarqua Martha, le bout des lèvres sur sa tasse de café.

"Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer," assura Rick.

Alexis rigola. "Merci. Ça ne va pas être si mal que ça. Je serais probablement rentrée à la maison à 21h, au plus tard."

"Espérons, que je puisse dire la même chose," rit-il. "Et pour toi, Mère ?"

"Je vais déjeuner avec un ami et puis je vais avoir un dîner avec quelques collègues de la guilde."

"Je suis content qu'on ait tous des choses à faire," dit-il joyeusement.

"Est ce que Kate sera là ce soir ?" demanda Alexis après quelques minutes.

La question le surprit. Kate était restée pour les quelques dernières nuits, et ça commençait à faire vraiment normal de l'avoir dans son lit. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait là ce soir ? Il ne savait honnêtement pas. "Je ne suis pas sûr ma Puce."

"Oh, ok."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'apprécie Kate, Papa," Alexis roula des yeux. "Donc j'apprécie quand elle est là."

"J'approuve ça," ajouta Martha.

"Très bien, bon, je vais l'inviter et faire en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle a l'approbation de l'ensemble des Castle."

"Fais en bien en sorte," ordonna Alexis. Elle sauta de son tabouret et attrapa son sac. "Je dois y aller. À ce soir."

"Au revoir, Pumpkin. Passe une bonne journée !" lui lança-t-il. "Je suppose que je devrais aller nettoyer. On se voit plus tard ce soir, Mère ?"

"Bien sûr, mon cher." Il sourit et nettoya leurs assiettes avant qu'il ne commence à aller vers sa chambre. "Oh, et Richard ?"

Il se retourna. "Oui ?"

"Fais en sorte de garder cette fille. C'est la bonne."

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver exactement quoi dire. Qu'est ce que tu _dis_ quand ta mère déclare que ta petite-amie de la semaine est l'amour de ta vie ? Qu'est ce que tu dis quand tu sais qu'elle a raison ?

Il se mit d'accord pour hocher la tête et il fit un geste de la main et puis il détala vers sa chambre. Il regarda le lit défait et des images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Riant et parlant jusqu'à s'endormir tôt le matin, puis se réveiller et réconforter Kate chagrinée au milieu de la nuit. Les images le firent sourire et il partit retrouver sa _petite-amie_ au commissariat avec un rebond supplémentaire dans sa démarche.

* * *

"Donc, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?" interrogea-t-il en posant leurs gobelets sur le bureau de Kate et en laissant tomber sa veste sur sa chaise.

Kate ne se retourna pas pour le regarder mais attrapa bien son café. "Cécile Waters, une institutrice à PS. 56," elle fit un geste vers la photo de la victime.

Rick fit le tour du bureau, attrapant son propre café, s'appuyant contre le bord avec elle en fixant le tableau. "Cause de la mort ?"

"Asphyxie," lui dit Kate. "Et elle a été poignardée dans la cuisse."

Rick regarda la photo du professeur qui avait l'air gentille. La blonde était allongée dans une allée, ses yeux bleus fixant dans le vide devant elle, les mains sur son ventre, et une marre de sang suintant de sa cuisse. "Ce n'était pas..." commença-t-il.

"Notre dernière victime a été tuée à peu près de la même façon ? Oui. Mais j'ai relu cette affaire ce matin. Fergus a avoué et son ADN était partout sur le corps," raconta-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

Rick lui donna un coup de hanche. "Je ne suggérais pas que tu avais enfermé le mauvais gars, seulement qu'il y a plus à ça que ce seul meurtre."

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil. "C'est vrai. Désolée."

Il haussa les épaules. "Mon ego est toujours intacte, pas de soucis. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur Cécile ?"

"Elle est mariée. Ils amènent le mari dès qu'on peut le joindre, et quelques uns de ces collègues ont mentionné qu'elle était tendue ces derniers temps."

"Est-ce qu'un d'eux sait pourquoi ?"

Kate secoua la tête. "Pas la moindre idées." Elle se leva et marcha à côté de lui pour aller s'asseoir dans sa chaise, ouvrant un dossier sur son ordinateur pour commencer à enregistrer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. "Comment était le petit-déjeuner ?" s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit et alla s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise. "Bien. Alexis voulait te faire savoir que tu étais la bienvenue au loft aussi souvent qu'il te plaise."

Kate rougit légèrement et rencontra ses yeux. "C'est gentil de sa part."

"Mère est d'accord," ajouta-t-il, souriant quand le rougissement s'accentua.

"Tu as une gentille famille, Castle."

"Ouais, elles sont supers," confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. "Bien sûr, si tu ne viens pas au moins quatre fois par semaine, je pense qu'elles pourraient emménager avec toi."

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandir comiquement. "Ça... serait dur. Mon appartement n'est pas si grand que ça," réussit-elle finalement à dire, une fois que le choc occasionné par le commentaire s'était estompé.

"Et ben, je pense que tu vas devoir être plus souvent dans les environs alors. On ne peut pas risquer que ma mère transporte toutes ses affaires et qu'elle te voles ta chambre."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Mama Castle a besoin de s'emparé de la chambre de Beckett ?" interrogea Ryan.

Kate et Rick le regardèrent. "Castle me disais juste que Martha était inquiète qu'elle ait des cafards dans sa chambre."

"Pas dans tout l'appartement ?" ajouta Esposito.

"Est ce que ça serait ma mère si c'était le cas ?" leurs demanda Rick.

"Oh, aller Castle, ta mère n'est pas si horrible," réprimanda Esposito.

"Horrible, non. Dramatique ? Et bien, tu n'as vu que la pointe de l'iceberg, Esposito," lui affirma Rick.

"Très bien," rit Kate. "Pendant que vous trois discutez les mérites de la mère de Castle, je vais voir Lanie pour les résultats."

"Non, attends," Rick se leva et la suivit, poussant au passage Ryan et Esposito. "Je veux venir. J'ai raté la scène de crime."

Les gars rigolèrent alors que Kate et Rick montaient dans l'ascenseur, et Kate entendit, "Soumis," et "Chiot," avant que les portes ne se ferment.

"Je ne suis pas un chiot," se plaignit Rick.

"Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit," se moqua Kate en haussant les épaules.

Elle laissa échapper un cri aigu quand il l'attira contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et se penchant pour chuchoter à son oreille, "Et si c'était une magnifique Détective ?" Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un petit grognement voilé, les portes s'ouvrirent et il la relâcha, marchant avec détermination dans le couloir. Kate le fixa.

Il se tourna et lui fit un sourire étincelant. "Tu viens ?"

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclamer :****Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je lis pleins de fics ici mais comme mon imagination est plutôt limitée mais que mon anglais est bon, j'ai décidé de traduire une super fic de FanficwriterGHC : s/6713825/1/Rock-Foundation.  
**

**Je tiens à vous confirmer que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur et je tiens à la remercier de m'avoir permis de faire ça. Merci aussi à Madoka ayu et à fr69 pour les relectures et les suggestions pour certaines tournures de phrases. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Je voulais aussi remercier les guests qui me font des reviews mais à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre par mp comme pour les autres... Donc, merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Kate rattrapa Rick quand il ouvrit la porte de la morgue.

"Enfin !" s'exclama Lanie.

"Ça nous a pris, genre, deux minutes pour descendre ici," protesta Kate. Lanie lui lança un regard noir. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Votre victime a la même blessure à l'arme blanche que la dernière."

"Ok," dit Rick en hochant la tête.

"J'ai pensé que c'était bizarre, donc j'ai fait un moule et je l'ai comparé à celle de la dernière victime. C'était le même couteau."

"Le couteau n'a jamais été retrouvé," fournit Kate.

"Le mode de strangulation concorde aussi,"

"Mais on a l'ADN et les empreintes de notre tueur pour le premier meurtre," se défendit Kate.

"Ouais. Je sais. Vous avez le bon gars, je n'essaie pas de vous dire que vous n'avez pas... il y a juste quelque chose de très bizarre à propos de ça."

"Je dirais ça aussi," marmonna Rick à sa droite.

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres preuves concordantes ?"

"Aucune," répondit tristement Lanie. "Désolée."

"C'est pas ta faute. Très bien, viens Castle, on a du travail à faire."

Ils laissèrent Lanie et retournèrent à l'ascenseur. Kate s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. "Bon, c'est frustrant," admit-elle.

"On va trouver quelque chose," lui assura Rick.

Kate le regarda "Je n'aime pas pensé qu'on a le mauvais gars."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait. Ce gamin a tué la première fille. Mais, ce dont on a besoin est le gars qui a tué celle-là. Et puis, on trouvera les connexions."

"Tu sais au fil des années tu as développé un bon discours d'encouragement," dit-elle en souriant alors que l'ascenseur sonnait et qu'ils entrèrent dedans.

"J'ai une adolescente, et une mère. Les discours d'encouragement sont mes trucs," fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Mais je suis content d'avoir trouvé celui qui te convenait. J'aime bien les personnaliser."

Kate donna un coup sur son bras et ils sourirent bêtement à l'autre jusqu'à ce que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur l'open space. Ensemble ils marchèrent vers le tableau, cherchant des indices.

"Yo, Beckett !" appela Esposito de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Le mari, Adam Waters, t'attend dans la salle de réunion n°1."

"Merci Espo," répondit Kate. "Est-ce que tu peux voir si tu peux vérifier les appels faits sur le portable ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne avec les collègues ?"

"Ryan est là-bas pour prendre les dépositions."

"Super, merci."

Rick la suivit dans la pièce et s'assit sans bruit à côté elle, en face d'un homme grand dans un costume Armani. Son visage bronzé était ravagé par les larmes et il leva les yeux vers eux avec surprise, comme s'il ne les avait pas vu arrivés.

"M. Waters, je suis le Détective Beckett," annonça doucement Kate. "Toutes mes condoléances."

"Merci," il serra sa main faiblement. "Qu'est-ce que vous... qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à propos de m...ma femme ?"

"Elle a été trouvée ce matin dans une allée près de son école. Est-ce qu'elle marchait souvent pour aller au travail ?"

"Ou... Ouais. On habite à côté. Mon bureau est de l'autre côté de la ville, mais je ne suis pas obligé d'y être. Je marche généralement avec elle... mais aujourd'hui..."

"À quelle heure partez vous la plupart des matins ?"

"Um, peut-être 8h ? Mais elle voulait y être plus tôt ce matin. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait re... rester avec moi. Être en retard juste une fois, vous savez, pour la chance. Je suis dans la course pour une grosse promotion." Il regarda dans le vide un moment.

"Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose, récemment, qui inquiétait votre femme ?" demanda gentiment Kate, le ramenant à la réalité.

"Elle... elle pensait que quelqu'un la suivait. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, ça n'arrivait pas. Donc on allait partout ensemble, jusqu'à ce matin. On ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Je lui ai demandé de prendre un taxi, mais il faisait beau dehors."

"Elle voulait profiter du temps ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, Cécile adorait le soleil."

"M. Waters, est-ce que Cécile avait déjà dit qui la suivait, ou à quoi il ressemblait ?"

"C'était un homme, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait deviné. Mais elle n'a jamais pu bien le regarder. Je veux dire, il était toujours très loin... mais elle savait."

Kate fronça les sourcils. "Vous n'avez pas pensé à aller voir la police ?"

Il secoua la tête. "On a un ami, un avocat, Ron Jonston, qui nous a dit que sans un nom ou un visage, on avait pas beaucoup pour avancer. Il nous a conseillé de rester ensemble autant qu'on le pouvait, et juste attendre. Je veux dire, on était même pas sûr si quelqu'un l'_avait_ vraiment suivi. J'aurais du l'accompagner quand même !"

"M. Waters," répliqua Kate doucement. "Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais que vous penser que si-si seulement vous aviez été là. Si seulement cette fois vous n'aviez pas eu une réunion. Il y a un million de si seulement, mais croyez-moi, aucun d'eux ne sont vrais. Ce n'est pas votre faute. On va faire tout ce que l'on peut pour trouver les personnes qui ont fait ça, et ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à votre femme."

"Merci," souffla-t-il.

"Si vous pensez à quoique ce soit qui puisse nous être utile, faites nous savoir," ajouta Kate alors qu'ils se levaient.

"Je le ferais. Merci, Détective. Et vous..." il étendit sa main vers Rick.

"Rick Castle. J'assiste le Détective Beckett. Toutes mes condoléances."

Adam fit un faible sourire. "C'est dommage. Ma femme adorait vos livres. Elle a cassé les oreilles de Ron la dernière fois qu'il est venu."

"Je suis sûr que j'aurais apprécié la rencontrer," répondit Rick.

"Elle est... elle était super. Excusez-moi," il se tourna et fit un signe de tête à Kate avant de sortir rapidement du commissariat, ses épaules tremblaient.

Ils le regardèrent partir. Rick sentit la main de Kate sur son avant-bras après une longue pause il se retourna pour la regarder.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais. Je suis juste... celui là a l'air plus dur, tu vois ?"

Elle hocha la tête. Kate ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait rendu cette rencontre familiale plus dure qu'elles ne l'étaient habituellement. Elles étaient toujours horribles, mais celle de M. Waters avait été particulièrement difficile. Elle sentit la main de Rick recouvrir brièvement la sienne avant qu'il ne se recule et qu'il n'aille leur faire du café.

"Beckett," appela Ryan, la sortant de ses pensées.

Kate marcha vers son bureau où Ryan retirait son manteau. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Donc, je suis allé parler au proviseur. Elle a dit qu'il y avait un homme qui rôdait depuis ces dernières semaines."

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a pris la peine d'appeler la police ?" se demanda Kate à voix haute.

"Ils l'ont fait. Les flics se sont pointés pour surveiller le bâtiment, mais le gars a disparu. Des semaines passent. Et écoute ça, les flics ont arrêté de s'y rendre hier."

"Rendant plus facile pour notre mystérieux meurtrier d'agir," fournit Rick, en tendant à Kate son café.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait son identité ou à quoi il ressemble ?" s'enquit Kate avant de prendre une grande gorgée.

"Homme, la trentaine. Cheveux foncés. Barbe de quelques jours," énuméra Ryan.

"Très bien, bon, au moins on a quelque chose sur quoi avancer. Quelque chose de nouveau avec le portable ?"demanda-t-elle à Esposito.

"Nada. Des appels à son mari et à ce gars Ron."

"L'ami avocat du mari," affirma Rick.

"Ouais," confirma Esposito en hochant la tête. "À par ceux là, l'appel le plus récent était à ces parents il y a deux semaines."

"On va devoir prendre contact avec eux aussi," soupira Kate.

"Ils sont en Californie, on a des officiers qui s'en occupent," l'informa Ryan.

"Ok, très bien, continuons de creuser. Elle a été tuée exactement de la même façon que notre dernière victime, donc peut être que notre dernier meurtrier peut nous mener à celui actuel. La procédure pour incarcérer Furgus est finie ?"

"Ouais, et ils nous l'amènent."

Kate sourit. "Bon travail, les gars."

Ils sourirent largement et ils allèrent passer des appels pendant que Kate et Rick marchèrent vers son bureau et ils se perchèrent sur un côté, fixant le tableau.

"Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un suivrait cette femme ?" se demanda Kate à voix haute. "Il n'y a rien de louche chez elle. Tous les deux n'étaient pas riches. Elle était belle, mais pas magnifique. Il n'y a aucun mobile ordinaire."

"Peut-être que c'était autre chose. Elle est blonde, les yeux bleus."

"Rick," dit doucement Kate, se tournant pour le regarder. "Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Tyson ?"

Il haussa les épaules un peu sur la défensive. "C'est son mode opératoire. Enfin, ce n'est pas son style habituel pour tuer, mais ce sont deux femmes blondes, allongées paisiblement. Peut-être qu'il monte en puissance dans la violence ?"

"Mais notre dernière victime a été tuée par le gamin."

"Très bien. Peut-être qu'il arrive à convaincre d'autres personnes de faire ça pour lui maintenant. Ce n'est pas un imbécile," offrit Rick.

Kate posa une main sur son genou. "On va attraper le gars qui a fait ça."

Il recouvrit sa main. "Je sais qu'on le trouvera. C'est juste que... ça me perturbe, penser qu'il est toujours en liberté, tu vois ?"

"Oui, je vois."

"Ça te dérange si j'appelle Alexis ? C'est sa pause déjeuner."

Kate lui fit un triste sourire. "Pas du tout. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part."

Elle le regarda partir avec le cœur gros. Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre, mais il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas normal avec ces deux meurtres, et ça puait l'obsession. Et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire à un tueur obsédé ça avait été quand Rick avait été pris en otage et qu'il avait presque été tué.

Kate secoua sa tête pour clarifier ses pensées et elle s'assit en face de son ordinateur, relisant le dossier de Cécile. Pas d'antécédent, d'accusation, de problème, de truc louches, cette femme était une citoyenne modèle. Son mari était à peu près la même chose.

"Beckett !" héla Ryan.

Kate se tourna et regarda Furgus être amené dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se leva, rassembla ses papiers et attacha ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'air douce. Elle avait besoin d'être intimidante. Rick suivit ses pas alors qu'elle marchait vers la pièce et ils entrèrent ensemble. Elle devra prendre le temps plus tard de le complimenter sur l'expression impassible qu'il avait développé au cours des années. Elle était vraiment comme il fallait.

"Furgus," accueillit Kate froidement, s'asseyant en face de l'adolescent. Il cligna à peine des yeux. "Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?"

"Nope."

"On aimerait savoir qui vous a dit de tuer Tammy."

"Toby."

Elle secoua la tête. "Toby vous l'a dit en premier, mais qui vous a dit de la poignarder ?"

"Huh ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez poignardé Tammy ? Pourquoi ne pas juste l'avoir étranglé pour en finir ?"

"Un clodo parlait d'à quel point c'était cool de voir quelqu'un se vider de son sang... et il m'a donné le couteau."

"Curiosité morbide ?" ajouta Rick.

"Ça avait l'air cool," convint Furgus en haussant les épaules.

"À quoi est-ce que ce clodo ressemblait ?"

Furgus la regarda. "Un clodo. Grand. Brun. Barbe de quelques jours. Des fringues pourries."

"Merci, Furgus. Amusez-vous bien en prison."

"C'est putain de mieux qu'ici," marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils partaient.

"On doit trouver ce harceleur," annonça Kate quand ils arrivèrent au bureau de Ryan.

"L'école envoie des vidéos de surveillance maintenant."

"Des nouvelles sur l'ami du mari ?" demanda soudainement Rick.

"Pourquoi ?" demandèrent les trois Détectives en se tournant vers lui.

"Eh bien, cet homme, Ron Jonston, est arrivé dans leurs vies juste à temps pour leur conseiller de ne pas aller voir la police quand Cécile a commencé à être suivie. Il était dans le coin pendant l'affaire Furgus... et si c'était notre homme ? "

"Esposito, trouve ce gars," ordonna Kate, marchant à grandes enjambées vers son bureau pour prendre un feutre. Elle commença a ajouté tout ce qu'ils savaient et elle créa une nouvelle colonne pour Ron Jonston.

Rick la regarda travailler en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche leurs firent lever les yeux.

"Ron Jonston n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun avocat avec cette identité dans la ville. Pas d'antécédent, pas de numéro de sécurité sociale, nada."

Kate se tourna vers Rick. "On dirait que c'est notre gars."

"Les vidéos de l'école viennent juste d'arriver," annonça Ryan.

Tous les quatre se regroupèrent autour de son ordinateur et ils regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparaisse au bord du cadre, appuyé contre la grille en métal de la cour.

"C'est lui," murmura Esposito.

"K-Beckett," souffla Castle doucement alors qu'un rayon de soleil illumina le visage de l'homme. "C'est Jerry Tyson."

"Merde," fut la seule réponse de Kate.

Ils fixèrent tous l'image, scotchés pendant une seconde, avant qu'il n'y ait une grande agitation. Kate fit irruption dans le bureau du Capitaine, pendant que Ryan appelait la surveillance des fugitifs. Esposito commença à appeler l'école.

Rick regarda alors que les personnes volaient dans la pièce. Dès que l'appel de Ryan fut fini, il y eut clairement une augmentation de la concentration de personnes dans l'open space. Des officiers qu'il voyait rarement imprimaient des dossiers et passaient des appels. L'équipe de Karpowski courait autour. Même quelques gars des Mœurs arrivèrent.

Il retourna au bureau de Kate et s'assit, fixant le tableau. Tyson était de retour.

"Salut."

Il leva les yeux et vit Kate qui se tenait devant lui. "Salut," répondit-il.

"J'ai mis toute la ville en alerte rouge. On va l'avoir cette fois." Rick hocha la tête. "Tu devrais appeler Gina, Alexis et Martha, les mettre en sécurité," ajouta Kate après un moment.

Les yeux de Rick s'écarquillèrent. "Tu ne penses pas ?"

Kate posa juste sa main sur son épaule. "Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. J'ai aussi dit à Ryan d'envoyer Jenny chez ses parents."

Rick hocha la tête. "Ok. Ok. Où... où est-ce que je les envoie ?"

"Alexis et Martha pourraient aller des les Hamptons, non ? Tu as des gardes que tu peux envoyer."

"Ouais, très bien. Et Gina... Elle est supposée aller à Los Angeles très bientôt, pour le film. Je vais lui dire d'y aller plus tôt."

"Ça me paraît bien. Vas passer les appels."

Ils se hochèrent la tête et Kate s'assit pendant qu'il se leva. Rick commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner. "Tu..."

"… vas être en train de couvrir tes fesses. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Rick émit un faible rire. "C'est vrai. Tu as un flingue." Kate fit un signe affirmatif. "Ok, je vais..."

"Vas-y, vas-y," lui dit-elle en lui faisant un geste.

Rick alla dans une des salles de réunion qui était déserte et il ferma la porte. Il marcha et regarda par la fenêtre pendant une seconde avant de prendre son téléphone. Alexis n'allait pas aimer ça.

"Résidence Castle."

"Oh, Mère, tant mieux," soupira de soulagement Rick. Ça allait être plus facile de les faire partir _puis_ d'expliquer ça à sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Richard ?"

"J'ai besoin que tu emmènes Alexis dans les Hamptons pour quelques jours."

"Richard, on est au milieu d'une semaine d'école..."

"Jerry Tyson est de retour," annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Il l'entendit prendre une inspiration. "L'homme qui t'a tenu à bout portant ? Le tueur en série ?"

"Le même."

"Très bien. Tu nous envoies un garde, je présume ?"

"Je vais les appeler dès qu'on aura fini cette conversation. Quelqu'un devrait être là dans 20 minutes pour t'escorter à l'école puis dans les Hamptons."

"Très bien. Richard, tu es sûr de tout ça ?"

"Oui. Merci, Mère."

"Tu sais qu'Alexis va vouloir te parler."

"Dis-lui de m'appeler une fois que vous êtes en sécurité dans la voiture, ok ?" ordonna Rick en soupirant. "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir."

"Je pense, qu'étant donné les circonstances, tu devrais rester ici, pour qu'il ne nous suive pas," offrit-elle comme réponse.

"Exactement."

"Ok, bon, je devrais y aller et préparer nos valises."

"Maman," dit-il doucement. Martha arrêta de bouger à l'autre bout du fil. "Je t'aime."

"Et je t'aime aussi Richard. Maintenant, vas nous mettre en sécurité."

La ligne fut coupée.

Ça lui prit 15 minutes de plus pour appeler la sécurité pour sa famille et puis de convaincre Gina de partir plus tôt. Il lui prit un garde aussi. Curieusement, leur conversation avait été moins stressante que celle qu'il avait eu avec sa mère.

Il retourna voir Kate à son bureau où ils tenaient un conseil de guerre, le Commissariat tout entier se tenant devant le tableau. Rick se tint aux côtés de Kate écoutant alors que Montgomery continuait de donner des instructions. Après un moment, il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la trouva en train de l'observer.

C'était les moments comme ça qui le faisait se souvenir d'à quel point elle était formidable.

* * *

**Ohlala ! C'est tendu ! ^^ Tyson est de retour...**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir ! ^^ Maintenant, la suite ! :p  
**

**Je préviens, il y a un tout petit passage M dans ce chapitre ^^.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

"Rick ?" fit doucement Kate.

L'open space était désert. Tout le monde était soit rentré chez eux, ou soit en train de chercher des pistes qui mèneraient nul part. Rick leva les yeux d'où il était en train de fixer son téléphone pendant que Kate faisait de la paperasse sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant la journée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'allais te demander la même chose," dit-elle doucement.

"Oh, c'est juste... Alexis va peut être encore appeler."

Kate lui fit un triste sourire. "Il est tard Rick, elle est probablement endormie. Elles t'ont appelé trois fois ce soir."

"Je sais," répondit-il, en glissant le téléphone dans sa poche. "Longue journée."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle leva une main pour la passer sur son cou. Ils avaient revu leurs preuves toute la journée, et ils n'étaient pas plus proche de découvrir où Tyson s'était évaporé. Ryan et Esposito étaient allés avec le mari à l'appartement de 'Ron Jonston', en vain. C'était vide.

Karpowski avait recherché les anciens complices de Tyson toute la journée, en vain aussi. Toutes les directions qu'ils avaient pris avaient été un échec. Rick avait même émis quelques théories plausibles qui les avaient fait avancer, seulement pour les ramener sur terre lorsque que les preuves étaient trop loin hors de leur portée.

"Et si on arrêtait là pour ce soir ?" suggéra-t-elle, en regardant les valises sous ses yeux.

"Ça me paraît bien," convint-il.

Il se leva et il l'aida à mettre sa veste et ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se fermèrent, il enroula un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant à ses côtés. Kate se tourna et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle le sentit mettre sa tête dans ses cheveux. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle ne s'embêta pas à se détacher de lui, elle se contenta de le mener à la voiture, un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se séparèrent seulement quand ils montèrent. Kate sortit du poste et les conduisit à son appartement, se disant que Rick serait plus à l'aise si l'effet Tyson n'était pas au dessus de sa tête. Il y avait aussi l'avantage en plus que Kate puisse être prête pour la journée dès que quelque chose de nouveau arriverait.

Elle se gara et amena Rick à son étage, leurs doigts entremêlés ensemble. Elle ouvrit la porte et le guida à l'intérieur, fermant les verrous derrière lui. Ils regardèrent la pièce ensemble, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non," répondit-il, l'attirant plus près. "Toi ?"

Elle s'appuya contre lui et sourit quand ses bras se lacèrent autour de son ventre. "Non. Allons juste au lit."

Il hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent vers sa chambre, s'arrêtant pour qu'elle puisse enlever son arme et qu'elle puisse mettre de côté ses affaires. Puis elle le laissa aller dans la chambre, allumant les lumières et s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Il était tendu. Son visage était plus grave que son sourire habituel et ses yeux n'avaient pas l'étincelle qu'elle venait à anticiper tous les jours.

"Et si on prenait un bain en premier ?" proposa-t-elle.

Il lui fit un faible sourire et l'attira dans la salle de bain. Kate remplit la baignoire et ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, déposant des doux baisers contre la peau nouvellement exposée. Il y rentra le premier et elle suivit et s'assit entre ses jambes, s'appuyant contre son torse.

"Comment vas-tu ?" s'enquit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je vais bien," répliqua-t-il.

"Menteur."

Il soupira, sa main caressant son dos. "Je suis désolé d'être dérangé par ça."

"Rick," essaya-t-elle de protester.

"Non. Je sais que c'est normal si ça m'atteigne, mais ça n'aide pas si tu es inquiète pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de prendre soin de moi pendant qu'on essaie de résoudre ça."

Kate se tourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse être à genoux afin de le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu m'écoutes, Richard Castle. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu es un fardeau pour moi."

"Je ne voulais pas..."

"Non. C'est mon tour. Tu as le droit d'être inquiet. Ce putain d'homme t'as attaché et t'as mis une arme sur la tempe, puis t'as laissé vivre seulement pour que ceci puisse se produire. Et tu es terrifié. Tu as dû faire partir ta famille. Tu as le droit d'être contrarié par ça, Rick."

"Mais et pour..."

"Est-ce que tu ne nous as pas donné une de nos meilleures pistes aujourd'hui en racontant tes histoires folles ?"

"Ouais, mais..."

Elle avança une main vers ses lèvres. "Tu es un atout pour mon équipe, Rick, et je te veux là. Si ça veut dire que je dois te laisser me prendre dans tes bras et prendre des bains et se câliner sur le canapé après le travail, alors, mon Dieu, c'est un sacrifice que je vais devoir faire."

Il fit un sourire. "Ça va être dur pour toi."

Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes pendant une seconde avant de se reculer. "Ça c'est sûr. Mais sérieusement, Rick, si la situation était inversée, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me serrer dans tes bras et me dire que tout ira bien ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait pendant l'affaire de ma mère ?"

"Et bien, tu avais Josh à ce moment là," ronchonna-t-il avec irritation.

Elle rit. "Je dirais qu'offrir des fleurs et mettre K.O. Lockwood compte comme des câlins et des caresses, vu que l'attention physique n'était pas vraiment autorisée."

"Je l'aurais fait par contre, ouais," répliqua-t-il, amenant une main pour caresser sa joue.

"Très bien. Donc laisse moi être là pour toi."

Il hocha la tête et l'attira pour un baiser qui devint vite passionné. Les mains glissaient sur la peau mouillée, touchant et caressant. Rick se décala du bord de la baignoire de telle façon à ce qu'ils soient assis au milieu, et Kate enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent son point sensible et elle gémit alors qu'il commença à bouger contre elle, envoyant des ondes de choc dans tout son corps.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Kate s'éleva, le prenant profondément en elle. Ils grognèrent quand elle se laissa couler et Rick la captura dans un baiser enflammé. Ils commencèrent à bouger, leurs mouvements faisant onduler l'eau autour d'eux alors que leur passion augmentait. Mais ce soir n'était pas rapide et déchaîné. Ce soir c'était lent, régulier et puissant.

"Kate, je..." hoqueta Rick quand elle tourna ses hanches d'un tantinet.

"Laisse toi aller," murmura-t-elle, se sentant venir.

Il grogna dans sa bouche et elle trembla, sentant la force de leur échange se briser sur elle comme une vague.

Ça leur prit plusieurs minutes pour revenir à eux-même. Rick embrassa son cou où sa tête était tombée pour se reposer. Kate passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et elle se recula.

"Salut," fit-elle doucement.

"Salut," répéta-t-il, faisant un petit sourire. "Merci, je..." il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point avoir été avec elle de la façon, de cette façon, de n'importe quelle façon, l'avait aidé.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus qui puisse t'affirmer que tu es en vie," assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "Et tu sais, j'aime assez ça."

"Seulement assez ?" taquina-t-il, plaçant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

Elle rit. "Peut-être plus. Mais, allez, sortons d'ici et allons dormir."

Ils se séparèrent en douceur et sortir, enroulant les serviettes autour de l'autre et aplatissant les cheveux mouillés. Rick se glissa dans son boxer pendant que Kate trouva un survêtement et un débardeur. Ils se brossèrent les dents côte à côte, se cognant les hanches en riant de l'autre. Puis Kate l'attira dans le lit et se blottit à ses côtés.

"Un peu moins à cran ?" s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit et embrassa son front, l'attirant encore plus prêt. Il avait besoin de la sentir, de savoir qu'elle était là. L'avoir pris, avoir été pris par elle, dans la baignoire, l'avait aidé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il voulait quand même du contact. "Ouais," répondit-il après un moment.

"Bien." Elle embrassa son torse. "Essaie de dormir. Qui sait quand on recevra un appel."

"Bonne nuit, Kate," soupira-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer.

"Bonne nuit, Rick."

* * *

L'appel arriva à 4h45. Kate roula sur le côté, trouvant son téléphone, souriant quand Rick essaya de la serrer contre son torse. Ils avaient fini en position de la cuillère et il réussit à garder une prise sur sa taille quand elle prit le téléphone.

"Beckett," répondit-elle, la voix rauque de sommeil. Rick commença à embrasser son cou et elle tapota son visage avec sa main libre.

"Yo, Boss, on a un autre corps," transmit Esposito.

"Tu y es déjà ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Ouais. J'ai eu l'appel il y a environ 30 minutes. Ça n'était pas loin de chez moi. Ryan me rejoint dans pas longtemps. Le Capitaine a dit que vous deux étiez partis assez tard, donc le dispatcheur m'a appelé en premier. Merci pour ça, au fait."

"On sera là bientôt, Esposito," lui assura-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas rire quand Rick passa une main sur son ventre.

"On ?"

"Ouais, Castle et moi," répondit-elle, sa voix légèrement haletante quand ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau son cou.

"Il est là avec toi maintenant ?"

Les yeux de Kate s'ouvrir en grand et elle donna une gentille tape à Rick. "Non. Pourquoi ?"

"Bon, ça va prendre plus longtemps si tu dois passer le chercher."

"Où Esposito ?" grogna-t-elle. Rick riait derrière elle.

"Au Parc Riverside, près de West 93e rue."

"On sera là dans 45 minutes."

"Prends ton temps. Je suis sûr que vous deux avez des trucs à faire."

"Esposito," aboya-t-elle.

"Ouais, Boss ?"

"Tu ne dois pas aller faire le Détective ?"

"Bien sûr, Boss. Dites à Castle, 'bonjour' pour moi."

Puis la ligne fut coupée. Kate se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Rick. "Il savait que tu étais là."

"Ça doit être ta poker face. On va devoir travailler là dessus."

Elle renifla. "Mais ouais. Je suis celle avec un problème."

Il rit et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour," soupira-t-elle. "Bonjour matinal."

Il la ré-attira puis l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant oublier momentanément le corps et l'appel et le fait qu'il était à peine 5 heure du matin. Mais après elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit l'heure sur le réveil par dessus son épaule.

"Ok," elle se dégagea de lui. "On doit se lever, se doucher, t'amener chez toi pour que tu puisses te changer, et aller sur le site."

"Ok," dit-il calmement, ses yeux réfléchissant. "Est-ce que c'est lui ?"

"Esposito n'a pas dit."

Il hocha la tête pendant un moment. "À la douche !" s'écria-t-il enthousiaste, sautant du lit et puis il se tourna pour étendre sa main vers elle. "On va gagner du temps si on prend une douche ensemble."

Elle le laissa la tirer du lit et puis elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Pas de truc louche, M. Castle."

"Est-ce que tu vas utiliser tes menottes si j'essaie ?"

Elle roula des yeux. "Non."

Il bouda mais la laissa l'amener dans la salle de bain. Elle était contente de le voir agir plus comme lui-même, et moins de son âge. Malgré le fait qu'elle clamait que ses enfantillages étaient énervants, elle réalisa que ça lui manquait quand ils n'étaient plus là. Le sourire qu'il lui fit quand ils se déshabillèrent et qu'ils entrèrent dans la douche était chaud et plein de vie, et la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

"Rick," l'avertit-elle quand ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

"Juste un baiser, rabat-joie," murmura-t-il quand il amena ses lèvres vers les siennes. "Maintenant douche-toi, on a un corps à retrouver."

Elle rit. "C'est bizarre quand tu inverses les rôles, tu sais."

"Oh, je vois un bon nombre de soirées dans notre future, Mlle Beckett, où je ferais justement ça." Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de gentiment la pousser sur le côté pour se laver les cheveux.

"Si tu penses pendant une seconde que je vais te laisser utiliser le méchant flic sur moi, tu te leurres sérieusement," rit-elle.

"Même pas juste les menottes ?" bouda-t-il quand elle se pencha à côté de lui pour éteindre l'eau.

"On verra," conclut-elle d'une voix égale, avant de se glisser hors de la douche.

"Tu es _tellement_ une allumeuse !" s'exclama-t-il, venant se brosser les dents après s'être enroulé dans une serviette.

"Magne-toi, Rick, et peut être que je ne t'allumerais pas ce soir."

Ses yeux s'assombrir et ils rencontrèrent un sourire amusé dans le miroir. "Je te rappellerais ça."

"Tu as intérêt."

* * *

C'était comme un déjà vu.

Ils fixaient le corps ensemble. Une jeune femme, de peut-être 24 ans, avec les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus sans vie qui les regardaient. Ses mains étaient posées sereinement sur son ventre et son visage était tuméfié, les contusions formant des marques de doigts. De sa cuisse droite s'exsudait du sang en une flaque à côté d'elle.

"Bonjour," les accueillit doucement Lanie.

"Bonjour," répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

"On dirait la même histoire," soupira le médecin légiste, accroupie pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Asphyxie, suivie par une perte de sang."

"Des signes de lutte ?" demanda Kate, en regardant la fille. Elle était habillée pour faire un footing. Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais dans le parc avant que le soleil ne soit levé ?

"Une bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Je parie qu'il l'a jetée au sol, elle a été étourdie par le coup, et puis il l'a étranglée," répondit Lanie.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait faire du jogging à cette heure ?" renchérit Rick.

Kate supprima un sourire. Cette connexion était zarbie, parfois. "Elle est fine et bronzée, donc je pense qu'elle a un travail qui commence tôt mais elle aime être en forme," fournit Kate.

"On pourrait penser qu'elle serait inscrite dans une salle de gym."

"Ça serait plus sûr," ajouta Lanie.

"Une carte d'identité sur le corps ?" s'enquit Kate quand Ryan s'approcha d'eux.

"Nope, juste les clés accrochées à son maillot de corps," rétorqua-t-il, les tendant dans un sac à Kate.

"Super. Bon, on va donner ça à la scientifique et voir s'ils peuvent nous fournir la marque et le modèle. Si on a de la chance, ils auront une adresse aussi. Faites circuler sa photo. Cherchez des personnes dans les environs qui auraient pu la connaître."

"Elle a l'allure d'une femme d'affaire montante ou le look d'une jeune avocate," dit Rick une fois que Ryan eut disparu.

"Et tu devines ça aux lignes autour de sa bouche et aux poches sous ses yeux ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Et le fait de sortir alors qu'il fait encore noir pour faire son jogging. Elle essaie d'en faire trop."

"Tyson prétendait être un avocat, non ?" ajouta Esposito, en les rejoignant. "Peut-être qu'il la connaissait."

"Ou à propos d'elle," ajouta Kate. "On a besoin de trouver tout ce qu'on peut sur l'identité qu'il empruntait. Rentrons et voyons s'il est vraiment allé quelque part, ou si c'était juste un nom. On te retrouvera au poste, Lanie."

"À plus," convint-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers les crown victoria de l'autre côté de la banderole.

"Tu as assez dormi, Castle ?" demanda Esposito. "On dirait que tu as été pressé pour venir ici."

"Et bien, elle m'a bien réveillé avec un appel vers 5h du matin, Esposito," répondit Rick.

"Oh, allez, balance !" s'exclama Esposito exaspéré. "On sait pour vous deux, ok ?"

"Quoi de neuf ?" s'enquit Ryan, venant à la rencontre d'Esposito.

"Ils essaient de faire comme si je n'avais pas appeler chez Beckett ce matin, où ils dormaient _tous les deux_ ."

"Quelles preuves as-tu pour fonder cette folle théorie ?" questionna Kate.

"Ne crois pas que je n'aie pas entendu Castle rire dans le fond."

Kate et Rick le fixèrent tous les deux, avant de se jeter un coup d'œil.

"Tu es fou, Esposito," lui dit Kate.

"T'entends des voix à travers le téléphone ?" le nargua Rick.

Esposito leur jeta un regard noir et puis regarda Ryan. "Ils mentent."

"Je sais," affirma Ryan, en ouvrant la portière pour monter dans la voiture.

"Vous mentez !" insista Esposito.

"Tout ce qui te feras plaisir, Esposito," répliqua Rick.

Esposito secoua sa tête et monta en voiture. Kate et Rick les observèrent partir et puis montèrent dans leur propre voiture.

"On doit vraiment leur dire bientôt," dit Kate en conduisant pour rejoindre le bazar qu'est l'heure de pointe à Manhattan.

"Ils savent," répondit Rick en haussant les épaules.

"C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'ils méritent des aveux."

"Tu veux juste être capable de pouvoir me toucher dans le commissariat," se moqua Rick en souriant fier de lui.

"Dans tes rêves, Castle."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de le rêver," clama-t-il joyeusement. "Je l'ai vécu la nuit dernière."

Kate combattit un sourire pendant tout le chemin du retour vers le commissariat.

* * *

**Bon voilà une nouvelle scène de crime qui déprime un peu, mais on finit sur une note plutôt marrante avec Espo qui craque ^^. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Voilà le prochain chapitre ! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

"Gina Becker," annonça Ryan en revenant dans le commissariat quatre heures plus tard.

Kate, Rick et Esposito se retournèrent pour le regarder alors qu'il avançait et il marqua le nom de la victime au dessus de la photo sur le tableau blanc. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

"Gina Becker," questionna Rick.

"Ouaip."

"C'est..."

"Tu peux le dire bro, ça touche trop proche de la maison," dit Esposito pour le groupe.

"Tu es absolument sûr ?" demanda Rick, regardant Ryan. "Je veux dire, elle n'a pas une jumelle ou quelque chose... ou une double ?"

"Je suis sûr," affirma Ryan.

"Quoi d'autre as-tu été capable de trouver ? On a rien eu de toute la matinée," lui dit Kate.

"Elle est avocate, bien joué Castle, et elle vient juste d'être nommée partenaire dans sa firme il y a un an. Elle vit à quelques pâtes de maisons dans un grand appartement. Sa famille est en Californie. Pas de petit ami connu pour l'instant. Des officiers essaient de trouver des informations."

"Quelle firme ?" demanda Esposito en s'emparant d'un dossier.

"Franklin et Darcos."

"Je pense qu'ils sont là-dedans," marmonna Esposito, fouillant dans les papiers qu'ils avaient réuni sur toutes les firmes qui avaient un Jonston ou un Ron dans leurs effectifs. "Et regardez ça, un Ron Jonston est inscrit comme un concierge là-bas."

"Pas vraiment un avocat ça," ajouta Rick. "Mais ça veut dire..."

"Qu'on peut aller enquêter à la firme pour sa photo, son adresse et la dernière fois qu'il a été vu," finit Kate.

"Trop bizarre," murmura Ryan à Esposito.

"Je sais mec. Ils sont tellement connectés," répondit-il.

"On est juste là les gars," leur dit Kate.

"On sait, Boss," répliquèrent-ils alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour commencer à passer des appels et prendre des rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent aller enquêter.

"Des pistes ?" demanda Montgomery, passant sa tête par la porte de son bureau où il avait été occupé à répondre à des appels de la presse toute la matinée.

"Ryan a trouvé son bureau, et Tyson y travaillait comme concierge. Les gars vérifient ça et ils vont aller là-bas."

"Bon travail," les félicita le Capitaine en acquiesçant. "Et la victime ?"

"Gina Becker," répondit Rick.

Montgomery fronça les sourcils. "Attrapez ce fils de pute."

"On est dessus, Monsieur," confirma Kate, se levant alors que Ryan et Esposito revenaient.

"On se retrouve là-bas ?" les interrogea Kate.

"On se retrouve là-bas."

Kate et Rick les suivirent dehors.

"Tu penses qu'il l'a tuée à cause de son nom ou de son apparence ?" s'enquit Rick alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture.

"Si seulement je savais. Le nom n'est pas bon de toutes les façon," répondit Kate. "Tu es sûr que Gina est partie ?"

"Certain. Elle me l'a confirmé plus tôt ce matin, j'ai reçu un sms. Nathalie et elle vont très bien s'entendre."

Kate renifla. "J'en suis sûre."

Ils furent silencieux pendant une minute. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait après elle pour commencer ?" se demanda Rick à voix haute. "Notre rupture a vraiment été publique."

"Mais tu étais marié avec elle, et puis en couple avec elle pendant 7 mois environ. C'est évident que tu tiens à elle."

Rick prit sa main entrelaçant ses doigts entre les siens. "Oui en effet. Je tenais beaucoup à Gina. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais _aimé_ Gina."

Kate retint sa respiration et se concentra sur la route devant elle, au lieu de se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur et les doux cercles que le pouce de Rick dessinait sur le dos de sa main. Elle ne pensait définitivement pas à quel point ses mots lui donnaient l'envie de s'arrêter sur le bas côté et de le ravir. Pas du tout.

"Malgré tout," répliqua-t-elle, "tu étais avec elle, et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait la voir comme une sorte de cible."

"Tu en es une aussi," avança-t-il doucement.

"Oui je sais."

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça non plus, Rick, mais au moins j'ai une arme. Et, je ne suis pas son type." Son téléphone sonna. "Beckett."

"On a un autre corps," l'informa Esposito.

"Où ?"

"À un pâté de maison de la firme."

"Même mode opératoire ?"

"Pas... exactement," répondit-il. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Esposito être mal assuré.

"Ok... on sera là dans une minute."

"Quoi de neuf ?" voulut savoir Rick quand elle raccrocha.

"Il y a un _autre_ corps," soupira-t-elle.

"Un autre ? Déjà ?" Kate hocha la tête. "Kate, je veux dire, je sais que c'est un tueur en série, mais... est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un autre protocole ? Ça fait quatre filles en moins de quatre jours."

Elle fit une pression sur la main qui tenait la sienne. "Je ne serais pas surprise si on voyait arriver quelqu'un comme l'Agent Shaw."

"Même si on sait qui il est ?"

"On a besoin de toute la main-d'œuvre qu'on peut avoir. Il s'est déjà échappé avant. Je les accueillerai à bras ouvert tout de suite," admit-elle alors qu'elle se garait devant la banderole qui était en train d'être installée autour de la dernière victime. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'enquêter dans ce putain de bâtiment.

"Je pense que je les accueillerai aussi," affirma Rick le souffle court alors qu'ils s'approchaient du corps.

La femme sur le sol était d'une ressemblance frappante avec Kate. Son visage commençait déjà à laisser apparaître les bleus et elle était étendue dans une marre de son propre sang, sauf que cette fois ses deux cuisses et son cou avaient été tranchés. Elle fixait droit devant, ses cheveux châtains s'imprégnaient de son propre sang. Rick fit un pas protecteur vers Kate prétendant regarder la scène de crime de son angle de vue.

Kate sentit Rick s'approcher plus près d'elle et combattit l'envie de reposer contre lui. Elle haïssait ça. Elle détestait être prise pour cible. N'avaient-ils pas déjà fait ça ? N'avait-elle pas déjà été prise en chasse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû tuer cette femme ? Quel était son but ? Il aurait juste dû venir s'en prendre à elle, de cette façon, elle aurait pu l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas besoin de tuer cette femme.

"Une identité, Esposito ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant là où se tenaient les garçons. Les deux étaient un peu plus pales que d'habitude.

"Katherine Blakely."

Kate hocha la tête et regarda autour pour voir Lanie, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Cette femme ne devait pas être morte depuis plus de 10 minutes.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" questionna Rick.

"Hmm ?"

"Pourquoi commencer à tuer des femmes avec des noms significatifs maintenant ?"

"Parce qu'il sait qu'on sait que c'est lui," répondit Kate. "Et maintenant il joue avec nous."

"Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin," dit Rick, en regardant autour de lui.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti," soupira Kate. "Mais, comme on dirait que celui-là est un peu plus... manuel, peut-être qu'on sera chanceux et qu'on aura ses empreintes."

"Un autre ?" demanda Lanie, se positionnant à côté d'eux. "Ooh, il escalade là."

"Et de plus d'une façon," ajouta Rick.

Lanie leur jeta un coup d'œil et Kate la vit remarquer à quel point ils se tenaient proche. "Quoi de neuf ?" s'enquit-elle en mettant ses gants.

"La fille de ce matin est Gina Becker, et voilà Katherine Blakely."

"Oh, ma chérie," dit doucement Lanie, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre. "Ça va aller tous les deux ?"

"Un meurtre est un meurtre, Lanie. Au moins je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du risque que mon appartement explose cette fois."

"Espérons que ce soit le cas," lança une voix familière derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à face avec Jordan Shaw. "Ravie de vous voir tous les deux de nouveau."

"Pareillement," répondit Kate, tendant une main. "Les Fédéraux vous ont envoyée ?"

"Le Maire a demandé des renforts. Il s'en est déjà tiré deux fois, on ne veut pas que cela ce reproduise."

"On apprécie l'aide," lui sourit Kate.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" questionna Jordan, se tournant vers Rick.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est un accueil chaleureux, c'est tout. Contente de voir que vous êtes toujours avec nous, Castle."

Il sourit largement et donna un coup de coude à Kate. "Je suis moi-même surpris."

"Oh ferme-la, Castle, ou tu peux rentrer avec Ryan et Esposito."

"Donc, quelle est l'histoire de notre meurtrier ?" voulut savoir Jordan, regardant alors que Lanie allait vers le corps.

"Jerry Tyson, le Triple Tueur, a refait surface plus tôt cette année, mais a réussi à s'échapper," commença Kate.

"J'ai entendu pour ça. Castle est sorti de cette histoire comme un héros. Même quelques uns de nos gars au Marble Hall en parlaient."

"Sympa d'être apprécié," répondit Rick. "Mais j'aurais très bien vécu sans ces honneurs-là."

"J'en suis sûre," sourit Jordan. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? Ce n'est pas son mode habituel pour tuer."

"Il monte en puissance," l'informa Kate. "Avant cette victime, c'était la suffocation forcée en bloquant les voies respiratoires, et une blessure à l'arme blanche à l'artère de la cuisse. C'est évident qu'il est allé plus loin ici."

"Elle vous ressemble," commenta Jordan, marchant autour du corps.

"Son nom est Katherine Blakely, et celui de notre victime ce matin était Gina Becker."

"Gina c'est votre... éditrice ?" demanda Jordan, regardant Castle. Kate et Rick la fixèrent. "Quoi ? J'ai fait quelques recherches."

"Oui, elle est mon éditrice."

"Bon, c'est évident qu'il veut que tous les deux vous sortiez pour jouer."

Kate hocha la tête. "Et je suis inquiète qu'il puisse continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape."

"Très bien. Quelque chose de nouveau a ajouté, Dr. Parish ?" demanda Jordan, s'accroupissant pour parler à Lanie.

"Rien," soupira-t-elle. "C'est exactement la même chose, excepter pour la gorge, évidement. C'était un meurtre facile. C'est juste... eh bien, il a fait ça dans une allée en pleine journée, et il y a peu de signes de lutte."

"Il savait qu'elle arrivait," fournit Kate.

"Et il savait exactement sa taille, donc il lui a attrapé le visage, couvrant sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son," ajouta Rick.

"Donc elle travaille dans les environs," conclut Kate. "Ryan, Esposito ! Quelque chose sur où travaille Mlle. Blakely ?"

"Une autre femme de la firme," leur dit Ryan alors qu'ils approchaient. "Elle et Gina étaient amies."

"Imagine-moi ça," marmonna Kate, Rick rigola.

Jordan les fixa et Rick surprit son sourire avant qu'elle ne se lève. "Très bien. Rentrons au commissariat. Ils installent le QG en ce moment même."

Ils remplièrent tout et ils retournèrent aux voitures. Kate suivit la Fed mobile vers le 12e, ses lèvres prises entre ses dents.

"Je n'aime pas ça," admit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Rick.

"Je déteste ça," appuya-t-il.

"Tu dois suivre mes instructions sur celle-là, ok, Rick ? Pas d'imprudence. On va l'avoir, et il ne va _pas_ t'avoir cette fois."

"Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour suivre tous les ordres que tu me donneras," assura-t-il.

Ils se garèrent et Kate se tourna pour le regarder. "Ce que tu viens de dire, et ce que je t'ai demandé ne sont pas la même chose."

"S'il vient vers toi avec une arme, et que je peux le frapper pour nous épargner, je vais le faire," contra-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Sinon, ouais, je ferais tout ce que tu dis."

Elle ne pouvais pas se décider entre l'embrasser ou le frapper. "Veste. Où que tu ailles, tu portes un gilet pare-balles."

"Idem."

"Non."

"Kate."

"Rick," gronda-t-elle sévèrement. "Je suis flic. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es la cible ici."

"Tout ce que je vois c'est des femmes avec vos noms, et maintenant avec ton apparence, qui se font tuer. On dirait que tu es la cible," répliqua-t-il sur le champs.

"Parce que ça va t'atteindre !" s'agaça-t-elle avec exaspération. Ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés. "On a sorti ta famille et Gina de là, et je vais faire en sorte que quand elles reviennent, tu sois là pour qu'elles te reviennent."

"Et pour toi ? C'est bon si tu meurs, mais ça ne l'est pas si je meurs ?"

"Oui !" dit-elle énervée. "Tu as une famille, Rick. Et oui, mon père serait dévasté, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Alexis si tu ne rentrais pas à la maison."

Rick détacha sa ceinture et se tourna de telle façon à ce qu'ils soient torse contre poitrine. "Katherine Beckett. Tu n'es pas moins importante pour le monde parce que tu n'as pas de fille."

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire à la tienne quand tu ne rentreras pas à la maison, huh ?" objecta-t-elle sur un ton mordant.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une seconde avant que l'enfer ne soit libéré. Les mains s'accrochèrent autour des cous et soudainement ils étaient enfermés dans un baiser enflammé, dans sa crown vic, garée juste derrière la voiture de Jordan au poste.

"C'est quoi... ce bordel ?" haleta Kate quand ils se séparèrent, leurs cœurs battants très vite.

"Je pense qu'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute," fit Rick, en posant son front contre le sien.

"Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, et tu veux que je sois en sécurité," dit-elle doucement.

"C'est un peu bête de se battre pour ça," répondit-il.

"Je doute que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on ait cette dispute."

"Probablement pas."

"On va peut-être l'avoir plus d'une fois aujourd'hui," ajouta-t-elle.

"Est-ce qu'on a le droit de la résoudre comme ça à chaque fois ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix extrêmement plus légère qu'elle ne l'était seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

"Non," rit-elle légèrement. "Mais je pense qu'on devrait mettre ça de côté pour l'instant. Suis mes ordres autant qu'il est humainement possible pour toi, et essaie de rester hors des moments héroïques, ok ?"

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

"Je veux plus que ça."

"Je sais," déclara-t-il, s'éloignant d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se séparer. "Et je veux que tu portes un gilet pare-balles et un casque à tout moment. On va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente."

Kate expira un bouffée d'air. "Et on a pas le temps pour le moment."

Rick tendit sa main. "On fait tous les deux tout ce que l'on peut pour ne pas être blessé."

Kate sourit et serra sa main. "Cette conversation n'est pas finie."

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais ça. Mais pour l'instant, Jordan nous regarde depuis le couloir, et si on veut que quelque chose soit fini avant la fin de la journée, je suggère qu'on sorte, ou elle va avoir bien trop de truc sur nous."

Kate jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et elle vit Jordan appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant fièrement. "Bien."

Ils se séparèrent et sortir de la voiture, essayant de subtilement ajuster leurs cheveux et leurs cols. Rick entra avant Kate et Jordan attrapa le bras de cette dernière pour l'arrêter.

"Compliqué ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"D'une nouvelle façon de plus en plus frustrante," répondit Kate, combattant un rougissement.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et je n'ai pas à emmener le mien sur le terrain avec moi," dit Jordan d'un air entendu.

"Comment est-ce que vous ?"

"Détective, je profile pour vivre. Et en plus, vous avez laissé du rouge à lèvre au coin de sa bouche et cette frustration est présente partout sur votre visage."

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Maintenant Tyson tue des victimes avec des noms familier... Jordan est de retour ! ^^**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je le poste tôt avant de partir pour une journée de 8h de TP, alors laisser des commentaires, ça me fera super plaisir de les lire en rentrant de cette dure journée ! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

"Rien," soupira Kate en se passant ses poings sur ses yeux.

Il était 21h passée et ils n'étaient pas plus proche de trouver Tyson qu'ils ne l'étaient quand Jordan Shaw était arrivée ce matin. Même avec les tableaux intelligents et tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser, ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver.

"On a un avis de recherche sur lui, Beckett. On va le trouver," lui assura Shaw alors qu'elle parcourait un dossier sur la première affaire concernant le 3XK. "On a des gens à tous les endroits où il traîne et des yeux sur tous ses associés connus, avec aussi tous les amis des Waters. S'il éternue, on en entendra parler."

"Alors pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas trouvé ?" questionna Kate, regardant Jordan depuis sa position assise à son bureau dans le QG. "Comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours hors de portée ?"

"On va trouver, Kate."

Kate hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les stores de la salle de pause. Rick marchait de long en large pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, son visage était tendu. Il avait conseillé à Alexis et Martha de rester dans les Hamptons pendant un temps indéterminé, vu qu'il était évident que Tyson cherchait à se venger. Elle détestait le voir préoccupé. Il avait été enthousiaste et optimiste toute la journée, mais Kate pouvait dire que son cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Après leur dispute dans la voiture, ils avaient été un peu plus prudents, et n'avaient même pas eu une chance d'en parler vu qu'ils étaient trop occupés à vérifier d'autres des pistes qui ne mèneraient à rien.

"Alors, mettez-moi à jour," les mots de Jordan sortirent Kate de sa torpeur.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous et Castle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ? La dernière fois que je vous ai parlé, vous étiez complètement contre."

"Je ne dirais pas contre..."

"Compliqué, bref," se moqua Jordan. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

Kate considéra la question. "On s'est rapproché. Il est là depuis presque trois ans et je ne peux honnêtement pas imaginer les choses sans lui. Et il a été avec moi pendant des trucs difficiles, ça nous a poussés à nous mettre ensemble."

"Il surveille vos arrières," sourit Jordan.

"Il m'a sauvé plus d'une fois depuis que vous êtes venue aussi."

"C'est un homme bien."

"Ouais," sourit Kate timidement. "Il l'est."

"Soyez juste prudents, ok ?" les yeux de Kate rencontrèrent les siens. "Les enquêtes comme celle là ont tendance à éloigner les personnes. On a été chanceux cette fois, mais maintenant il est après vous deux, et je ne veux pas vous voir partir en flammes pour ça."

"On travaille là-dessus," lui assura Kate. "C'est... c'est dur. Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité, et il insiste pour être stupidement héroïque, ce qui lui a réussi dans le passé, je dois l'admettre. Mais on ne peut pas être aussi chanceux à chaque fois."

"Non, mais je pense qu'entre vous deux, vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'aucun de vous deux ne se fasse tuer. "

"J'espère vraiment."

"Je seconde cette motion." Les deux femmes se tournèrent et trouvèrent Rick appuyé contre la porte de la pièce. "On devrait y aller. Le Capitaine dit qu'il veut que vous vous reposiez, Détective," dit-il à Kate.

Kate se tourna et regarda Jordan, qui était en train de rassembler son sac. "Il a raison. On va avoir droit à un appel si Tyson se montre. Vous avez deux gardes à vos immeubles, non ?" Les deux hochèrent la tête. "Et vous promettez de ne _pas les renvoyer chez eux_, cette fois ?"

Kate fit un faible rire. "Je promets d'être raisonnable et de ne rien faire pour me mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'est nécessaire."

"Merci."

"Faites en sorte que quelqu'un vérifie votre voiture ?" ajouta Rick alors que les trois quittaient la pièce.

"Ça sera fait," sourit Jordan. "On a des histoires sordides entre nous, huh ?"

"Les histoires sordides sont les meilleures," sourit Rick.

"Si vous le dîtes, Castle. On se voit demain matin," conclut Jordan.

"Bonne nuit," dirent-ils ensemble.

Kate alla vers son bureau, commençant à rassembler ses trucs pendant que Rick était appuyé contre le bord, la regardant faire.

"Comment vont Alexis et Martha ?"

Il soupira. "Elles vont bien. Alexis n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être dans le noir, et elle rate l'école aussi, donc elle est... elle est furieuse."

"Est-ce qu'elle est enragée que tu les aies fait partir, ou que tu ne sois pas allé avec elles ?" questionna-t-elle, déposant doucement une main sur son bras.

Il rencontra son regard. "Un peu des deux. J'ai expliqué que c'est pour sa sécurité, pas la mienne, vu qu'il est plus probable qu'il s'en prenne à elles si je suis là-bas aussi... mais elle est... elle a toujours vraiment bien accepté le fait que je travaille avec toi. Mais elle a dix-sept ans, tu vois ?"

Kate hocha la tête. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle est furieuse. Je le serais aussi."

"On va avoir une longue discussion quand tout ça sera fini," murmura-t-il.

Kate sourit et glissa sa main dans le creux de son bras pour gentiment le tirer vers l'ascenseur. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra Esposito et Ryan traînant dans le couloir de la salle de pause, les observant. Elle sourit satisfaite et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la bouche de Rick alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.

"C'était pour quoi ça ?" demanda Rick, passant sa main sur la joue de Kate.

"Les garçons regardaient."

"Et j'ai manqué ça ?" hoqueta-t-il.

"Désolée," pouffa-t-elle de rire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que je vais en avoir une description très colorée par Lanie."

"J'aurais les détails, hein ? Je veux dire, les discussions de filles c'est normal que je ne les aie pas, mais... c'est à propos de nous..." gémit-il. Elle fit un large sourire, c'était bon de l'entendre être lui-même.

"On verra."

"C'est pas juste."

"Pleins de choses ne sont pas juste, Castle," rit-elle.

Ils montèrent en voiture et firent un geste de main au garde qui était positionné dans le garage. Un silence tomba entre eux alors que le poids de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient retombait.

"Chez qui ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment. Rick haussa les épaules. "Quelle baignoire préfères-tu ?" essaya-t-elle.

Il la regarda et prit sa main dans les siennes. "Celle avec toi dedans."

Elle hocha la tête. "Très bien. Chez moi alors."

Ils conduisirent les douze pâtés de maisons sans parler. Son pouce massant le dos de sa main et elle lui vola des regards alors qu'il regardait la ville passée. Ils avaient besoin de trouvé Tyson. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à voir Rick comme ça pendant plus longtemps.

Elle les fit monter dans son appartement après avoir salué le portier et le garde. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et puis se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée avec un bizarre sens de déjà-vu de la nuit précédente.

"Rick," l'interpella-t-elle calmement, le sortant de ses pensées. "Tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner."

Il la regarda simplement. "J'ai dû envoyer ma famille ailleurs. Ma fille est énervée contre moi. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois ça arrive ?" Il secoua sa tête, fronçant les sourcils. "Et il veut te tuer. Je juste, mon dieu. Je hais ça !"

Kate hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui, mais il se dégagea, commençant à marcher de long en large à la place. "Il est sadique et fou. Et je l'ai laissé s'échapper. Si je n'avais rien dit à propos de ce putain de sac, on aurait pu le garder là, ou le suivre et l'avoir et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

"Rick," essaya Kate.

"C'est ma faute si il est toujours dehors. Tu ne comprends pas ça ? C'est ma faute ! Ma famille est en danger à cause de moi !"

"Richard Castle," s'exclama Kate. Ses yeux la regardèrent instantanément. "Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute."

"Mais c'est..."

"Non, écoute-moi." Elle s'approcha de lui de nouveau et elle prit son visage entre ses mains de telle façon à ce qu'ils soient à même hauteur d'yeux. "Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'il était le meurtrier. On est chanceux que tu ne sois pas mort là maintenant. Il aurait mis Ryan K.O. et t'aurais attaché que tu aies dit ou non quelque chose à propos du sac. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est _sa_ faute. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça."

"Mais..."

"Rick," soupira-t-elle, pressant son front contre le sien. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ces meurtres. C'est Tyson. Et on va l'avoir, ensemble, toi et moi. Et alors, tu pourras ramener ta famille ici."

"Je me sens juste..."

"Je sais," chuchota-t-elle. "Je sais, Rick. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner avant qu'on ait eu une chance de l'avoir, ok ? Tu peux être contrarié, merde, je suis hors de moi. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner."

Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. "Ok."

"Merci," dit-elle alors qu'elle se pencha et qu'elle l'embrassa. "Est-ce que tu veux du vin ou quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard.

Il secoua sa tête puis l'attira vers sa chambre. Il la guida vers le lit, la tirant à côté de lui de telle façon à ce qu'il puisse enrouler son corps autour du sien, la serrant fort, son dos contre son torse.

"Je ne peux pas ramener toute ma famille," dit-il doucement quelques minutes plus tard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu es déjà là," chuchota-t-il.

Kate sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il embrassa son oreille et elle se recula pour se retourner pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

"Je le pense vraiment," continua-t-il alors qu'il caressait son flan et qu'elle jouait avec son col. "Tu fais partie de moi, partie de ma famille, partie de mon tout."

Elle sentit des papillons faire irruption dans son ventre alors qu'elle cherchait ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça auparavant. Des jours, des semaines, des mois, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était devenu son tout il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'elle n'ait voulu qu'il le soit. Et maintenant il était sienne et elle était à lui. "Tu es ma famille aussi," confessa-t-elle.

Il se pencha, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'il avait et elle y participa pleinement. Ils restèrent allongés ensemble, les corps enroulés fortement autour de l'autre alors que leurs bouches disaient des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient dire.

Des heures plus tard, ils s'endormirent, toujours habillés, la tête de Kate nichée en dessous du menton de Rick, et leurs corps aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ne l'était humainement possible.

* * *

L'appel vint à 3h du matin. Kate se dégagea de la poigne de Rick pour attraper son téléphone portable qui était sur la table de nuit, souriant quand il tâtonna pour la trouver, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Elle appuya groggy sur le bouton pour prendre l'appel. "Beckett."

"Bonjour, Détective."

Kate s'assit droite et secoua l'épaule de Rick. "Qui c'est ?"

"Je pense que vous savez qui c'est, Détective," l'informa la voix froide.

"Jerry Tyson," fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Rick sauta derrière elle et se pencha, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Dîtes à votre ombre que je lui dis bonjour aussi." Il avait l'air arrogant et Kate sentit les poings de Rick se serrer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez, Tyson ?"

"Je me suis dit que je devrais vous aider un peu."

"Nous aider ?"

"Vous ne faites pas du très bon travail pour me retrouver. Et plus ça prend du temps, plus je m'énerve. Et quand je deviens énervé," il y eut un bruit de suffocation à l'autre bout du fil. "J'ai tendance à devenir violent."

Ils entendirent un court cri avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Kate sentit sa main tombée de son oreille et ils fixèrent son téléphone.

"Merde," s'exclama Rick après une seconde.

"Ça c'est sûr," marmonna Kate alors qu'elle pressait le numéro abrégé 1. "Oui, le central, c'est le Détective Kate Beckett. Je viens juste de recevoir un appel de Jerry Tyson. J'ai besoin qu'on trace le dernier appel fait sur mon téléphone portable. Il y avait une victime avec lui. Oui, on sera là."

Elle raccrocha et sortit du lit. "Viens, on doit aller au poste."

Rick fut debout rapidement et il courut dans la salle de bain un instant plus tard. Kate le regarda partir et soupira, bougeant pour changer de vêtements. Tyson jouait avec eux, ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'ils savaient de lui. Kate n'avait pas peur facilement. Même quand Scott Dunn avait fait exploser son appartement, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait été folle de colère, mais pas effrayée, même si elle avait toujours un sentiment de malaise à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une douche seule.

Mais Tyson les prenait pour cible de la façon la plus horrible. Il avait complètement changé son mode opératoire et escaladait à une vitesse qui lui donnait la chaire de poule. Un tueur en série qui changeait de méthode était la pire chose qu'un flic puisse trouver. Et il en avait après _eux_.

Elle ne pouvait pas combattre ça. Elle avait peur. Et au regard que lui fit Rick en sortant de la salle de bain, lui aussi. Il l'empêcha d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain et soudainement ils s'embrassaient avec une fervente intensité qui les laissa tous les deux étourdis.

"On va l'avoir," chuchota-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent finalement, les poitrines haletantes.

"On va l'avoir."

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que Kate ne commence à entrer dans la salle de bain, des non-dits toujours dans l'air.

"Je..." commença Rick.

Kate se retourna vers lui. "Je sais. Et moi aussi, mais je veux que ce moment soit à propos de nous et seulement nous."

Il lui fit un doux sourire. "Compris." Il se pencha et lui donna un dernier chaste baiser. "Prépare-toi, je vais faire le café."

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Tyson qui appelle direct Kate, ça fout un peu les jetons ! ^^**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Et voilà la suite ! Accrochez-vous bien ! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

"Est-ce qu'on a eu une localisation ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur du commissariat.

Un officier leva les yeux vers eux. "Ouais. Téléphone prépayé près des docks, côté Ouest."

"Très bien, est-ce que vous avez appelé Ryan et Esposito ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. "On les y a envoyés. Ils vous y attendent."

"Merci. Viens, Castle."

Et demi-tour ils firent. Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut tendu. La marche vers la voiture fut silencieuse. Une fois que Kate fut sortie du parking, elle alla sur l'avenue et elle sentit la main de Rick s'emparer de la sienne.

"C'est mauvais ?" voulut-il savoir tout bas alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge.

"Je ne sais pas, on n'y est pas encore," répondit-elle, roulant des yeux.

Sa main se resserra sur la sienne. "Non, qu'il change son jeu."

"Oh," soupira-t-elle et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Ce n'est... ce n'est pas bon, Rick."

"Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est violent, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas son jeu. Il était que sur les femmes, les femmes blondes. C'était un truc à propos de sa mère."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"Quand il m'a attaché la dernière fois, j'ai..." il laissa échapper un soupire, "je lui ai vendu une histoire, je l'ai profilé, j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui le faisait tiquer."

"Bien sûr que tu l'as fait." Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou le frapper pour avoir titillé un tueur en série. Il était en sécurité maintenant, donc elle se mit d'accord pour avoir l'air désapprobatrice.

"Ouais, pas un de mes meilleurs moments, je l'admets. Mais, j'ai trouvé que j'avais raison. C'était sa mère, il était négligé, pas aimé, et puis elle est morte. Et maintenant..."

"Il se venge d'elle en tuant d'autres femmes," finit-elle pour lui.

"Mais c'était juste ça. Il te cible toi, moi, ma famille... c'est trop différent."

"Parfois ces choses 'mûrissent' avec le temps, et les gens deviennent plus dérangés. Je veux dire, pense à Scott Dunn. Il n'a pas commencé à écrire des livres à propos de ses meurtres. Il a probablement commencé à torturer des petits animaux et à mettre le feu à des trucs."

"C'est vrai," convint Rick en hochant la tête. "Mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ?"

Ils sortirent aux docks et se garèrent. Il y avait de nombreuses voitures déjà stationnées là, les fortes lumières des clignotants se réverbéraient sur l'eau calme et le bois.

"Peut-être parce qu'on a détruit ça pour lui," répondit Kate quand ils sortirent. "Tu lui as tiré les vers du nez. Non, Rick," elle leva une main quand elle vit son visage s'effondrer. "Je ne veux pas dire que tu aies fait quelque chose de mal. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il a peut-être eu un pressentiment après votre confrontation, et que ça l'a mené soit à _juste_ dépasser sa mère, ou soit l'a rendu plus en colère."

"Donc c'est ma faute."

Elle se saisit de son bras et l'attira pour qu'il se tienne devant elle. "Un homme sage une fois m'a dit qu'il n'était pas désolé d'avoir écrit un livre qui avait attiré l'attention d'un tueur en série. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas désolé parce que s'il ne l'avait pas écrit, il n'y aurait jamais eu quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour attraper le gars."

"C'est différent," marmonna-t-il. "Je ne suis pas toi."

Kate attrapa ses mains. Au diable le protocole. "Non. C'est plus que ça. Ce que tu as fait, Rick, sera peut-être la seule chose qui nous permettra de l'attraper. Sans ce catalyseur, il aurait peut-être évolué, il s'en serait sorti, pour aller faire des tueries ailleurs. Tu l'as gardé ici. Et je sais qu'on ne dirait pas pour l'instant, mais c'est bon, Rick. Ça va nous permettre de l'avoir."

Il rencontra son regard. "Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, tirant sa force de sa confiance en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Ok."

"Uh, les gars ?" les appela Esposito.

Ils se retournèrent et marchèrent vers une paire anxieuse de détectives qui se tenait près d'un bord d'un des docks.

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda Kate alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Aucun ne pipa mot.

Kate regarda le corps puis recula violemment. Elle entra en collision avec le torse de Rick. Il bougeait à peine.

Une adolescente les fixait. Elle avait des yeux verts sans vie et des cheveux d'un roux léger. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien de paisible à propos du corps. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts avec le choc et sa joue était contusionnée. Son bras droit était tordu à un angle peu naturel, et il ressortait de son corps presque grotesquement. Du sang sortait de sa cuisse droite et ils pouvaient voir des bleus commencer à fleurir autour de son cou.

"Est..." la voix de Kate fut prise dans sa gorge. "Est-ce qu'on a un nom ?" Ryan hocha la tête lui passant silencieusement la carte d'identité et un porte-feuilles. Kate dut prendre quelques profondes inspirations avant de parler. "Lexi Castlion ?"

"Ouais," rétorqua doucement Esposito. "Il n'y a pas vraiment de signes de lutte. On est, uh, en train de contacter ses parents en ce moment. Elle a un badge de travail sur elle par contre. On dirait que c'est celui de son père. Donc peut être qu'elle était là pour prendre quelque chose."

"Ok. Est-ce que Lanie est en chemin ?"

"Juste là, Girl," répondit la femme en question. Elle marcha à côté d'eux et puis elle eut le souffle coupé, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour essayer d'arrêter le son.

Kate tourna sa tête pour regarder Rick. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre derrière elle et elle pouvait dire qu'il respirait à peine. Après un moment, elle entendit Lanie poser son sac à dos et elle commença à se préparer à examiner le corps. Rick n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Merde, _elle_ n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Elle avança d'un pas puis se retourna, tendant une main pour faire une petite pression sur l'épaule de Rick. Il l'autorisa à le détourner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" demanda une nouvelle voix. Ils se retournèrent et virent Jordan marchant vers eux, la détermination visible sur tout son visage fatigué. "J'ai entendu que vous aviez eu un appel, Becke..." ne finit-elle pas quand elle repéra le corps. "Est-ce que c'est ?"

"Non," répondirent cinq voix.

"Désolée," s'excusa doucement Jordan. Elle les regarda pendant un moment et puis elle s'accroupit à côté de Lanie. "Castle, Beckett, retournez au commissariat et cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur le contenu de ce porte-feuilles," ordonna-t-elle, en pointant la pochette que tenait toujours mollement Kate dans sa main. "Vous deux," elle se tourna pour regarder Ryan et Esposito, "cherchez pour des témoins. Maintenant, Dr. Parish, que pouvez-vous me dire ?" finit-elle, regardant Lanie. Les quatre ne réagirent pas. "Est-ce que vous attendez une invitation ? Partez !" aboya Jordan.

Ryan et Esposito tournèrent les talons et détallèrent. Kate attrapa doucement le bras de Rick. "Allez, Castle. Allons-y."

Elle l'amena vers la voiture, gardant un œil sur lui dans sa vision périphérique. Elle le guida vers le siège passager, ouvrit la porte, et se retourna vers lui. "Rick," l'appela-t-elle gentiment, voulant qu'il rencontre ses yeux. "S'il te plaît, monte dans la voiture."

Il hocha la tête puis monta. Elle ferma la porte après lui et fit le tour de la voiture en courant, passant du côté conducteur. Ils restèrent assis ici pendant une minute, fixant dans le vide devant eux. Elle approcha une main et trouva la sienne. Elle était poisseuse et en sueur.

"Rick," commença-t-elle.

"Non," il secoua sa tête. "Tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il y a un bon côté à ça."

"Tu as raison," murmura-t-elle, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. "Je ne peux pas."

Après un moment elle abandonna sa main moite et démarra la voiture. Ils partirent de là où ils étaient garés en direction du poste. Elle remarqua Rick jouer avec son téléphone, son visage blême.

"Appelle-la," conseilla-t-elle.

"Il est 4h30 du matin," répliqua-t-il.

"Rick, appelle-la. Dis-lui juste que tu veux lui dire que tu l'aimes."

"Je ne devrais pas la réveiller."

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge et elle le regarda. "S'il te plaît, appelle-la," implora-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands quand il rencontra son regard et qu'il réalisa qu'elle aussi était inquiète. Il hocha la tête puis appuya sur le numéro abrégé.

"Bonjour, Pumpkin," dit-il doucement.

"Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien, chérie, rien. Je voulais... je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime."

Il l'entendit retenir son souffle à l'autre bout. "Tu n'es pas pris en otage encore, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mon dieu, Papa, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kate étendit une main pour le téléphone et il lui tendit volontiers. "Alexis ? Salut, c'est Kate."

"Kate ? Vous n'êtes pas otages, hein ? Um... Vous ne pourriez pas me le dire si vous l'étiez, pas vrai ? Donc, um, si vous l'êtes, dis pommes. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, um... dis betteraves."

"Betteraves, Alexis," répondit-elle, sentant son cœur avoir mal pour la pauvre fille. "On est en sécurité, je te le promets. On est dans la voiture de patrouille. Je peux même te le faire confirmer par le Capitaine Montgomery, si tu as besoin que je le fasse."

"Non, non," rit-elle un peu, mais Kate pouvait dire qu'ils lui avaient vraiment fait peur. "Je te crois. Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc par contre ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que Papa m'appelle ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes dans la voiture si tôt ?"

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Rick. "On vérifie une piste."

Il y eut une pause. "Il y a un corps qui me ressemble, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle très doucement.

Kate mordit sa lèvre. "Alexis..."

"Non, c'est bon. Est-ce que tu pourrais me repasser mon père ?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Kate en expirant. "Sais juste, que, uh..."

"Je t'aime aussi, Kate."

Kate sentit son souffle se couper. "Moi aussi, Alexis."

"Je sais," et Kate pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Maintenant passe moi mon père, pour que je lui assure que je suis toujours en vie."

Kate fit un piètre rire et elle passa le téléphone à Rick. Elle sourit alors qu'elle les écoutait parler, entendant les bribes de conversation de leurs côtés. Alexis l'aimait. Alexis Castle l'_aimait_. Et elle... eh bien, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit en retour, mais Alexis comprenait.

Elle avait l'amour de son... petit-ami ? Est-ce que petit-ami était vraiment le bon mot pour désigner Rick ? Partenaire. Partenaire était le mot. Il était beaucoup plus que son petit-ami. Elle avait l'amour de la fille de son partenaire et l'homme... eh ben, ils avaient pratiquement échangé ces trois grands mots juste deux heures plus tôt. Elle sourit. C'était faible, et le reste d'elle était encore trop horrifié par le corps qu'ils avaient laissé avec l'Agent Shaw, mais c'était là.

Elle tourna dans le garage au commissariat juste quand Rick raccrocha. Il se tourna pour la regarder, le même faible sourire sur ses lèvres. "Elle va bien," fit-il.

"Ouais, elle va bien," répondit Kate, se penchant pour faire reposer son front contre le sien.

"Je déteste ça, Kate."

"Je sais," commenta-t-elle, levant la main pour caresser son visage. "Je sais."

"Combien encore en plus ? Combien de personnes en plus est-ce qu'il va tuer à cause de moi ?"

"Aucune, si j'ai mon mot à dire," dit-elle. "Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Rick."

Il soupira puis pressa un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres. "Ne recommençons pas ça encore. Je te croirais, bientôt."

Elle hocha la tête contre son front et puis ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Ils marchèrent vers le bâtiment ensemble, leurs côtés pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux. Ils sortirent dans l'open space et Kate alla vers la tableau. Elle nota l'heure de l'appel de Tyson et le nom de leur victime avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et d'allumer son ordinateur. Un officier arriva et elle lui céda la pochette avec le porte-feuilles et le badge. Pendant tout ce temps, Rick était assis sur la chaise, en train de fixer le tableau, tordant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un long moment. Kate parcourut ses e-mails et soupira. Ça prendrait au moins un autre quart d'heure avant que le labo n'envoie des empreintes possibles ou trouve quelque chose dans le fichier des personnes disparues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rick, le trouvant en train de sourire légèrement. Ce fut une vision dont elle réalisa qu'elle avait désespérément manquer.

"Alexis t'adore, tu sais," dit-il.

"C'est mutuel," sourit Kate, le regardant.

"Moi aussi, juste pour te rappeler," avoua-t-il doucement.

"Tu n'es pas si mal toi non plus, Castle."

* * *

**Et voilà une autre scène de crime horrible... Heureusement que Shaw était là pour aider tout le monde !**

**Il reste 3 chapitres avant la fin alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
